HARRY POTTER AND THE SECOND WAR
by arnavsingh101
Summary: THIS IS A SEVENTH YEAR STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 1 : CHAPTER 1 Revelations at #4 Privet drive

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 23

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Night was coming to Little Winging and there was an unusual chill in the summer evening. At number 4 Privet drive the front door opened and the Dursley's along with a very confused looking Harry Potter came out and got into Mr. Dursley's new car and sped into the evening. What made one Mr. Harry Potter so confused was the fact that the Dursley's weren't acting like…well the Dursley's.

For one thing when Harry got off the train at platform 9 3/4s the Dursley's were actually standing there waiting with smiles on their faces. Not only that but Dudley of all people told Harry he was glad to see him and helped him put Harry's things in the car. Dudley had lost weight and looked trimmer as well Harry noticed.

The Dursley's who were forever calling Harry and anyone else magical "Freaks" were very cordial and sweet to Mr. &Mrs. Weasley and also Remus and Tonks who were also waiting for the foursome to disembark. Vernon Dursley even went so far as to tell Harry's friends that they could visit anytime they pleased and that they would always be welcome. Tonks went so far as to cast a few spells to see if they were under some kind of enchantment to no avail. Everyone to say the least was stunned. Especially Harry!

Uncle Vernon had called him down and not like usual. There was no malice in his voice as he called for Harry. Even though he had to call Harry four times. "Harry there's some new clothes for you in your wardrobe just in case you didn't know it yet. I'm sure you haven't had time to really settle back in just yet. Get cleaned up we are going out to eat in an hour" His uncle said smiling

"Yes Harry we are so glad your home and its only right we go and do something tonight as a family" Aunt Petunia said

"Ok" Harry said evenly pulling out his wand "Who are you and what have you done with the Dursley's?"

Dudley walked past Harry shaking his head and laughing "I told you two he would think we weren't the same and in a few minutes he'll think we flipped our lids." Dudley said

"Harry just go up and change and I promise before the nights over you'll understand" Aunt Petunia said smiling.

Harry had backed away slowly and went back up the stairs. His shock was doubled when he opened the wardrobe. New clothes, some with tags still on them hung in his wardrobe. Harry noticed that they were all nice clothes too like the kind they would buy for Dudley.

He quickly showered and changed into a pair of slacks and a shirt noticing they fit perfect as if they were tailored. He also noticed that the slacks had an odd hidden pocket for his wand, which surprised him the most. When he was ready and descended the stairs he looked at the Dursley's strangely as they waited by the door for him.

"Now those clothes look nice on you Harry" Uncle Vernon said "Did you remember your wand Harry?"

"Erm…um…Yes Uncle Vernon thanks" Harry said shocked and confused "I suppose you want me to leave it here right?" Harry asked

"Nonsense dear" Said Aunt Petunia and then added "That's why we got those specially altered in that shop in Diagon Alley for you so you could carry it at all times no matter if you were wearing wizard clothes or regular street clothes Harry"

Clearly astounded that not only did they expect him to carry his wand out in public with them but had made a special trip to Diagon Alley to have the clothes specially altered he was at a sudden loss for words. Seeing this Dudley said quickly "Well we better get going I'm sure Harry is as hungry as I am"

Uncle Vernon opened the front door and Aunt Petunia put a hand on Harry's shoulder to when he started forward to still him for a moment. Then Uncle Vernon came back and nodded. "Coast is clear Petunia, I hope that lady was right and that it'll be safe with us gone" Vernon said cryptically

"Of course it will Vernon she is an Auror dear and from what I gather a good one too although quite young" Aunt Petunia said.

Something was wrong and Harry knew it. These people couldn't be the same Dursley's he had lived with for all those years. He just knew at any moment the Poly juice potion would wear off and he would be in the car with three death eaters.

"Harry really relax its us, I mean the real us too not the old us. OH good now I sound like a retard" Dudley laughed and shook his head.

In a matter of minutes they were in one of the finest Italian restaurants in all of London. Harry still didn't know what was going on. This was almost like a dream. The Dursley's were treating him like he was, well, someone they liked or loved. After they were through ordering the table went quiet. Then his uncle reached in his jacket pocket and produced an envelope and handed it to Harry.

"This should explain some of the things that have happened over the years Harry" Vernon Dursley said solemnly

Harry opened the letter address to Mr. & Mrs. Vernon Dursley and read.

 _Dear Petunia_

 _I send my condolences to you about the tragic loss of your sister Lily and her husband James. I knew them both well and was close friends with both at school. I know that you are Lily's only living relative and have been asked to care for little Harry. Lily told me on my last visit how you two finally patched things up. I was glad to hear that and am sorry that you two didn't get more time to get to know each other all over again. More so I am told that Vernon took it good as well when you told him you were a witch as well. What I find equally funny is how it turned out that Vernon had a wizard in his family and was entirely happy with the whole thing._

At this Harry's jaw dropped "Aunt Petunia you're a…"

"Shhhhhhh Harry remember we are among muggles" Aunt Petunia muttered quietly and smiled

Dudley was trying not to laugh "Go on Harry finish" So Harry continued

 _What I'm about to tell you now is going to be hard. Harry Potter will always be in danger of being killed. It's imperative that he be kept far away from the magical community. As one of the families more intimate friends I am being targeted as well. Know this. Harry must never know that he is a wizard or come back in contact with the magical world until he is ready to go back to Hogwarts. Knowing kids as well as I do I want to offer you this advise. If you love Harry and I mean really love him you will show him no mercy. Never tell him the truth about his parents. When it comes time and he gets his letter refuse to let him go to Hogwarts._

 _Strict discipline and when you see his magical abilities take hold be there to scold him. Harry must be totally self sufficient by the time of his first year of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore is a very wise and wonderful person. I know that he has a good heart and means the best for Harry and I am sure you two do as well as you both have a new son. Congratulations by the way. I heard you named your son after yours and Lily's grandfather Dudley Evans._

 _Harry can't be spoiled in any way whatsoever while he is growing up Petunia. I will remind you this, if he was in the wizarding world Petunia you know he would be continually spoiled or in danger depending on the wizard or witch he might happen to meet. No the best thing for Harry is to be hard on the boy. If you love him (And Lily said that you did the moment you held him) then you will head my words._

 _I myself have made a few mistakes and have just recently made right by Lily and James before they were murdered by the Voldemort. Someday the Dark Lord will return and the prophesy I am about to tell you will come to pass and Harry must be ready and only you and Vernon can make him strong enough to begin his journey. When he comes of age you may show him this letter or after he defeats the Dark Lord (Which ever comes first) you may show him this letter. He will hate me for this and a few more things and maybe you as well, but we must think not of ourselves, but Harry's well being and that of the world if Voldemort should win._

 _In closing I just want to say that if there is ever anything I can do for your family you have only to ask._

 _Sincerely yours,  
Severus Snape  
_

Harry sat stunned into silence. He didn't know what to say. All this time.

"So you're telling me you don't hate me?" Harry asked

"Hate you Harry? Honey we have always loved you" Aunt Petunia said "Vernon and I both were shocked at this letter at first but realized what the man said was true in the end. Whether you hate us now or not we have done our job. Dudley more than anyone." She added.

Harry turned to Dudley so fast his head nearly fell off "YOU KNEW?!"

"Harry shhhh" Uncle Vernon said "Not so loud Harry, Yes he was about six and you two had had an argument, Unfortunately somehow your magic kicked in and Dudley was trapped in his toy box" Uncle Vernon chuckled "Remember I got onto you? That night I told Petunia if it wasn't for the fact that it could have been worse I would have laughed myself silly. But even then we knew you didn't have it in you to hurt Dudley or us. You've always loved us even when we couldn't show you love in return Harry"

"We don't expect you to like us Harry or to even understand but we did want to give you a chance to understand why we were so hateful to you before" Dudley said. "After Dumbledore came to get you last year, Aunt Petunia contacted Snape last year and he told us we had done enough and that we could tell you at the end of the school year. That guy looks like a vampire Harry!"

"Yes and he came by and left something else with us just a week ago as well" Uncle Vernon said

"Tell you what Harry" Aunt Petunia said "why don't we continue this when we get home.

Snape had been at the house a week ago. Harry had a tough time through dinner and the Dursley's made small talk to keep him in the conversation. It was a strange dinner all in all but for the first time Harry kind of enjoyed the Dursley's company although it was odd to feel this way.

Back home later that night Aunt Petunia pulled out a letter for Harry while Uncle Vernon put two large Boxes in front of him on the coffee table.

"The larger box is from a professor from your school named McGonagall who I think said was your new headmistress" Uncle Vernon said frowning "What happened exactly to your old headmaster Harry? I should add he was quite upset at the letter we showed you tonight at dinner but what's done is done now and we cant take it back Harry" he finished

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia" and then he looked oddly at Dudley then smiled "And Dudders" Dudley smiled back "While I cant tell you how I feel right now I will tell you that I never hated any of you. Your family even though I never got treated with even a small amount of what really craved growing up and that was belonging to a family. I always felt unloved here and unwanted" He stopped suddenly with unshed tears welling up in his eyes. "Just once I wish I could have known what it felt like in this house to be really wanted even though I know you did it for a reason to try and help me"

Aunt Petunia already had tears spilling down her cheeks. Uncle Vernon was frowning down at his hands. Dudley got up and stood over Harry and at first Harry couldn't read his face and then Dudley did the most Un-Dudley thing he had ever done, he Embraced Harry "Harry even though I have never acted like it I knew that the harder I was on you the tougher you'd be if you had to kill some mangy old wizard when you were a teen. Mind you I'm still a bit frightened of magic, but Harry I know you'll avenge Aunt Lily and Uncle James" Dudley Stood up again "Harry when your through here come up I want to show you something I found on the computer. Bet you didn't think Wizards used computers did you? I found a few sights that let even muggles in on a few things that's happening" Dudley turned to leave.

"Wait Dudley I'd like you to see what's in the big box. If its what I think it is I'd like you all to see this with me." Harry said "Let me read this last letter from Snape to see what the murdering git has to say for his actions against Dumbledore though" Harry finished gritting his teeth.

This one was addressed directly to Harry.

 _Potter,_

 _Understand first off if I had wanted you dead I could have killed you any number of times while I was making my exit or I could have let one of the others do so. Study your oclemency and stop trying to be a hero. Stop letting your anger rule you or you wont live long enough to stand before Voldemort. Then all will be lost and Dumbledore's sacrifice will have been in vane._

 _In the box I left are four memories, which will be of importance. Study them well. I did not murder Dumbledore but I did at his request take his life. For that I am indeed sorry._

 _When you view the memories you will want to let only three people in the order see these (I already know even if I ask you not too that Granger and the Weasley's will see them so I wont even ask) Remus, Alistair and Shacklebolt. Also have them kept for when this is over._

 _Should I survive I would like to have some life left outside of Azkaban._

 _By the time you have received this you will have already known about what I wrote to the Dursley's about many years ago. I wanted you to be independent. I wanted you to be the Harry Potter you are. You, Like Dumbledore before you, are destined for great things._

 _One thing I promised your parents was that I would make sure you would be ok. At first Potter I couldn't stand to look at you. Those eyes of yours look entirely too much like your mothers. And you look too much like your father. I am glad your father and I, the last time we met, shook hands. Although none of the other marauders knew about it, and I discount Pettigrew for obvious reasons._

 _I know about your mission and time is of the essence now. In the box among the memories you will find two more objects. Remus is the only order member I would trust with this information. I wish you the best and you will be hearing from me soon._

 _Someday when this is all behind us I hope you and I cant shake hands like your father and I did once and put all behind us._

 _Your friend  
Severus Snape_

 _P.S. Please for the hundredth time will you practice Oclemency and learn how to do silent spells! Remember Potter, Mind closed and mouth shut!_

By the time Harry finished he was fuming mad at first then he looked puzzled as he thought about his attack on Snape himself. While Snape had been mad at Harry for using the Half-blood princes own spells on him, or at least trying too, he was trying to give Harry a chance as well and of a sudden Harry's eyes opened wide.

"Aunt Petunia you're a witch!" Harry rounded on her "All this time and you've been a witch?" Harry shouted in astonishment "Why did you never help me once to learn SOMETHING?"

"Harry I haven't been able to do magic since Lily invoked the magic that saved your life. Its what binds you and keeps you safe here. Harry. The Magic that keeps you safe here year after year is my magic" Aunt Petunia said softly "Lily and I read about it in an old spell book she found at Hogwarts in the restricted area"

"You went to Hogwarts though Aunt Petunia!" Harry said calming a bit but still excited

"No Harry I went to the Salem Academy in the States dear" Aunt Petunia said "After my sixth term your grandparents took ill. Our mother first then a month later our father" Petunia's horse face was streaming tears "I wanted to go back afterwards but I had met Vernon by then so I never did finish. Oh I was good at some things. Charms and such. How do you think this house stays spotless? Have I ever made you get down on your hands and knees to scrub the floors in the kitchen? Do you ever see me scrub that white linoleum?" Aunt Petunia was half smiling now "That was the last spell I cast was a self cleaning spell on the kitchen the night Lily and James died. Also for the spell to work to protect you from that fiend Voldemort I had to love your mother & you Harry. It's the only way that spell would have worked"

"But you said you were jealous, I mean I always assumed you were jealous of my mother for getting to go to Hogwarts" Harry said quietly

"Well I was in a way Harry, I wanted to go to Hogwarts as well you see but father thought the Salem Academy would give me a chance to do something different" Petunia Dursley was silent for a moment "Lily wanted father to switch her so we could go to the same school together but then she met James and said she couldn't leave as she loved him. Buy then it was their seventh year and my fourth and Lily and James were already dating"

Harry sat forward and opened the larger package. It was Dumbledore's Pensieve. There was a note from McGonagall in the box and five vials full of memories and a book on how to use the Pensieve.

In the smaller box there were four vials each labeled differently. Also in the box was a cup with the seal of a badger on it and a locket like the fake one Harry had in his pocket at this precise moment. Harry suddenly remembered the locket too. Back when they were cleaning the house at 12 Grimmald place Harry and his friends and even Sirius had tried to open this locket to no avail. But how did Snape get the Hufflepuff Cup and the Slitheryn locket? Both the Locket and the Cup were split down the middle and in two seperate pieces. Both had been destroyed.

Harry put the cup and locket back into the box and grabbed a vial marked "See first" and opened it, and poured the contents into the pensieve. "Aunt Petunia would you mind viewing this with me?"

"Yes Harry I will" His Aunt said.

"Harry would you mind if I …" Dudley started to ask

"Sure Dudley and Uncle Vernon if you want as well" Harry said still shocked at all that had happened this evening and all the revelations. And still there was more to learn.

"Thanks for including us Harry" Uncle Vernon said smiling and Harry smiled back then took out his wand and stirred the contents of the bowl.

"Ok now just touch your nose to the liquid everyone," Harry said and as they leaned forward they were swept down into the memory and Harry cast a spell to slow down everyone's fall automatically.

They were standing in the forbidden forest under a night sky. Harry heard voices at once and looked around at Dumbledore and Snape standing in a small clearing.

"You must Severus, for if you do not do this all will be lost for the boy. Already it might be too late" Dumbledore said.

"Albus I cant do what you ask. And even if I could I would be killed by the Order" Snape said

"What would you sacrifice to be rid of Tom Riddle, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, "I can assure you no harm will come from the Order."

"How can you be so sure Albus? Most of those in the Order wouldn't hesitate to kill first and ask questions later. Moody for example." Snape sneered.

"Severus you must, when the time comes, end my life. I am dying now slowly from this" Dumbledore indicated his arm "Whatever may be in the cave for the locket will hold another powerful charm as well and may speed up my death. I will be taking Harry with me when I go"

"But Albus why? Surely if something bad happens it could mean both yours & Potters lives" Snape said looking shocked "Surely you cant mean you would risk his life when we already know we have the correct locket"

"Severus we only have Regulis Blacks word for it that its all he left. What if Voldemort has left something else to replace the missing Horicrux? Like another in its place? No my friend we have to check it out and you must remain here"

"But sir" Snape started

"No! Enough Severus you must promise me now that you will end my life. I freely sacrifice myself to save young Malfoy's soul Severus. He is just a child and you know what Voldemort would send him to do" Albus looked deep within Snape's eyes "Severus your promise"

"I promise Albus" Snape said quietly bowing his head

"Good we will go the unbreakable vow now. You cannot back out at the last moment. You have to be the one that does it Severus please" Albus Dumbledore said

Snape slowly nodded and they walked off together out of the clearing and Harry and the Dursley's found themselves back in their livingroom.

"Wow Harry" Dudley said, "that Pensieve thing is neat. Can you store your memories in there as well? I'd like to see some of the stuff you do at school! Up till now I wasn't allowed to ask or I might have given the act away mom said"

"Sure Dudley we can do that tomorrow. I'll have to read this book on how to pull a memory out. I haven't really learned that yet"

"Well Harry" Uncle Vernon said standing up "I hope you wont stay mad at us although I would understand if you did" uncle Vernon held out his hand and Harry stood up to face his Uncle. Aunt Petunia stood to watch and Harry did something he never thought in a million years he would ever do. He ignored the hand and hugged his Uncle Vernon. It was a quick hug but a good one then stood back and held out his hand shaking his uncles hand finally. He turned and gave his Aunt a hug as well. A bit longer one. All of a sudden Harry got a mental image of Mrs. Weasley and laughed. This was a strange night indeed for Harry.

"Well maybe we should all turn in its been a bit much for Harry to take in tonight" Vernon said "And Harry you might want to let Hedgwig out to hunt before morning"

Harry's jaw dropped "Uncle Vernon you know her name!"

"See the boys mad as a hatter. It's the shock I think" Said Vernon to Dudley as they walked out of the livingroom and up the stairs "Well maybe the shock of seeing you in a lot better health as well Dudley"

The two men laughed as they moved up the stairs together while Aunt Petunia called to Harry from the open doorway of his Aunt and uncles room. Vernon had gone into the bathroom and Dudley into his room. "Harry go ahead and put those away and I have one more thing for you" Harry could only nod as he walked on to his room. He quickly opened the window and let Hedgwig out to hunt. "Go get something to eat girl then you have some mail to deliver ok?" She hooted and nipped his finger playfully before taking flight into the night.

When his aunt came in she had a large box that she was staggering with. Harry hurried over and grabbed it and helped her sit it on his desk. "Thanks Harry dear" She said smiling "In this box are letters and such that your mother and I wrote to one another while we were in school. Also your fathers and mothers wands are in there. Did you know we had identical wands?" She chuckled "I lost mine and will have to replace it. That is, if I get my magic back when the spell is over on your birthday. But if I don't its ok I have lived as a muggle for so long it wouldn't matter. But I must confess there are times I do miss it. Wait till you get married and have kids. You'll thank your lucky stars you can do magic" She winked at him. "There's also pictures, muggle style and wizard pictures of your grandparents on James's side as well as me and your mothers side and a diary that your mother kept along with some old spell books"

"Thanks Aunt Petunia" Harry said with tears threatening to flow now "I'm still unsure on all this. Its a lot to take in all in one day"

"I know Harry" Aunt Petunia said with tears in her eyes as well "I shouldn't have listened to that letter from that horrid man. I should have showed you long ago at least once that you were truly loved" She finished and hugged him tight reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley again.

"Hold on Aunt Petunia" Harry said breaking the hug. He turned and rummaged in the box until he found two wands. He held them out to Petunia. "I don't know which one belonged to mum but I'd like you to have it please," Harry said

Aunt Petunia reached out and took hold of the long willow wand in Harry's left hand and cupped it to her. "Thanks Harry and I want you to know something" She looked at the door then stepped closer "You were always loved by this family. On your birthday I want you to leave because this house will no longer be safe for you. That's when the magic that protects us all will come crashing down. I will be taking Vernon and Dudley to the states for a few months. When we were in Diagon Alley the other day I wired some money to the States" She slipped him an envelope "That's where you can reach us to write and let us know how you're doing. Don't send an address as I will just send my letters by the same owl you send. And Harry remember that just because you are more independent than most of your friends does not mean that you can do all this alone. You need help"

She looked sadly at him for a moment "Dumbledore told me you keep things in too much and tend to brood a lot. You have friends who love you Harry and you can write to me anytime to ….well you can write to me anytime Harry. We are proud of you and we love you dear" She said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek and quickly leaving the room before Harry had a chance to even tell her goodnight.

Harry stood near his window in shock. He had received more love from the Dursley's in the last few hours than he ever had in his life. Maybe Dudley and Uncle Vernon was right, Maybe he would go mental from shock before the summer was over.

He put his fathers wand in the box and put the box down on the floor by the desk. Grabbing some parchment and a quill from his desk he wrote to Hermoine and Ron about what he had learned from the letters and the Dursley's but kept Snapes name out of it for now. He knew this would shock them both as well. Both had promised to come to see him this summer to do some research into the Horicrux and Harry couldn't wait to see them both. He missed them already.

Ginny was the one he really missed. He tried to write her five times but knew in the end that if he did the words "I love you" would slip out and if Hedgwig was intercepted that would put her in danger. He couldn't do that.

After Hedgwig came back he tied the letters on her legs "These are for Ron and Hermoine girl" He stroked the owls feathers a few times "Hedgwig you be careful from now on do you hear? I hope you can understand me girl" She hooted soft and low nuzzling his hand and nipped his fingers again before she took off through the window.

Harry watched her till she was out of sight and then turned his head when he heard two trashcans tumble over out in the night. "G'night Tonks" Harry smiled

"Aw shut it Harry!" Tonks said chuckling

Harry closed his window and got ready for bed. He lay there for a while almost too excited to sleep. Things were all jumbled inside his head. Then closing his eyes he cleared his mind as best he could. Somewhere in there, Harry fell asleep.

Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is now up. Please give me some valuable feedback on both chapters. I am working on chapter 3 now.

Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 1 Revelations at #4 Privet drive

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	2. Chapter 2

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 2 : CHAPTER 2 – Ron, Hermoine and Dudley Dursley the Mad Muggle!

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 8

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Waking up the early the next morning to pay for this copy of the Daily Prophet Harry was rummaging through the box Aunt petunia had given him last night completely ignoring the paper that lay on the other side of the desk and mostly putting off going downstairs. What Harry feared most was that if he went down stairs it would all turn out to have been nothing more than a dream. He was still shocked. He remembered that Dudley had even asked him to come by his room so he could see something Dudley had found on the Internet about wizards.

Harry found several things in the box that would come in handy. Another invisibility cloak, slightly larger, was in the box along with a set of keys the kind that Harry knew well. They belonged to several Gringots vaults.

He would ask Aunt Petunia to accompany him to Diagon Alley this week and go over the things in the vaults. He wanted make sure nothing happened to the Dursley's when they went into hiding. He was going to talk to Remus Lupin to see if they could do the Fidelis charm for them over in the states to make them harder to find. And he wanted to give the Dursley's some money without them knowing.

Harry heard a soft knock at his door. Steeling himself "Come in" he said

Dudley poked his head in smiling sheepishly. "Harry? Mom has breakfast ready would you like to join us?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Sure Dudley be down in a minute"

When Dudley had shut the Door, Harry quickly finished getting dressed in a new t-shirt and blue jeans noticing again that he had a place on his jeans to store his wand. He rummaged through the rest of his pants for a moment and noticed they were all like that. Then he noticed the new dress robes that his Aunt had gotten him. Harry didn't know a lot but he did know that the material on these robes was an expensive silk weave from the silk of a fire worm.

He took them out and walked slowly down the stairs. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were talking about something having to do with their upcoming vacation. "Well we could fly out that morning after we drop Harry off and I can show you my old school Vernon"

"Well with all the protection around it I probably wouldn't be able to see it Petunia, nor would Dudley but I could take him on a tour while you catch up there and see if you still know some of the teachers" Uncle Vernon said

"Hey Harry" Dudley said raising his eyes from the paper "Moms taking us on vacation to Salem!"

Harry smiled and walked in carrying his new robes "Thanks for the new robes Aunt Petunia but I already have dress robes"

"Yes Harry I know" Aunt Petunia said smiling "But those are special. Their Fire proof and if you wear the cape that goes with them, almost no fire spell can touch you"

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked back at the robes "Thanks Aunt Petunia but these must have cost a fortune! And you surely didn't get these in Diagon Alley did you?"

"Oh no Harry those came straight from China. That's where all the best Fireworm silks are made you know. Don't worry about the cost dear. Lily and I both inherited money when our parents passed on. That's what those keys in the box are for so don't lose those. Of course you also will be coming into the rest of the Potter estate when you're of age. Your share of Lily's money I had placed with the bulk of the money they left to you upon their deaths" Aunt Petunia said.

"And also the Black estate is mine too Sirius left that too me when he …" Harry's voice choked and he finished "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon can all of us go to Diagon Alley this week? Maybe invite Ron and Hermoine to come with the four of us?" Harry asked

Aunt Petunia sat down for a moment at the table with her eyes closed then opened them with tears in them and smiled. "Yes Harry I think that would be a lovely idea. We would love to get to know Ron and Hermoine and I'm sure they would just love to say a few choice words to us" she said and Uncle Vernon chuckled and Dudley gulped.

As they ate breakfast Harry's curiosity got the better of him. "Dudley I hate to ask something rude but. Why the sudden change? I mean you actually are starting to look really healthy"

Dudley choked on his milk "Well" he started off wiping himself off "I got into trouble just after you left. I was having some anger problems and Dad and Mom thought it time to step in finally. Not long after I decided to take this year off and go back next year and finish. That Demetor attack really messed me up. I was losing sleep and eating more. Then I met this girl a few weeks back and …and"

Harry nodded "I met one as well Dudley I know what you mean. Sometimes they make you want to be a better person" Harry finished taking a bite of sausage realizing for the first time that everyone was eating something different.

Harry looked up to see Dudley with his mouth hanging open "How did you know that Harry?" Then his eyes got bigger in understanding "OH!" Dudley said and went back to eating his greatfruit smiling to himself

"Now Harry I need to say this" Uncle Vernon said softly "This Voldemort character isn't going to give any of us much of a chance. If this Prophecy is true and you're the only person that can kill him you've got your work cut out for you. Just remember we are proud of you win or lose. When that Snape character was here he told us what happened in everyone of your years and even last year." He sighed deeply "What you've went through here and at school from Voldemort and his followers, well, to be honest no kid should have to go through that. I might be just a plain dumb muggle but even I have notice the rise in deaths and so called accidents around lately. We are behind you every step of the way. I wish I knew magic cause I'd be right along side you"

"Thanks Uncle Vernon" Harry said and meant it.

"Well that's fine" Said Aunt Petunia in her uppity voice "You two go tackle him and I'll run like the scared witch I am" she said winking at them and Harry choked on his juice as he had just seen his Aunt tell the first joke he could ever remember. To Harry this was too funny to pass up. Soon the whole table was laughing.

Harry was helping Aunt Petunia clean up the dishes two days later. That had never been a something that Petunia got to do before her magic was taken. "Aunt Petunia have you tried the wand yet? We could see if the wards are starting to fall on the house yet by the amount of magic you may have"

Aunt Petunia gaped at Harry and dried her hands off hurrying from the room. When she returned she came up to Harry "Well here goes for better or worse" Aunt Petunia said "Lumos" She muttered and light came from the end of the wand tip

Aunt Petunia gasped "Harry does this mean the magic is starting to fail do you think?"

Harry frowned "Maybe you'll start getting stronger as the magic of the spell decreases Aunt Petunia"

"Maybe so Harry. I'm not worried about getting all my power back. But enough so I don't have to clean house would be nice. Nox" she said quietly as the spell ended. She hugged Harry and mussed his hair.

The doorbell rang and both looked wide-eyed at each other. Harry beat his Aunt and Uncle who just came from the Parlor to the door and looked back. "Well look at it this way they can't be death-eaters"

"How can you tell Harry?" His Aunt whispered

"Cause death eaters don't knock" Harry said and opened the door.

"Harry!" A chorused two voices together and there stood Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger his two best friends.

Harry turned to ask if they could come in and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rushed forward to shake their hands and invite them in. "Harry I'll make some tea and you take them into the sitting room ok?" Aunt Petunia asked

"Ok Aunt Petunia" Harry knew he was red in the face "It's this way guys" He said and they followed him in the small sitting room. Rom was staring at the TV set in the corner "Harry is that a tele….a telawhatchamacallit?"

Hermoine rolled her eyes "A television Ron! You saw one over at my house remember?"

"OH ok so they some in all sizes?" Ron asked

"So Harry how is you're summer going so far? Are you ok?" Hermoine asked quickly "I mean anytime you need to talk you know Ron and I are here to…."

"I appreciate it Hermoine and you too Ron but to tell the truth since I got home I've been in shock at all that's changed here. I guess I haven't had much time to think about this past year although it should be right there on my mind" Harry said

"Well actually that's good it's not really healthy to dwell on it too much" Ron said

"Ron that's not true its healthy to grieve its just not healthy to grieve too much" Hermoine said cocking an eyebrow at Ron

"That's what I said Hermoine!" Ron said smiling and winking at her. She slapped him in the arm lightly and smiled ruefully

Harry noticed already the fights were different and smiled. "About time you two got together! You two were about to drive me mental"

Ron turned red and Hermoine laughed "Well I had to take him in since Lavander dumped him didn't I? I mean the poor thing was so crushed without her!" Hermoine said jokingly smiling at Ron and winking at Harry

Ron was about to open his mouth then looked at her and chuckled and Harry laughed with them. "It's good to see you two. Hold on you two have to read something" Harry got up as his Aunt and Uncle came in with the tea. "I'm going to go get the letter so they can read it" Harry said as he passed them.

Harry grabbed both letters and the vials from the desk along with the Pensieve and hurried back down to the sitting room.

"Wow Harry is that Dumbledore's Pensieve?" Ron gasped

"Yes McGonagall brought it here and left it for me" Harry said handing the two letters to Ron and Hermoine.

Harry turned to Aunt Petunia and raised his eye brows "Aunt Petunia can you do the same thing you did earlier?" he asked

Uncle Vernon's head whipped around and he was grinning "Petunia?! Did you do…"

"Of course Harry…lets see if I can do something different" She was thinking

Dudley came in and Harry introduced Ron and Hermoine to him as he sat down near Harry. "OH yes I know one!" Aunt Petunia stretched out her wand to an empty teacup and tapped it lightly and it changed into a gerbil. "OMG! I haven't done that in years Harry!" she clapped her hands and giggled then stopped suddenly "Harry transfiguration takes lots of magic I seem to recall doesn't it?" She frowned at him a moment

"Well a fair amount Mrs. Dursley although it takes more the larger the item and teacups is about what we start out with in school so it wouldn't take much magic as it would concentration" Hermoine said surprised at what Aunt Petunia had just done.

Ron's mouth had dropped to the floor along with Dudley's but Uncle Vernon was the one who was beaming at everyone. "My wife ya know" He said winking and Aunt Petunia said "Hush Vernon!" chuckling and blushing like a schoolgirl.

Ron recovered his senses before Dudley and Harry saw thunder come to his friends eyes "So Ron when's Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

Ron had just opened his mouth then shut it when he looked at Harry. "Oh two weeks mate" He said still frowning and Uncle Vernon saw it.

"Look Mr. Weasley I know what you must think. How we must be horrid people. But we did think that what we were doing was right at the time" Uncle Vernon said "And although we cant take back what we did we can at least try to make good in the future if Harry decides to let us be a part of his life still. All in all that's up to him and I wouldn't blame him for not wanting it. We were pretty hard on him"

Ron sat there for a moment and opened his mouth then shut it and nodded. Harry sighed with relief. "I'm more mad at Snape than anything though. There could have been other ways to make Harry independant than treating him rotten for years" Ron said.

"Well I for one cant see how you let someone talk you into doing that to Harry either" Hermoine said matter of factly "But then again if you look at it the right way I think Snape saw you coming out just the way you are Harry. Of course except for the physical abuse your life was somewhat like Snape's unhappy home. Have you ever noticed he is almost as unhappy as you are. Although taking the Dark Mark was going a little far on his part"

"Wait you mean that man I let in this house was a death-eater himself?" Uncle Vernon paled slightly

"Yes but a spy for the order till a couple weeks ago Uncle Vernon" Harry said thoughtfully "And maybe he still is. I have to speak to McGonagall and a few others about him. I wonder if we could call a few people in to have a meeting. We need a place to meet though" Harry said thinking about Grimmald place.

"Why not here Harry?" Uncle Vernon said

"But Uncle Vernon we are talking about a lot of people" Harry began

"Well its not like they are staying over night. I'll whip up dinner for everyone in the kitchen. Hermoine follow me we need to enlarge a table and cook for….Harry how many people?" Aunt Petunia asked getting to her feet.

Harry thought for a few moments "At least ten more Aunt Petunia" he said

"That's not much at all, come Hermoine and I'll show you an old recipe my Aunt Daisy taught me when I was about your age. Best trickle tart recipe ever invented" She said smiling

Hermoine jumped up and followed Aunt Petunia while he raced upstairs to find his mirror so he could contact Lupin. When he opened his trunk it took him a few minutes to find it while muttering under his breath "Cleaning out this trunk…..darn trunk…new trunk next week…..FINALLY ARG!" he said holding up his mirror that Sirius had given him.

"Lupin" He said and the mirror glowed to life showing Remus Lupin. His hair was a bit grayer and he looked tired. "Hi there Harry is everything ok?"

Professor Lupin sorry if I called you at a bad time but I need to see you and maybe a few more people. Its about Severus Snape" Harry said calmly

"It's Remus to you Harry you know that. Snape huh? What's all this about Harry?" He asked

"Remus do you trust me? I mean you know I'm not going to ask something just because I'm some stupid kid who wants attention right?" Harry asked

"Of course I do Harry I trust you. Ok who would you like to talk to and where at?" Lupin asked

Harry told him the guest list and the place and his mouth dropped open "Harry your Aunt and Uncle are…." Lupin started

"fine with it" Harry said cutting him off "Trust me on this Remus, Oh and Remus did you know that Aunt Petunia was a witch?"

He saw Remus's jaw drop "See you in an hour Remus" His mother never told any of her friends about Petunia being a witch evidently. He came back down stairs and Ron, Dudley and Uncle Vernon were watching a show on TV. Ron was laughing and Harry turned to see Mr. Bean with a turkey on his head. Well Ron would get a kick out of that one.

When Harry was almost in the kitchen the doorbell rang. Dudley raced in to get it and opened it before Harry could tell him to let him. Harry knew it wouldn't be the order yet.

Red light flashed and Dudley yelled in rage and Harry heard a solid thump before he arrived and saw Dudley standing over a man dressed in black robes wearing a cracked death-eater mask.

"Oh my god! Harry that was wicked you should have seen it! Dudley took a curse head on and knocked that death-eater out like it was easy! Dudley Dursley the Mad Muggle!" Ron was laughing "Here Dudley let me help you wrap this up"

" _ **Incarcerous!"**_ Ron said and ropes flew from his wand and wrapped around the death-eater in the doorway. Harry and Ron dragged him on into the parlor and turned to the others as he looked at Dudley. Dudley had never moved and in fact was still holding the door open. Hermoine moved over and grabbed the death-eaters wand and snapped it.

"Dudley? Son can you hear me?" Uncle Vernon asked

"Dad his spell flew past my head and look at the wall" Dudley said in a strange voice.

Everyone turned and looked at the wall behind Dudley on the stairway. A six by six round hole perfectly blasted out.

Harry grabbed his cousin and signaled for Ron to close the door while he led Dudley over to the couch. "Go on and sit Dudley your ok now"

"Thanks Harry he said" Still in shock. "I think I cracked his jaw though Harry"

"That's ok Dudley he was trying to kill you and maybe all of us" Suddenly Harry thought of Tonks

"Ron Tonks or someone should be out there on patrol. Stay here with them I'll be right back" Harry was to the door when a hand reached out and wouldn't let him open it. He turned to face Ron.

"Hermoine take care of them Harry and I are going to check on Tonks TOGETHER Harry!" Ron said in frustration

Harry chuckled "Fine! Fine! But remember I try to let you two live the easy life"

Ron smirked "Yeah right when does the easy part start?" he said as they went out the door.

Harry and Ron found Dawlish, the Auror Harry had seen Dumbledore knock down in his office that was later guarding Hogwarts when that toad Umbridge was there.

" _ **Enervate!**_ " Harry said under his breath and Dawlish stirred.

"Harry? Harry! Death-eaters!" Dawlish said trying to get to his feet

"Take it easy Dawlish we have one tied up in the house. Did you see more than one?" Harry said urgently

"One took off toward Figgy's place Harry!" He groaned

"Get into the house Dawlish we'll deal with the other one" Ron said rising up and Harry stood with him. With a nod they both sprinted toward Arabella Figg's house. Harry's neighbor a squib and helpless.

Arriving at the front door they found it open. There was a Death-eater sprawled across the threshold. "Mrs. Figg?"

"Oh Harry dear! I'm in the Kitchen!" He heard Mrs. Figg voice calling.

Ron stepped over and again tied up a death-eater sticking two fingers up toward Harry and smiling. Harry stepped into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Figg sitting in a chair having tea. Her right leg was at an odd angle and a frying pan with a dent in it was on the table.

Harry chuckled "Harry! Boy just don't stand there get someone to fix my leg! Cheeky kids nowadays!" she said and evidently in pain but with a twinkle in her aging eyes.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 2 – Ron, Hermoine and Dudley Dursley the Mad Muggle!

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	3. Chapter 3

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 3 : CHAPTER 3 - Harry Clears the Air

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 5

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry and Ron quickly used Mrs. Figg's floo to contact Madam Pompy who came through a few seconds later bag in hand. Casting a splint charm to set her leg they moved both the Death-eater and Mrs. Figg to the Dursley's and made the latter comfortable on the couch while Madam Pompy fussed over her.

"Take this Arabella" Pompy said handing Mrs. Figg a vial looking greenish yellow concoction.

"Disgusting Pompy! When are you going to add flavor to some of these?!" Mrs. Figg choked out.

"Adding flavor causes them to lose their strength Arabella you know that" Pompy huffed "I've been telling you lot that for years" She added under her breath.

Harry and Ron chuckled slightly "So Mrs. Figg what happened exactly?" Harry asked finally

"Well if you must know child I heard someone trying to get in the front door so I grabbed the frying pan off the stove and when I was trying to run to the door I tripped" She sniffed "The silly man came in and tripped over me and I hit him over the head with the frying pan. Didn't care who it was by that point friend or foe! Coming into an old lady's house unannounced! Disgraceful! And that Dawlish character letting them slip by! What are they teaching these Auror's nowadays!"

Dawlish came to the doorway "Now Figgy the wards on this house should have still been in place! How would anyone know that some of them would drop so suddenly?" He said sheepishly

Mrs. Figg's shrewd old eyes latched onto him and narrowed slightly "Even Fletcher could have spied those two a mile away Dawlish! Tsk tsk now be a good lad and bring me some tea" She turned to Harry as Dawlish scowled and headed toward the kitchen "Speaking of Mundingus Fletcher, I have something for you, now where is it hmmmm" She said looking around in her rather large handbag "Ah yes! Here it is!" She said taking out small box and handing it to Harry.

Harry's scare tingled slightly when he took the box.

Harry opened it up and looked down into the box at the Griffondor crest that rested on the ornate necklace. "Mrs. Figg did he say where he got this by chance?" Harry asked as he rubbed his scar.

"yes" She said frowning now "Some odd tale about a riddle house or house of riddles" She waved dismissively "Or some such tale. Harry you know how Fletcher is. He probably wanted to make amends seeing how he let that dementor attack you and Dudley a couple years ago" She paused "He also said that Dumbledore had sent him to retrieve it for you"

Harry nodded then closed the box and put it in his pants pocket. And looked at Ron. His whole face had gone pale and he was looking at Harry and was about to comment when Harry shook his head at him. Something Arabella noticed.

"What Harry? It isn't cursed is it?" She suddenly looked fearful "That Fletcher if I get my hands on him….!" She started

"I'll explain in a bit Mrs. Figg when the others get here I promise" he leaned over

"Others?" she asked

"For the Order meeting Mrs. Figg's" Harry smiled and winked

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley along with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George and even Ginny arrived first to arrive and then Tonks and Remus along with Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. McGonagall came last with a large flat package wrapped in brown paper.

Dinner turned out to be a "Get your food and find a place to sit:" meal that Harry thoroughly enjoyed. When it was mostly over Harry Cleared a spot for the pensieve and the box from Snape and the one Mrs. Figg gave him. Arranging the bottles in front of him in order and signaling Remus.

Remus spoke into what was left of Mad Eyes ear and he stood suddenly "Glad you could all be here" Moody's voice boomed out causing everyone to wince a touch. "Harry I believe these are all the order members you sent for am I right?" Dawlish had been told to leave by Tonks who would be relieving him after the meeting anyways. Fred and George had helped Arabella Figg into the kitchen so she could be present as well.

"Thanks Professor Moody, I'm not an order member nor are my friends sir" Harry said eyeing Moody. Moody chuckled and stood again. "All in favor of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger being members of the Order signify by saying Aye!" All except Mrs. Weasley were for it. She still didn't think they were old enough.

"Also so that everyone knows, Generva Weasley has earned a right to be at these proceedings as well being some part of this whole affair and being part of the battle at the ministry and at the battle of Hogwarts as well last year" He finished

Mrs. Weasley went red and looked much like she was going to explode before Mr. Weasley calmly said "I agree Harry" and there was mutual nods of agreement.

"In addition the Dursley's will be attending the meeting and Aunt Petunia would like Membership and protection rights after I've turned of age. Since she is a witch" He paused as every mouth dropped and all eyes turned to her looking sheepishly around "and since she and her Husband and Son have let me stay here the allotted time and put themselves at this time in danger I think they have earned that"

"I agree as well Mr. Potter" Minerva said "Even though they have not shown the kind of love that was expected of a family to show" she said giving Petunia Dursley her most pointed look.

Again heads nodded and the moment passed. Clearing his throat Harry pulled out the letter from Snape that he had sent to Aunt Petunia and read it to the assembled crowd. Shocked looks all around confirmed that Snape hadn't mentioned this letter to anyone else. He then shared the letter he himself received from Snape.

Harry then turned to McGonagall "Headmistress if you please?" to which She turned and pulled up the package she had brought and unwrapped it showing the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. Everyone gasped and started whispering. Professor McGonagall swiped her wand over the wall and hung his portrait up and sat back down.

Harry nodded "Professor Dumbledore sir"

"Hello Harry" Said Dumbledore with a smile

Harry smiled. Dumbledore was gone but he did leave his portrait which Harry had come to find out was a shadow imprint that a wizard leaves behind. "I need to ask you something in front of all those assembled here"

Dumbledore merely blinked and nodded and waited

"Do you remember your death professor?" Harry asked almost holding his breath

"Of course Harry it was most unfortunate and unavoidable" Dumbledore replied sadly looking at Harry

"I think I realize that now. Do you professor still trust Severus Snape?" Harry asked to the surprise of everyone gathered

"Harry how could you ask such a thing!" Mrs. Weasley said "You said you seen him yourself kill Dumbledore in cold blood"

Harry hadn't taken his eyes off Dumbledore and Dumbledore was looking at Harry as well with a knowing smile. "Yes Harry I trusted him with my life and I trust him more than ever now that I am gone and even with the Order and their lives!"

"You did an unbreakable vow with Snape didn't you Professor? One that would make him kill you instead of letting Malfoy do it because you wanted to save Malfoy's soul. You knew when it came down to it that if Malfoy had to kill you he would fail because even though he wants to be like his father that he really isn't" Harry Finished

"That is correct Harry. And that's Professor Snape Harry" He said with a chuckle "It was regrettable that I had to have Severus do that. I'm afraid it cost him much in this war to have to kill me" He looked sad again.

"Albus do you know where he would have went too so that we could send word that we know the truth?" Boomed Moody's voice.

"I promised Professor Snape that only two people would go to him first and that would be the sign that he would be accepted. Only those two could go to him and young Malfoy and his mother and bring the three back. That would be Harry and Minerva." Dumbledore said smiling at Professor McGonagall and Harry "Harry do you have the Memory he left?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore spoke to everyone "I want everyone to see that memory then so that those assembled will know that Snape had no way to back out. If Snape had murdered me to betray me he would be dead. Instead I did an unbreakable vow with Severus to kill me before young Malfoy had too. I knew in his heart that he wasn't a murderer. He has been led to prejudices that now he doesn't even believe in. I would like it if Harry, Ron and Hermoine sat down and talked to young Malfoy when he returns to the order headquarters" Dumbledore said.

"Of course professor Dumbledore sir. I would also like to know if you knew Aunt Petunia was a Witch" He said smiling.

Dumbledore turned a twinkling eye to Petunia Dursley "Yes she is and amazing at charms as I remember my colleagues in Salem said" He said chuckling "Is your magic coming back yet Petunia?"

"Some, In fact most of its coming back and rather quickly Professor Dumbledore" Aunt Petunia said fearfully "Harry thinks that it's the wards that are breaking down that was using my magic"

"Quite possibly Petunia" Dumbledore seemed to be thinking "I would suggest its time to leave number four Privit Drive for a more safe place. The Dursley's will accompany the Order into hiding until Petunia returns to full power" Dumbledore said

"Well I was going to take Dudley and Vernon to the States to see where I went to school sir, Just for a time sir" Petunia said

"Petunia whatever you may think of yourself I think you would have made a fine Griffondore" Dumbledore said smiling sadly

"Non-sense Dumbledore you know I have always been just a scared old witch" She said huffily

"Petunia you have two months and then be back here. Harry will need the help of his family" Dumbledore said

"I will think about it. I have left word with Harry on where I can be reached Professor. What he needs with an old witch that hasn't done magic in almost seventeen years is beyond me though" She said winking at Harry

"That I think is all.." Dumbledore began

"Just one more thing Professor Dumbledore" Harry said "Professor Snape included these two items in the box he sent" Harry said now holding them up "And just today Arabella Figg gave me something you sent Mundingus Fletcher searching for" He said bringing out the Griffondore Medallion. " I specifically ordered only those I knew to be trust worthy here today Professor. I would like at this time to share this mission with the select order members here now"

Dumbledore smiled looking around at the assembled Order members "I agree Harry its time for those here to assist you" With that Harry told the Order about the horcruxes. Their faces went from fearful to horrified. When he was finished he let them talk among themselves for a few minutes.

Remus looked up at Harry and smiled and mouthed "I'm proud of you Harry" which made Harry sigh and smile at the same time making Remus chuckle.

"One more thing and I think we can adjourn from this place and move the Dursley's to Grimmald place. At the end of term I told Ginny that it wasn't safe for us to be together. I know that she was upset and although I still feel that Voldemort might try to go after her I think he might anyway. Voldemort knows that the Weasley's are part of the Order already I am sure. Fred and George alone has a sign in their store front that practically begs for an attack from Death-eaters "You-know-Poo" some chuckles around the table and Harry saw even Mrs. Weasley trying not to laugh. "So Ginny I think it's safe to say no ones really safe in this thing and if it's not too late. Well I was just wondering…." Harry looked down suddenly at a loss for words as his face turned bright red.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU SURE TOOK YOUR BLOODY TIME ABOUT THINKING THIS THROUGH!" Ginny shouted while standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at Harry like she was going to Hex him. Which made everyone move out of the way especially Fred and George. Harry hung his head smiling and his face three shades of red.

Then he was plowed into by a mass of red hair in a very tight hug "Meeting Adjourned! Potter I'd say that was a yes!" Mad Eye boomed chuckling at the same time.

"That reminds me of you and I Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed

Within four hours the Dursley's and Harry's things were moved to Grimmald place. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had to move from the burrow already so Dudley was thrown in with Ron and Harry. Heroine's parents were also brought in for a precaution after two muggle born students from Hogwarts and their family's were found murdered that week.

Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Petunia, with limited magic restored, were doing the brunt of the cooking with Mrs. Granger helping.

Minerva McGonagall came by the next day and Harry and she went into the drawing room. She cast a few charms on the door and turned to Harry. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore has told me were to locate professor Snape. Today is Tuesday, I say we go on Thursday of this week. I want to take a few precautions. This house with three more people in it will be quite crowded as well Potter and I would caution you that dealing with Mr. Malfoy will take great patients as you well know. Also I remember Mrs. Malfoy being a charming young lady at school although now of course you will understand that she fears for her son Harry" She smiled "I know you will do your best as always Mr. Potter" she laid a hand on his shoulder "That took quite a lot of courage on your part summoning the order and laying everything out in the open like that. I am very proud of you Harry. More so I know your parents would have been proud of you."

She suddenly hugged Harry and he hugged her back and straighten up "Yes, well that's all I had to say" She said avoiding his eyes and wiping at hers.

Harry at first didn't know what to say, then "Professor everything will be fine you'll see"

"Why of course it will Mr. Potter, who said it would be anything other than fine?" She said in her best prim voice and then she winked and smiled at him and left.

That evening Harry sat down with the group to eat and told them about what McGonagall said. There was a bit of mumbling but all agreed that if Mrs. Malfoy and Draco were indeed defecting that could only help their cause in some areas. Also having Snape back would help as well Harry knew. That didn't mean he had to like the greasy git but he would be respectful from now on. It took a lot of faith and trust from both Snape and Dumbledore in what happened at Hogwarts.

Harry had hidden the Griffondore Medallion in his trunk so that after Snape arrived he could get him to help him destroy it. He was actually dreading his meeting with Snape as the man always knew how to get to him in the worst way. How Snape had managed to destroy the other two Horicrux Harry had no idea. Would his hand be just as dead as Dumbledore's? He hoped that between all of them they could find another way so that no one else would be hurt.

Harry called on Dobby at the end of the evening and heard a resounding "Crack" Behind him. "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is come when his friend Harry Potter is calling him!"

"Hi there Dobby" Harry Smiled "Listen Dobby have a seat so we can talk ok?" Harry sat in the armchair by the fire in the library. "Dobby Draco Malfoy and his mother will be here on Thursday evening. They have defected and no longer wish to serve the Voldemort. You know Draco best Dobby, Do you think if he had to that he would have murdered Dumbledore?"

Dobby thought for a time then "Dobby don't think he would no, but Dobby cant know for sure. Dobby has seen him grow up and at one time he was good to Dobby, The only time he wasn't good to Dobby was when his father was around" Dobby suddenly "No Harry Potter Dobby doesn't think he would have"

"Thanks Dobby. How's Winky?" Harry asked thinking about Barty Crouch's ex-house-elf.

"Winky is still drinking butter beer sir's" Dobby said sadly "She needs a master and hasn't one sir"

Harry came to a decision "Dobby if I took Winky as a house-elf do you think it would make her happy to have someone want her services?"

Dobby's jaw dropped "You would do that for Winky Mr. Harry Potter sir? She would be most happy to be a house elf to Harry Potter! I will go bring her here at once sir!" and with that he was gone.

Harry waited ten minutes when he heard a loud another loud 'crack" and there was Dobby supporting a hiccupping Winky. "Mrs. Harry Pooter sir" slurred Winky

Harry chuckled and Dobby blushed "Potter Winky its Harry POTTER"

"OH yes sir Mr. Harry Winky! Potter would love to be your house-elf!" Winky tried again.

"Dobby we'll do this tomorrow. Clean and sober her up and tomorrow we will seal the deal ok?" Harry said gently

"Dobby will make sure she is clean and sober tomorrow Mr. Harry Potter sir" Dobby said and with a loud 'Crack" was gone.

Harry hoped that Hermoine wouldn't give him too much grief about it. But as he was turning to go upstairs there she was. Hermoine smiled at him. "Harry for once I think taking a house-elf would be a good thing" Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just thinking how to tell you too" He said chuckling as Hermoine hugged him

They heard a noise on the stairs and Ron appeared "You two are so lucky I'm not jealous anymore" He said walking past "Or I'd hex Harry into next week" he said smiling

"What are you doing up Ronald?" Hermoine asked in a level voice.

"I'm hungry what else? It's almost one o'clock I haven't eaten since seven this evening" Ron complained.

"Hey I could use something too" Harry said feeling his stomach growl.

"Boys!" Hermoine said going with them and cooking an early morning breakfast for them while Harry made tea and Ron made some toast. Ginny came in while they were still at it and joined Hermoine and soon the four of them were sitting back after eating a nice breakfast.

"Oy! I'll sleep till morning now" Ron said.

Hermoine rolled her eyes and looked at Harry and Ginny and smiled "So Harry are you going to tell Ginny what a noble thing you did this evening?" Hermoine asked.

"Erm, well, I just did that because I thought it would be nice having a sober house-elf." Harry tried to aviod talking about it but was too sleepy to come up with a good excuse.

Hermoine again rolled her eyes "No he did it because Winky is still drinking butter beer and Harry felt that giving her a home and something to do would make her a happy elf again" She said.

Ginny eyes wide "And how does this go over with S.P.E.W.? Are we going to be pulled in front of the Wizengomet next week?" Ginny said giggling seeing Harry and Ron's heads on the table and the first sounds of snores could be heard.

"Actually when it comes to the ones who think like Winky I think it's a good thing. They just want a family to love is all and you can't blame them for that" Hermoine said

Ginny sobered a little "Yes no wonder Harry would do that, after all that's all Harry has ever wanted as well" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well give me a hand cleaning up and then we'll get the boys upstairs Ginny" Hermoine said

"Gladly my future sister-in-law" Ginny giggled again and Hermoine joined in this time

"Yes we're so lucky" She said as they turned to look at the two sleeping boys at the table giggling once again as if they hadn't a care in the world.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 3 - Harry Clears the Air

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	4. Chapter 4

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 4 : CHAPTER 4 – Setting Things Right Harry Potter Style

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 3

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry woke early the next morning in his pajamas wondering how he got up to bed and how he had gotten changed. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the kitchen with Ron, Hermoine and Ginny and laying his head down on the table. He looked over at the other two boys that occupied his room at number 12 Grimmald place.

Ron his best friend as usual snoring away was almost totally drowned out by a snoring Dudley Dursley. Harry shook his head smiling. Who would have thought Dudley actually liked and looked up to Harry Potter? Things were changing or maybe just becoming clearer to Harry and he wanted things to be a lot clearer to everyone else. Now that the select few Order members knew about the Horcruxes they could help in this almost impossible search. They would have to investigate to make sure the snake and the Griffondore necklace were the last two pieces.

Harry got up and rummaged through his closet picking out a pair of black jeans and a burgundy shirt. Clothes that fit him and bought for him by family. He was still in a kind of shock about that. More so because Aunt Petunia had went to Diagon Alley to have it done and she turned out to be a witch! So much information and so fast it made Harry's head hurt sometimes.

Taking a quick shower and dressing he returned to his room and pocketed his wand and headed downstairs. It was still early but Harry heard some noise in the kitchen. Entering he saw Aunt Petunia making tea. "Good morning Aunt Petunia" Harry said stifling a yawn

Aunt Petunia startled turned quickly "Oh! Harry dear good morning. Dear you look tired still why don't you get some more sleep," She said with evident worry in her eyes and voice.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in. "Petunia the boy does that all the time at my house too. I cant see how he stays awake all through the day when he doesn't get but four or five hours sleep"

"Aunt Petunia I'm sorry to have to say this but you and Mrs. Weasley didn't have babies that were quite sleepers. Those two snore so loud the picture of Finius won't come here while one of them is sleeping. Not that I'm complaining when he isn't here mind you"

"Well Harry there's still a few room un-occupied if you want to move to another room but once Severus and the Malfoy's arrive tomorrow you may have to move back" Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley helped Aunt Petunia finish making tea and toast and the two ladies sat down opposite Harry. "Do either of you know how to get to Godric's Hollow?"

Both women choked on their tea "Harry please don't ask questions like that when someone's trying to drink hot tea" Aunt Petunia scolded half heartedly

"Sorry Aunt Petunia, but I do need to go there soon. I want to start where it all began. I think it would be the right thing to do" Harry said quietly

"I understand Harry and I would like to see it again as well. It was beautiful the last time I was there. Your mother always kept a garden outback for the simple things she would use in potions," Aunt Petunia said

"I have been there once and your Aunt Petunia is right it was lovely. But Harry you mustn't go alone. No more of this just going out whenever you feel like it. I know you will be of age very shortly but you must think of those who care about you. Take someone with you when you go ok?" Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"Ok" Harry said simply "I was planning to take Ron and Hermoine anyways. If I left without them they would both hex me into next week"

Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Petunia frowned. Clearly they were still looked at, as children and this wouldn't change over night Harry knew. Just then there was a loud 'CRACK' that caused both women to jump and Dobby appeared with Winky beside him. She was looking quite sober and embarrassed.

"Dobby has brought his friend Winky to Harry Potter sir as sir asked him too" Dobby said brightly

"Hi there Winky it's so good to see you again" Harry said

Winky blushed a slight shade more pink and her eyes had tears in them "Winky is still very upset about last night Harry Potter sir and she is not wishing disrespect Mr. Harry Potter sir but she wants to be a proper house-elf and not get paid" Dobby finished looking down as if Harry would scold him.

"Wink according to what I have read you already get paid even being a proper house-elf" Which seemed to push Winky past the embarrassment and get her talking

"Winky was always a proper house-elf and wouldn't take pay!" She snapped and then looked down. "Now Winky is in shame and has no family because she is a bad house-elf"

"Winky when you work for someone they grant room and board and that is pay. Also you eat in their house and they buy what you eat. I am only offering one more thing in the bargain and that's that you let me pay you seven galleons a week and you can spend it on food here or on other items for the house. I also insist that you take one day off a week to rest and do what you want to do" Harry said. "I think you have always been and always shall be a good house-elf"

Winky's jaw dropped, well as far as a house-elf's jaw can drop. She turned and looked at Dobby "Mr. Harry Potter is serious? Winky will be a proper house-elf again?" to which Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Winky will be house-elf to the great wizard Harry Potter?" She asked in awe. Dobby nodded again with a great smile on his face. Then Winky turned to face Harry again with tears in her eyes. "But why would the great Harry Potter want to have Winky who is a bad house-elf to be his house-elf?" Having evidently not heard or believed Harry before.

"Winky you did the best job you could with Mr. Crouch under the circumstances and I know that if Mr. Crouch hadn't been under the imperious curse he would never have let you go" Harry said. "I believe he put a lot of trust in you and the death-eaters had to come between you two to get to Mr. Crouch. We are fighting those same death-eaters and their master Winky so that this wont happen to other innocent people and house-elf's as well" Harry said then added. "I am friends with Dobby and I would like to be your friend as well Winky. Everyone could use a friend don't you think?"

Winky sniffed a bit and turned the big sad tennis ball eyes to Harry "Winky will be the best house-elf Harry Potter ever had!"

"Ok so what do I do now Dobby?" Harry asked to which Dobby took Harry and Winky's hand and shook his hand over theirs and a tiny red and blue ribbon came out and wrapped itself around all three of their wrists and disappeared. "Now Dobby and Winky is Harry Potters house-elf's"

"Dobby you didn't have to do that?!" Harry stammered

"Dobby wants to so he can be there for Mr. Harry Potter sir" Dobby said turning red.

"Dobby you and Winky are not just my house-elves but my friends too so remember that. No more Mr. Harry Potter or Mr. Potter. Its just Harry from now on ok?" They both looked stunned and nodded. Winky went immediately to the counter and started working on breakfast for the house.

"Now Dobby I want you and Winky to listen to Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Granger ok?" Harry asked

"Dobby will make things easier for them" Dobby said beaming "He especially likes the Weezy's! Dobby will go start cleaning the house for Mr.…Erm….Harry" he finished saying Harry's name slowly and smiled and was gone with a crack.

Harry straightened up and Mrs. Granger had come in and all three women were looking at him in awe. "What?" Mrs. Weasley came around the table and hugged him. Aunt Petunia had unshed tears in her eyes she was wiping away and Mrs. Granger was just standing there with her mouth open.

After the three women followed him from the kitchen to let Winky make breakfast Harry confided in them what had happened more to let them know why. "Well Winky was up to a case of Butter beers a day and you know how that effects house-elf's Mrs. Weasley" To the others "They get drunk on it and stay that way and it's pretty bad" Then back to his story "Some house-elf's like Winky only want a home and family. For Dobby I cant tell you. He wanted to be a free house-elf so I don't know why he doesn't anymore"

"Well I for one think you did a fine and noble thing by Winky, Harry" Aunt Petunia said and both the other two women nodded smiling.

"Aunt Petunia are we still going to Gringots? If so it will have to be today or Friday because I have to go with McGonagall tomorrow" Harry said

Aunt Petunia was shocked "D-Do you still want me to go with you Harry?" she asked quietly

"Of course I do Aunt Petunia" Harry Smiled and hugged his Aunt.

"F-fine then lets go today" She said "I want to get some proper robes for me anyways. Molly, Jeanie would you like to go shopping in Diagon Alley with us today?" Aunt Petunia asked

"Well I suppose it would be ok Petunia" Molly said at first.

"I bet Tonks would like to come and it would be a chance to shop for the wedding so Fleur would be all for it as well" Harry thought out loud.

That was all it took and the women started making plans. Soon Fleur came down and joined in and then Hermoine came down. Harry retreated to the library while the women discussed shopping plans.

A few minutes later Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway "Harry can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Harry smiled and nodded

"Last night, well I was just thinking while Vernon, Dudley and I were trying with the best intensions that well sometimes good intensions only make things worse. What I mean is." She said rubbing her hands together nervously "Is that if I had it to do over again I would have tried to give you the love that your mother would have wanted you to have. In spite of the way you grew up you have turned out to be a good man. You have a good heart Harry. Your so much like your mother and you father"

"Aunt Petunia we cant go back and change things. Things are going to be ok though. It's never really been a question of forgiving you and Uncle Vernon only of understanding and I think I do. Maybe not everything but most of it" He got up and hugged his Aunt.

"Everyone must think I am pure evil" Aunt Petunia said

"Well Aunt Petunia you've got me and I'm the most skeptical of the bunch" Harry said smiling. "Seems I'm always the last one to know everything" Harry said chuckling "Just please do one thing for me Aunt Petunia" Harry said with a serious expression

"What's that Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked

"What ever you do don't give me a nickname like you did Dudley!" Harry said breaking out into a smile

"Harry Potter you cheeky kid you!" Aunt Petunia admonished slapping on the shoulder laughing she hugged her nephew and dragged him back into the other room which Harry let her.

Ron and Dudley were the last two down to breakfast although, the ones who ate the most. Harry was surprised that Ron and Dudley and he were getting on as well as they were.

When everyone was finished it was decided that everyone wanted a day out so Remus suggested they do it in two parts. Tonks and Remus would go with Harry and Aunt Petunia to Gringots along with Ron, Hermoine and Ginny plus the grangers and Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt would accompany the rest and Arthur Weasley was taking a day off work to go with his wife. Bill and Charlie decided to go as well when Fleur announced she was wanting to shop for the wedding. So it was a major affair. They decided after shopping they would go to Hogmeade to some of the shops there as well. Mad Eye was grouchier than usual so when Harry saw him alone he walked over to him.

"Professor Moody" Harry started

"Harry call me Alistor please, I have never been your professor and you will be of age tomorrow" Moody grouched

"Well I was just wondering Alistor why you're so upset today" Harry said

"Was up half the night Harry with bad dreams and then today with so many of them out there I cant protect them all" Moody said quietly "Stay alert Potter and help me keep watch over them. Remember Potter" Moody started

"Constant Vigilance!" Harry finished for him smiling and then turned serious "I will Alistor. And I don't think I ever said it before but thanks for always looking out for me Alistor" Harry said

Moody grumbled out something that sounded like "kids nowadays being too smart for their own good" and walked over to the fireplace. They would be taking the floo to Diagon Alley.

'The Leaky Cauldron" Harry said when it was his turn and the flames engulfed him and he started to spin ending up tumbling out into the main room at the Leaky Cauldron. He waved to Tom the barman and took off as he saw Ron and a pale Dudley moving toward the rear of the bar.

Aunt Petunia caught up with him a moment later in the entry way to Diagon alley along with the rest. The two parties separated with a few hugs and well wishes and Harry continued on to Gringots passing and waving at Fred and George who were redoing the front window at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

When they entered Gringots a Goblin turn to the group "My name is Freegop can I be of assistance?" He said

"Harry Potter and I would like to talk to whom ever is in charge of my estate" Harry said

"Very well wait here" Freegop said.

In a few minutes a much older goblin came out of an office farther down and came up to the group. "Harry Potter my name is Helfrin" he said "I have been over the Potter, Black and Evans estates for a while. Come this way" he said turning

When they entered his office it was more than enough for the entire group. He opened a file and retrieved several large folders and came to the desk. "Now you have from the Potters several estates in England, France, The States as well as Bulgaria, Australia, Tasmania, Grand Cayman and Haiti's. Oh and the Potter fortune of course in the nine vaults below that you come into on your birthday tomorrow." He said looking up.

"The Evan's estate was shared between your Aunt and you leaving you with a villa Greece and a castle in Ireland and 3 vaults below. Your Aunt has the estate in Salem and in the Villa in the south of France was left to your Aunt. There is one Estate you share with and that's an estate in Jamaica. It has always been a retreat for the Evans family I'm to understand" He said looking at Aunt Petunia

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze "I knew of it but I have never been there" She said simply

Harry was shocked. He was wealthy and they hadn't even told him what Sirius left him yet.

"The black estate consists of the mansion at Grimmald place which you will have already received. Plus five other estates you will come into tomorrow plus nine vaults down below. The vaults to all are a variation of money, jewelry and other odds and ends like portraits and furniture and family seals and we've combined those already with the other estates." he said finishing up with the folders.

"Can I have a copy of all that Mr. Helfin so I can look over it at home?" Harry asked hesitantly

"Of course Mr. Potter" he said waving his hand over the three folders and three more appeared in front of Harry on the desk. "One more thing Mr. Potter. You were left in charge of the Dumbledore estates as well. Upon his death you were to be the executor of that estate giving it to the most deserving family that you know. Albus Dumbledore has a brother who is entirely wealthy in his own right and wanted his brothers wishes fulfilled to the letter. Would you like to go over that now?" Helfin asked smiling

"Yes of course" Harry said in shock and a lump came into his throat thinking about Dumbledore.

"Aside from the Pensieve you now have and a box that is still in the vault that goes to you the rest is to be given to any one family you think deserves it the most or for yourself.. You sign that family's name or yours on the first, fourth and nineteenth line" he said showing Harry where to sign and Harry signed 'Weasley" on all three lines. "Also you need to sign your name here to seal the deal" and Harry signed.

"Can we make the bulk of that to the head of the family and open vaults with some money in them for the rest of the family?" Harry asked

"Most of the family already has vaults in their various names except one and that will be opened immediately. This will automatically be moved magically to the various vaults. Fifty percent will go to the head of the Weasley parents with the rest evenly distributed between the offspring" Helfin said "If Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley would like to see the four separate vaults assigned to them we can arrange that" Helfin finished.

Harry heard a strangled gasp and looked back to see two very pale Weasley's and a very shocked Hermoine.

"I would like to get some money out and I'd like to go over something in private with you Mr. Helfrin" Everyone got up and left leaving Harry inside.

When the door closed Harry turned to see Helfrin waiting "I would like to know the Malfoy situation. Will they be able to keep their house and all?" Harry asked

"We usually don't divulge information like that Mr. Potter but to answer your question its not very likely that Mr. Malfoy will be able to keep the property he has nor will his wife and nor his son. He exhausted his funds I would imagine on bribes for the Dark Lord Harry. What do you have to do with the Malfoy's may I ask and why is it your concern?" Helfrin asked

"Well Draco is not like his father. I would like to see that he has a future. His mother, from what I have heard, was in an arranged marriage and while her sister Belatrix is a cold-hearted….well Death-eater, I don't believe Draco's mother is. Upon the elder Malfoy's death I would like the black mansion and an eighth of the black fortune to go to her and Draco" Harry said.

Helfrin looked at Harry for a moment. "You have a good heart Mr. Potter but you know they wouldn't do this for you. Most likely they will not appreciate it nor thank you for it"

"I'm not doing it because of that. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do Mr. Helfrin. I would also like a fourth share of the black money and a house here in England to go to Nymphedora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Something nice." Harry said.

"Very well Mr. Potter all will be arranged and I will have the paperwork to you after you have viewed your vault." Mr. Helfrin stood and shook Harry's hand. "Mr. Potter I hope to have the privilege of handling all your affairs"

"Thanks Helfrin I would like that as well" Harry said. "Oh one more thing. The place in Godric's Hollow"

"Per Dumbledore's orders it was totally rebuilt down to how it was decorated. You do know you have inherited a fourteen house-elf's as well that take care of each of the estates. That's from the Potter estates alone. The Black estate has only one left and of course he serves at Grimmald place. His name is Kreature. A filthy nasty little house-elf I'm afraid" Helfrin said shuddering.

"Thanks again Helfrin and I'll be back when I have taken care of things below" Harry said

"Very good sir, I will have the papers ready, also there is one last issue when you return" Helfrin said

When he came out of the office Ginny and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Looking at Hermoine he raised an eyebrow. "They went to tell Mr. And Mrs. Weasley Harry. They were in such a state of shock Ron ran into the door leaving" She said giggling "Harry that was so good of you to do that for them"

"Hermoine you heard how that was worded. Who else could it have meant?" Harry asked smiling.

"I agree with Hermoine that was very good of you Harry" Uncle Vernon said. "It shows character"

"And a certain amount of style as well" Tonks said ruffling his hair.

"Well good I'm glad you two love birds are ok with it" He said looking at Remus and Tonks and to Harry's satisfaction both blushed furiously while he grinned.

The Weasley's came in a few minutes later with Mrs. Weasley looking flushed. "Harry what's this all about? Ron said you losing your mind and giving us all your money" she said sternly

Harry chuckled "No Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore left me in charge of his estate to give to the family I thought most worthy to have it. Well I couldn't think of a more worthy family to have it Mr. And Mrs. Weasley after all you and your family have done for me" Harry said quietly

Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes gave Harry a bone-crushing hug "Mom!" Ginny said loudly "He's turning blue let go!" to which Mrs. Weasley let up and giggled at her daughter and tweaking her nose. "Harry I want you to know that Arthur and I have always thought of you as another son. We were already so proud of you but this, Harry I just don't know what to say" she finished sniffling into her handkerchief.

"I do! Where's my vault I want a new broom!" Ron said rubbing his hands together

"RONALD BULIUS WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted

Everyone started laughing and after a bit even Mrs. Weasley laughed although telling Ron he must be wise with his money.

There was only six to a car. All the different Weasley's had gone to see their vaults while as well as Hermoine with her parents. Uncle Vernon and Dudley with Aunt Petunia to see their vaults while Harry went alone to his with Mad Eye tagging along.

After the roller coaster ride down to his vaults the Goblin stopped at a row of vaults. "Your key Mr. Potter? Ah yes" he said after Harry produced it. He put it into the middle door and waved his hand from left to right and Harry watched as the whole row of vaults opened for him. The first few vaults he noticed her all money and jewelry. The last four or five were furniture. "The family seals are located together in the last room Mr. Potter" The Goblin added

Harry went into the last room and there on a small table sat 3 boxes. Inside the box with the Potter family crest on it sat a few rings. One with the Potter family crest on it as well which he took and tried on his finger. It slipped over his finger then seemed to fit to his finger. Another ring in the box took his eye and he picked it up. It had a diamond, ruby, saffire and emerald in the center of what looked like a miniature map. He pocketed it and closed the lid. He looked at the other two boxes. One had the Black seal on it he remembered, He also remembered that quite a few dark wizards were in that family. Too many to want to try on a ring from that family He decided to pocket that box and get either Remus, Tonks and Arthur to see if any of the rings were cursed. The other had to be the Evans crest. Opening the box were he singled out the crest ring and pocketed it and closed the box. Harry returned to one of the first vaults and took 400 galleons and saw another goblin coming along the rails "Mr. Potter this came from the Dumbledore estate vault. It's for you sir. Should I put it into the vault sir or would you like to examine the contents sir?" The goblin asked.

"I'll take it with me if you don't mind" Harry said

"I'll take it up for you sir and it will be waiting for you in Mr. Helfrin's office when you arrive" The goblin stated and zoomed off.

Harry and Mad Eye who had been wondering outside the vaults got back into the lift as the first goblin closed the door and handed Harry his key. Then the Goblin got in and without a word zoomed off to the top again on another roller coaster ride at what Harry assumed was top speed.

When they were once again in Mr. Helfrin's office Harry read over the documents and signed them. Helfrin handed Tonks and Remus a key apiece Remus was stunned to hear that he and Tonks had inherited part of the Black Fortune and both looked at Harry in shock at the key's to their new home. Harry shrugged and smiled.

As they walked out of Gringots Harry wished that Fortisque's Ice Cream shop was still open. Sadly the man had went missing last year along with Mr. Olevander as well. They scattered in two groups again and it became the men's group and the women's groups. The women looking for things for the wedding and the men heading toward the twins joke shop. When Harry walked in there were only two people shopping. In fact Harry noticed that there weren't as many people out in Diagon Alley as there used to be.

Fred's smiling face came from behind the curtain. "Harry! Just in time my boy!"

George came from around the counter "We just finished a whole new line that"  
"We think" Fred said

"You'd be interested in" George

Fred led Harry into the back while George stayed with the rest. "Bill told us that Dumbledore left a fortune for you to sign over to anyone you wanted and you signed it over to us" Fred said "Again George and I owe you a lot:"

"For the thousandth time you guys don't owe me anything. We are friends and that's what friends do Fred" Harry said.

"Oh but you realized the true genius and potential in George and I" Fred said

"You mean madness Fred?" Harry quipped

"Very Weasley like come back I'm impressed! Genius or madness same thing when your running a joke shop Harry" Fred said smiling "Now George and I were thinking last week of the tent we had at the world cup and we expanded on that a touch. We have twelve that were commissioned by the ministry after they seen the testing. Its Fire proof and almost totally spell proof. And the tent itself while smaller on the outside" He said motioning to the small tent "Is roomier on the inside" he said bending down and going into the tent. "Come on in Harry"

Harry shrugged and bent over and went through the tent flap and stood up in awe. It looked like a full barracks that would house at least 18 men and women complete with a kitchen and loo.

"Bloody brilliant Fred! This is even bigger than your dads tent was inside!" Harry said

"Yes dads poor tent. We are actually getting him one for Christmas that is bigger than this one" Fred said and then smiling even bigger he motioned for Harry to follow him out. "The one" He said getting one down off the shelve "Was one we custom made for you Harry" Fred finished

"Thanks Fred to both you and George" Harry said

"I heard that Fred tell him one more thanks and we take it back" George said from the front chuckling which got a laugh out of Harry and Fred as well

"Wait till you see the one that we have been working on for dad" Fred said pointing at one that was bigger than the rest. "We made this one bigger so we could work a little extra wonder on it Harry. Step inside my good man and observe the work of the masters" Fred said

"Harry stepped inside the…the burrow. Complete with a stairs that led up to the other rooms. The living room all the way down to a duplicate of the clock" This ones for mom and dad for Christmas. So anytime we go camping we have truly all the comforts of home no matter were we are" Fred said smiling.

"This is bloody brilliant Fred!" Harry said smiling

"Yours is the same size Harry and its just as elaborate. Wait till you get a chance to set it up. The great thing is you could set it up in the Library at Grimmald place" Fred said

"and have a whole other house inside a house!" George said coming through the curtain.

"Wickedly brilliant you two" Harry said in awe of the work they had done.

"OH plus these are for tomorrow as well." George said handing Harry a bag. "It's a grab bag full of our fireworks and one of our new larger size invisibility cloaks. Large enough for you, Hermoine, Ginny" George said

Fred took up "and our incredibly large younger brother. That cloak also has a the same kind of spells on it that our defense hat and capes do. But remember that shielding doesn't keep all spells out. The really major ones will get through so watch out"

Harry was in shock "You guys are dangerous. I'm glad you two are on our side!" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry!" They said in unison.

The twins helped put the tent on his back like a backpack and it was surprisingly lightweight. When they emerged into the front of the shop again Verity, their assistant was helping the customers.

"Hey Fred I thought you guys were opening a shop in Hogsmeade" Ron said.

"Well dear brother we did open a shop in Hogsmeade and Angelina and Lee are running that one. Always pays to have good help. When we finish with Verity she will be over the Paris branch right Fred?" ask George

"Right you are brother and then maybe we'll hire Ronnikins as a tester for our products. You do want a job in the family business right Ronnikins?" Fred asked pleadingly mussing up Ron's hair along with George

"OY! You two are mental! Geroff me!" Ron said angrily and stormed off out of the shop.

"OH great you two! Now I have to hear about this for an hour." Hermoine said stamping her foot and running after Ron.

"Those two better hurry" Fred starting

"And get married" George said

"Before she finds out" Fred picked up

"Ron's mental" George said

"Fred and George Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway "How dare you pick on your little brother like that"

Harry laughed as Fred ran to the back and George upstairs.

"Ok everyone gather round we are going to take the floo from here to Hogsmeade" Mrs. Weasley said. "We are going to the Three Broomsticks"

Harry saw Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Weasley laughing together and it was strange to his eyes. Of a sudden explosions could be heard out in Diagon Alley and a couple people ran in yelling about Death-eaters.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine followed closely by Ginny headed out the door. One death-eater pointed his wand at Ron but before he could mutter a curse Harry muttered "Expelliarmus" and the death-eaters wand flew into Harry's hand while he heard Ron hit the death-eater with a jelly legs curse.

Another came from around the corner and Ginny hit him with a bat-bogey hex hard and he fell to the ground slapping at his face.

Shouts were heard from the other side and Hermoine had taken out two with stunning spells and Harry the third freezing him in his tracks before hands shot out of the store and pulled them back in. "What the hell do you four think you doing! We need to floo back to Grimmald place now" Remus said pushing them toward the fireplace. "Fred George get Verity and bring her with you. Your moms orders!" Tonks shouted

Both Remus and Tonks had set up a position by the door. Fred and George apperated with Verity between them. Hermoine Apperated with them while Ron took the floo.

The sound of a crashing body and a scream came from behind him as Remus fell backwards. While Tonks ran to Remus Harry covered her from the doorway sending hexes and jinks left and right. Most of the death-eaters were behind a wall over on the other side of the street. Harry pointed his wand and screamed "Reducto" and the wall exploded causing the death-eaters to fly back and into the wall behind them. Some of them knocked out and some of them dead.

A green jet of flame hit the doorframe next to Harry and he heard laughter "OH does itty bitty Potter want to play grown-up now?" He heard Belatrix's voice cut like a knife.

From out of nowhere someone yelled "Reducto" and the ground at Belatrix feet exploded. Then another yell and she was hit by a force in the air and hurled into what remained of the stone wall.

Three people ran into the store with them. One was an old lady with a vulture on her hat that could only be Neville Longbottom's grandmother. "Good job on that wall Potter. Why Remus Lupin you've been hit. Let me help you with him dear. Where are you taking him? Neville you and Luna go with Harry." And with that she was gone.

Harry looked at Neville and he was shaken. Luna looked alert. Her bright blue eyes searching the street. "Come on guys we better floo out of here. We are going to 12 Grimmald place. Both Neville and Luna stepped into the fire and as Harry was stepping in a flash of green blew the door off the front of the building. Harry mumbled "12 Grimmald place"

And then Harry was in the floo network headed back to Grimmald place.

Arriving for Harry meant tumbling out in a heap and then rolling aside for whom ever was going through behind him and then realizing he was the last and immediately was smothered by four women before he could catch his breath.

Aunt Petunia was the first to let go followed by Mrs. Weasley, Hermoine and then finally after she checked him over Ginny stepped back and Harry noticed all four with their hands on their hips. "Where's Remus?" Harry said heading toward the kitchen as someone knocked over the troll leg umbrella stand. Harry opened the door to see Mrs. Longbottom and Tonks supporting the still stunned werewolf between them. Harry went to help and they brought him into the livingroom to the couch. "Just a stunning spell I'll be alright" He said waving everyone off.

"Neville Longbottom!" Neville's grandmother shouted and Neville Jumped "Are you ok? You could have been killed dear boy! Going after that foul woman!"

'T-that was her G-gran" Neville said and then more forcefully "She was trying to hurt Harry I had to help"

His grandmother put her arms around him "I was so worried. Your getting to be just like your mother and father. Such a brave thing you done Neville" she said quietly and Harry couldn't ever remember her voice being so soft except the time she was visiting Neville's parents.

"Thanks Neville that was some fancy spell work" Harry said grinning.

"Thanks Harry" Neville said walking over and shaking his head. "My Uncle Alfie has been making me practice dueling since I got back home"

"More like he follows Neville around sneaking up on him" Mrs. Longbottom and Luna said together and both smiled at each other.

Neville chucked "Yeah well my concentration is better since we have been going at it"

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and whispered "I wish I could see her face when she finds out that was you Neville" Harry said and winked and Neville's face suddenly broke into a smile.

"Well I am working on silent spells now but it's going slow Harry. Next time if I face her she will win if I don't improve" Neville said finally sighing. "I just caught her off guard is all"

The kitchen door banged open again and this time Mrs. Black let out a screech and started cursing. Ron and Hermoine rushed over and with the twins help got the curtains closed while Harry and Arthur rushed to see who it was. Mad Eye Moody was straightening up the umbrella stand and cursing.

Mad Eye walked into the livingroom and looked around. "Potter, Longbottom that was some fancy spell work from you two. Between the two they took out 10 death-eaters. Belatrix is dead and so are nine more. Lucius Malfoy got away but he was wounded by Potter pretty badly when that wall blew up. He blew the door off the front of that shop and sent two killing curses inside and then we opened fire on him. But the bloody bast.."

"ALISTOR!" Mrs. Weasley admonished

"Blighter got away" Moody finished and Molly Weasley still didn't look happily at him.

"I'm sorry everyone" Harry said sitting down heavily "I should have known better than to…" He got up and stormed up to his room with tears streaming down his face.

Everyone could have gotten killed. All those he loved and it would have been his fault. Just like his parents. Just like Cedric just like Dumbledore! He slammed the door and fell on his bed not knowing what to do. He was a curse to those he loved he knew it now.

Ron, Hermoine and Ginny rushed into the room followed by Aunt Petunia. "Out everyone now. I'll handle this" they started to protest and Aunt Petunia gave them her best "Out now I need to talk to Harry. Off you go" King of the brush-offs Harry thought.

Aunt Petunia came over and sat in front of him and pulled him close. "I know how your feeling Harry but its not your fault. Everyone wanted to go out today. And if you hadn't picked today it would have happened another day. Yes I know he is trying to kill you and anyone you love but that doesn't make what happens your fault. He is the evil in the world not you Harry"

"But Aunt Petunia" He almost sobbed

"I know Harry your wondering how much you can take before you just die inside well let me tell you Harry your built of tougher stuff than that. Your going to march back down those stairs with your head held high. You didn't cause this so stop taking the world on your shoulders. Voldemort caused this trying to scare you! Now are you going to let him succeed? I'm not! I've decided to stay right here in bloody England till the sorry so and so is toast and my nephew makes him that way!" his Aunt said smiling at him "And if you don't I will, I have my own bone to pick with the ruddy blighter, as Moody would say" and this made Harry laugh. Although there were tears in both their eyes now they were laughing and Aunt Petunia held him again "I love you Harry Potter, never forget that"

"I love you too Aunt Petunia, thanks" he said softly

"Well I better let those three in before they think I've been mean to you again" Aunt Petunia said chuckling

As she open the door to go out Ron, Hermoine and Ginny fell into the room. Aunt Petunia chuckled as she walked past them and out the door. They stood looking at Harry and then Ginny came over and hugged him. "I'm glad she set you straight. If I had to listen to another 'it's my fault cause I'm the boy who lived' Again I was going to puke" Ginny said backing up shaking her finger at him.

"Harry how are you supposed to beat a Dark Lord if we cant get you out of your room mate?" Ron chuckled

"RONALD! Both of you shush! Harry you need to understand that many will die before this war is over and it has nothing to do with you" Hermoine said. "Its war Harry and people die. You have one task in this war Harry and that's the most important and I suggest you get your mind on track" She kissed him on the cheek and walked out with an open mouthed Ginny in tow.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Ron said sitting down on the bed

"She is right ya know" Harry said. "It's a war out there and people will die Ron. Maybe you and I as well"

Ron clapped him on the back "Well if I have to go then I am going on a full stomach" he said grinning and Harry smiled back.

"Well then we need to go eat then Ron cause I wouldn't want you wasting away starving mate" Harry said joking

"Oy I've got a reason I eat a lot Harry! I'm still a growing boy!" Ron said still grinning

"Well Ron" Harry said walking out the door "You got the boy part right" And with that Ron chased him out the door and messed up his hair until they got to the bottom landing and then they straightened up and walked into the livingroom as Neville, Luna and Mrs. Longbottom were leaving. The latter putting a hand on Harry's shoulder "Don't worry Harry we know this is the roughest on you. It's not your fault. It never was young man. The one who holds all the blame is the one who cares the least. Voldemort! Remember that Harry" and she turned and left leaving Harry deep in thought about what she said.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 4 – Setting Things Right Harry Potter Style

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	5. Chapter 5

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 5 : CHAPTER 5 – Coming of Age, The Brothers Weasley And Snape Returns

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 9

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry was awakened the next morning by a pillow to the back of the head. "Geroff!" Harry mumbled.

"Wake up Harry its almost seven in the morning. Time to go take our aperations test!" Ron yelled.

Harry rolled over and received another whack with the pillow. "RON! I'm up already!" Harry yelled, "Don't make me hex you!"

Ron snickered and headed for the door "You better save some of those Hexes for Malfoy. I'm sure he'll be in rare form tonight."

After Harry was showered and dressed he made his way down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He barely had time for some pumpkin juice and toast before Mr. Weasley, Ron and he had to floo to the ministry.

Harry checked his wand with the guard and then moved to join Ron and Mr. Weasley as the elevator opened. Several paper airplanes swooped out and two more swooped in. As the doors were about to shut a cane was inserted between the doors and they reopened.

At first it looked like Lucius Malfoy but this man was much older and his blonde hair had streaks of gray in it. But it was the same cold gray eyes that met his then flicked up to stare at Mr. Weasley. "Weasley! Been meaning to come down and have a word with you! How dare you have the audacity to have my home searched!" The man's booming voice was neither smooth like Lucius nor was they're a sneer in it, actually he sounded more like Moody.

"Hello Draconian, I've already told you I didn't sign that order I merely followed orders from the ministry. If you want to take it up with Rufus your free to do so" Mr. Weasley said in a calm voice.

As the elevator stopped two paper airplanes were seen swooping out and into offices down the corridor. "Might I remind you I have nothing what-so-ever to do with my nephew and his silly death-eaters nor with that idiot that calls himself Voldemort. I pay my taxes and I have never been one of those that have ever tried to keep the muggle-borns out of Hogwarts or anywhere else," the man said. Harry looked to Mr. Weasley and saw him sigh.

"I know you haven't Draconian and I had nothing to do with that order either. I know you don't associate with your nephew. But the ministry insisted on the search order. I did try and talk to Rufus myself but you know how he is. Its almost single mindedness. He still has that poor kid Stan locked up in Azkaban." Mr. Weasley said quietly

"Disgraceful if you ask me! Stan Shunpike is no more a death-eater than I am" He seemed to feel Harry's eye on him and turned "Harry Potter I presume? Heard you gave my nephew a few bumps and bruises yesterday eh? Do be so kind as to finish the job next time won't you? I knew your father young Potter and he was a damn fine Auror." Mr. Malfoy smiled at him and nodded back in Mr. Weasley's direction as the doors opened and Draconian Malfoy walked out. "My best to the family Arthur"

When the doors closed Harry looked back at Mr. Weasley. "Draconian Malfoy, The only one I can remember being in the family that doesn't have anything to do with the dark arts" Mr. Weasley smiled "He isn't as pompous as he sounded today either Harry it's just that his house was searched the other day and I'm afraid it offended him. Third time Rufus has searched it in four weeks and I keep telling him Draconian Malfoy isn't a dark wizard" Mr. Weasley sighed again heavily. Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Yeah but he is a Malfoy dad" Ron said

"Son just because his last name is a name you don't like doesn't mean that he is a dark wizard. Look at Sirius Black! Oh sorry Harry but the point is just because a wizard is born into a family like the Malfoy's or Black's doesn't necessarily mean he is a bad person" Mr. Weasley admonished "And by the way that particular Mr. Malfoy is the only Malfoy to be in Griffondore"

The door opened on the ninth floor and Mr. Weasley stepped out and Ron and Harry followed him both in shock at the thought of a Malfoy in Griffondore. "Then again" Harry mused to himself "Sirius was the only Black ever in Griffondore as well"

Mr. Weasley stopped before a door marked 'Department of Aparation' and turned to the two boys "I'll be waiting down the hall when you finish" and left Harry and Ron before the door. Harry stepped opened the door and stepped through with Ron behind him. The room was totally white except for the red circle in the center of the room. A lady at a white desk in the corner motioned them over. "Names please?" the small dark haired witch asked

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" Ron said

The witch who didn't look any older they Harry and Ron looked up at Harry "Well this is nice. Harry! Oh you wont remember me you were just first year when I was in my seventh. Tyler Marcus from Ravenclaw" She said shaking Harry's hand. "And Ron Weasley! The twins told me your brother Bill was getting married this summer. I had the biggest crush on Charlie though. Imagine studying dragons in Romania!" She said looking far off for a moment. Harry was reminded of Luna Lovegood and almost snickered.

"Well Ron you first. Here is a picture of the room down the hall. All you have to do is look at it and aparate there. And remember to concentrate hard ok?" She said smiling and handing him a picture of the room.

Ron walked over to the circle and stood in the center of it. He looked nervous but seemed to steel himself. He looked down at the picture and then closed his eyes and turned and with a 'pop' was gone.

"Ok Harry it's your turn now. Here is the photo to the room where Ron just aparated to. By now he is getting his license. Just stand in the circle and concentrate," She said calmly

Harry didn't feel calm though he was nervous. He closed his eyes and steadied himself then looked down at the picture in his hand. In the picture Ron was waiting with his dad and in front of them was a circle like the one here. Harry smiled and closed his eyes and turned and 'pop' felt the sensation that he was squeezed through a small tube and then he was in the room with Ron and Mr. Weasley. He looked at the picture again and he was in it.

"Way to go Harry!" Ron said

"Harry that was a fine job. Looks like we have to have a big celebration tonight!" Mr. Weasley said smiling clapping the two boys on the back.

Mr. Weasley let the boys Aparate home, as he had to go to work. "See you two this evening," He said as he boarded the elevator and the two boys headed toward the old phone booth that would take them outside the ministry.

They walked a little ways away from the phone booth once they were outside and stopped and turned and with a 'pop' and Harry and Ron were standing in front of Grimmald place. Harry took a step forward saying "12 Grimmald place" And the mansion expanded and came into view and they went in.

The kitchen was crowded and all were just now sitting down for breakfast. Harry noticed the clock and it was already nine in the morning. Harry and Ron sat down at the table and finished breakfast with the rest. Winky and Dobby were doing the cooking now, which left Mrs. Weasley and the girls to arrange the wedding. With all the extra help the wedding was moved up to two weeks time on Saturday.

"Harry, Ron I want you to try on your dress robes and see if they still fit" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh I just bought Harry some new dress robes Molly so they are ok. Let me floo the same shop in China and I can have a set sent in for Ron in a day or two" Petunia said.

"Oh Petunia that would be wonderful thank you!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I hope they don't cost…." She started

"Well mom I think we can afford it now though right?" Ron asked smiling

She smiled and nodded "Yes, yes your right Ron. Well have to take your measurements right after breakfast"

"I help with that since you showed me how Mrs. Weasley" Hermoine said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermoine and nodded. "I'd like that Hermoine. Where did your Parents say they were going again dear?"

"They are going to an island called Fiji. It has a lot of historical things to see there. There are caves that you can dive. And one cave in particular has a tomb at the end but muggles cant see it. When they go too far they have to turn back or they feel as if they are running out of air," Hermoine said.

"I've heard of that place Hermoine" Bill said walking into the kitchen "I've always wanted to go there too. I think after this war is over that I may take Fleur there. I'm taking her to Greece on our honey moon though"

Harry turned to him "Greece? I have a villa in Greece. I'll have to see what shape its in. Maybe you two could stay there for a week," Harry suggested

"Sounds good Harry thanks!" Bill said laying a hand on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you in the other room for a minute though Harry"

"Sure Bill" Harry said and looking at Bill.

Harry walked out of the kitchen followed by Ron and Bill led them to the library. Hermoine and Ginny came through the kitchen door as well but Charlie came through from the sitting room and managed to push them back into the kitchen and followed Bill, Harry and Ron into the library.

When he got to the library the twins were there and Harry heard the door close behind him. "Harry have a seat," Bill said calmly but there was no smile on his face.

"Yeah Harry dear boy" Fred said smiling mischievously

And George smiling an identical mischievous smile pushed a chair under Harry "Have a seat"

Harry noticed that all the Weasley boys were sitting opposite him except Percy, and all had serious looks on their faces. Even the twin's smiles faded. "Now Harry this family owes you a lot. We have always thought of you as part of this family you know that I'm sure," Bill said sternly to which Harry nodded.

"What I'm going to tell you is something you need to take to heart" Bill said "Ginny will be sixteen in August and in another year will be seventeen but to us she will always be our baby sister" Bill said and smiled and with the scared from Greyback still present it was kind of intimidating "Harry if you hurt my sister in any way we will personally hex you into the next century do you understand?"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably and nodded at Bill and the rest. "I know you wanted to protect Ginny by breaking up with her Harry but that would only cause her to get involved in this war a different way and we would rather have her near those that love her Harry" Charlie chimed in. "Believe me you hurt Ginny again and you'll wish you were facing the Hungarian Horntail again Harry" Charlie said smiling.

"Evidentially, Harry doesn't know how Ginny's" Fred said to the rest

"Devious little mind works" George finished sadly

The doors opened and Percy Weasley walked in. "Am I late for the talk?"

For once the rest of the boys didn't scowl at Percy but just smiled "Harry I'm not sure what my brothers have told you but I'm sure they have made it clear what would happen if you hurt Ginny" Percy said.

Ron got up and paced and the rest of the Weasley men waited "What we are trying to say Harry is that this thing you did pushing Ginny away could get her killed quicker than if you have her stay by your side. We know you mean well but you didn't see Ginny when she returned to the Burrow mate. She was really upset. We know you wouldn't intentionally hurt Ginny but when you do something like that to a woman it messes with her emotions" Ron said

Harry noticed the rest of his brothers seemed impressed. Ron it seemed was maturing a lot. "Harry you belong in this family because you're loved for who you are. Not what you are. We don't see you as Harry Potter savior. We see you as, well, Just Harry" Ron finished and turned to his brothers.

"So from now on no noble break-ups. You'll respect our sister. Everyone of us got hexed within the first week of her coming home and we are not going through that again understand?" Bill asked but it wasn't really a question.

Harry nodded and about then the doors flew open. "How dare you six try to run my life!" Ginny shouted then she saw Harry sitting in the chair and turned livid. "Bill you have a fiancée upstairs and if you want to be able to talk to her within the next few minutes I'd say leave now" She said pulling her wand.

"Ginny enough! We have said what we wanted to say to Harry and he understands right Harry?" Asked Bill again

"Yes of course Bill perfectly" Harry said calmly

The Weasley brothers smiled and began to file out. "If one of you so much as looks at Harry within the next hour I'll hex every last one of you!" Ginny said still red in the face and angry.

Harry got up and slipped his arms around her from behind. "Now Ginny they just wanted to let me know that I was a dope for trying to push you away and that it hurt you and they are your older brothers and as such want to see that your happy" Harry said.

"Harry Potter don't you dare defend those…those Brothers of mine!" She said the last through gritted teeth and Harry turned her around and soundly kissed her. When they broke apart she smiled up at him. "Are trying to take my mind off hexing my brother Harry Potter"

"Nope Miss Weasley just giving them time to make a get-away" He said chuckling as Ginny hit him on the arm smiling "Harry James Potter!" she managed before he kissed her again.

A sound broke through from the doorway and both broke apart to hear someone clearing their throat. Looking up Harry and Ginny saw Professor McGonagall and quickly released each other and blushed.

"Now if your quite finished Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley! Mr. Potter and I have an appointment to keep! Come along Mr. Potter!" and she waited expectantly. Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and followed McGonagall past the livingroom and through the kitchen and out the door barely keeping up with her.

"Where are we going Professor?" Harry asked

"We are going to Spinners End Mr. Potter now grab onto my arm" she said and Harry reached out and took hold and felt again that familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube.

Harry and McGonagall looked around when they appeared on an old dirt road that led through the outskirts of a tiny village. "Now you will address professor Snape as Severus from now on. Potter it may be hard but do not get into an argument with the Malfoy's do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Harry said

"And I'm not your professor any longer Harry. You can address me as Minerva" McGonagall said.

When they reached a cross street they headed north to the very last house. All that Harry could see was an abandoned house with the windows boarded up. But he remembered when Dumbledore had taken him to see Slughorn.

"Number Nineteen Spinners End" McGonagall said when they were directly in front of the old house and suddenly the illusion vanished and Harry looked up to see smoke coming from the chimney. McGonagall knocked and Severus Snape opened the door wand in hand.

"Greetings from the Order Severus" McGonagall said

Severus Snape looked from McGonagall to Harry "Hello Severus" Harry said and watched as Snape visibly sighed and stepped back so they could enter. They walked in and Snape showed them to a small sitting room were sat Narcissa Malfoy with Draco Malfoy by her side on a small love seat. Both were pale and drawn.

"Hello Potter" Draco tried to say it with venom but it didn't come out that way. Rather more like a petulent child.

"Hello Draco, I saw your uncle Draconian this morning" Harry said matter of factly

Draco's face registered surprise before he scowled and muttered something like "Tottering old fool"

"I don't know about fool Draco, he doesn't strike me as the death-eater type. Stern maybe but not weak minded" Harry said.

"Potter, Malfoy enough. Lets get down to business. I can only assume Potter that you finally believe I am not a murderer." Snape said

"Severus I saw the memory yes and I do not believe you murdered Dumbledore. You did exactly what he asked of you." Harry said and noticed that for some reason McGonagall wasn't there to talking, that it would be just he and Snape.

"Harry believe me I tried several times to keep Dumbledore from asking this of me" Snape said standing up and pacing.

"Severus I too had a hand in his death. I promised him that night that I would do anything he asked with no questions. That night he had me make him drink that water from the cave to get the…the item we were searching for. I believe you already know about that though" Harry said quietly

"Potter you're no more to blame than I am" Snape said. "I did what he asked of me to save Malfoy's life and in turn I had made a promise to Narcissa as well. It's a promise I have to keep. Narcissa has never been, shall we say, quite fond of the Dark Lord. She isn't a death-eater like her sister is. I promised her I would protect her son with my life if I had too and that is still binding. If I go back I seek sanctuary for these two"

Narcissa said nothing but Draco looked at Harry "I don't need help from Potter!"

"Oh right Draco, on a first name basis with Voldemort now?" Harry said watching Draco flinch and he chuckled turning to Draco "Look Draco I was there on the tower that night. I saw you face Dumbledore and I know you didn't want to kill him. You're better than you think Draco, better than your father. Why don't you give the act a rest and come work on the winning side for a change"

Draco had gotten up and was facing the wall of books in the sitting room. "You know Potter that I've never liked you. You have always irritated me. Do you know why Potter?" Draco asked

"No Draco I really don't. I didn't start out to dislike anyone. I was eleven years old Draco and already I had one of the darkest wizards of our time out to kill me and I didn't even know why until lately. So Draco tell me why you hate me so much" Harry said.

"Because Potter you're better than the rabble you hang out with. I see you inspire them with courage to be better than they could ever be without you. You have friends who are loyal to you. Who would die for you" He turned from the bookcase "I've never had a friend like that. Crabbe and Goyle have turned on me can you believe that?"

"Draco you're wrong right there. Love of my friends and their families inspires me. The Weasley's inspire me and are already loyal to the ones they love. They are good people and Hermoine is the same way. She is the smartest witch of our year and our age I would say. You know that's true as well. And I'll tell you something else you don't know Draco. Voldemort is a muggle born as well. Ask Severus and he'll tell you the truth of what I am saying." Harry said

Severus Snape cleared his throat. "Draco what Potter says is indeed fact. Dumbledore told me quite some time ago all that Potter is telling you now. Dumbledore once told me as well that it's our choices that we make which define us." Snape said.

Narcissa rose from where she was sitting and crossed to her son and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Draco I have done all I can to try to keep you from harm. You're of age now to make your own choices. My choice is to fight against the Dark Lord. He corrupted your father and my sister. I want him dead and it's that simple. I'm not going to be like your father and tell you that this is what you have to do. I believe people should be brave enough to make their own choices and I believe that those who follow the Dark Lord are the weak minded fools" She said quietly "Severus I now unbind you from the promise you made me last year" Narcissa said taking out her wand and taking Snape's hand she made several passes over their linked hands and Harry saw cord like links float away from their entwined hands.

"But what about my father?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"Draco the person that your father was is no longer alive. He lives only to hurt others including you and myself as well. I cannot let him kill you and if it comes to that I will die seeing that he wont ever hurt you again" She paused "Draco the abuse that you suffered by your fathers hands is as much my fault as his because I didn't stop it before now

Harry looked at her for a moment and then spoke "Draco even if you choose to leave the country this war will still effect you. It sounds to me like your mother has made her choice to stay. Even if you choose to follow Voldemort I'll step aside now and let you leave. But the choice you make today is final and will be what defines you" Harry finished. "Why live in servitude to someone who doesn't give a bloody damn about you. Besides in true Slytherin form helping the order would be helping yourself." Harry chuckled.

Silence reined in the house for several minutes before Draco spoke. "As long as I don't have to dye my hair Weasley red then I will follow you to the end of this Harry Potter. But so help me Potter you better kill the Dark Lord or I will kill you myself!" Draco trailed off

"If I don't win it'll only be because I am already dead Draco" Harry said quietly

Minerva McGonagall stood up "Well enough chit chat gather your things, Your all coming back to Grimmald place. We need to do the Fidelis charm again I'm thinking."

"We are already packed Minerva and I'd like to say I was ready to face this but the truth is…" Snape began

"Non-sense Severus you're a member of the order and a highly trusted member at that" Minerva said as if she never had doubts.

"She's right Severus. What are you scared of? What Remus and the others might say? But your more than fine about facing Voldemort right?" Harry asked chuckling and heard Draco chuckle as well.

"If I ever get you two back to Hogwarts remind me to take fifty points from both houses!" Snape sneered but Harry could tell it was for show alone.

It took little time for the three to grab their things and walk down to the point where they could aparate. Just before the five of them aparated several pops were heard farther up the street. "That was close Minerva!" Harry gasped

"Yes now hurry inside" McGonagall said shooing them inside.

Harry walked into the kitchen followed closely by Draco and Narcissa when Harry heard a loud 'crack'. Looking around he saw Winky washing dishes and a towel laying on the floor. He would have to talk to Dobby later to make sure he was ok with the Malfoys being at Grimmald. Remus came in and he and Snape stared at one another for a second and nodded and the moment was over.

"Let me help you to you're rooms Narcissa, Draco this way" Remus said walking ahead of them.

Harry was making his way toward the library to see if Hermoine and Ron were there when the sound of something banging its way down the stairs started old Mrs. Black's portrait to start cursing. Harry ran in to help close the drapes but when he got there Narcissa was pointing her wand at the picture and suddenly the picture fell from the wall. The picture having fell face forward was muffling the sounds of the old woman. With another swipe of her wand the painting vanished. She turned to see Harry staring at her in awe.

She smiled and shrugged "I never could stand it when she went on like that" then she turned and disappeared up the stairs. Harry turned and saw everyone looking up the stairs behind him then their eyes turned to him.

Harry shrugged "Cant say I blame her" and he turned and retraced his steps to the library finding Ron and Hermoine sitting in the love seat pouring through a stack of books. Well Hermoine was actually pouring through the books while Ron watched.

"Hello you two, what are you working on?" Harry asked

"Trying to see if I can find a potion or charm that will destroy that Horicrux you have" Hermoine said

"No need to Snape's here and he can show us how they are destroyed" Harry said and saw the smug look on Heroine's face.

"Hermoine don't you dare say it" Ron said, "Please don't say it again"

"Well if you two would have listened it was the only way that Dumbledore could have died by Snape's hand" Hermoine said. "I tried to tell you last year you know"

"We know Hermoine!" Harry and Ron chimed together laughing and rolling their eyes.

Hermoine rolled her eyes and in spite of how irritated she was smiled at the two. "Well I would like to say congratulations to you both for passing your aparations tests. And Happy Birthday Harry"

"You know it's been a LONG birthday," Harry said as he sat in the chair by the fireplace. "I think I'll wait till tomorrow to talk to Severus about the Griffondore necklace" he said.

"Harry the sooner we destroy it the sooner we can get to the last Horicrux!" Ron said.

"Ronald! The last Horicrux is Nigini! Voldemort's Snake!" Hermoine huffed "And its not likely we'll be able to destroy it before Harry has to kill Voldemort"

"Oh yeah forgot about that" Ron said suddenly sitting down. He sat back and had the same look as he did when he was playing chess.

"What are you thinking about Ron?" Harry asked

"Well as far as we know V-Voldemort doesn't know we have destroyed the other Horicrux right?" Ron asked

"True, why? How does that help us with the snake?" Harry asked

"Well I'll bet where ever V-Voldemort is, he sends that snake out to hunt for it's own food just like you do Hedgwig right?" Ron surmised

"Well we would still have to know where Voldemort was hiding Ron" Hermoine said

"True but Dumbledore used to be able to feel magic Hermoine and that snake since it's a Horicrux will give off a certain amount of magical aura wouldn't it?" Asked Ron

"Well yes and that's really smart thinking Ron. You've obviously put a lot of time thinking this one through but who else do we know that could sense the snake's magical aura? Dumbledore is gone and he is the only one that I know who…" Before Hermoine could finish Ron snapped his fingers and pointed to Harry.

"Harry could. He has a connection to Voldemort Hermoine! If he gets close to that snake I'll bet he could feel its presence through his scar!" Ron said

"That's great Ron but where do you suggest we start looking?" Harry said, "I mean I'm up for it we just have to have a starting point"

"He's right Ron" Hermoine sighed as she took a book off the shelf. She put it down on the table and Harry glanced at the title. "Adventures in the Dark Arts and Spells You Can't Live without by Fredrick Grimlen"

"Hermoine why are you reading books from this Library? Most of these will be about Dark magic and that's not something to play around with. You don't even like me using Snape's old spells he made up" Harry reminded her.

'That's different Harry we didn't know then that it was Professor Snape making those spells up. And for your information the more of these we read the more counter curses we may find for some of the spells Voldemort or his Death-eaters throw at us" Hermoine said as if talking to a child. "Besides that cutting spell Professor Snape made up was…" Hermoine started

"Wasn't meant to be used against a person" Severus Snape said coming into the Library "We haven't the time to sit here dawdling" he said taking a seat in the chair next to Harry staring into the fireplace. "We haven't much time to find the remaining Horicrux"

"But Severus we have it already. We were going to tell you tomorrow morning" Harry said, "There is only one remaining now and that's Nigini"

"The Snake? Yes, well, it would be like the Dark Lord to use Nigini" Snape sneered "And of course there's no way to get to the snake till we confront him either"

"Ron has a plan in that area but we would have to know where Voldemort was at and it would be almost impossible to do without getting caught" Hermoine said not looking up from her book.

"Indeed Weasley enlighten me while Harry retrieves the Horicrux" Snape said

Harry got up and sprinted up the stairs to his room. When he stepped in he saw another bed in the room occupied by Draco. Draco was sitting at the end of the bed with his face in his hands and looked up when Harry entered. "You ok Draco?"

"Like you would care Potter?" Draco said in a voice devoid of the usual sneer.

"Draco for years you've been a prat but I don't blame you" Harry said rummaging through his trunk and retrieving the Griffondore medallion. "Now that you're of age grow up. Neither of us got a fair shake in this but you have a mother who cares deeply for you. I never got to know my mother Malfoy but that woman down the hall is taking a dangerous risk for you. The least you can do for her is to appreciate the fact," Harry said standing up "Voldemort (He saw Malfoy flinch and smirked) loved to split up families and kill. Its what he is all about. You have a chance to stop that Malfoy. I may have to kill Voldemort but there's a few more that follow him that would love a chance to kill your mother for protecting you, so if you don't want to lose her you better get it through your head that you're going to have to take a stand in this war at some time"

Harry turned to walk out and stopped as Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the door with a strange look on her face. "Sorry Mrs. Malfoy I didn't" Harry stammered, "I mean."

"It's quite alright Harry and thank you" Narcissa said smiling at him "Those are admirable words you said Harry. I would like to talk to Draco in private for a minute if you'll excuse us please" She said raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed "Of course Mrs. Malfoy" he said walking past her into the hallway and down the stairs. He felt like an idiot. He didn't know why it really mattered but he didn't like Mrs. Malfoy thinking badly of him.

As he entered the library again Snape and Ron were in a low conference beside the fireplace. "Ok Severus this came from Mrs. Figg who said that Mundingus Fletcher gave it to her before he was hauled off to Azkaban. Dumbledore sent him to the Riddles house to get it" Harry said handing the Griffondore crest over to Snape.

Severus Snape took his wand out and made a few passes over the medallion, which caused it to glow an emerald green. He sat the Medallion on the floor in front of the fireplace and stood up. Waving his wand in an intricate pattern _"_ _ **Sepelio Spiritus"**_ he mumbled and the Medallion burst in half with a loud roar. Light spilled from the crack that had split it down the center so bright that they had to shield their eyes and then something rose from the light. A misty essence rose up from the Medallion and then a voice born from nightmares screamed as the misty essence faded away and with it the scream of the voice as well.

A sound from the library door made them all turn and most of the household was standing there with looks of shock and sickness. "W-What was that Severus?" Molly Weasley asked quietly from the doorway.

"That Molly was the soul being released. I'm sorry I should have cast a charm so no one could hear that. Dreadful noise they make isn't it? Well good evening" Severus Snape said and strolled out the door like nothing had ever happened.

Harry bent over and picked up the two halves of the Medallion and looked at his two friends. There were tears in Hermoine's eyes still yet to make their way down her cheek. Ron was a sickly shade of green and Harry felt sick himself. Only Harry it seemed had looked at Snape's face after he had destroyed the Horicrux and noticed the look of both satisfaction and pity he had shown.

Everyone seemed to drift away and Harry pocketed the Medallion to put with the three other Horicrux. He had something special he wanted to do with them. Something only he knew about. He was keeping it a secret for now but would have to question Malfoy and McGonagall to see if he could locate the Ring and the Diary to add with them.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 5 – Coming of Age, The Brothers Weasley And Snape Returns

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	6. Chapter 6

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 6 : CHAPTER 6 – Vows, Muggles, Wizards and Hogwarts

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry couldn't believe within two days his Aunt Petunia would be sending Uncle Vernon and Dudley to America. She finally had her powers back and was in full swing. Admittedly never an extremely talented witch like his own mother was, she was having trouble with some of the simpler spells. She was extremely good with household Charms and simple Transfiguration but in other area's she was lost. She had taken Harry aside one day after his birthday and asked Harry if he could show her a few defensive and offensive spells.

"Harry I was told if there was anyone in this house that could help me it would be you" Aunt Petunia said.

"Why me Aunt Petunia? There are dozen of people more qualified to teach you the things you need to know" Harry had said.

His Aunt just looked at him and bowed her head and walked out of the room.

Hearing Hermoine mutter something about "Boys!" from the couch he turned on her frustrated

"Hermoine there ARE other more qualified people at this house who could teach her!" Harry said

"Harry James Potter she didn't want to ask someone else! She wanted YOU to help her because your family!" Hermoine huffed shooting him a glare

"Hermoine has a point Harry. I mean most of the others are busy and all we are doing for the most part is waiting for a chance to take out the last Horicrux" Ron said and Hermoine smiled

Harry sighed and Ron and Hermoine got up and dragged him to the couch between them. "Harry" Hermoine began "Both Ron and I know that you would be her best chance to learn what she is asking to learn. Remember the D.A. Harry? You taught all of us how to better defend ourselves. If not for you teaching us Harry we would never have been able to fight off those Death-eaters Draco let in"

"She's right mate" Ron said with a grin "If you hadn't taught me some of the things I know now I would never have made it through that or the Ministry of magic Harry"

Ron clapped him on the shoulder and Hermoine hugged him "Your Aunt is embarrassed that she doesn't know how to defend herself and wants so bad to be of help. Even when you do train her to duel you should make sure she could at least make it through one curse Harry. You owe her that much" Hermoine finished

"Your both right, I should be glad I have family back and here I am acting like, like," Harry stammered to find the words

"A Prat?" Draco finished for him. He was standing in the doorway of the lounge with a tired look on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said standing up

"Nothing from _you_ Weasley" Malfoy drawled smirking "I just came to tell Potter something in private"

"We hold no secrets between us Draco you can talk freely," Harry said

"Very well Potter," He said through gritted teeth. He strolled over and sat in the seat opposite the trio "What you said to me at Spinners End and that evening, well, Oh Merlin do I have to say this in front of Weasley and the Mud…erm I mean Granger?" Draco spat out

"Yes I believe you do Draco" Harry smirked at him holding Ron's wand hand in check.

"Fine then, Potter your right I have been a prat _at times_." Draco drawled "Then last year, last year even when I was doing, Well what I did, I knew it was wrong and had to force myself to complete the task with the cabinets. I couldn't kill Dumbledore though. He was right as well. I don't have what it takes to be a murderer. I don't have what it takes to be a Death-eater" Draco said with a snarl "And I never will have what it takes to be a death-eater either Harry Potter. I want all three of you to know that if I can help you in anyway possible to destroy Voldemort all you have to do is ask" Draco finished "I want to see him dead and gone" He finished "Granger you're the smartest witch I know. You don't owe me anything. But if you can find a way to get this think off my arm I'll be forever in your debt. Weasley I'm sorry about the cruel things I've said about your family. Likely as not there will be times were I will say things that wont agree with you three as I'm sure that you will say things that will annoy me. But until this is over I'm with you in this" He finished

Harry looked at Draco in surprise and looked to Hermoine who was blushing in shock at the compliment that Draco had given her and then to Ron who's mouth was hanging open. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ron beat him to it.

"Malfoy if you want to help fine. We do this the right way though. Give me your word in an unbreakable vow that you will stay loyal to the three of us until this is over and V-Voldemort is defeated and I will make the same vow to be loyal to you" Ron said defiantly

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway. She had come in when Draco was still talking along with Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco looked back at Ron just as defiantly and nodded his head "I agree and to the end Weasley but it has to be a combined vow of allegiance" Malfoy said quietly

"Mom" Ron said looking up and in a calm voice "Would you and Mrs. Malfoy like to help us or do we have to do this without your consent?"

Molly Weasley looked ready to curse the lot of them and then suddenly her shoulders slumped. "We do it with or without your help mum" Ron said still looking at Draco.

Mrs. Weasley looked defeated and turned to Mrs. Malfoy "Narcissa cant you talk to Draco"

"It would do no good Molly you know that" Narcissa said sadly "They will do it with or without our help. Do you two also agree?" She asked Harry and Hermoine

"Draco I'll take your word.." Harry began

Draco cut him off turning to him "Harry are you really going to go up against Voldemort?"

"Of course I am! What's that got to do with this?" Harry said standing up

Draco stood as well "I'm down here to let you know I will stand beside you all in that fight Harry Potter and if Weasley wants a vow from me that I will stand beside you three loyally then that is what he is going to get. But I want to make sure that neither of you three are disloyal to me either" He said calmly and thrust out his hand. Harry put his hand over Draco's hand and Ron stood and put his hand on top of theirs. Hermoine stood slowly.

"Well Granger are you in or not?" Draco drawled slowly and smirked.

Hermoine glared daggers at Draco for a moment and then put her hand on top of the others. Then another was placed on top of Hermoine's and Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes. Standing behind her and now coming forward was the twins Fred and George who had just come to show Harry a new novelty and Neville Longbottom who had just come in with Luna Lovegood to visit with Ginny and their hands were put on top of the others.

"This is a private thing between Draco and I" Ron said glaring at the others.

"No Weasley it's not" Draco said "Potter made sense to me the day he came to get me. We cant just stand around and wonder whom is going to stand beside who when the time comes. The time is now to make that choice" Draco looked directly into Harry's eyes "After all its our choices which defines us isn't it Harry?"

Harry smiled grimly "Yes Draco it is" He looked up into Molly Weasley's eyes and into those of Narcissa Malfoy. He turned to the others around him then finally back to Draco.

"What's the difference between an unbreakable vow and an oath of Allegiance?" He asked and felt like kicking himself for having to ask.

"Don't worry Potter" Draco smirked "It just means that we are all agreeing to be loyal to each other and it lasts until Voldemort is defeated, or we die"

Aunt Petunia walked in on the scene and stopped "What's going on Harry?" she asked

"An oath of allegiance Petunia!" Mrs. Weasley said sadly

"Mrs. Dursley would you help my mother and Mrs. Weasley to bind this oath? For the people we have here it will take at least three to cast it" Draco said.

Narcissa put her hand in Petunia's and dragged her over in between Molly Weasley and herself. "We will help you learn it Petunia" Narcissa said and led the two women into the kitchen while the others sat down and waited.

"Harry" Luna said "Has your Aunt got a Twiggler in her head? They can cause a witches powers to act up you know" she finished and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and started to read while they waited

Draco looked at Luna in shock and then at the others who were trying not to snicker "Who the bloody hell are you?" Draco asked

"Luna Lovegood meet Draco Malfoy" Neville said introducing the two.

Draco watched as Luna sighed and put down her paper and stuck out her hand. "You're the one that the Doppelganger of Mad eye Moody turned into a ferret aren't you?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice to which caused Draco to go red in the face. Seeing this everyone roared with laughter and Draco for once only looked slightly offended.

"Potter please tell me she isn't on our side" Draco said pleadingly

"Were you ever attacked by a Blibbering Humdinger Draco?" Luna asked staring intently into his face.

"No nor have I been attacked by a Twiggler Miss Lovegood!" Draco said in frustration

'Well of course you haven't silly" Luna said picking up the Quibbler again "They only attack you if your over the age of thirty-five"

Malfoy put his face in his hands as everyone snickered silently and after a bit Draco looked up at the group and shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of "I must be mental" and Harry snickered again as Draco glared at him.

Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Petunia and Narcissa Malfoy came in again and the group stood up and again joined hands in the center and Narcissa started off weaving an intricate pattern through the joined hands and Mrs. Weasley doing the same. Red and blue ribbons of light coming out of their wands when they were through Aunt Petunia wove a since ribbon of white binding their hands together and the three bands disappeared into their skins.

"Feel better Weasley?" Draco asked Ron

"Yes Draco I do" Ron said "Because it also means that alive or dead everyone comes home" Ron finished

"Come again Weasley?" Draco said

"When you take an oath of allegiance Draco it means you don't abandon those your loyal to on the field. Dead or alive everyone comes home" Hermoine said quietly.

Even Fred and George couldn't find a funny remark after that. Harry got up when his Aunt went toward the Library and followed her in. "Well Aunt Petunia we need to start with the basics" Harry said

Aunt Petunia turned to him in shock and then smiled and hugged him "Thanks Harry" She said and there were tears in her eyes and a determined smile on her face when she stepped back and said "Where do we begin?"

For the next few weeks Harry worked with his Aunt Petunia every night. When the rest of the group who had taken the oath of allegiance found out he was teaching his Aunt defense they joined in to his dismay and he started teaching them as well. Since the group was smaller than the D.A. he was able to do more one on one with everyone. He in turn got back into the habit of reading up on more complex spells.

Harry also taught them a more powerful shield charm he found in a book there in the black mansion. Hermoine went with Harry to "Flourish and Blotts" later in the second week and found a host of defense books. The rest of the ones in the Black Mansion he poured over were mostly Dark Magic but within some he found curses and spells that were borderline between the Dark Magic and Light Magic that he taught them.

A few of the spells Hermoine frown upon but didn't give him too much of a bad time about it. Hermoine turned into a task master herself and helped Harry train the others when she would learn the spell quickly. Ron and Hermoine's arguments grew few and far between and Ginny and he spent as much time as they could together. Draco stayed distant at first and then without anyone really knowing when, became part of the group. He would offer a chess game to Ron or would spar with Harry to increase their dueling techniques.

At the end of the second week Aunt Petunia shipped Uncle Vernon and Dudley off to America to stay for a while with the promise of following in another two months. Uncle Vernon in turn had been quite busy in the garage of the Black Mansion that Harry had found in which Sirius had stored his motorcycle. Uncle Vernon with Dudley's help had completely rebuilt the engine on the old bike and Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin had restored the old charms that Sirius and James had put on the bike before.

"Well Harry take care of your Aunt and yourself son" Uncle Vernon said "When this thing is over we can take a holiday as a real family hopefully eh?" he asked

"I'd like that Uncle Vernon sure" Harry said shaking his uncles hand

"Harry I'll miss you cousin" Dudley said and hugged Harry, which was the greatest surprise. Dudley meant it. Between Harry, Ron, Hermoine, the Twins and Draco they had given Dudley a guided tour through Hogwarts through use of the pensieve. Ron and he got Dudley a pocket sneak-o-scope and Draco who had gotten along with Dudley two days without knowing he was a muggle decided it didn't matter and the day that Dudley left he gave him a pocket foe glass. Since they were going by Port-key they wouldn't have to go through customs. Remus had made two pocket mirrors into a two way communications device like Sirius and James had and given one to Vernon Dursley and one to Petunia so they could stay in contact with each other. With that Uncle Vernon and Dudley were off to the states Via a can of sardines for a Port-key and unknown to them a muggle born witch named Arleen Madison that was a member of the Order with orders to keep a discreet eye on them so they would come to no harm.

The lessons were going so well that Aunt Petunia was able to hold her own for the most part. Narcissa joined in as well and turned out to be a better than decent duelist and helped Petunia by giving pointers while she dueled. The biggest surprise was Molly Weasley showing up on the third week and during dueling practice easily defeating both Aunt Petunia and Narcissa as well to everyone but Arthur Weasley's surprise. Arthur chuckled at the faces on the others and said "Molly and I were in a dueling club that her brothers started at Hogwarts before the first war and they trained her to be a better dueler than either of them" He said proudly "She was often dueling both at the same time but that still didn't stop them from taking me aside one day and telling me not to hurt their sister" Molly Weasley blushed and hugged her husband and Harry noticed that Ginny looked at Fred, George and Ron with a certain determination in her eyes.

The week that the owls came Lucius Malfoy cornered Ron, Hermoine and a disguised Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley and while Draco and Ron sent Hermoine to get help Draco shot a cutting curse at his father at the same time that Ron had sent a Reducto curse at what was left of the wall Harry had destroyed a couple of months before. The detonation of the wall caused Lucius to be blasted forward into the cutting curse, which decapitated him instantly.

Upon learning of the death of her husband, Narcissa showed no emotion at all. However Draco was a wreck for next week. The only person he would talk to was Harry who helped him through the worst of it just listening to him. At the end of that week the day before they were to leave for Hogwarts Narcissa received the letter from Gringots informing her that the Black Mansion was given to her and Draco along with and eighth share of the Black Fortune. She immediately sought out Harry and found him in the library gathering a few of his books and closed the door.

"Mr. Potter I just received word that I inherited this house and a rather large sum of money. I thank you but my son and I do not except charity" Narcissa said

"It's not charity Mrs. Malfoy. What's your maiden name?" Harry asked knowing full well it was Black

"Black, but somehow I think you knew that already Harry Potter" Narcissa said

"I think that if Sirius was alive and had to see what you and Draco were going through he would have helped. You were family Narcissa. This is the least I can do in his memory, for a member of his family" Harry said. "As you know he was my Godfather and I thought quite a bit of him"

"Very well Harry Potter I will except on one condition and that is that you take back the house of Black when all this is over and I can look into inheriting the Malfoy estate if there is any left" Narcissa said

"Agreed, but if there isn't anything left of the Malfoy Estate the house is yours" Harry said looking her in the eyes.

Narcissa crossed over to Harry and hugged him almost as hard as Mrs. Weasley did and then stepped back "Thank you Harry for all you've done for Draco and I. Take care of each other and do try to stay out of trouble this year ok?" She said smiling "And from now on call me Narcissa please"

"I'll try Mrs…. I mean Narcissa" Harry said and Narcissa kissed him on the cheek and walked out leaving a very stunned and red Harry Potter in her wake.

Not long after that the twins came by to talk to Harry in private.

"We're glad your going back. We have business to discuss" Fred said

"Yes very serious business Harry" George said smiling.

Both of them took out two small pouches and handed them to Harry. "What's this?"

"In those pouches lay the stuff that legends are made of." Fred said beaming proudly

"We feel honored to pass along" George said

"Novelties that will make our old pranks" Fred said

"With the exception of the fireworks and the swamp and our grand exit of course" George said looking proudly at Fred

"Of course! As I was saying novelties that will make our old pranks look worthless," Fred said smiling at Harry.

"Remember Harry everyone is a target" George said

"And there are no rules" Fred said

Harry reached into the pouches and although they were light in weight they were loaded with a years supply of the twins best new products. Harry looked up in awe.

"Just remember we have enlisted one other to help this year" George said

"And if anyone asks you where you got those please send them to" Fred said

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" The twins finished in unison and Harry chuckled

"Who else was enlisted?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Never you mind you'll both find out in time when you cross paths" Fred said chuckling and the twins left.

The next morning was anything but calm. Ron was attempting to finish packing and get dressed at the same time, which was pretty fun to watch. Finally Hermoine came in the boy's room and waved her wand mumbling under her breath and the rest of his clothes folded themselves and flew into his trunk. "Thanks Hermoine" Ron said tugging a sock on and reaching for his shoes.

"Honestly Ron if you had packed yesterday we would be down enjoying a nice quiet breakfast right now" Hermoine huffed.

Hermoine had made Headgirl this year, which was no surprise and Ron made Headboy, which shocked only Ron and earned him approving comments from his parents and disapproving stares from his twin brothers who were anything but pleased.

Within the last week a surprise letter was sent to the minister of magic Rufus Scrimgeour absolving Draco Malfoy telling the ministry that he was under the imperious curse the entire time. It was signed by none other than Bellatrix LeStrange. During an early morning hearing he was cleared of all charges and allowed to return to Hogwarts. Severus Snape went before a counsel as well on the same date and was pronounced innocent of the death of Albus Dumbledore after they viewed his memories of the night in question and the pact he had made with Dumbledore.

One counsel member of the Wizengomet went so far as to say that in Snape's Memory the sight of a disheveled Draco Malfoy on the astronomy tower further proved to him that the boy looked confused like someone who had just awakened. The only one who gave Draco and Snape serious trouble that day was Delores Umbridge. Harry, present for both hearings, noticed that she took great pains in pointing out that if she had still been in charge none of the events shown would have happened.

Severus Snape looked up and said rather loudly "No I'm sure it wouldn't have you silly woman, if you had still been in charge the school would be closed already or worse destroyed." He said with a smirk. Madam Marchbanks smiled at the now stuttering Umbridge and dismissed the lot.

Remus and McGonagall had promised Harry that when the time came to go after the snake that he would be allowed to go. He insisted that it was his responsibility to see that all the Horicrux were destroyed even if he had to forgo his last year and do it himself alone. Knowing that Ron and Hermoine and even Draco himself would follow Harry, they relented. Harry also knew that it would break Hermoine's heart not to go back since she made Headgirl.

Now as the whole house sat down to eat breakfast before going to platform nine and three quarters, where even Severus Snape joined in the early meal before heading back to teach DADA again this year.

"Professor Snape" Harry said respectfully. Still not fully liking the man but willing to give him a chance again and hoping things wouldn't revert to the way he was treated the last few years. "What exactly will we be learning this year in Defense class?"

"Well first Potter it's a good time to let you know I need a teachers Aide this year and you will be volunteering. We will teach a variety of the spells you've been teaching this motley crew around here" Snape said "With a little help from the prince as well," he added smirking.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Severus Snape! You made a joke"

"Non-sense you silly boy I never joke" He said finishing his breakfast and heading for the door. "My class tomorrow morning Potter and see that your on time!" and with that he walked out the door closing it behind him and was gone.

"Wonder if Slughorn will be back this year?" Ron asked the table at large.

"Yes Horace has agreed to stay on another year, Minerva told me yesterday," Mrs. Weasley said

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat "Now listen up all of you. Somehow that Delores Umbridge is being sent to Hogwarts again this year. I don't want any of you talking to the lady." He said "Some idiot at the ministry stuck her as a teachers aide to the care of magical creatures teacher."

"She'll be w-working with H-Hagrid?" Hermoine asked shocked. "But she'll be awful to him just like last time and treat him like …" Hermoine was interrupted by Mr. Weasley

"Relax Hermoine its ok. Professor Grubbly-Plank will be filling in for Hagrid this year. He is doing some business for the Order right now and you probably wont see him till Christmas. And he will be too busy to teach this year Hermoine" Mr. Weasley said smiling and winking at her.

"Dear Hermoine do you think we would let that odious woman do that again to Hagrid? Why Hermoine I'm surprised at you" Mrs. Weasley's eyes were twinkling for a change.

Hermoine relaxed and blushed deeply at Mrs. Weasley and Ron took her hand under the table. Harry, who was gearing up with his own protest of Umbridge and still might, relaxed as Ginny reached under the table taking his hand as well.

The only one not present at the table was Aunt Petunia who would be going to Hogwarts for the first time this year. McGonagall had hired her to; as she put it, organize the list of former students of Hogwarts. She would be taking private tutoring from some of the teachers, which Harry found strangely comforting. Aside from Harry again receiving the Quidditch Captain's badge again this year, He and Draco both received another badge with SP in raised letters on it.

"How are we getting to the station this year?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley

"We are Aparating with you today. Those that haven't taking their aparations test will go side-along." Remus said looking at Ginny

"I'll be glad when I can take my test" Ginny said sighing.

Kingsley Shacklebolt who had had breakfast with them that morning got up from his spot as well. "Well Tonks we best get the trunks and floo their luggage to the train so we aren't late."

Tonks leaned over and kissed Remus "Don't get lost wolfman" She said with a playful smile.

"Hey no snogging at the table!" Ron said making a face "Ow" he said when Hermoine gave him an elbow to the rib trying to hush him up.

Tonks smirked "Well aren't you one to talk Ron Weasley" She said getting up "and who was it I saw up at close to midnight snogging a certain someone last night before bed time?" Tonks laughed outright as the two went crimson and Ron ran for the door muttering "Forgot something" slipping past Tonks and Kingsley who were chuckling.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Come back here" Mrs. Weasley said half heartily trying to scold and keep a straight face at the same time.

Hermoine was doing everything she could not to blush but wasn't succeeding very well when Draco, ever the opportunist, spoke "Well now seems to me I heard Granger talking on the stairs last night as well" he said to no one in particular which earned him a glare from Hermoine while she blushed even deeper and muttered something about "Once a prat always a prat" while getting up and walking out.

"Everyone go check your rooms one last time to see if you've forgotten anything and then meet back down in here in ten minutes." Mrs. Weasley said chuckling.

Ten minutes later they were back in the kitchen and ready to walk out. Harry carried Hedgwig's cage having released her to make her way to Hogwarts ahead of him and his Firebolt strapped to his back. Ron carried Pig and Hermoine had Crookshanks in his carrier. Ginny had Arnold her Pigmy Puff in her hand.

"Harry can you carry Arnold for me? I will be going side-along with Mom" Ginny said

"Sure Ginny" Harry said taking the small furry animal from her and feeling it shiver in his hand.

When they were all ready "Now we are Aparating straight to the platform this time so everyone stay together" Remus said.

Harry pictured in his mind the platform at nine and three quarters and turned feeling that squeezed through the tube feeling and he was standing in front of a shocked Neville Longbottom. "Hi ya Harry!" Neville said smiling.

"Hey Neville!" Harry said smiling back and sitting his owl cage down to shake Neville's hand.

"Hello Mr. Potter" Mrs. Longbottom said smiling at Harry.

"Please Mrs. Longbottom its just Harry" He said shaking her hand as well "And it's nice to see you again. I'd like to apologize about the last time we met"

A smile came across Mrs. Longbottom's features, which softened them immensely "No need Harry dear. After what you've been through it's lucky you still have the heart to care dear. I'd like to thank you for working with Neville this summer he is becoming a fine wizard just like his father"

"Is that a pygmy puff you have there Harry?" Neville asked changing the subject.

"Yes I was holding it for Ginny, I better go meet up with the rest of them. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Longbottom" Harry said and picked up his owl cage and hurried toward a mass of red-haired people near the train.

"There you are Harry!" Ginny said huffing. "I was looking all over for you"

"For Arnold you mean" He said smiling

"For both of you!" She said smirking and slapping him on the shoulder playfully.

"What about Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Harry asked Ginny suddenly

"Well Bill and Fleur both had missions for the ministry that delayed their marriage once again" Ginny said "Fleur said the next person to cancel their wedding gets hexed into oblivion" Ginny added and then looked at Harry seriously "Know this Potter if you ask me to marry you and cancel, Voldemort isn't the one you have to worry about" she said suddenly smiling and winking.

Mrs. Weasley came over and gave him a bone-crushing hug that took all the air out of him. "Harry, try to enjoy your last year at Hogwarts ok? You should try to get at least one year of enjoyment. The Auror's will be guarding it this year in double strength so another mess like last year shouldn't happen" she said as she pulled back.

"I'm surprised that the ministry even let them open Hogwarts this year Mrs. Weasley" Harry said smiling "But I'm glad they did and glad to be going back really."

Mr. Weasley came up behind them hearing Harry's reply "Well it was Rufus who pushed for the school to stay open Harry so you have him to thank. But you know why he did it Harry" Mr. Weasley said

"Yes so the ministry could claim they had everything in hand again while essentially doing nothing" Harry said

"Correct so stay out of Umbridge's path this year. Someone made it clear to her she was not to have any contact with you so if there is any trouble get word to me personally Harry" Mr. Weasley said quietly

When all the luggage was loaded their last goodbyes were said and Harry made for their usual compartment while Hermoine, Ron and Ginny headed for the Prefects compartment for their meeting. Draco followed Harry along with Neville and Luna and settled into the compartment.

"Sure you wouldn't like to ride with your fellow Slytherin's Draco?" Harry asked

"You mean you….. fine Potter I'll find another compartment" Draco said

Harry stopped him with his hand on Draco's arm "Draco I was just kidding your welcome to join us"

"Thanks Pot…Harry" Draco stammered

"Besides some of those Slytherin's down there are going to be pretty upset with you after all that took place over the summer and you showing up with us" Harry said. "I saw a few of them"

"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself" Draco snapped.

"He's not saying you cant Draco" Neville said coming through the door to the compartment. "Just that the odds right now with the four of us"

Draco looked back at Neville "You mean you three would help me?"

Harry smirked "Yeah Draco we would so sit back and quit acting like a prat"

Draco just smirked right back at Harry "Thanks Harry" he managed and then closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat. Two hours later the door rolled open and Ginny entered with Ron and Hermoine. Ginny sat down between Draco and Harry and Hermoine and Ron sat next to Luna and Neville with Hermoine still talking to Ron.

"I'm just saying you could have handled it better Ron." Hermoine scolded

"Hey he pulled his wand on you and was going to curse you from behind Hermoine!" Ron defended

"What happened?" Harry asked trying to end the argument between the two

"Crabbe is a prefect this year. When we were leaving the meeting he tried to curse Hermoine from behind so I hit him with a stunner and put him in the compartment with Goyle" Ron said.

"They never were that smart" Draco sighed not bothering to open his eyes "Bloody gits"

Ron and Hermoine looked stunned and leaned back looking at Harry and a stunned Ginny and Harry just smirked and shrugged. When the food trolley arrived they bought a few things and began to eat. Ron and Draco played a game of Wizards chess, which would have lasted the whole trip but Crookshanks Finally ended the game when he tried to dodge at Arnold and upset the board and caused a minor argument between Ginny and Hermoine.

After that the seven of them changed, before the train arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. Just before the train pulled in the door rolled open and Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy Parkinson in the middle stood framed in the doorway.

"Well, Well Draco Malfoy" Pansy said "We heard you turned your back on your own kind. What's the matter Draco you got a thing for Blood traitors, Griffondore trash and mudbloods now?"

Both Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Draco stood up with his wand in his hand and behind him six other wands were all pointed at the three slytherins as well.

"Pansy Parkinson I've about had it with the way you talk about my family. You have five seconds till I make this the most embarrassing moment of your life. Get out now, I'll only warn you once" Ginny said with fire in her eyes.

Pansy clearly wanted to say something but thought better of it as Crabbe and Goyle were already retreating behind her. Draco relaxed and closed the door and sat down hanging his head.

"Just think I have to go to the Slytherin house and have to sit at that table tonight" Draco said quietly

No one said a word as they sat down to wait for the train to pull into Hogsmeade.

When they finally arrived at the station they head Professor Grubbly-plank instead of Hagrid sending the first years to the boats and the rest to the thesterall powered carriages to make their ways to Hogwarts. The seven made their way to an empty carriage and Seamus Finnigan joined them for the ride.

"Hey Seamus we thought maybe your mom wouldn't let you come this year" Neville said

"Well me mum was against it but me dad told her that I'm old enough now in the wizarding world to make me own decisions. They had a bloody great row about it and mom threatened to hex the old man." Seamus said chuckling

"Did she?" Ron asked knowing Seamus's father was a muggle

"Nah, she finally came to her senses and they made up. Disgusting seeing yer parents kiss like that" Seamus said growing red in the face, which caused everyone else to chuckle.

"So I read the papers were you were cursed last year Draco" Seamus said looking him in the eyes. "I don't buy it me self but I don't think you meant any harm to Dumbledore either" he said.

Draco didn't respond but nodded and Seamus sat back. "So Harry are you Quidditch Captain again this year? I've been practicing over the summer to try out again if you have an opening at the beater position"

"Well I already know I'm sticking with Ron as a keeper because we couldn't find a better one and Ginny will be a chaser. The rest we'll have to see about." Harry said.

Seamus nodded and sat back for the rest of the ride talking to Neville and swapping chocolate frog cards with Ron.

When Harry and the rest were walking through the doors Professor McGonagall came out and took him and Draco and Neville aside. "Follow me you three" McGonagall said and they followed her up to the staff table were Harry was told to have a seat next to Snape and Draco next to Slughorn which put them next to each other. Neville was seated next to an empty chair. Narcissa Malfoy was near Umbridge at the other end of the table.

"What the hell is going on Potter?" Draco whispered

"If I'm helping Severus teach the DADA then you must be helping Professor Slughorn. Neville must be helping Professor Sprout in Herbology" Harry whispered back.

The students filed in taking their seats and then the first years were led in this year by Professor Sprout and Harry noticed Umbridge sitting at the far end of the table already looking furiously in Professor McGonagall's direction.

Professor spout sat the stool and the Sorting hat down and stepped back as the hat sang the same exact song from last year. Then she called out the names and the sorting began. There weren't as many first years this time around and Harry looked sadly at the fifteen students that were sorted. Eight of them going to Hufflepuff, two to Griffondore and two to Slytherin leaving the last three in Ravenclaw.

When the sorting ended professor McGonagall waved her wand and the hat and stool vanished as Professor Sprout took her seat next to Neville.

McGonagall looked out over the four tables and Harry looked too and saw what she saw. There weren't as many returning students this year and it felt like something had taken the air out of him. He was suddenly sad and angry with Voldemort all over again.

"I would like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to those that are returning Welcome back. I know that some of you returning are looking around and noticing less people this year. Although we have had our losses this school is still safe. The wards have been increased and Auror's are guarding the perimeter and the halls at night so you will be safe here as always. Please be sure to listen to the Auror's they are here to protect you. The forbidden forest is of course forbidden to all students here at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch would like it known that magic in the hallways is not allowed and to remind you that all items that are sold by Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned. For a list of those items its posted in the main hall." She stopped and took a drink from a glass in front of her. "This year I would like to welcome back Severus Snape to the Position of DADA" Snape stood up for a moment and then sat back down "Also taking my place this year for Transfiguration is Professor Malfoy" Narcissa rose from her seat while a few clapped and then sat. "Also returning for this year is Professor Grubbly-Plank for the position of Care of Magical Creatures." She paused and grimaced "Also returning this year to help out professor Grubbly-plank as a teachers aide is Delores Umbridge" She started to continue when she heard the woman clear her throat "Ahem Ahem" she turned to Umbridge in shock and glared at her while Umbridge seemed not to care and got up to move toward the podium where McGonagall was standing "Delores have you lost your mind SIT!" McGonagall shouted glaring at the lady who resembled a toad and Delores Umbridge took one look and made her way back to her seat red with fury while McGonagall continued. "This year we are proud to have five students who will be helping out as teachers aides this year. You will address them as Professor as you do the rest of the teachers here is that understood?" Draco and Harry turned to each other in shock while they heard the assembled students talking among themselves. "The five that will be helping out are Professor Potter who will be helping Professor Snape this year in DADA, Professor Malfoy will be helping Professor Slughorn in Potions, Professor Longbottom will be assisting Professor Sprout in Herbology, Professor Granger will be assisting Professor Flintwick in Charms, And Professor Ronald Weasley will be helping Professor Malfoy in Tranfiguration" Harry knew that Ron over the summer had been learning tranfiguration at the house in his spare time. It was the first time that he had seen Ron do anything that didn't involve Quidditch over the summer and had really gotten good. "Also my new assistant Madam Dursley who will be joining us shortly." She added and then stopped. "I want it known student professors will be respected as much as your regular professors. Now as Albus Dumbledore would say 'tuck in" and food appeared on the tables.

Draco and Harry were too busy eating to talk more but when the feast was over and they began to rise McGonagall came over with Neville and motioned to Harry and Draco to follow her. Harry Draco and Neville followed McGonagall to the third floor and noticed that the formerly dusty corridors on the third floor were spotless. Leading them through the corridor she passed a whole slew of paintings of people Harry had never seen before in his travels through Hogwarts. Harry was sure most of these painting weren't here in his first year when he, Ron and Hermoine were going after the Philosophers stone At the end of the Corridor there was a picture that Harry did remember and he rolled his eyes.

"Halt you scurvy knave or be run through" The little knight said.

"Hey Sir Codogan" Harry said and groaned inwardly.

"Harry you're the one in charge of the password to the dorms you and the rest of the Student Professors will be occupying this year" McGonagall said "Do you have a password you would like?" She asked

"Lemon Drops" Harry responded smiling

McGonagall smiled as well remembering Albus Dumbledore's favorite candy "Very well Harry now listen you three from now on since you are student professors you will address the rest of us by our first names is that understood? All this professor this and that gets old among the staff." She said rolling her eyes "Your things are already in your rooms. There are five portraits inside leading to 5 separate quarters. They are enchanted to only open for the person they are assigned to and all you have to do is say your name the first time and the portrait will open automatically for you after that" McGonagall said turning to walk away "Sleep well and I'll send Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger up when they are done with their duties." And with that she was gone.

"Well what are you three waiting for?" Sir Codogan yelled startling the three

"Lemon Drops" Harry said and the painting swung open to reveal a cozy common room with a fire already ablaze in the fireplace. Two lush couches and four over stuffed chairs were placed around the fireplace. Five large portraits hung near the back wall and in the portraits were animals instead of people. A Unicorn, a Griffon, A Centaur, A Hungarian Horntail Dragon and Serpent were depicted in each of the frames.

"Five guesses on whose room the serpent belongs too" Harry said smirking at Malfoy

"Shut up Potter" Malfoy said stepping up to the Serpent. "Draco Malfoy" He said and the portrait swung out to reveal a tunnel. "I'm going to get some sleep, Slughorn wants me in the Dungeons at eight thirty in the morning" Draco said entering the tunnel and disappearing.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville said stepping up to the Centaur and the portrait swung open to reveal another tunnel. "I think I'll turn in early as well Harry."

"Goodnight Neville" Harry said as Neville disappeared down the tunnel behind the Centaur.

Harry sat in one of the chairs by the fire to wait for Ron and Hermoine. He sat down trying to go over the changes that were going on at Hogwarts since he stepped through the door earlier that evening. "Student Professor" He mumbled to himself smiling. They had almost put him on a level playing field with Delores Umbridge. Harry chuckled to himself remembering how furious she was not being able to address the students at dinner.

"Oh hello Harry" Said a familiar voice making Harry jump and looked into the fire at the head of Rufus Scrimgeour the Minister of Magic himself.

"Oh um Hello sir" Harry said standing up feeling slightly irritated already.

"Minerva said you were just settling in. I just wanted to pop in and tell you Harry that many in the wizarding word are laying all their hopes on you defeating You-know-who." The minister said "You know Harry we are both in this fight together. The Order and the Ministry. We want the same things." Rufus said

"In a way yes we do but not for the same reasons" Harry said "You want to look like your doing a decent job while the Order just wants to make sure Voldemort is defeated and people can live in peace"

"Still Dumbl" The minister was saying when Harry cut him off

"Dumbledore's man? Yes Sir till my last breath" Harry said with fierce determination "When my time comes I'll defeat Voldemort" Harry said and watched as Rufus Scrimgeour flinched "Even if it means that I have to die with him. But I'm not going to be someone you use to try to convince people you're in control of the situation Sir. I can't say that Minister because we both know that would be a lie and the people deserve to know the truth"

"Very well Harry" Scrimgeour said sadly this time "But people are frightened and they want results Harry."

"Then sir I suggest you find a way to keep the death-eaters in Azkaban and quit arresting innocents like Stan Shunpike just to make the Ministry look like its doing its job" Harry said heatedly "You think this is a game you can play with peoples lives and that makes you almost as bad as the Death-eaters" Harry said

"Very well Harry I can see your not in a very reasonable mood this evening" He said and Harry heard the hardness come into his voice. "Enjoy your year at Hogwarts" and Scrimgeour disappeared from the fireplace.

Harry turned at a sound behind him and Ron and Hermoine were standing in the entryway looking at him, evidentially having heard some of the conversation.

Without much to say the three retired to their chambers for the evening. Harry fell asleep almost as once.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 6 – Vows, Muggles, Wizards and Hogwarts

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	7. Chapter 7

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 7 : CHAPTER 7 – Professors and Prank Wars

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry awoke with the sound of Severus Snape's voice ringing out from the small fireplace in his room.

"For Merlin's Sakes Potter get up!" Snape's Voice roared. "I have called you twice now!"

"I'm up! I'm up already!" Harry mumbled rolling out of bed as he made his way to the spacious bathroom. "What time is it anyways Severus?" he asked through the door.

"Its seven thirty in the morning Potter and your to report to me in the DADA classroom at eight! Now hurry and get dressed we have things to go over before our first class of the day!" Snape shouted.

"Well so much for hoping that git ever actually going to go easy on me" Harry mumbled as he finished getting dressed.

As he hurried through the portrait hole into the common room Ron was just grabbing his transfigurations book to head out. "I see you got an early call as well?" Harry mumbled

"Harry she has to be mental to get me up this early" Ron complained. "I barely got any sleep at all!"

"I heard that Weasley!" Draco said coming through the portrait hole already dressed as well. "Can it about my mother! At least you didn't get woken up by Slughorn!"

"I didn't mean it that way Draco and you know it." Ron said.

"Both of you hush! How would you like Snape yelling at you first thing in the morning?" Harry said grumpily." Harry said grumpily. Besides we can come here right after dinner tonight and turn in early" Harry said as they exited the portrait of Sir Codogan (Who shouted "Who are ye ya scurvy scoundrel stand up and fight!" while trying to get the over sized sword he was holding raised over his head, which caused him to tip over "You cant run forever you hooligans!" he added as they walked off) and continuing down the corridor.

"Even that bloody knight is mental. A whole year with him screaming and challenging us" Ron complained further

"Well at least we have a nice quiet common room to ourselves this year" Harry said.

"True Harry but the year has just started and we are sharing it with Draco Malfoy" Ron said

"Sod off Weasley" Draco said and turned in the direction of the Dungeons.

"Well would you rather be sharing a common room with Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked smirking

"Harry that's just disgusting" Ron said giving him a dirty look before taking off toward the fourth floor "See you at breakfast Harry"

Harry continued walking upstairs to the fifth floor and then down the right-hand corridor to the DADA classroom. When he arrived and entered Snape was pulling out the trunk from his third year with the Bogart in it and levitating it to the middle of the room.

"Sorry to have to wake you up so early Harry but I need to see something" without waiting he flicked his wand and the trunk lid opened. A dementor came out in front of Harry and Harry pulled his wand quickly and shouted _**"Ridiculous!"**_ until the Bogart returned to the trunk.

"No, No that wont do." He said absentmindedly "Harry have you never had a bogart change into the Dark Lord?"

"Well no, as a matter of fact the first time I seen a bogart was in third year after the Dementor on the train tried to attack me" Harry said "A Dementor has been my fear ever since"

"Ah I see. Well then I guess a dementor will have to do then," Snape said. "I want everyone by the end of the week to be able to know the petronus charm anyway Harry so we have a lot of work to do" Snape said

"Well what about first years?" Harry asked

"Everyone Harry" He said and stopped and turned "You most likely didn't see the paper yesterday but I did. The Dementor's are taking orders from the Dark Lord now and attacking wizards and muggles alike so the Petronus charm is being added to the first year caricilum and will be on all OWLS and NEWTS this year as well" Snape said "Also you must understand that I want everyone to pull a full petronus as well as the Dementor's seem to be stronger than usual"

"Stronger Severus?" Harry muttered, "How could that be?"

"Because Harry the Dark Lord is allowing the Dementor's to feed at will and so they will gain in strength until they start breeding again" Snape said moving his desk more into the corner

"Where would you like me to sit Severus? In the back out of the way I presume?" Harry asked

"No Potter you are teaching your first class today about bogarts. You've had the class and know about the creature. Make it interesting for the first years. This will be their first attempt at a Petronus so you will have to monitor them closely. We will get some chocolate after breakfast to bring back for those who have problems with the spell." Snape said.

"But Severus I've never taught" Harry started

"Come come Potter! Did you not train the DA?" Severus stopped and stared at him smirking "It's much the same thing and on the whole will be easier as this class will be smaller than the DA" He said taking a seat on the desk "Harry you produced a full patronus at the unheard of age of thirteen and then proceeded to teach it to those around you as if it were the easiest thing to do. Do you know how old I was before I produced my first patronus? Twenty-eight Harry" He said "In all those years I have had one happy thought that could sustain one."

"Mine has changed some what over the last few years" Harry said frowning. "And I had lots of help teaching the DA Severus"

"That can happen at times. For the memories that sometimes make us happy at one time sadden us at other times in our lives" Snape said simply

Harry looked up at him. "OK enough small talk Harry, Off you go to breakfast and remember we need bring back chocolate." He said opening the door of the classroom.

"It's good to be back in this dismal place" He heard Snape mutter and Harry smiled

While the owls were delivering the morning mail he called Dobby and asked him to deliver some chocolate to the DADA Classroom, as Dobby was always ready and eager to help. "Dobby wilz making sure his friend Master Harry has enough chocolate" Dobby said

"Better get a good bit of it Dobby something tells me we'll need it" Harry said

"Yes Master Harry sir" Dobby said excitedly and snapped his fingers and disappearing.

When Harry and Snape returned to the DADA classroom they found the chocolate sitting on Snape's desk "Very good. Now I will call roll and then talk for a brief moment about what will be covered and then I will turn the rest of the time over to you. I will observe and help those students who need one-on-one help while you continue to send them through. Take a bar of chocolate for yourself. I know you have an adverse reaction to them as well Harry" Snape said.

Harry grabbed a bar of chocolate and pocketed it and waited by the window while Snape positioned the desks into two rows with a wide space to the right of them.

Harry brought out the cabinet with the bogart within and set it up were it would be front and center like it was when Remus had taught them about Bogarts.

But the first arrival through Snape's door wasn't a first year. It was Hermoine Granger with green smoke billowing from both ears. "HARRY POTTER!" She fumed

The sight of this sent Harry into a fit of laughter so bad he had to sit down. "Hermoine" he said catching his breath "What in the world is going on?" He said trying not to laugh at the sight of her ears billowing green smoke.

"Someone put the Twins smoking ear potion in my pumpkin juice this morning while I was reading the prophet" Hermoine said

Snape was pretending to read although Harry heard him chuckling, which earned him a glare as well.

"Why would you think I did it Hermoine?" Harry said innocently

"Oh don't give me that! Fred and George gave me the other two bags at the house the other day. How could you do this on the first day Harry?" Hermoine said in obvious distress.

Harry Frowned "I didn't Hermoine but I bet I know a certain person who would though" He said and walked over and said the counter curse to the potion that still had smoke billowing heavily from her ears to no avail. "I suggest we talk this evening. I think Fred and George are trying to start a prank war between us. I suggest we find out who the third and maybe fourth party in this little ruse is." Harry said smiling

"OH! GENIRVA WEASLEY!" Hermoine said aloud then smiled craftily. She giggled suddenly and this was a side of Hermoine that he hadn't seen before "Wait till this evening! How am I supposed to teach this way?!"

"Now Hermoine we don't know that it was Ginny" Harry said quickly as the first years were starting to arrive. "We'll talk about this after dinner ok?"

"Ok Harry good luck on your first day" She said exiting out of the class and sprinting toward the stairway. Harry had just a brief glance at her back were a sign was glowing that said "Property of Ronald Weasley" and groaned inwardly.

He sat down and waited for Snape to take roll and then to talk to the class about what they would be taught through the year. He was watching a different Severus Snape talking today.

He was more at ease and less hostile today.

After two classes they sat at Snape's desk and talked while Harry consumed another bar of Chocolate. "That last one made me almost pass out Severus. I've had three bars of chocolate already and this makes my fourth." Harry said shakily

"Harry I knew this would be tough on you today. I wanted it to be. I want you to get used to the effects of the Dementors. While you may find yourself weakened slightly tonight, all in all you will be stronger when you come in contact with a real one. I noticed the dementor your bogart takes the form of is about five times formidable than a regular dementor. Even I have had to consume two bars of chocolate just being in the room with it" Snape said eyeing him scornfully.

"Sorry Severus." Harry said simply while taking another bite of the chocolate. "Well it wasn't a total loss we had seven full patronus's during both classes."

"And we both saw the new form yours took today too" Snape said.

"A Phoenix" Harry said "It used to take on the shape my father took when he transformed into his Animagus state." He said distantly and then looked up at name. Well seven is a good number for a first day right?"

"That's simply not enough. I want everyone to be able to produce one by Christmas Harry." Severus said in a frustrated tone. "Potter the one thing I have learned from being around the Dark Lord is that time is always a factor. You never know when he will strike or where." He said, "I want to be as ready for an attack as we can be." He sat staring toward the windows for a moment then sighed, "even if we do get them all to produce full patronus's though we still will have to teach the regular curriculum in between. Its too bad you don't still have the DA up and running"

"I could talk to Hermoine about that this evening if I can get her not to Hex Ginny for playing that prank on her" Harry chuckled and Snape actually laughed and shocked Harry into silence.

"What's the matter Harry?" Snape asked finally reining in his laughter.

"It's just strange sir. Seeing you laugh. I guess I'm not used to it yet," Harry finally said after a few moments.

"Well then I have a real shocker for you. I happen to know that the Twins gave everyone in number 12 Grimmald two bags of their stuff with the same instructions that you probably received. Including Draco" he said barely containing a smile.

Harry felt like his face was staying in permanent shock lately as once again Snape's words had that effect. Snape reached into his desk and drew out a small pensieve. "Did you know Harry that in our first year I was actually a friend of your fathers, Sirius and Remus?" Snape said matter of factly.

Harry just sat there. If that were possible anything was. "No, no one ever told me that," Harry said.

"Well we wouldn't have yet but let me show you something." Snape said and took out a small pensieve and took the tip of his wand and brought it to his temple. He saw the wand moving away from Snape's temple and a strand of mist stretching away from the side of his head and Snape lowered the memory to the bowl. "Now this year was our first year Harry. The summer after our first year someone told my father about my friends at school. I wont go into what happened that summer but when I came back I had to break all ties with them"

Harry and Snape bent forward into the Pensieve and he saw four boys. One of the boys looked a lot like he did at eleven. He recognized Snape, Sirius and Remus as well.

"Did you find it James?" Severus said

"Yes right where you left it Severus." James said chuckling "You know your ok for a Slytherin. Where should we set it off? The girls bathroom?"

"I have an idea. Remus what was that spell again that you told me about that would set this off automatically at a certain time?" Sirius asked a startled Remus

"Pridem and the time you want it to detonate why?" Remus asked

"OH Sirius you wouldn't?" Severus and James said together laughing.

"They go in there each day at the same time guys it would be a perfect prank!" Sirius said

"Ok but lets do this right. We'll set it now and when we come out of charms we will be on the stairway when it detonates" James said

"Remember though that Dung Bomb is stronger than anything you can buy on the market." Severus said.

Harry looked at the older Severus Snape "Do I want to know who you pulled that prank on?" Harry eyed him suspiciously and he burst out laughing.

"Probably not but it was the first in a long line of Pranks your father pulled on your mother" Snape said as the memory faded and they found themselves back in the DADA classroom.

"Pranks are a part of the norm here at Hogwarts Harry so enjoy your year" he said winking. "We have two more classes Potter." He said "Why don't you go to lunch and we'll meet back here at two this afternoon."

With that Harry went to lunch in the great hall. When he was almost finished eating he saw Ginny walk in with her beautiful red hair flowing behind her and her skin was colored blue from head to foot. She marched up to Hermoine who was sitting at the Griffondore table and exchanged a few words. Harry and Draco both had taken one look then turned to each other and were trying to stifle their laughter.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Ginny had stormed up to the table and shouted which only caused Draco and Harry to laugh harder and he saw Ron at the table choking and laughing at the same time with Hermoine giggling and slapping him on the back trying to stop him from choking.

As Ginny stormed out Harry noticed the sign on her back flashing different slogans "Professor Potter's main Squeeze" and "Does this shade of blue make my butt look big" then switched again to "This prank brought to you courtesy of Weasley Wizard Wheezes" To Harry's horror everyone was turning to look at him and laugh and Draco roared beside him.

He finished swallowing the bite he had taken of his Sandwich and washed it down with a swallow of Pumpkin Juice and sprinted for the main hall to catch up with Ginny amidst the laughter.

After his last two classes with Snape he was on his way to the common room when he saw the Weasley hair up ahead. "Ron! Wait up!" when he got closer he saw the red-head turn and it was Draco Malfoy

"VERY FUNNY POTTER!" Draco shouted and stalked off toward the third floor common room. When he arrived in the room he saw Ron and then looked back at Draco and burst out laughing. Draco's pale blonde hair was now on Ron's head as well and the sight of the two looking at each other was enough to cause both to shake their head. It was obvious this wasn't their doing.

Both Draco and Ron turned to Harry and Ron was the first to speak. "Harry I've been your best mate for six years. I can understand you pranking Malfoy but why me?!" Ron said in frustration and stormed off into his room.

"Ron! I didn't prank anyone today honest!" Harry yelled at the portrait behind which Ron had disappeared.

"Potter this was beneath even you!" Draco sneered disappearing behind his portrait as well

Harry sighed in frustration and threw his hands up. Someone had pulled four incredibly cool pranks without getting caught and they were blaming him. Harry went in and took a hot shower before going down to dinner that evening. Ron and Draco decided to have dinner in the common room. Neville met him in the Great Hall and when they passed the Griffondore table Harry received some glares that he hadn't understood until he was seated at the staff table and saw Ginny and Hermoine enter the Great Hall and sit down. Both had violet color hair.. He had just taken his first bite when he looked up and saw both their robes change into matching pink robes with duckies and bunnies on them glaring right at him. Someone had pranked their robes and Harry was going to get blamed for this one as well.

Harry turned to look at Neville and saw Neville glaring at him as well sitting there in yellow robes with a cartoon character bird displayed all over them. What made it even worse was that who ever chose those pranks decided to add to the mystery without pranking him as well.

Half the staff was trying not to laugh including McGonagall who ended up looking at Harry over the tops of her glasses. Snape who hadn't even cracked a smile made some excuse Harry didn't hear and left the Great Hall. The rest of the student body was either snickering or glaring at Harry, depending on if you were a Griffondore or not.

Later that evening found Harry alone in the common room. The others had refused to talk to him although he told them he wasn't responsible. At one point he even accused Draco of pranking himself to cause everyone to think it was Harry, which only caused Draco to turn red storm out of the room, only to return five minutes later in baby blue robes with woodpeckers all over them demanding he change his robes back to their original colors.

So now as Harry sat alone on the couch in the common room wondering who the prankster actually was he was startled when Remus Lupin's head came out of the fire. "Hi there Harry! How did your first day go?" Remus asked

"It was ok I guess. Someone has played pranks on everyone that was at Grimmald except me so now everyone thinks it was me" Harry said.

"We did that one time in first year to James just so the prank was actually on him. We pretended to be mad at him for a…." Remus stopped and stared at Harry

"Remus did you tell that story to anyone at the house?!" Harry sat up straight now looking thoughtful.

"Erm..yes I did. I told the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermoine and I believe Neville and Draco were there as well." Remus said "Harry you don't honestly think" Remus began

"Those gits! It's not even original! They copied you guys!" Harry said indignantly

Remus lowered his voice "So what are your plans now?" he asked in a conspiratorial voice.

"I don't know yet but I have an idea" Harry said thoughtfully. "They want to make me look like a prankster eh?" he laughed for the first time in months. "I'll show them what a real prank is like" Harry said "I'm not the son of a Marauder for nothing you know"

Remus chuckled "Just have fun Harry that's all pranks are about. Enjoy yourself this year"

Harry told Remus about the memory Snape showed him and Remus chuckled again. "Yes we got in really big trouble over that one. Snape made that thing so powerful that it took half the school year to clean it off the walls. Not to mention it took three days for your mother and her friends to clean themselves up and in the end had to throw away their clothes" he said wiping a tear from his eye. Harry also mentioned what Snape said about what happened after that school year and Remus became thoughtful. "Well we did think it was odd because we left on the best of terms. We never knew that he got in trouble just for befriending us."

After Remus and he finished talking Harry went to his room and rummaged in his trunk to find the two bags loaded with to the brim with things that the twins gave him.

Emptying one of the bags onto the bed he started with anything he could booby trap and then remembered the spell he had seen in Snape's memory.

1 - deluxe firework log designed to entertain for hours.

1 – bottle of love potion designed to react on the first person the person see's

1 – bottle of color potion designed to change a person red yellow and blue for four hours.

1 – one package of booby traps designed to change your clothes into your pajama colors for an hour or ensnare you in a web.

1 – package of extra scent dung bombs

1 – package of deluxe animal crackers designed to have your friends growling hooting and howling for hours.

Harry's eyes grew at the assortment that lay before him as the items kept falling from the bag. Finally when he had what he wanted he pocketed what he was going to use and put the rest in the bag. A few nights later he turned in early since the others were still playing their prank and were still acting upset at him.

He went back through the portrait after everyone had turned in and rigged up the other portraits with booby traps that would cause a spider web to shoot out sticking the victim to it. Then taking his invisibility cloak and some clothes he made his way to the Slytherin Common room and waited for someone to open the portrait and hid the Dung Bombs and set them for different times and then waited for someone else to enter the room so he could slip back out.

He called Dobby and asked Dobby to put the color-changing potion in all the juice the next day and then had to tell Dobby what a prank was. Dobby as usual was willing to help him.

With that finished he crept down to Filch's office and put one of the clothes changing booby traps on his door as well. Retreating back up the stairs he saw Peeves and called him into an empty classroom.

"OH Potty! What are you doing sneaking around eh? Maybe I should alert Filch eh?" Peeves said eyeing him like the victim of Peeves next prank.

"Peeves what do you think of Umbridge?" Harry said smiling and winking at Peeves

Peeves for his part lost no time in telling Harry just what he thought of the old toad. "Well I have something from you courtesy of Fred and George." Harry said knowing Peeves affection for the two pranksters. "This Fire log is timed to go off a week from tomorrow at exactly nine at night. See that its in Umbridge's fireplace at that time would you?"

"OH what fun! Potter is turning into a Marauder like his father! It's about time! I had begun to give up on you!" Peeves said excitedly

"If you really want to see something funny be in our common room at seven forty-five tomorrow morning and in the Slytherin common room at a quarter till nine in the morning. And hang around tonight to watch Filch open the door to his office" Harry said chuckling.

"Filch?! Potter you impress me. And who else are you going to prank?" Peeves asked excitedly

"That's going to be the question of the year isn't it? Who's next?" Harry said chuckling

"Wait! Peeves you knew my fathers friends. What did you think of Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked

"Oh he wasn't really a Marauder he was just someone they let into the group because he was always being picked on, Funny how he got into Griffondore though isn't it?. He reminds me more of a Hufflepuff, no they tend to be more loyal" he said chuckling.

He stopped and seemed to be listening. "Filch" he said and sped through the wall laughing. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him just in time.

"Ye said ye heard voices girl?" Filch said to his cat that was curling around his feet. "Well if they be around here we'll find them." He said and closed the door again. Harry waited a few minutes and then crept back up to the third floor and gave the password. "Where are ya ye blooming coward" Sir Codogan said as the portrait swung open to the empty Common room.

Harry went to sleep that night after he made a wake up call through Dobby for seven the next morning and then fell asleep almost instantly as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Harry got up and hurriedly showered and dressed and made his way through to the common room and out the portrait. It was Friday so school wouldn't be disrupted too much as this was usually a light day for classes.

Sitting at the staff table near Snape, Harry waited for the festivities to begin.

"Your rather quiet today Potter. Prank anyone lately?" Snape asked smirking

"Erm no not yet Severus" He muttered trying to put on his most innocent stare."Just a late night reading" Harry said

Snape eyed him suspiciously and then Smirked. "It's a good thing that we teachers don't drink pumpkin juice isn't it Potter?" Snape whispered "Well when you've finished our first class wont begin till ten today. That should give the Slytherins time to clean up eh Harry?" Snape said rising and leaving the table.

Harry sat there trying to keep an innocent look on his face and trying not to choke on his milk. "I don't understand did something happen to the Slytherin's Severus?" Harry asked when he finally finished his coughing fit.

"Not yet Harry" he said he said winking.

How did he know? Did he use …..Snape had sat there and read his mind without him knowing. He had all of it up front thinking about it so it would have been easy to do without Harry knowing he was sure. Well it was too late to back out now. Might as well take what was coming to him when the show began. When everyone crowded in for breakfast it was a gradual thing. First it was just a few then there were more. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was changing colors just continually cycling. Harry took it all in wanting to save this memory and send it to Fred and George later.

He looked at the Griffondore table, which was teaming with laughter and found Ginny eyeing him with a smile and holding her glass of pumkin juice up as a toast while she was alternately changing colors. Over at the Slytherin table was one lone person who must have beat everyone out of the Slytherin Common room before the Dung Bombs went off. At the door of the Great Hall there stood his four roommates with Webbing still on them smiling around the great hall.

"Harry Potter this is your doing young man!" Delores Umbridge said changing colors like the rest of the students in the Great Hall. "Detention this evening. When I alert the Minister of the fact that you smuggled contraband into the school you will be expelled!" She shouted and for the first time he noticed that her robes were the color of her pajamas, pink with kittens all over them.

"Have you by chance, Delores, been breaking into Filch's office this morning?" Harry asked loudly but calmly

"How dare you accuse me…ACCUSE ME OF!" She started to stammer

"I only asked because that's where I left that particular booby trap" Harry said loudly again and then stood up and took a bow amidst the chorus of cheers and clapping.

"Delores sit down and eat your breakfast" Professor McGonagall said chuckling. "Potter detention on Friday with me"

"Yes Minerva" Harry said bowing once again smiling at his friends.

It was indeed ten am by the time the Slytherins showed up for class. Harry took in the glares and seemed not to care. He was testing their patronus charms today again. "Remember you can use a patronus to also carry messages" he said to the group of six years that he was working with. He was told time and again by the other students how much more fun and inventive classes were with the five of them working as teachers aides. No one had anything good to say about Umbridge however. In fact the complaints reached an all time high when a second year student was found coming from her office with a bleeding hand where faint traces of "I will not tell a lie" carved out. When questioned the girl had simply said that she had told Umbridge that Harry Potter was her favorite Student professor.

McGonagall was livid but Harry had the last laugh. The fire Log went off right on time at nine that Friday night. One of the scenes of fireworks that flew from the flames was a scene of charging Centaurs. They later found Delores Umbridge over twenty miles from Hogwarts sitting by the side of the road mumbling about half-breeds. Uncannily enough it was Rubeus Hagrid who found her when he was coming home from the mission the Order had sent him on. She had been transferred yet again to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. If all reports were correct she wouldn't be returning this school year. Because Harry was with McGonagall the whole time the evening the firelog went off, no one could lay the blame at his door. That night Harry sleep peacefully for the first real time since coming back to Hogwarts.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 7 – Professors and Prank Wars

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	8. Chapter 8

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 8 : CHAPTER 8 – Ron and Draco Make a Stand and a Trip to Godric's Hollow

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 5

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Two days after Harry's prank Snape came into their common room and gave him a bottled memory and left without a word. After Viewing it he let the others see and the laughter continued for the whole day. Even Draco, Slytherin extraordinaire couldn't help but laugh at the site of the whole Slytherin common room, that would take two weeks to clean and air out, and the students within that had given him such grief since he had been back.

Halloween was fast approaching and Harry and Snape were now dueling with the students almost nonstop. Harry with help from Hermoine, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and even Draco, the DA was back up and running. There were also new additions to the DA and even a few Slytherins joined. Those not loyal to Voldemort that is.

Quidditch practice was starting which Harry found only made time he spent with Ginny harder to find. He was often found asleep amidst his books for the course he was taking when not helping Snape. Hermoine, Ron and Draco were helping him study for his NEWTS and he was increasingly tired all the time. Draco himself was feeling the same way. After Quidditch practice, were the beaters mostly tried to hit Draco instead of anyone else, he came in from the pitch often tired and bruised.

On Saturday before the Slytherin and Griffondore game Draco Malfoy was cornered and outnumbered in the dungeon corridor late one night after helping Professor Slughorn restock his supplies. Ron Weasley while doing his rounds as Headboy turned the corner just in time to see the first two curses that were sent at Draco. Although he blocked the first two, Ron could tell Draco didn't stand a chance as there looked to be at least twenty students. Not thinking Ron gave a sudden war cry as if Valhalla had opened up and the God of War himself was let loose. Ron sent five stunners immediately into the group knowing they were bound to hit someone.

Draco Malfoy using the distraction Ron had given him sent six more curses into the group before they could fully separate. Making a path through to Draco, Ron descended on the last two blocking his path with a left hook and another stunning spell

Draco, having to duck and sidestep and block a cutting curse thrown at him by Goyle didn't see Crabbe behind him getting ready to send the killing curse at Malfoy but he did see Ron pointing his wand in his direction and a red jet of light passed within inches of his head and hearing a body fall behind him. Draco sent a leg locker curse at Goyle and yet another stunner so quick that Goyle had no time to defend himself. Both curses hit Goyle at the same time making him look like a top that had lost its momentum. Back to back now they took the rest of the Slytherins down bit by bit.

"Bloody Git!" Ron yelled at the Slytherin that had sent a stunner at him and in turn sent two and a disarming spell catching the unconscious boys wand. "Draco why do so many people like you?" Ron said between curses.

"It's the Malfoy charm Weasley!" Draco shot back "I'll teach it too you some time but basically you have to be born with it" he said smiling a grim smile.

"With Harry as a best mate I don't need to learn Malfoy arrogance to have this lot after me" Ron huffed while landing a punch and throwing a silent curse. "I already have enough Death-eaters that want to see me dead"

"Weasley has it ever occurred to you that they may want you dead even without being a friend to Potter?" Draco said frustrated while sending a curse into a dark area of the corridor that he had seen one curse fly from and watching as Pansy Parkinson sunk to the floor in a head. "The Dark Lord has had your family targeted before you know, back in the first war with him. It's inevitable."

The slytherins were still out numbering them four to two and decided to take full advantage. Seeing two of the Slytherins nod Ron turned grabbing Malfoy as he did and took them both to the floor while the three jets of red and one jet of yellow light flew over them.

Suddenly a yell sounded from down the hall and McGonagall, Hermoine and Snape arrived. By that time Draco and Ron were the only two conscious. The remaining Slytherins having hexed each other when Ron had threw Draco and he to the floor.

"You duel pretty decently Weas….Ron" Draco said holding out his hand "Thanks" he added.

"Your not bad yourself Draco" Ron said taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

That's how Hermoine and the two Professors found them. Hermoine running to Ron and nearly knocking him off his feet. "Relax Granger, I'm Fine too" Draco said sarcastically

Hermoine rounded on Draco wand at the ready. Ron instantly grabbed her. "Relax they surrounded him Hermoine." He said pushing her wand hand down gently. "I had to help him." Ron said quietly. Hermoine turned to Ron shocked and then slowly a smile crept around her lips.

"Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy a team? I never thought I'd see the day" She said in astonishment

"Oh please Granger, please say your not going to go into romantics here" Draco said acting disgusted by the scene and then smirking.

"Draco you should be thanking Ron not talking like a prat" Hermoine shot at him

"He did Hermoine" Ron said in her ear "Don't embarrass him by making him do it in public its been hard enough on him"

Hermoine Granger turned and looked at a Ron she had never seen before. It was the single most mature thing she had seen him do, well other than the sacrifice he made in first year with the chessboard that is. "Ok Ron" She said quietly and then added to Draco "Sorry Draco I was just worried about Ron"

"It's ok Granger" He said clearly relieved then caught himself and smirked "We all make mistakes" he added

Then again Draco Malfoy was the single most annoying git she had ever met too. Next to Ron when he was either being dense or eating.

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were watching the scene play out in front of them in obvious humor and suddenly Minerva used her stern voice that brooked no nonsense, in asking the two boys to explain themselves and the mess in the corridor. When she had heard enough she had them help take the Slytherins to the Hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could heal the damage. None of the Slytherins were hit with less than three curses except for Pansy who had been hit by one curse before Draco hit her with the new more powerful stunning spell Harry had taught them over the summer.

When the two arrived for breakfast along with Harry, Hermoine and Neville it was obvious that the two boys were legends already. Throughout the day Harry heard the story go from twenty Slytherins to forty death-eaters and just shook his head as he continued on.

When it was time for Griffondore to play Slytherin Draco had to take over as Captain of the Quidditch team were the rest of the two players on the team promptly quit. Draco called a meeting in Slytherin house accompanied by Snape and asked for players for that coming weeks game. The next day he had the two first years turn out, three third years and a second year, who wanted to try out for keeper who turned out to be surprisingly good. Two of the third years earned beater spots and while they didn't show spectacular moves Draco had to admit that he didn't have much of a choice. The rest he placed in the chaser positions and drilled them hard. Unlike the rest in Slytherin house these Slytherin players that turned out to play were only interested in one thing, Playing Quidditch!

While Draco's team didn't win, they made a surprising showing against the Griffondore team keeping the score thirty all till, Ginny, Playing seeker because Harry wanted a change of pace and was playing chaser, caught the snitch in a most unspectacular way. The snitch zoomed past her while she was floating above the field and she simply reached out and grabbed it.

That night in their common room, while Ginny and the rest of the team were visiting, Draco, Ron and Harry were sitting around the fire talking about the game that day. A couple of the Slytherin team members were invited as well. A heated argument broke out later in the night with Draco trying to get a rise out of the Griffondore team then turned to Harry.

"So Potter how long has Weasley been able to do wandless magic?" hereby calling Ginny Weasley a cheater and the argument began again until Hermoine, who was trying to study, yelled at them.

"That's enough! After all it's just a game!" Hermoine said and stopped suddenly seeing the glares directed at her.

Draco never one to waste a chance "Weasley if your going to marry that Muggle born witch the least you can do is tell her here and now. There are only two things in the Wizarding world that are sacred. The wizard's vow and.." he started

"QUIDDITCH!" everyone chorused at once.

Hermoine huffed and stormed off to her room for the rest of the evening. Harry looked at Ron and caught him blushing furiously.

The morning of the Slytherin/Griffondore game Remus had came to see him play reminding him that he was taking him to Godric's Hollow the following day which was Sunday. Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Draco and even Neville were to go with him along with Remus and Tonks. When he awoke early Sunday he vowed never to celebrate till three in the morning again. He shuffled off to the bathroom and had barely finished getting dressed when there was a pounding on the portrait to his room. Rushing to hurry he nearly ran into Snape coming through the Portrait.

"There you are Potter, I took the liberty of obtaining a portkey from Minerva for our trip today. I hoped you wouldn't mind if I tagged along. Remus said I would have to ask you and I felt it only right" Snape said.

Harry thought for a moment. "I think I would like that Severus." Harry said sticking out his hand.

At a momentary loss Snape shook Harry's hand and hesitantly at first smiled back at Harry. Then they were through the portrait hole where everyone except Remus and Tonks who were just coming through the Portrait of Sir Codogan followed by Harry's Aunt Petunia. "Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said upon seeing him and tripped over a chair, Remus barely catching her in time.

"OH! I'm so Excited!" Aunt Petunia said. "It's been years since I've seen the place"

"I've never been there but Remus tells me it's a lovely little muggle village where the wizards and witches have integrated themselves." Tonks said

"Actually most of the people who live in Godric's hollow are family's with at least one witch or wizard in the family so they already know about magic. It's one of the only muggle villages that you can do magic in front of the residents there." Hermoine said.

Everyone looked at her for a moment. "Honestly if at least one person would pick up "Hogwarts: A history" you would have known that it was Godric Griffondore's birthplace although his family moved right after he was born to a place called…"

"Bloody hell Hermoine how do you remember all that?" Ron asked shocked.

"Ron your language is getting way out of hand you know" Hermoine said with a mischievous glare

"OK everyone ready?" Harry said speaking up so that the two wouldn't start an argument that would keep them there another hour "Severus we're ready"

Pulling out an Frisbee Snape held it out "OK everyone just touch the Frisbee"

Harry felt that hook behind the bellybutton sensation that the portkey always gave him and he was swirling through the air. This time he was determined not to be just thrown to the ground and when he finally let go he landed lightly on the ground and helped his Aunt and Ron up, who still hadn't gotten used to portkeys, and looked around.

What he saw was a place somewhat like Hogsmeade only slightly larger and there were muggle stores as well as stores for the wizards and witches. Although most of the people he saw wore muggle clothing, here and there he saw robes and cloaks mixed in. He looked over at Remus who looked around a bit and then took the lead and Harry stepped in behind him. No one seemed to have noticed that they appeared right into the middle of town as if that sort of thing happened all the time.

Behind he heard Ginny and Hermoine talking in low voices about the variety of shops along the main street. Snape and Remus also were talking in low tones about them remembering Godric's Hollow being smaller. He felt a hand grip his left arm and he turned to see his Aunt Petunia taking it all in as well with an Excited look on her face. "Just think Harry. No place else in Europe will you find muggles and the wizarding world in perfect harmony. It's a wonder how it's lasted so long. This place I mean." His Aunt said.

"And Remus said Voldemort is trying to ruin this place as well" Tonks sighed. "You'd never be able to believe that two nights ago the Dark Mark was found over a place right outside of Godric's Hollow."

Harry tensed at her words and felt the aggravation and frustration of the situation. Voldemort was slowly targeting the family members of muggleborns. Voldemort had a spy inside the ministry still which was why he still hadn't talked to Remus and Moody about what Scrimgeour and he had talked about. Rudolfus Lastrange, Bella's widowed husband, was on a rampage and had been identified at four of these attacks in the last few weeks.

Remus took the next small side street that seemed to lead to the outskirts of town and was called Godric's Lane. Harry wondered why they had arrived so far from the house, having been told it was just outside of town. Snape seemed to know what he was thinking. "They may have someone close to the house that would feel the magic if we straight there and they could alert the Death-eaters" Snape said.

Harry only nodded as he noticed a cemetery up on the left hand side of the small road. Past the cemetery the road was unpaved. Remus stopped outside the gates of the cemetery and turned to Harry. "Want me to go in with you Harry?" he asked quietly

He looked from Remus to the cemetery gates and nodded. "Aunt Petunia, Severus would you accompany us?" Aunt Petunia nodded and Severus looked pained for a moment only before his face became impassive again and he nodded as well and seemed to steel himself.

Harry fell in behind Remus as the last marauder headed to the graves of his two old friends. Harry looked around while they walked and noticed that the markers all had pictures attached to them that moved. He could even hear a few talking in whispered tones and heard one exclaim "I say dear" Said a woman's voice "I swear I just saw James pass"

"Nonsense Janella that's James and Lily's boy Harry finally coming to pay his respects" the mans voice said quietly but loud enough that Harry had heard.

Up ahead and to the right Harry saw a large octagon mausoleum and then they were walking toward it. Someone had put fresh flowers in the vases that adorned the door on either side. Over the door in the white marble was the Potter name. Remus slipped a key from his pocket and unlocked the door and held it open for the rest.

Harry took a deep breath and walked through the door. All the caskets were glass topped and the people inside looked as if they were sleeping. Small portraits were over each casket and he heard the people in the portraits whispering. "Harry?" one of them asked in a rich beautiful voice and he looked up at his mother's small portrait.

"Mom? Is that you?" Harry asked

"Well more like a shadow of me Harry" She said smiling "You've grown into a very handsome man son." His mother said.

"Handsome isn't the word" a male voice chimed in and Harry looked up to see his father beaming down at him. "Ah reminds me of me when I was his age. I bet he has a slew of girlfriends right son?"

"James! Quit your making him blush!" His mother's portrait said. "Harry you brought Remus with you and, Petunia?! How have you been Tunia?!" exclaimed Lily.

"Hello Lily" his Aunt Petunia choked back laying a hand on her casket "I've missed yo-you so much" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks and Harry laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There, there Tunia dear. You remember what Albus Dumbledore used to say. 'Death is but the next great adventure' In time you will see me again" Lily's soothing voice floated over her and Harry.

His vision blurred for a moment and he realized he was crying as well. "Harry darling it's ok be at peace." Lily said to him. "I know you've had it hard being without us but remember we are always with you dear where ever you are" She said smiling sadly.

"Son, we are so proud of the man we standing before us. Severus and Remus and even Sirius have told us of the man your becoming." James said. "We are always there no matter whether you can see us or not. We are with you in your heart always" he said gently.

"We want to thank you three for looking out after Harry these many years. Tunia know this. At first when I heard that you were treating Harry badly I was livid. Then Severus came to talk to us a few years ago and told us what he had done." Lily said shooting a glare at Severus who looked shamefully away.

"But when he explained his actions and yours" James continued "Although we are still upset at Severus we know he had his heart in the right place and in turn so did you. We aren't saying that you are forgiven yet" said James eyeing Severus pointedly to which Snape only glared out the doorway.

"James stop!" Lily said. "Harry you have to forgive your father he can still be a bit of a prat at times"

The portrait of James looked shocked and hurt but he only winked down at Harry and smiled which caused Harry to chuckle in spite of the lump in his throat.

"Harry step forward and touch your hands to our caskets dear." Lily said and Harry stepped forward as instructed, and as the others moved back Harry reached up with both hands placing his left hand on his fathers casket and the right on his mothers. Instantly he felt raw power surge through his hands and arms and like an electric shock move up into his body.

Finally when the energy surge was almost too much to bare, it stopped and it was over. "Harry, something that Albus Dumbledore kept from you was that your father was descended from the house of Merlin through the male line." His mother sad sadly.

"And your mother is Descended from the house of Merlin through the female line. And although both of us were a bit more powerful in magic than those few around us we were told by Albus after you were born that you would be more powerful than even Albus Dumbledore, Harry." James said

"This magic that you received today was the first time both halves of that line has passed this on to one person. This power isn't the only power you possess though. You have great love in abundance as well. And love is a more powerful magic than that even Merlin possessed." Lily said looking down on him

Harry felt the tears flow down his cheeks as he touched both the portraits of his parents. His Body ached from the transfer of power but he shrugged it off and stayed there talking to both of them for another hour. Then his father seemed to straighten up. "Well Harry we know you have more things to do today. And I believe your expected back at school before nightfall as well. We are here anytime you want to come see us. Know that we are only shadows of your parents Harry not the real thing. We are passed on now and your place Harry is with the living of this world." His father's Portrait said smiling "You do have a girlfriend don't you?" His father asked suddenly

"James!" his Mother's Portrait scolded

"It's ok mom. Yes dad I do have a girl who is special to me. Her name is Ginerva Weasley. When this is over I-I'll bring her back to meet you two. I know you'd like her." Harry said

"Well, well a Weasley eh? Well I remember an Arthur Weasley who worked for the ministry some time ago, Saved my bacon that time at Kings Cross I remember that. Lily do you remember his wife's name?" James said thoughtfully.

"Molly! She was the one you said could hug you till you turned blue in the face" Lily laughed.

"She hasn't changed either" Harry said chuckling. "And the Weasley's have really been there for me when I needed someone. My first best friend is Ron Weasley. My other best friend is Hermoine Granger, she is muggle born like you and Aunt Petunia mom, and most likely will be named the smartest witch of our time." Harry said.

"Yes it would seem Miss Granger never seems to stop asking questions." Severus mumbled rolling his eyes and Harry saw his dad trying not to laugh. Remus was having a tough time as well.

"Harry one more thing. Where is Sirius? He hasn't been back in over a year," James asked.

"He was" Harry hesitated then took a deep breath. "Dad he was killed almost two years ago." Harry said looking down.

"That's odd Harry. We would have known if he was here," Lily said looking perplexed

"Yes Harry if Sirius were on this side we would know" James said thoughtfully.

"Harry its time you rejoined the living now my son" Lily said. "Tunia it was so nice to visit with you. Please come again when you can. Remus, Severus thanks for bringing Harry today and for all that you three have done for him"

"Even though we feel some of it was misguided" James said sternly.

"James shush!" Lily said again and both Portraits suddenly closed their eyes and went to sleep.

The four stepped out of the Mausoleum and Harry locked the door behind him. Conjuring up some fresh flowers he added them to the ones already there and then silently they walked back out of the cemetery joining the others.

Again Remus lead the way down the road. They passed a house that sat back in among some trees on the right just after they were a mile past the cemetery. It looked like it had burnt down recently. Harry looked back at Tonks who was also looking at the house. When she faced forward again he saw the hard look in her tear filled eyes. That was the house that had the Dark Mark over it not but a few weeks ago.

Another driveway came into view and stonewalls surrounded the property and at the entryway iron gates stood impressively before them with Torches set into the wall on either side. Remus turned to Harry and gave him a key and stood back. Harry turned the key into the lock of the gate and watched as it swung open of its own accord while the torches to either side sprang to life. They strolled down the long drive to the house in the distance.

"When will be able to see the house Remus?" Ron asked

Harry looked back at Ron with a bewildered expression. "Ron we're almost to it. Its right in front of us"

"Where Harry? I don't see anything but this driveway that leads into the trees to a one room shack" Ron said straining ahead to see.

"Potter, Weasley quit your making me ill! It has a ruddy charm on it Weasley. Harry will know where it is because he has lived here before." Draco said sarcastically.

"Correct Draco" Remus said and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Well Harry, who do you want to let in?"

Harry scanned those behind him and nodded and Remus passed the paper around and as each read what was on it the house appeared to them. It was a massive three-story gray granite job with two double oak front doors. As Harry stood there looking at the house the unlit torches on both sides of the double doors lit up as if to welcome him home. He strode forward and was reaching for the knob on the front door when he noticed there wasn't one. Inset into the door was a knocker similar to the one on Grimmald street only this one had two Griffons facing away from each other.

"Password Master Potter?" asked one of the metal griffons

"Huh? I don't have a password" He said looking to Remus who was talking to Tonks as if he hadn't heard.

"No master Potter" The other Griffon explained "You will tell us the password so that we keep uninvited guests out sir" The second Griffon said as if Harry should already know this.

"Ah ok…" Harry thought for a few moments and chuckled to himself and bent forward and spoke softly to the Griffons who nodded.

He whispered the password to Remus who passed it along to the others in a whisper behind him.

"POTTER! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Draco shouted which brought a few more chuckles from the assembled except for Aunt Petunia who looked about to ask why they all were laughing and then faced forward again and said the password.

"Ferret" Harry said and the door swung open.

"You take great pleasure at my expense don't you Potter?" Draco mumbled as he passed through the doors behind Harry.

"Honestly you two" Hermoine said as she stood with the rest in the main hall.

"What? He started it" Harry said absently

"I will not even justify that with a response Potter" Draco sighed with disgust "Don't you own house elves or something that go with this place?"

Harry sighed afraid of getting another house elf like Kreature and called out. A loud 'pop' and in front of Harry stood a house elf about Winky's size with a tiny dress and apron on.

. "OH It's Master Harry! Plonky hasn't seen baby Harry in years and now him is all growed up! Plonky and Rinki has been alone for a long time! Is Master Harry be staying with us again?" She said running out of breath and before she could start again Harry bent down and said

"Plonky is it? No we will be going back today. I'm still in school till the end of the term. Today they let me out to visit here. But as soon as I am out of school I'll come back here to live maybe, ok?"

The little elf's ears seemed to droop ever so much and Harry looked to Ginny and she nodded. "Plonky we have been traveling today and could do with some tea and lunch if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Ginny asked smiling sweetly.

"Oh Plonky will fix lunch for Master Harry and his Guests right away and will serve it in the lounge of course" She suddenly said with a smile and wink at Harry and with another 'pop' she was gone.

Harry walked to the lounge that Plonky had nodded toward and looked within. There was no dust anyplace that he could see and things looked as if it hadn't been touched except for cleaning since he was last here when he was a baby. Of course he had no way of knowing if anything had been touched. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and squeezed gently as he leaned against the door of the lounge, he turned to see Remus beside him.

He walked on into the lounge were he saw "The Daily Prophet" folded neatly in a chair. He noticed the date on it and grimaced. It was the one his father was reading the night Voldemort came he was sure. It was almost as if he could part way remember things but not quite.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermoine asked

"Yeah I'm Fine" Harry said looking around in wonder. This was his real home. This place. This was where he would raise his family, he thought looking suddenly at Ginny, if he came out of this alive that is.

"When was the last time you came here Remus?" Harry asked

"A week after it happened Harry. After that I couldn't bring myself to, well to come back here until I could bring you here with me Harry" Remus said quietly "Until I could bring you back home." Harry heard him say in almost a whisper.

Harry looked at the stairway and for some reason knew right where his old room was and took off up the stairs. When he reached the first landing he headed down the small hallway to his left and opened the second door on his right. It was the nursery. His crib stood almost in the corner of the room and on the front of it were scorch marks stained into the white paint. His scar suddenly burst with pain as visions flew out at him.

"No Not Harry!" He could hear his mother's voice again only this time it was only a memory. "Very well then Avada Kadavra! When he opened his eyes he was on his knees in the middle of the room shaking.

Draco was in the doorway of the room and came forward to help him stand. Leaning against the other for a moment and trying to rub the pain out of his temples. "It's ok Potter I got you" Draco said quietly "This where he threw the final curse?" he asked looking around at the scorched marked crib.

"Yes." Harry said straightening up

"Ok now?" Draco asked

"Fine thanks Draco" Harry said looking one last time around the room before they left

"Don't mention it Potter" Draco said. "You were there for me when I needed, well after I…" he said trying to make the words come out

"Draco, Has anyone ever told you that you make a damn good friend when your not being a prat?" Harry said looking at the other man.

"Only you would be so presumptuous Potter" Draco said smirking and they walked down the stairs together to have lunch with the others.

After lunch they roamed around looking the place over. Harry was amazed to find that the office his father had on the first floor was huge. So was the potions lab in the basement. Harry even had a wine cellar. He pocketed a couple of bottles before he left to take back with him to store in his trunk.

Hermoine, though no one was surprised, found the library first. There were both muggle and wizard books alike. Adventure, romance and horror and to Harry's amusement even a few American westerns. The wizard books were from everything about becoming an auror to dealing with dark magic to household spells and charms. Some were very old. One book was set out at one of the two desks in the room. Hermoine told Harry that the book, which was written in a language Harry didn't know, was over four hundred years old. Hermoine said it was Mandarin Chinese.

Everyone's jaw dropped when she was translating the title and what the book was about. She felt everyone staring at her.

"Hermoine you know Mandarin Chinese?" Ron asked

"Well my mom and dad took me one summer to China so I brushed up on the language" She said sheepishly

Be afraid Weasley, Be very afraid" Draco said smirking

Hermoine glared at Draco and led Ron out of the room to look around some more leaving the rest to shake their heads. "Give Granger enough books to read Potter and you wont have to face Voldemort. She could find a spell to do it for you" Draco muttered as he walked out.

He heard Ginny giggle and she put her hand in his and they walked up the stairs to the third floor to look around. One of the rooms housed an enormous bathtub like the prefects bathtub at Hogwarts. "That would be cozy" Ginny said making Harry blush.

All too soon he was wishing the two house elves goodbye and they walked out and down the driveway to Godric's Lane. When they reached the main road again, which was quite a walk, they stopped at a corner store and Harry bought everyone a bottle of water with the muggle money he had. Depending on which shop, wizard or muggle, you were in you had to have the right currency.

They ended up stopping to have Ice cream at a small ice cream parlor that made Fortescue's Ice Cream pale in comparison. When they finally took the Portkey back to Hogwarts Harry was worn out. The Shock he had gotten from the magic that he received from his mother and father had all but wiped him out and by the time he was back in their common room he was dead on his feet. He slipped onto one of the couches after Remus, Tonks, Snape and his Aunt Petunia left and while the others were talking about the day's events he fell asleep. He woke up sometime later with his head cradled in Ginny's lap and her fast asleep as well. As easy as he could he sat up and laid her down on the couch and climbed up beside her and fell back asleep in minutes curled up to his one true love and lost in the flowery smell of Ginny Weasley.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 8 – Ron and Draco Make a Stand and a Trip to Godric's Hollow

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	9. Chapter 9

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 9 : CHAPTER 9 – Weddings, Proposals and Death-eaters and Fawkes gift.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Bill and Fleur's wedding date was finally set for Halloween, Having been changed a number of times due to the various attacks and work for the Order they were asked to accomplish. Finally Fleur, it seemed had put her foot down and Mrs. Weasley along with her.

Charlie was slated to be Bill's best man and Ron was the groomsman. The bridesmaids were Fleur's sister Gabriel and Ginny Weasley. The borrow hadn't been a safe place for a while even with the various wards and so the Weasley's were living at Grimmald place for now. Even with the resent improvements made since Narcissa Malfoy destroyed the painting of old Mrs. Black, Fleur still didn't want the wedding at the Black Mansion. Minerva McGonagall offered up Hogwarts for their Ceremony and reception. Those that were part of the festivities were allowed to attend.

When the morning of Halloween arrived Harry was shaken awake by Snape and told to dress and meet him in the common room. After throwing a t-shirt and jeans on Harry rushed into the common room to find the Twins seated on one of the couches with Ginny between them. Hermoine was comforting Ron. Percy and Charlie were talking in subdued tones near the window and Neville and Draco were sitting on the other couch talking quietly and near them sat Narcissa. When he entered Ron looked up at him. Remus and Snape were talking quietly with his Aunt Petunia. The whole scene looked wrong. "What's happened?" Harry asked

Everyone looked up when they heard him speak and he looked back toward Remus. "Something's happened hasn't it?" Harry asked

"I'm afraid so Harry. Tonks, Molly and Fleur are in St. Mungo's. There was a Death-eater attack on Grimmald place last night. Mrs. Longbottom is also in St. Mungo's as well. She was visiting with Arthur and Molly." Remus said quietly.

"Bill and Arthur?" Harry asked

"They are with Molly and Fleur now." Remus said "I'm going as well, would you like to go with Ron and the rest?"

Harry nodded and the group used their floo in the common room to go to St. Mungo. Harry saw that Charlie and Remus were already asking for information so he stood near Ron, Ginny and Hermoine looking down at the white marble floor. After a bit they followed Remus and the rest to the fifth floor and out into a long wide corridor. He knew they were close to Mrs. Weasley's room when an orderly opened a door up ahead and loud and clear he heard Molly Weasley talking to her husband. "I'm Ok Arthur! I am getting up and we are going to see about Fleur!" Molly said and the rush of the Weasley kids was a sight to behold.

From behind him he heard Mrs. Longbottom "Nonsense young man. Now if you don't leave this room immediately so I can get dressed I'll turn you into a duck and cook you for my supper!" She bellowed and even Harry flinched.

"Looks like Gran and Mrs. Weasley are doing ok," Neville said with a ghost of a smile before entering the room his grandmother was in. Harry saw Remus go into a room up the hall and followed. When he opened the door he saw Remus sitting by Tonks bed. He had his head on her tummy and was sobbing while she stroked his hair. She had a few bruises and her hair; usually bubblegum pink was electric blue. She looked up and smiled and made a motion for silence and he nodded and stepped out.

He returned down the hallway and entered Mrs. Weasley's room and saw her laying in bed and laughing and crying at the same time. When she saw him she motioned him over and pulled him down for a hug. "Thank you for coming Harry dear. Have you seen Tonks? Is she ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly

"She's fine but I think Remus needs time with her" Harry said quietly.

"The old wolf! I bet he is balling his eyes out" Fred said

"Right you are brother dear, we know who really has the fangs in that family" George said chuckling.

"How is Neville's grandmother does anyone know?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I heard her order someone out earlier." Harry said smiling "Something about turning them into a duck and having them for dinner this evening"

Mrs. Weasley smiled "Well then she is fine. I'm so glad. Bill was up earlier and said Fleur was going to be ok as well. Now Harry you have been part of this family for a while now and I know how you think. This isn't your fault. Arthur and I and the rest of this family consider you a part of this family. Now Fred, George, Ron and you too Harry go and see if Fleur still wants that wedding today"

"But mom your still in bed!" Charlie said

"Then you better wait out in the hall Charlie Weasley because I'm getting up and getting dressed. We are going to go to Grimmald place and get the things for your brothers wedding and we are having it today, if your future sister-in-law is still ready to marry my son, no matter what Now! Out the lot of you!" Molly Weasley said. "That awful death-eater ruined her face as well and when I get my hands on him he'll wish he was a muggle and had no part in magic" She was heard muttering.

"What happened to her face?" Harry asked

When they were out in the hallway Fred turned to the others "Mom said Fleur fought like a wildcat last night"

"Yeah and she jumped in front of a cutting curse thrown at mom too and still kept fighting" George said

"She got hit finally with three stunners and a second cutting curse to the face before going down" Fred said

"Must be all that dueling we did over the summer," George said looking at Harry "From what we heard she was taking on four death-eaters"

They walked down the hall and when they entered Fleur was sitting up in bed and was red in the face and mad. Bill was standing away from the bed with his hands in front of him. "But Fleur your in no condition!" Bill said, "You took three stunners last night. I will not have you get up just to collapse later on!" He added

Fleur sat back suddenly reaching for her bedside table and Harry noticed what she was really reaching for and dragged Ron and Hermoine out of the doorway and into Charlie and the twins. "You don't want to go in there, she was reaching for her wand. And poor Bill is in there all alone with a Mad Veela!" Harry said smiling sadly at the others.

"Move out of the way Harry" Ginny said taking out her wand and opening the door "Fleur put that wand down and listen. Mom says get out of that bed and get dressed we are leaving for Grimmald place in a few minutes to pick up the things for your wedding. Bill stop fussing with your future wife its bad luck and will only get you hexed and we haven't time to undo that many hexes and get you married all in one day" She finished and closed the door behind her walking back down the hall toward Mrs. Weasley's room.

"Blimey!" Harry said

"That's Ginny for you" Fred said smiling sadly at Harry

"For what its worth to you Harry, a word of advice about our sister" George said

"After your married I'd just agree with everything she says" Fred said

"She can be quite… quite," George said looking for the right word then looking at Fred

"Hardheaded" They said in unison

"That's the understatement of the year," Ron said

Percy was leaning against the wall. Other than the day he came to talk to Harry along with the other Weasley boys, they hadn't seen him much. He knew that Percy had been trying to reconcile with the rest of the family. Although Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were agreeable to it the other kids except for Charlie, were still avoiding him.

Harry walked down to where Ginny was standing near the window in the waiting room and touched her arm. She turned and he noticed she the tears flowing freely down her cheeks and his face softened and she buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry Harry its just that, Well it could have been so much worse." She cried quietly and he knew somehow that she just needed to be held and so he folded his arms gently around her and let her cry. Finally she pulled away from him and kissed him smiling through her tears. "Thanks Harry" She fidgeted with a couple of buttons on her jacket "What you must think of Ginerva Weasley" She huffed "Little miss emotional here" she said

"Should have seen me at the cemetery the other day" Harry said smiling "Blubbing something fierce I was"

"Yeah but that was for a reason" Ginny said

"And this wasn't? As Ron would say "You need to sort out your priorities!" Harry said making them both laugh.

"Please Harry please don't sound like Ron" Ginny said giggling.

"Oy I'm hungry!" Ron said coming up with Hermoine and Harry and Ginny traded looks before laughing again.

"What? We haven't eaten all morning?" Ron said looking confused

"We better get going. I want to go by Grimmald place with the rest. I'll make sure they don't find it again." Harry said and the others nodded.

Harry contacted Narcissa and had her and Draco floo to Grimmald place. When he had led them into the Library he turn to them both. "We have to do the Fidelis charm on Grimmald. It's your home now Narcissa and the Weasley's are staying here as well. I should have done this a while back but I haven't the faintest Idea about who to use for a secret keeper." Harry said.

"Well seeing as it is me that has to do the charm Mr. Potter I would like you to be the secret keeper for us." She said surprising Harry. "Look Harry you don't have to I would understand," she said looking down.

"No I, well I was just surprised. You don't know me all that well Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said.

"Potter your getting as thick as Weasley when he is staring at Granger!" Draco said frustrated "We have put our lives in your hands already and you haven't let us down. I'd also like you to be our secret keeper."

Harry nodded and then turned. "Dobby!" Harry called and the elf appeared. "Dobby I read in a book last week that a Fidelis charm from a house elf is stronger than one from a wizard is this true?" Harry asked.

"Dobby only knows that it is different. The person who Dobby would ask to keep the secret could not give out the location to anyone that means harm to that family." Dobby said looking at Harry.

"Could you make me secret keeper to Draco and Narcissa Dobby?" Harry asked the elf.

Dobby for his part smiled at Narcissa and grimaced at Draco and then nodded to Harry. "Dobby will do it if that is what you is wanting Harry Potter sir." Dobby said

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said. Narcissa, Draco and Harry finished the list of those in the Order who could know the location and Harry called on Dobby to do the Fidelis charm. After the charm was complete Dobby disappeared and Harry called by floo those on the list to give them the proper address. Number 12 Grimmald place had become number 13 Grimmald place and was once again as safe as could be.

When Harry made it back to Hogwarts later in the day preparations for the wedding were in full swing. Most of the Griffondores along with a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls were helping set of for the wedding and one first year Slytherin that was on Draco's team. The Twins had signed the plaque that was put up in front of their swamp and was telling a group of first and second years the story of their great escape from Hogwarts right out from underneath Delores Umbridge's nose.

Harry and Ron passed them later retelling the story again for a few of the students who missed it the first time and Ron just shook his head. "You know Harry, everyone of my brothers in some way left a legacy behind." Ron said sadly "No one will remember I was here"

"Trust me Ron when the kitchens run out of food they'll know" Harry said laughing

"It's not funny Harry. I have to find a way to leave something behind me so that students in the future can say, "OY Ron Weasley was here!" I mean I want something my kids can look at when they come here and know their dad was important." Ron said, "At this rate I'll be the lesser Weasley brother"

"Planning on having kids are you?" Harry said "Have you talked to Hermoine about this, or are you planning to just spring it on her?" Harry said amused.

Ron for his part frowned. "Harry what would you say if I did ask Hermoine to marry me?" Ron asked trying to sound casual.

"Well you better do it before Draco does" Harry said

"Ha ha! No seriously would you be ok with it?" Ron asked

"Ron you and Hermoine, Well you're my best friends and I just want you two to be happy so yeah I'd be more than ok with it." Harry said, "Besides it's about time you two got all this worked out."

Ron smirked and turned to Harry while walking with him "OH I almost forgot your supposed to be in the wedding as well. Bill told me a short time ago. All you have to do…well Bill will show you." Ron said.

"Huh? Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff in advance!" Harry said sweating now. "I've never even been to a wedding! Muggle or Wizard!" Harry said now almost shouting.

"Harry calm down it'll be ok. You just have to stand up there and join their hands and make a speech no big deal." Ron said

"No big deal for you! I bet you don't have to make a speech!" Harry said.

"Yes I do during the toast at the reception. First Charlie makes a toast and a speech. Then Gabriel and then me and then Ginny. But your speech is the one that's said while the one who marries them bonds their magic together." Ron said matter of factly.

"Have you ever done it Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nope never, usually it's someone of great importance in their lives who does it" Ron said

"OH great" Harry said

"No Harry it's a great honor trust me you'll do fine." Ron said squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"Well then I better go see if I can find something in the Library to say then." Harry said walking off toward the library.

Hermoine saw Harry and Ron split up and Harry walking off with an odd expression on his face. "You must have told him about the speech" She said coming up to Ron.

Ron smiled "Yeah he didn't take it very well either. He is off to the library to see if he can look for something to say" Ron said and then looked suddenly nervous. "Hermoine, after what happened the other night, well I wanted to ask you something now in case things, well in case something happens." He stammered.

"What is it Ron?" Hermoine looked at Ron and then her eyes grew bigger as he went to one knee and seemed to fumble in his pocket for a few moments and come out with a tiny box. "Hermoine" He said and his voice was a little high and he cleared his throat. "Hermoine, I've loved you for some time. I didn't think that you, well your so smart, much smarter than I am and so beautiful. I never thought I really had a chance or that you'd love me as well. Other than helping Harry defeat Voldemort we don't know what will happen in our future. Hermoine I've loved you and love you still more than anyone I've ever loved in my life. Will you marry me?" By this time he had a crowd behind him not least of all his whole family less Bill and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley was gripping her husband's arm as she waited for the answer as well.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" Hermoine said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "Yes" She said simply and bent down and kissed him.

"Rushing it a bit isn't he?" Fred asked George a bit loudly

"Just a tad maybe but they do look rather good together don't they" George said back

"Yes and didn't he look all gallant as well one knee and all?" Fred said and pretended to cry

"There, there brother dear don't worry he'll always be our little Ronniekins!" George said patting Fred's shoulder in mock consolation.

"OH Sod off you two!" Ron said standing up wrapping his arm around Hermoine and looking around he saw that almost his whole family and some others who had seen what was happening had stopped to watch. Ron blushed furiously and then Ginny stepped forward and hugged her brother.

"Now all we need," She said smiling maliciously "Are twin girls who are learning impaired for Fred and George"

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted then burst into laughter leaving her daughter standing there with a smug look on her face.

In the library Harry had been through several book and finally slamming the last one a tear made it's way down his cheek. He knew he wasn't up to the task of saying things in front of a crowd of people that would sound profound. Dumbledore, if he was here Harry could ask him. Harry's heart ached for his mentor as Dumbledore had been like a grandfather to him. A flash in front of him and he was about to curse Collin for taking his picture again when he suddenly saw. "Fawkes!"

The Phoenix trilled and its voice was beautiful. There was something about the voice of Fawkes that was mesmerizing to Harry. In Fawkes beak was a glass vial of what Harry knew were Phoenix tears. He took the glass vial automatically and pocketed it.

Bill found Harry in the library some time later to tell him it was almost time and Harry noticed that the scars on bill's face still were not healing well. And he then realized he had no gift for the bride and groom either. Harry with a sinking heart followed Bill back to their common room where the males of the wedding party were getting dressed. The females were in the seventh years Griffondore girl's dorms.

The grounds around the lake had been decorated with fireflies and fire fairies that zoomed and flitted all around. Harry put on his new dress robes trying to remember something out of the two books that he had been able to find. Most of it was Irish Wedding Toasts and hoped that would suffice. When they reached the lake Harry saw a beautiful arch at the lakes edge that had flowers growing all around it. Bill led him to the front and stood him next to a man in flowing white robes who nodded at Harry and explained to him that he would make his speech when the man was magically bonding the bride and groom. Harry nodded and stood there trying not to look too nervous and failing miserably. Fred and George were leading people to their seats and among them were Fleur's parents. When everyone had been seated the ceremony began. Charlie came down the isle escorting Gabriel followed by Ron and Ginny.

Suddenly he couldn't take his eyes from her. She was beautiful! Gabriel and Ginny wore identical royal blue dresses and while Gabriel was pretty, Harry had never in his life seen anything as beautiful as Ginny was right then. In his heart he wished this was his Wedding day. As the music built into a different beat he closed his eyes wishing Dumbledore could have been there to help in. He would have known just what to say.

He opened his eyes as Bill and Fleur stood before he and the older man in the white robes. Both had scars that were marring their once handsome and beautiful faces. The man nodded at Harry suddenly and stepped forward. Just as Harry was about to say one of the poems he remembered from the book he had been reading something settled onto his shoulder lightly and he turned his head thinking it was his Owl Hedgwig but instead he saw

"Fawkes!" Harry said in Surprise. The great bird had settled gently on his shoulder and then extending its wings began to sing and Harry began to speak.

"Marriage is a commitment to life ... to the best that the two people can find and bring out of each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. There may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child. Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher, commitments are stronger, even is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly." Harry said hearing the words as if spoken by Dumbledore himself and paused as he heard Dumbledore pause.

"Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life." He said and an understanding took place some place within him.

"When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words." He said finally looking up at Bill and Fleur and then to Ginny.

"Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. And finally love is magical, It's filled with wonder and joy." He finished and there was a hush from the crowd. Fawkes settled back, and Harry stepping forward understanding what to do but not where the thought came from. He pulled out some tissue that he put in his pocket earlier. Opening the vial he poured some of the contents onto the tissue and wiped the tears across the wounds on Bill's face first and then Fleur's face and instantly the wounds healed leaving perfectly pink skin where the hideous wounds had once been. Then Harry closed the vial and handed it to Fleur. "Phoenix tears for lifes little mishaps" Harry finished and stepped back.

When the ceremony came to the end Fawkes took flight singing the song of the phoenix once again only this time it was a happy tune. The old man in the white flowing robes told Bill and Fleur to turn around and hold each other's hands and then his voice boomed out over the crowd. "I'm pleased now to introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Bill Weasley. May your love as the phoenix be renewed each new day and may the worst day of your future be as the happiest day of your past"

Harry shook Bills hand and kissed Fleur on the cheek as he made his was through the reception line thirty minutes later. "Arry zank you for zee wedding gift" Fleur said in tears "I would have married him wiz or wizout our scars being healed" she said.

Harry finally wandered over to where Hermoine was sitting with Draco, Narcissa, Remus and Tonks who looked a little the worse for wear but was laughing and talking like she was on top of the world. Harry who still had the wet tissue in his hand handed it to Tonks and told her to wipe her face. The bruises faded as everyone watched.

Harry winked at her and sat near Hermoine.

"Harry do you know the last time a phoenix was part of a wedding ceremony?" Hermoine asked him.

"Nope why" Harry asked "If this is going to be some kind of something mystical I don't want to hear it right now. I just want to enjoy this evening and dance with Ginny, Hermoine" Harry said.

"Godric Griffondore" Hermoine said.

"What about him?" Harry asked

Hermoine rolled her eyes and slapped Harry on the arm "Honestly Harry have you NEVER read Hogwarts: A history?" Hermoine said clearly frustrated now.

"Why should I? I have you around to recite it" Harry said smiling and heard Draco chuckle

"Potter, what she means is that when Godric Griffondore married Rowena Ravenclaw that was the last time a phoenix was part of a wedding." Draco said smugly

"You read Hogwarts: A history?" Harry asked eyeing Draco now

"Of course not it's told to wizarding children as a fairy tale. My mother used to tell me tales of the founders of Hogwarts" Draco said blushing slightly

"But" Said Narcissa "I did read Hogwarts: A history and that's where I got the fairy tales from Draco dear" Narcissa chuckled.

"You see Potter," said Severus Snape coming up behind him. "Narcissa and Lily were the two brightest witches of our time"

"God yes. Lily and Narcissa used to spend hours in the library." Remus said.

"Remus you yourself spent hours in the library" Narcissa chuckled

"Yes but I wasn't as bright though" Remus said draping his arm around Tonks "And there are some who would call me slow as well"

Tonks slapped at him "Well for a werewolf you are kind of slow" She said laughing

"OH is that so" Remus said pulling her in and kissing her.

Bill and Fleur and the rest in the receiving line sat at the head table and Harry and Hermoine were asked to join them. Most of the wedding party, except Ron who had stopped in for at least one plate full to tide him over, had missed dinner so as not to spoil their appetite at the wedding feast. When the feast was over a spot in the center of the main hall was cleared and music began to play. The couple took their first dance together as man and wife.

Remus asked Tonks to dance as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley senior made their way to the dance floor as well. Harry was fingering the Map Ring that he had picked up at his vault some time ago. He had been carrying it around for some time in fact and kept forgetting to ask Hermoine what magical properties she thought it might have. At that exact time Harry slipped it over his finger he was listening to Fleur's parents, Mr. And Mrs. Delacor speaking in French and suddenly they weren't anymore. They were speaking in perfect English. Harry slid the ring off his finger again and they returned to speaking French.

He felt someone sit down next to him and looked up and into the beautiful brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. Looking out to the dance floor and back at Ginny he swallowed hard.

"Miss Weasley would you like to dance?" Harry asked

"Thought you would never ask Mr. Potter" Ginny Weasley said giggling.

And they danced.

He danced mostly with Ginny but took time to dance with the bride, Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Petunia, Hermoine and even Narcissa Malfoy who he asked to dance when it seemed no one else would. After their dance Severus Snape surprised the lot of them by asking Narcissa to dance.

Fred and George managed to set off their fireworks and they lasted for hours. Initially they were set off in the Great Hall but quickly moved throughout the castle and out onto the grounds and over the lake. Through the bride and groom opening the gifts and through the couple leaving and on past midnight the fireworks sparkled and popped out over the lake. Harry, tired but not wanting to miss time with Ginny, sat beside the rest of the family while they talked about the wedding. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacor must have hugged Harry a million times for the healing of their children until he reminded them that it was actually Fawkes tears that had healed them. He was just the donor of the tissue.

At one in the morning when they were making their way to the stairs, the front doors flew open and Hagrid staggered into the Main Hall with blood running down one side of his face.

"Ruddy Death-eaters in Hogsmeade!" He stammered and then fell face forward. Remus and Snape were out the door in a second followed closely by Charlie, the twins and Arthur Weasley. Ron, Hermoine and Harry made sure Hagrid was still alive before bolting through the door followed by Draco. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny before she could go after them.

"No Ginny, Stay here and help me with Hagrid dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry saw the Dark Mark over the tiny village before he even made the gates.

Fireworks that Fred and George had set off earlier were still in full bloom out over the lake. When he cleared the gates he aparated without thinking and wound up in the center of the street near the Three Broomsticks. A green jet of flame barely missed him and he turned in one fluid motion and drew his wand sending a stunning spell back. The death-eater barely had time to raise a shield but even that didn't help him as the force of the spell Harry sent destroyed the Death-eaters shield hitting him in the chest and throwing him into the wall of the Apothecary across the street.

Harry saw Remus and Snape at the center of a large cluster of activity down the street. Villagers and Death-eaters were battling it out with Auror's showing up as well. Most of the Death-eaters had their back to him now and he was about to move forward when he heard something behind him and spun around to see Ron, Hermoine and Draco with their wands out and ready.

"Harry that low wall to the left. Lets surprise them when the Auror's back them up enough" Ron said.

Harry nodded and ran and jumped the low stonewall by the Apothecary and moved down along it till he could get a good shot at the death–eaters. When they were in position they sent a barrage of stunners into the center of the Death-eaters. Some of the Death-eaters turned hearing their allies go down and some shot a few spells at the foursome and aparated leaving their friends to their own fates.

Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Draco were firing every spell they could think of when suddenly the Stonewall in front of them was blasted apart and they went sprawling. Harry, having thrown a defensive shield up at the last minute saved them all. He saw Neville aparate next to Ron and Hermoine and began helping them up.

Harry quickly rolled to his feet in time to see a fireball coming in his direction and knew he didn't have enough time for a spell. He whipped his cape up in front of him and felt the heat and the impact throw him back to the ground.

He rolled to his feet once again fighting dizziness and shot another stunner into the Group of Death-eaters only this time he was wandless and the spells seemed much stronger, and then his friends were once again beside him. Popping sounds behind them made Harry turn and when he did he felt the blast that sent them all to the ground once again.

As he rolled over onto his hands and knees he tried to stand and the world tilted. Darkness fell before Harry felt himself hit the ground.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 9 – Weddings, Proposals and Death-eaters and Fawkes gift.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	10. Chapter 10

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 10 : CHAPTER 10 – Awakenings and Rebuilding

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 7

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Hermoine Granger was sitting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts between the love of her life Ron Weasley and their best friend Harry potter. Both of whom had been out for the past five days. She was trying to concentrate on the book in front of her which she hopped would be the solution to the Dark mark that Snape and Draco still sported on their arms.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the other side of Harry reading a book "Quidditch Through The Ages" a revised edition that Hermoine had gotten for Harry for his birthday. Neville was on the other side of Draco with Luna Lovegood at his side visiting.

She had brought them all a copy of the "Quibbler" which bore the headline "Death-Eaters Leave Hogsmeade in Shambles" was tame compared to the headlines in the "Daily Prophet", Some of which proclaimed Harry dead and the wizarding world lost already.

Ron finally stirred and moaned, opening his eyes for a brief second and closing them again against the glare of the sun coming through the windows and tried to get up. "Hermoine a-are you ok?" Ron croaked trying to get up.

"I'm here Ron, I'm ok just relax you need to stay where you are" Hermoine said and although she tried to sound stern like Mrs. Weasley, there were tears in her eyes as she pushed him back into the bed.  
"H-how's Harry, Draco and Neville?" Ron said relaxing back onto the bed, too weak to fight her.

"Neville and Draco are ok Ron. Harry's still unconscious but Madam Pomfrey said he would recover. We were so worried about the both of you," She said finally in a half sobbing voice and buried her face onto his shoulder.

"How long have I been out?" Ron whispered into her bushy brown hair.  
"Five days Ronald Weasley and if you scare me like that again I'll hex you" Hermoine said.

"Ron face it," Said a groggy voice behind her "Your getting stuck with a nag" Harry tried to chuckle and ended up in a coughing fit.

"Don't think your getting off that easy either Harry Potter" Hermoine rounded on him. "Wait till Ginny gets out of class and gets back up here. I'd like to see you call HER a nag"

"I'm suddenly feeling unconscious again" Harry muttered and closed his eyes.

Hermoine turned back to Ron "Ron I'm sorry, Harry's right your out for five days and all I can think to do is argue with you. What you must think of me," Hermoine said quietly.

"Like always Hermoine" He said quietly "I love you for who you are" He paused "Nag and all" he said smiling and kissed her before she could yell at him.

Over on the other bed Harry was smiling. He liked happy endings. "So Draco what happened, If I wait for them to stop snogging it will take six months" Harry said wearily.

"Not much Potter. Just before that last explosion some of the order members aparated behind us and a couple of Death-eaters caught us off guard and hit the ground in front of us with a couple of explosive spells. You, Weasley and Longbottom took most of the blast." Draco drawled "Next time Potter arrange it so I don't have to be alone with Granger when she is disgustingly emotional over Weasley please" Draco said looking disgusted.

"Oh shut it Draco" Hermoine said. "I'll have you three know that Draco risked his life for you three"

"Yes and unfortunately I lived to hear her tell about it" Draco set the book he was reading on Harry's nightstand "Well I better get down and help with some of the rebuilding going on. It will let me get out of this castle and out in the sunshine for a change" he said and walked out of the hospital wing.

"What did Draco do?" Harry looked confused.

"They still wont tell me Harry" Neville said. "Hermoine said she would tell us when you two woke up. I was out for four days Luna told me, and Draco was just being discharged when I woke up"

"Yes well I guess I can tell you now" Hermoine said. "He put all three of your hands together in his and Aparated you all to the gates of Hogwarts. Then almost done in by the amount of energy he used in the fight and then Aparating here he levitated you three and brought you to the hospital wing. When he got you here he simply collapsed from exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey said it was lucky he didn't splinch all four of you and wind up dead himself."

Harry groaned and turned over. Neville fought with Ron over who could turn the greenest shade and Luna and Hermoine were giggling.

Later when Harry awoke again the sun had set. He looked beside the bed to see Ginny sitting beside him in the chair. "Hey Gin." he said groggily.

"Harry!" Ginny said getting up and smothering his face with a few gentle kisses. When she backed off Harry had the feeling he could get used to being kissed like that and just smiled. "You better not smile Potter you had me worried sick!" she scolded him and then smiled as well. "I love you," she said simply standing there holding his hand.

"I love you too Gin" Harry said seriously "How's Hagrid?" he asked suddenly remembering Hagrid staggering in all bloody.

"He's better. A few cuts and bruises that's all. That giant skin of his is tough" Ginny said smiling.

Harry relaxed again and looked around. Ron was gone and so was Neville, Their beds were empty. "How long have I been out this time?"

"Well in the middle of the night madam Pomfrey gave you a dreamless sleeping draught and instead of sleeping that night you slept two nights. Some of the students and teachers have been helping to rebuild Hogmeade in the evenings. That's were most of the older students are now."

"Hogsmeade" he whispered.

Tears were in Ginny's eyes again and he looked at her "How many died Ginny?"

"Five in all Harry including two seven year old children" Ginny said not looking at Harry. "I'm scared Harry. Not for me but for children like those killed in Hogsmeade. They did nothing to anyone, just innocent children Harry." She said quietly "Pansy Parkinson along with Crabbe and Goyle and a few other Slytherins are gone." She added.

"Like Draco they'll learn the hard way that Voldemort isn't what they think he is." Harry said gritting his teeth.

Harry sat up in the bed and took Ginny in his arms and kissed her suddenly. "Where's your dad?" He said suddenly remembering something that he needed to ask Dumbledore and wanted to talk to Mr. Weasley at the same time.

"Wha..?" Ginny stammered

"Your dad, Ginny, where is he right now?" Harry asked and then added at her fearful look "No it's not what you think, no bad dreams of anyone getting hurt I promise" Harry said smiling. "I just need to ask him something"

"Well he should be off work in about an hour" She said. "I told Madam Pomfrey that I would tell her when you woke up again, so sit back and I'll go get her"

"Ok Ginny, but I'm feeling great and ready to get out of this bed. I couldn't sleep anymore anyways." Harry said lying back.

Within the hour Madam Pomfrey with a weary eye passed judgment that Harry was ok to leave the hospital wing but Harry surmised that she really thought he should stay at least another night. He finally ended up promising her that he would go directly to his common room and stay there for the evening.

"And no going to Hogsmeade helping them out your still too weak Harry Potter" Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said and he and Ginny left the hospital wing together.

Walking along Harry had another thought and changed directions heading for the headmasters office hoping Professor McGonagall was there.

"Harry you promised Madam Pomfrey!" Ginny said

"Yeah but this cant wait I need to ask Dumbledore's Portrait a question" Harry said

"Cant this wait till tomorrow Harry?" Ginny worriedly "You need to rest some more. Your still not totally recovered you know"

"No adventures I promise Ginny and I wont over exert myself" he said smiling

They reached the stone gargoyle and Harry said the password and stepped in the spiraling staircase. When he reached the top he knocked and he heard McGonagall's voice "Come in Mr. Potter"

Harry and Ginny's eyes both went up in surprise and Harry opened the door "How did you know it was me Minerva?" Harry asked

Minerva McGonagall chuckled "Well Madam Pomfrey just informed me that she let you out of the hospital wing and I don't really believe in coincidence Harry."

"Oh! Well I was hoping to talk to you and professor Dumbledore if he is AWAKE" Harry said the last word rather loudly indeed seeing Dumbledore pretending to sleep then smiling at his humor.

"Well as for Albus I cant say but you can talk to me surely" McGonagall said.

"Well I was at the cemetery the other day visiting my parents graves if you remember" Harry started

"Harry that's been a week ago now" Ginny said quietly

"Well ok a week ago and something the portraits said there stuck with me" Harry said

"I see and what exactly did your parents say?" McGonagall asked. And Harry saw Dumbledore open his eyes and set up.

"They asked about Sirius and told me that if he had really crossed over they would have known it" Harry said and then turned catching Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'll bet Professor Dumbledore would know whether he was there or not, wouldn't you Professor Dumbledore" Ginny said eyeing the portrait shrewdly

The Dumbledore in the portrait seem to hesitate "Albus?" McGonagall asked

"Sirius never crossed over Harry" Dumbledore said frowning "But I doubt he would be able to come back through the veil either"

"But you don't know Professor" Harry said slightly irritated.

"No Harry I don't know. But no one has come back from the other side of the veil Harry" said Dumbledore sadly

"Thanks Professor" Harry said suddenly cutting off Dumbledore before he could speak and turning to Professor McGonagall "Headmistress I would like your opinion personally about something else"

Minerva eyed first Harry then Dumbledore who had a frown on his face and back to Harry "Yes Harry what would you like to know" she asked.

With a thoughtful look on his face he turned to McGonagall. "What if I was to do a little PR for the ministry do you think I could maybe get him to let me have a few minutes alone in the veil room and maybe get Stan Shunpike out in exchange?"

Minerva McGonagall looked to the Portrait of Dumbledore and saw the tinkle in his blue eyes and the smile on his face. Smiling a bit herself she tried her best to lose the smile before answering Harry. "Well he may want more than just a little PR he may want a lot. Pictures and articles of you supporting the ministry" She said grimacing "And he may want you to include your friends as well. Harry I know you'd be willing to do this for a chance to see if there's a chance at getting Sirius out of the veil but as Dumbledore has told you already, it's never been done before" She concluded

"Well has anyone ever tried?" Ginny asked with a half smile playing around her lips.

Minerva again was at a loss and looked to Dumbledore. "Just once Miss Weasley but the attempt did not go all that well"

"How was the attempt made Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore

"There was an attempt by a dark wizard to bring back the woman that he loved. He tried to bring her back using dark magic. The veil has always been considered a thing of Dark Magic" Dumbledore said and then looking thoughtfully at Harry "At one time I even considered it was made by dark magic. But maybe, maybe the veil is just a portal through to other places in time or to other worlds, maybe even other dimensions." Then again that sad look came upon his face "Harry it could be almost improbable to bring him back"

"Yes but you didn't say impossible right?" Harry asked turning back to McGonagall "So if we could get into the chamber of the veil" Harry mused

"We Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked "You would risked the lives of others then just to get one man back?"

"No professor of course not!" Harry said eyes opening wide "I'd be taking all the risks if there are any"

"Harry the world cannot afford to lose you and we cannot afford to take the risk" McGonagall said firmly

"But it's still my choice isn't it Minerva?" Harry said looking at her "I'm of age you know. I could leave Hogwarts and do this on my own. I would hate to do that but…"

"Mr. Potter! How dare you try to manipulate me!" McGonagall said "The very nerve of it! I did not watch you grow up into the fine young man and wizard you are today to see you throw it all away. Did you not sit here and hear me when I told Delores Umbridge that you would become an Auror? Would you have my word slandered?" McGonagall said now standing up "Would you have my name slandered by that toad of a woman who shouldn't even be fit to be around kids? The very woman who ….." Suddenly she looked at Harry and he could feel the heat radiate off his face.

He looked to Ginny who seemed to find something curiously interesting about a painting of a lemon drop. No help there, but he didn't expect any either. This was his fight to make.

But maybe he wouldn't have to fight with her at all. "Your right of course. I couldn't leave Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was as much a grandfather to me as I will ever have," to which Dumbledore muttered "thank you" from behind him, "You're even like family to me. I'm more like Tom Riddle than you understand. And he will never be close to being like Harry Potter. I love my friends and my family. I don't hate muggles and I don't long for wealth, fame nor power. I could never intentionally hurt another just to fill some perverse need Minerva" Harry said and he saw Minerva McGonagall fighting her emotions for the first time since Dumbledore's funeral

"Would you be surprised Minerva if I told you that when I was sorted the hat told me that I would make a fine Slytherin? I didn't choose to be a Slytherin I chose to be a Griffondore!" Harry said standing  
"Griffondore's are brave, we honor those who are our friends and family" He made his way over to stand directly in front of her. "I'm not a weapon Minerva I am human. As human as you or anyone else, I wasn't born just to kill Tom Riddle." He said quietly now "I was born to be Harry Potter no more and no less. And I would be less a Griffondore if I didn't try to help Sirius. If I cant help in the time that I have, if I even get time in there, then that will be the end of it until after I make good on your word and I am an auror" He said "But I do have to at least try Minerva, Please" He said and there was a pleading in his voice that she had never heard before. Like a child asking it's mother for permission.

Most thought Minerva made of steel and while there was steel in her convictions, few like Dumbledore knew that there was a softer side to Minerva and Harry had hit home with it. She did think of him as family. Indeed she was proud of him even now as if he were her family, as if he were a nephew or a grandson.

She looked at the young man and remembered the eleven year old that had chosen not to shake Draco's hand. She remembered when he caught the remember-all in his first week at Hogwarts and his first game as a seeker. Suddenly she knew if anyone could walk into the chamber of the veil and walk out again it would be Harry Potter. "Future Auror!" She thought aloud and smiled.

"Harry, I wont say what your doing is what I think you should do" She said sternly and then a warm smile lit her face "But I understand and if I were you, I'd go as well"

Harry looked down at the floor for a moment and McGonagall saw a tear hit the floor "Young man there will be no more crying in this room, we are Griffondores!" She said tilting his head up.

"Thank you Minerva and I truly am sorry that I…" Harry said

She shook her head "No, we'll just say it was the Slytherin in you coming out" She said and winked. "But I wish you saw yourself as I see you right now. The Cunning of a Slytherin, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and the heart and bravery of a Griffondore."

"Yes, well, three out of four isn't bad right Professor" Ginny asked smugly which caused McGonagall for once to truly laugh in front of them for a moment as well as a few chuckles from Dumbledore and a few others trying to pretend to sleep while Phineas just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"See that you escort Miss Weasley to the Griffondore common room Harry and then get some rest. You'll need it if your going to try to deal with Rufus." She said "He is a cunning and shrewd man and I'm afraid you'll have your work cut out for you."

"Thanks Minerva" Harry said hugging the tall sever looking McGonagall and then he and Ginny were out the door and down the stairs in no time at all walking along to Griffondore tower.

"Aunt Minerva" Ginny mused

"I wouldn't call her that Ginny not even if I had a death wish" Harry said "I think that would get us both hexed into next year"

Ginny chuckled "It makes me wonder though. We know some about Dumbledore and Flintwick and some of the other teachers, even Binns. But what about Minerva McGonagall?" she wondered aloud but Harry had no answer for her.

After dropping Ginny off at the Griffondore common room Harry headed back to the common room he shared with the others. When he came to Sir Codogan the knight leaped out "Avast ye scurvy dog! Oh it's you is it? Come with me my brave friend and help me fight a banshee down in the dungeons!" the tiny knight said.

"Can't tonight Sir Codogan I need to floo someone and then get to bed. I have a very long day tomorrow." Harry said smiling. He was starting to like the tiny knight. "Sorcerers Stone" Harry said the new password that he had changed just before the day of the wedding. When he entered no one was there. Instead of going directly to his room he took a clay pot that he had bought in Hogsmeade two weeks ago and threw some floo powder into the fire and put his face in. "Number 13 Grimmald Place the lounge"

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley gasped "OH I'm so glad to see you up and around. Are you ok? You look pale dear" Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked concerned.

"Just came from the hospital wing. You know how it is Mrs. Weasley? Everyone looks pale coming from there although Madam Pomfrey is better than going to St. Mungo's"

"Yes Poppy is one of the best healers. Dumbledore asked for her specifically right after she finished her training as a healer. Quite gifted she is." Mrs. Weasley said

"Mrs. Weasley is Mr. Weasley at home?" Harry asked

"Of course Harry, he's in the library." She said "Do you want me to go get him?"

"No it's ok I'll just see him there then" Harry said

"Ok Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley said and Harry broke the connection.  
He grabbed a handful of floo powder again and threw it into the fire saying "Number 13 Grimmald Place the Library" and he stumbled out of the fireplace dusting himself off. He was surprised for once not landing on his backside.

"Harry! Is everything ok?" Arthur said with a worried look

"Oh erm yes Mr. Weasley everything is fine, I just needed to talk to you sir" Harry said sheepishly to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley for his part put aside his book and faced Harry "I'd be glad to listen Harry." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Well first off it has nothing to do with the order or Voldemort or what happened at Hogsmeade" Harry said. "I erm…well I mean its ….." Finally he sighed.

"Is it Ginny?" Mr. Weasley said and then smiled when Harry looked shocked "Don't look so shocked Harry we couldn't possibly think anything else after the speech you made at your Aunt's house you know"

Harry smiled sheepishly again "Yes sir I almost forgot about that." He said. "I'm afraid I was in a hurry that day to say everything that needed to be said that I failed to ask if it was ok if I dated Ginny" Harry said lowering his head feeling ashamed suddenly.

"It's ok Harry we whole heartedly approve. We don't think Ginny could have found anyone better and we know you love each other. We can tell" Mr. Weasley said and then suddenly serious he added "But Harry please don't break my daughters heart again"

Harry's eyes grew wide "Oh no not in the least I mean that's why I'm here Mr. Weasley."

"It is?" Mr. Weasley looked at Harry oddly now

"I mean I didn't do anything, I, well. Mr. Weasley" Harry said standing "I know that Ginny still has another year of school after this year. I also know what I have ahead of me as well. But I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. After she has graduated and maybe after I have, well after I have finished what I need to with Tom Riddle," Harry said. "But I wanted to ask her at Christmas time."

Mr. Weasley looked far from shocked. In fact he looked thoughtful. "I'm glad that you came Harry sit down." Mr. Weasley motioned Harry to a chair. "Dobby?" he said and Dobby appeared "Dobby could you get us some sandwiches and some butter beer?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Certainly Mr. Wheezy sir!" Dobby said and popped out only to pop back in minutes later with a plate of roast beef sandwiches and two cold glasses of butter beer. "Can Dobby get his friends Mr. Wheezy and Mr. Harry Potter something else?" Dobby asked cheerfully

"No that's all Dobby thank you" said Mr. Weasley and Dobby was gone.  
"Have something to eat Harry and lets talk"

Harry took one of the sandwiches and not knowing if he could eat finally took a bite. It was all he could do after that to stop himself from looking like Ron.

Mr. Weasley chuckled when he saw Harry eating. "Ah waking up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts after being out for days" Arthur said "I remember when I was hit by a blunger and knocked off my broom and was in there for a week, I was famished." He said and took a bite of his sandwich "You know Harry, Molly and I think of you as another son. Ginny has liked you since she first saw you. Maybe at first as Harry Potter the famed boy who lived but I doubt it. Ginny has never been the one who would like someone just because they were famous." Mr. Weasley said and then taking a drink of his butter beer.

"Women are complex creatures and no two are alike you can bet on that." Mr. Weasley said "When a woman loves a man its on several levels Harry. Not just the three or four we men love them on. You have to learn to love them for who they are and all that they are." He added. "This we see in Ron toward Hermoine" and he turned to Harry "And you and Ginny" he said smiling. "So to your question, yes, you may ask my daughter to marry you but yes I would like to see her finish school so you have the right idea. Also I would like to stress that there will be no more of this breaking up and then getting back together." Mr. Weasley said staring over his sandwich at Harry and, Harry trying to swallow almost choked. "I expect you to respect my daughter and show that respect Harry"

"Yes sir Mr. Weasley I do respect Ginny and not only because she has a powerful bat-bogey hex either" Harry said. "About last year Mr. Weasley. I mean I didn't understand at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't even know if she would have anything to do with me before the meeting" Harry stammered.

"Well sometimes women are stronger and more understanding than men Harry. They show it in the way they forgive us of our shortcomings." Mr. Weasley said smiling "Like Molly forgives me of mine." He said winking. "Now you better be off back to your common room at Hogwarts and to bed. You still need a bit of rest Harry your still a bit pale."

When Harry had taken the floo back to Hogwarts he found himself this time on his rump. 'Well so much for getting the hang of things' Harry thought.

He went to bed that night with a smile on his face and in his heart. Then he realized that Mr. Weasley had given him the speech. Maybe not all of it but he had given him part of the speech his father would have given him about women.

He felt for the first time a member and not just a hopeful member of a family. Even Aunt Petunia was being family finally.

Remus he knew would give him the rest of the speech in time. Or maybe if he could rescue Sirius, but then thinking about Sirius he suddenly knew that if he got the speech the right way it would be coming from Remus.

Sirius was his godfather and a good man but he could be a bit of a rogue at times Harry thought and chuckled.

The next morning he made his way to Hogsmeade and while still not totally recovered joined in where he could to help the rest who were helping rebuild. Over the next few days the work helped him to regain some of the strength he lost while unconscious.

The night they finally finished and celebrated in the Three Broomsticks, He along with Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville and Luna and even Draco who had pitched in the most, sat silently watching the people of Hogsmeade and the teachers and students of Hogwarts enjoying themselves.

Close to the end of the evening Hermoine nudged Ron and he looked at her in askance then seemed to understand. "Oy! Draco, Hermoine ran across a book in the library. It has a spell in it and a potion that's really bloody complicated. Do you think you could give us a hand with the potion part?"

"Sure Weasley. You know you'd do better in Potions if you let Severus tutor you on the weekends" Draco said "You could get your grades up and wouldn't have to worry about making Auror training. What's the spell for Hermoine" he asked. Somewhere around time they were all working on Hogsmeade, Draco went from calling them by their last names to their first names.

"It will remove the Dark Mark on your arm Draco" Hermoine said smiling sheepishly

Draco choked on his butter beer and Harry and Ron slapped him on the back trying to get him breathing again.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 10 – Awakenings and Rebuilding

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	11. Chapter 11

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 11 : CHAPTER 11 – Christmas Comes to Godric's Hollow, The Lightening Bolt and a meeting with the Minister of Magic.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry and the others in his small dorm were busy trying to learn the spell Hermoine had found tucked away in the restricted section. The tiny book looked like an address book and while researching a spell had opened the larger book only to have the smaller one fall out in her lap. After opening it she had discovered several spells and potions for a variety of things. Such as the spell for the dark mark in the sky that the Death-eaters used to announce to the world that another innocent was dead. In fact Hermoine was able to change the formulation of the spell so that anything could be displayed.

Hermoine usually weary of anything that had dark magic connected with it had asked Madam Prince about the book who knew nothing about it. Even the authors name was omitted. When Hermoine finally let it be known the night at the three broom sticks that there may be a way to get rid of the dark mark on Draco and Severus Snape, Draco lost no time in readying the potion. It took two months to brew the potion and another two weeks to stand corked in a vial for potency. Draco had already started and with Slughorn and Snape's assistance would have enough to remove both of the men's Marks with some left over hopefully.

Christmas was fast approaching and Harry had yet to do his Christmas shopping. One of the perks about being a student professor was that he could come and go as he pleased as long as Minerva McGonagall was informed of his whereabouts. Ron informed him that morning when he asked that he couldn't make it as he had to do some work on some of the school brooms. Part of his job as a student professor. After Ron left the Common room Draco came in and sat on the couch and Harry watched him pick up yesterdays copy of the 'Daily Prophet'.

"Draco I was going Christmas shopping today if you'd like to come along," Harry said settling back into the armchair by the fire. "I didn't know if you had finished yours or not"

Harry thought at first Draco didn't hear him as he didn't move at first but only continued to read. Maybe Draco was ignoring him. "I'd like that Harry thanks. Mother got almost everything on my list the other day but there are a few last minute items I would like to get personally" Draco said just as Harry was going to say 'never mind.'

"Good maybe a bit of breakfast and we can get going then eh?" Harry asked.  
Draco nodded and they went down and had breakfast and came back to their common room to pick up some things and they took the floo straight to Gringots.

The first person Harry saw when he came out of the fireplace was Bill Weasley looking his old self and with a slight tan. "Hi there Harry!" He said holding out his hand.

"Hi Bill, how was your honeymoon?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry you wouldn't believe it. We had a blast. There's this cozy little pirate built town where the streets are a maze. Both muggle and wizards live there but the muggles have no clue about the wizards. The streets are cobbled and the shops, lets just say that I don't have to shop for Christmas." Bill said and Harry saw that Bill looked like he wanted to say more but glancing over Harry's shoulder spying Draco his voice died.

"Sounds like you and Fleur had a wonderful time Bill" Draco said.

"Yes, yes we did. How are you Draco?" Bill asked evenly.

"Not good at all. Seems Potter is behind on HIS Christmas shopping" Draco said smiling uncertainly. "He asked me to tag along so I could do mine as well."

Harry chuckled "Well yes it's been tough getting out lately and Hogsmeade has just been rebuilt. I don't know how much we will find there or here either with some of the shops missing in Diagon Alley as well." Harry said.

"Did you two need something here or were you just using the floo system?" Bill asked all business now.

"Oh well, erm, I need to get in my vault" Harry stammered.

"I need to make a withdrawal as well Bill" Draco said

Gringots, Harry noticed was busier than he had ever seen it. Only one Goblin was available for the both of them and Harry waited for Draco to get some money from his vault before they were on their way again to his vault.

Harry returned to the vault with the rings and found the Potter box. Opening it up he looked within at several wedding sets complete with engagement rings that he had seen before. One set was a wedding set that was gold bands with a delicate white/gold leaf pattern with a diamond and ruby engagement ring marked "James and Sarah Potter."

He remembered seeing a book about the Potter family at his house in Godric's Hollow. He would have to look up the names when he went back but he was pretty sure "James and Sarah' were his grandparents. He knew the place in Godric's Hollow was bigger then Grimmald place and Harry had already did the Fidelis charm over it making it impossible to find.

He picked the last person anyone would suspect as his secret keeper. Dobby. The small elf had been so excited about it and at the same time nervous. House-elves had their own special brand of magic and not even Voldemort would think of him using a house-elf. He had already had Dobby and Winky helping Plonky and Derby who were the house-elves for Godric's Hollow decorate the place and Dobby would be hand delivering invitations personally since he was the secret keeper.

Pocketing the Diamond and ruby engagement ring, he also spied something further into the room near the back wall. On a pedestal near the back was a heart shaped necklace with a blue stone in the center and a small diary laying beside it.

Gazing at the necklace he picked up the book and saw that it had his mothers name on it. 'Lily Evans' in gold letters. He pocketed the book and put the necklace on and shoved it underneath his robes then he retraced his steps closing the vault behind him.

The journey to the top was quicker this time as the goblin seemed in too much of a hurry to worry about whether Draco and Harry ended up sick from the ride or not.  
When they stepped out of Gringots they headed toward Weasley Wizard Wheezes first.

Entering the shop the twins were nowhere to be seen. Only Verity it seemed was running the store and then suddenly he heard Fred.  
"George! I told you not to put too much Mandrake root! That stuff is expensive you know" Fred said coming through the curtains from out of the back and spying Harry and Draco. "Harry! You do know you have a Slytherin following you don't you mate?" Fred said winking at Draco.

In the twins estimation Draco would still be watched but after saving their brother, Harry and Neville they figured he was ok. But they still couldn't help teasing him.

"Weasley one of those bags of pranks you gave me had a Doxie in it" Draco said frowning. "That thing could have bitten me you know"

"Oy so that's there the little bugger got off too" George said coming from the backroom as well. "Wondered about him. He has no teeth so the worst he could have done is gum you Draco" George said chuckling.

"I found that out after he nearly wrecked my room the first night," Draco said scowling which made everyone have to keep from laughing.

"So what brings to prosperous Student Professors to our shop?" Fred asked.

"Well I would like some of those party crackers that you and George had on display around Halloween if you're making them for Christmas as well" Draco said.

"Right this way Professor Malfoy" Fred said obviously feigning seriousness and led Draco to a display near the front.

George motioned Harry into the back and pulled out a duster. "Harry we just made a dozen of these. We are giving these to you and the rest early" he said "The ministry wanted these strictly for the Auror department alone."

"What's it do?" Harry asked taking the Duster from him. "Hey this is… What is this made out of?" Harry asked suddenly frowning.

"Roughed up Dragon hide from a Hungarian horntail soaked in the blood of the Maerquis Darkhorse and lined with a blend of Fireworm silk and Unicorn hair and sprayed with Kraken oil." George said proudly holding it out to Harry. He took it and put it on and it automatically shrunk to fit him. Meanwhile George grabbed a sledge hammer and swung it at Harry hitting the duster square in the side and shattering the head of the hammer.

"Hey!" Harry said in surprise.

"Harry, don't worry. These things will stop any kind of man made weapons. And while we haven't tried the killing spell we know its impervious to everything else we've thrown at it" George said.

"Wow! The Auror's should be a lot safer in these" Harry said.

"Well we want you lot to be safe as well. We have one for each of you including Draco" George said evenly. "We have them wrapped up in this bag here," He said pulling out another bag like the one he gave them for the pranks. Just enlarge the packages before setting them out" he said handing Harry the bag.

"Thanks George" he said and George waved him off

"Harry how many times do Fred and I have to say it and now that were almost family" George said winking "Well that's even more reason to quit thanking us. OH and we got the vials you sent us. We might have to come back to Hogwarts if you keep those pranks up Harry" He said chuckling.

"Hey! You guys know I couldn't out prank you guys in a million years" Harry said "You guys are legends"

As they walked up front he and Draco quickly took their leave.

Fred and George were talking to Verity while on each of their backs was a sign blinking "Out Pranked by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" while oblivious of this fact at first it was Fred who saw Georges sign first and began to laugh until George in turn found the one on Fred's back. Both looked at each other and nodded. It was agreed the two would pay. The challenge had been made. The gauntlet thrown and may the last two standing win.

Harry along with Draco went to "Obscure Books" where the owner eyed them suspiciously until they made their purchases and left. Both Draco and Harry agreed that only one thing would make Hermoine happy and that was another book. Harry stopped in the Magical Menagerie and bought some snacks for Crookshanks, Hedgwig, Pig and Arnold the pigmy puff to which Draco said "Man Potter you got it bad don't you?" he said smirking

When Harry and Draco were once again out in the streets of Diagon Alley they set off toward the Leaky Caldron to floo to Hogsmeade. Finishing up their shopping in Hogsmeade the two made their way back to the castle in time to wrap their presents before dinner. Harry calling for Dobby to take the presents he had bought to Godric's Hollow to put under the tree and Dobby informed him that all invitations were sent and all accepted.

"Even Hagrid's?" Harry asked

"Dobby found Mr. Hagrid and delivered his friend Harry Potter's invitation, Mr. Hagrid said he would be glad to come." Dobby said beaming "Dobby took the liberty of putting Mr. Hagrid in the lower bedroom which Dobby made bigger" Dobby said

"Good job Dobby. You may want to enlarge the dinning room and a chair for Christmas dinner and at least one other chair in the living room for him also." Harry reminded him. "How are the decorations coming along Dobby?" Harry in the end had told Mrs. Weasley and had her help Dobby with the decorations. Harry had asked her for something uniquely special.

"Mrs. Wheezy and Dobby made Harry Potter's Christmas that he asked for." Dobby said excitedly "Everything is ready for Harry Potter and his family and friends" Dobby said proudly.

"Thanks Dobby and know that when we sit down for Christmas Dinner I want all the house-elves there as well" Harry said smiling. "And I got you all gifts there, but don't worry no clothes" Harry said which made Dobby relax. It seemed Dobby, while he liked being a free elf, was more at home as house elf to Harry. Harry had it in his Will that when Harry died Dobby would be set free again so as to give him a choice in who he wanted as a new master.

When Dobby left there wasn't much for Harry to do so he went out into the common room to study the book he had picked up from Gringots. Draco was sitting in the plush armchair nearest the fire and looked up when Harry came in.

"Thanks Potter for inviting my mother and I for Christmas" He said with none of the sarcasm he would have shown at other times.

"Don't mention it Draco, I'm sure you would have offered the same invitation had you thought of a party first" he said matter of factly.

"Well yes, erm that is to say yes I would now but there was a time Harry Potter that I just wanted to beat you at something to make my father proud of me. For some reason now its not that important anymore, well except for Quidditch" Draco said smiling and then looking surprised himself.

"Well somewhere in the past few years a lot of the stuff we thought was important at first seems rather…" Harry was at a loss for words.

"Silly?" Ron said entering the room having heard most of the conversation.  
"Yeah silly" Harry said and they all chuckled.

"Thanks Harry for inviting my family for Christmas" Ron said smiling.

"Well Ron your family has seen me through about every Christmas I can ever remember being good. Your family is like my family, bloody hell your family IS my family!" Harry said chuckling "And the one thing I have learned from the Weasley clan is that family comes first" he said to Draco.

"Whatcha got there Harry?" Ron asked seeing the unopened book in Harry's hand.  
"Something I found in Gringots in the vault with the rings. Draco and I finished our shopping" Harry said opening the book. "This seems to be a diary of my mothers although its not starting out like a diary. Listen to this"

 **"James brought me the most lovely locket home this afternoon. He said his great uncle James, who he is named after, called the locket the Blue Heart of Love. James said it goes lovely with my hair, I cant figure out if he did something or is just being a dear. Sometimes with him and Sirius you can never tell."**

Harry skipped over a few pages "I bet dad was in trouble" Harry said smiling  
"That's helpful to know. If I make Hermoine mad I can just buy her something." Ron said

"Something tells me Weasley that it wont be that easy with Granger. Unless it's a book, and remember the bigger the book you buy her the more it will hurt when she hits you with it" Draco said and the three of them chuckled.

 **"Found a reference to the 'Blue Heart of Love' Necklace that James gave me from his uncle who passed on just last week I'm sorry to say. The listing I found said it was a powerful protective amulet. If this necklace and the one in this book "Ancient and Powerful Amulets" by Jonathan Cross, then it would be priceless. The legend of the amulet apparently is that if the wearer is given the necklace by someone that loves her, she will be protected from harm. Nothing to say if it means magical harm or physical harm but I asked Sirius to try stunning me today to test it and the spell was repelled."**

"So I wonder if she had this necklace on the night…" Draco said musing aloud then realized what he was saying and quickly apologized "Look Harry I'm sorry I do that when I think aloud" He said and looked stricken like he expected the two to lash out at him ending the friendship.

"Not to worry Draco I was thinking the same thing." Harry said

"Kind of hard not to wonder isn't it?" Ron said and Harry and Draco both nodded.

Harry thought at first of giving the necklace to Ginny but realized that Ginny wasn't going to be in the final battle with him. Hermoine would be there though. Giving the necklace to Ginny, while it would make him feel easier, Harry knew that Hermoine would need it more. She and Ron would be side by side to him throughout whatever was to come. Much later after everyone had gone to their rooms Harry came out and knocked on Ron's door. The Griffon in the portrait didn't even wake up.

"Harry?" Ron said questioningly "Everything ok mate?"

"Yes, well yeah everything's fine I just wanted you to have this. It's for you to give to Hermoine." Harry said handing him the 'Blue Heart of love' and starting to turn when Ron's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Harry turned back to see Ron's face looking overcome.

"Harry this means a lot. You, Hermoine and I we have been friends for a while and you know how I feel about her. I would die if anything happened to Hermoine Harry. But this, this should go to Ginny." Ron said holding out the Necklace.

"You know I thought about that. But when it comes down to it Ron it will be just you me and Hermoine at the end that will face Voldemort and who ever stands in my way of him. You both will need all the protection you can get" Harry said reaching out and closing Ron's hand around the heart shaped charm at then end of the necklace.

Ron blushed scarlet and for a moment and then hugged Harry like a brother "Harry thanks, I'll give it to her tonight" He said stepping away and going toward the Portrait of the Unicorn while Harry slipped back into his room.

Harry woke from the first nightmare he could remember in a while. All about the night Sirius went through the veil. He woke up twice from the same dream and the second time knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. He showered and dressed and stumbled into the common room with the diary in his hand to sit in front of the fire and read. An hour passed and he heard one of the portraits swing open behind him. Arms went around his neck and familiar bushy brown hair cascaded over his vision.

"Thanks for giving the necklace to Ron to give to me Harry" she whispered then she straightened up and came around and sat near him on the couch looking at the diary.

"You really should give this to Ginny though" She said fingering the charm frowning.

"Hermoine, like I told Ron, Ginny wont be there for the final confrontation but you and Ron will. We both know that it's going to be all I can do to bring down Voldemort without him taking me with him, and if it comes to that …" Harry's words died on his lips and his mouth went dry. "Anyways you and Ron both need to be protected. Truth be told I think when the end comes you and Ron will be dealing with other things and I'll be alone dealing with Voldemort at the end." Harry said

"Don't tell me you're a seer already?" Hermoine smirked.

Harry smiled and stuck out his tongue "No I'm not Trelawney, but it's just a feeling nothing more"

"My parents were stunned and excited about the invitation Harry thanks. They feel so left out of this part of my life." Hermoine said dropping her head for a moment.

"I take it you haven't told them about Voldemort and all" Harry said and she shook her head.

"I cant Harry, I don't know how to tell them" Hermoine said and there was a tear in her eye. "I feel like keeping this from them is like lying to them. And I have never lied to them Harry"

"I think it best over the holidays that you tell them Hermoine. It may make them worry some but it would make you feel a lot better being honest with them" He said

"Yes, I think your right Harry. Can I see that Diary when your finished? I'd love to see if theirs more to this" She said fingering the amulet again.

Harry handed the book over "Well actually it goes on to tell quite a bit about it. It was said to belong to the mother of Godric Griffondore." Harry said.

"Harry this things been in your family for centuries" She said and Harry, Afraid she was going to pull it off put his hand on hers.

"Keep it Hermoine it was given to Ron and he gave it to you with love, Its to protect you Hermoine" Harry said sternly "With that on Ron will be more focused you know" and she relented. "I'm through with most of it. Go ahead and read it. Maybe you can find something else out about it as well. Although it seems like my mother exhausted the library at Hogwarts and at Godric's Hollow," he said handing the diary to her.

Snow had already blanketed the grounds at Hogwarts a few days ago and it was still snowing hard. Although Harry loved the warmer weather for flying and Quidditch, he loved the snow as well. Nothing was quite as beautiful as the vast land around Hogwarts blanketed by snow.

The next few days flew by in no time and Harry was leaving his trunk here at Hogwarts and taking the floo to Godric's Hollow ahead of the others to make last minute inspections per Mrs. Weasley's express wishes.

When Harry arrived in the library of Godric's hollow at four in the morning he looked around at the festive garnish that hung over the fireplace. Everyone had a stocking up even the house-elves per Harry's instructions and to Harry's amusement there was an old smelly stocking that had the name 'Kreacher' on it. All the end tables were wrapped with garland and a pretty red bow added to each. The garland sparkled from within. Harry was about to walk out of the library and spotted the mistletoe overhead and moved on into the hallway. All the way up the stairs the garland spiraled and sparkled. Harry knew he didn't have much time so he stepped into the livingroom to see the tree and what greeted him made his eyes water. It was the most beautiful Christmas tree he could imagine. Although it wasn't as big as at Hogwarts, then he realized it was because it was a tree in his own home, His home.

Harry noticed as well that Dobby had charmed the ceiling to show falling snow in the dining room and the livingroom and to his amusement the entryway as well. Opening the front door Harry stepped out into a rising wind and a face full of snow. The front of the house was pure white as far as he could see and the snow was blowing so bad he couldn't see the end of the driveway. Walking out a little way from the house he turned and smiled. Twinkling in the early morning light were thousands of Christmas lights. They were magical Christmas lights though so they sparkled beautifully. The icicles hanging from the eaves glowed from within with their own magical lights. Two of the tree's on either side had been decorated as well and sparkled brilliantly. Walking back into the house Harry was greeted by Plonky and a nice hot cup of tea.

Tired from getting up so early and the dreams of Sirius that had become more frequent he left word with Plonky to wake him at nine. No one would be arriving till three that afternoon so he would be ready to great his guests by then. Harry made his way to the master bedroom after asking Plonky if she had the room arrangements and things right and added one. The stocking of Kreacher's was to be washed soundly and hung back up. Harry didn't want the guests to have to endure Kreature's antics just because the house-elf didn't like him.

Maybe there was a way to change that thought. After all he had made Winky happy. Harry knew he couldn't just let Kreacher go. But maybe there was a charm that old Mrs. Black had used to make Kreacher the way he was. Or maybe Hermoine was right. Being locked in the black mansion for so long alone with only Mrs. Black had caused him to lose his mind slightly.

Setting aside the thought of Kreacher Harry removed his clothes and put on the Pajamas that were laid out carefully on his bed noticing the floor was warm. 'Must be a heating charm' he thought to himself as he snuggled deep into the king size bed falling asleep almost as soon as he lay down.

He was awakened only an hour later by an excited Dobby trying to wake him up and Plonky scolding Dobby about as loud as Dobby himself was talking. "It's ok Plonky, what's got you so excited Dobby?" he moaned resisting the urge to throw a pillow over his head and go back to sleep instead.

"Mr. Harry Potter has his first mail in his new home sir!" Dobby said excitedly "Dobby thought he should show Harry Potter as it's come with a package sir" he pointed to the foot of the bed where a large long package was laying and Harry sat up immediately.

"Who's it from Dobby?" Harry asked and by this time Plonky looked crestfallen." Don't worry Plonky I expect to be woken up when something strange turns up" Harry said chuckling and this immediately made her look thoughtful. "Well not everything weird but this is strange" Harry said taking up the package and looking at the address of the sender. On the address the sender was 'Thaddeus Alexander Sweaper Broom Maker Extraordinaire.'

"Yes but how did the mail get here? No one knows this place and you're my secret keeper Dobby." Harry said

"Dobby seen this on Harry Potter's bed at Hogwarts sir and Dobby delivered it!" Dobby said and Harry had to hand it to the elf. Dobby was a one-elf fan club in charge of the Harry Potter fan club. "Well lets open it shall we and see what the Honorable Thaddeus A. Sweaper has sent" Harry said.

Plonky had other plans and seemed not to be as curious as Dobby. "With Master Harry's permission I am still helping Mrs. Weasley down stairs sir" She said timidly and he noticed that she looked at Dobby when she pronounced Molly's last name.

"Sure Plonky and make sure you learn her recipes well, I love her cooking" Harry said smiling and with a pop she was gone.

"Now to the serious man stuff Dobby" He said smiling and ripping off the wrapping paper and spying a new broom. It was long and sleek with what he knew was a hard oak handle polished to a high sheen but the broom itself was lightweight. While it in some ways resembled his Firebolt, it was much more streamlined and the two metal footholds were in the shape of lightening bolts. He turned the broom over and read the inscription on the side.  
'Lightening Bolt 3000' and under it 'endorsed by Harry Potter'

Harry laid the broom down and took the letter that Dobby was still holding out to him. Truth be told when he read the second part on the broom he was already fuming.

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **My name is Thaddeus A. Sweaper. As you may know I invented the Cleansweep 1200, and had a hand in the first broom you ever owned, The Nimbus 2000. What you may not know is that I designed your Firebolt as well. I have been working on this new design that you see in front of you. I took the liberty of sending your good friends Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger (Although I understand she doesn't fly much maybe this will change her mind) and the rest of your Quidditch team the same brooms in hopes that you will test them out and put them through the moves. On each broom sold I can guarantee you forty percent of the price. No broom in history is as fast and maneuverable as this one is, I can promise you that. If you have time today for your friends to try them out I can have them in the stores before new years day.**

 **Please let me know by return owl at your earliest convenience.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Thaddeus A. Sweaper**

 **P.S. The endorsement logo is optional Mr. Potter as Arthur Weasley has told me how very modest you are. I just thought I would add it on here for you to look at. No 'chosen one' or 'The boy who lived' hoopla on it anywhere. I am to understand you hear quite enough of that. Thanks again.**

Harry looked over the broom again feeling the sleek lines on it and then went over and threw some warm clothes on. "Well Dobby I think I am going to go outside and try this thing out" Harry said smiling wickedly. "Want to come watch me?"

"OH Dobby would love to come watch Harry fly his new broom!" Dobby said jumping off the bed and following Harry about while he was trying to finish getting ready.

When he was finally dressed Harry was down the stairs and out the front door before anyone knew what was up with Dobby hot on his tail. Harry kicked off from the ground about eight feet from the door and flew between several rows of trees trying out the maneuverability first and then shot off like a rocket into the sky. Harry could already feel that the Lightening Bolt was far more powerful than his Firebolt. Charms must have been placed on it to keep the hands warm while flying in cold weather. In fact Harry didn't seem to feel most of the cold at all.

The broom was three times more maneuverable and where the Firebolt had been fast the Lightening Bolt was a thrill ride. He turned high up in the air over Godric's Hollow and looked down seeing his house with the smoke rising from it. Putting the Lightening Bolt in a steep dive as if diving for a snitch he pulled up just at the last second lightly stepping to the ground.

Maybe he should endorse the broom after all, he thought. So far Mr. Sweaper hadn't lied about the performance of the broom. He decided to ask Mr. Weasley about the man first to see what kind of person he was. In the end he would have to meet the man before endorsing the broom though.

He saw Dobby had conjured himself a comfortable chair and was wrapped up in caps; socks and two rather ugly looking knitted sweaters and then wrapped up in a blanket. "Dobby you wouldn't happen to have a snitch with you by any chance?" Harry asked smirking and saw dobby pull off a mitten and snap his fingers and a snitch flew by Harry's head. Surprised and delighted Harry turned and thanked Dobby before zooming off in the same direction the snitch had zoomed off in.

Finding the golden snitch in the falling snow was hard enough. It seemed that this snitch that Dobby had conjured had a mind of its own. Just when Harry would sweep his arm out to catch it, it would suddenly sense him and zoom either straight up or straight down, and it suddenly dawned on him after the fourth time it happened that Dobby maybe helping the snitch and Harry out by making Harry work the broom harder. On the next try to catch the snitch it zoomed straight up and Harry took off behind it and then suddenly it swept down in and among the trees with Harry still hot on its trail.

Almost clipping a tree when the snitch changed direction, Harry gained some altitude and came at the snitch from another direction catching it while doing a barrel roll and a flip maneuver and ending up right-side up hovering about twenty feet over where Dobby was sitting and clapping wildly and then Harry noticed that Ron and Hermoine were also down there cheering and he dived down to greet them.

"That was awesome Harry! I can't wait to try mine out!" Ron said excitedly "I'll bet its cold though eh mate?

"Nah it's got a warming charm on the broom itself." Harry said.

"Well you two should let someone check those brooms out before going off flying on them!" Hermoine said pointedly "Although I must admit if it was going to act up the paces Harry was putting the broom though should have left him a broken wreck" Hermoine said frowning at Harry " Don't you ever think before you just get on a broom and take off?"

Both the boys looked scandalized. "Hermoine your not serious about having someone take apart this broom like they did with my Firebolt are you?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well I just mean they can cast a few charms to make sure no really bad curses are on it like this" She said pulling her wand and making a few passes over it before Harry could pull the broom back. The broom glowed green and then the glow faded. "See that's the whole charm and nothings wrong with the broom."

Harry and Ron both looked at her and then at each other "Snowball fight!" They yelled and Hermoine squealed and ran for the house laughing and shouting "Boys!" While the boys were making a convincing try at trying to make snowballs before she could reach the door. When they were all three inside and sitting by the fire with hot steaming mugs of chocolate Harry looked at Hermoine.

"Thanks Hermoine and your right I shouldn't have just went out there and flew. I should have gotten someone to do that charm on it" Harry said

"It's ok. I already did the charm first on Ron's so I figured yours was ok as well but it just makes sense to be sure." She said while Ron half choked on his Chocolate and made Hermoine have to pound him on the back for him to breath again. "Oh honestly Ron I preformed that charm a few times before this, I know what I'm doing"

"Sorry Hermoine it's just that, well it's like the most awesome broom I've ever owned!" Ron said turning red.

Hermoine reached out and put an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "All the more reason I want to make sure that broom is safe before you get on it." She said and Ron's face softened.

"I'm going to hurl if you two start snogging" Harry said chuckling and earned a not so hard kick on the shin from Hermoine.

"Oh shut it Potter" Ginny said smiling from the doorway and Harry got up and crossed to her and the sticking charm that Mrs. Weasley put on the mistletoe earlier to catch people under it took hold. "Well just great! Now your going to have to kiss me to unstuck us." Ginny said pretending to look put out.

"Yes well I asked your mother to charm the mistletoe this year" Harry said.

"Why Harry James Potter" Ginny said turning red "You planned this?"

"Guilty" He said taking her in his arms and kissing her. "Did you get your new broom?" He asked when he had pulled away

"Oh no don't think your going to change the subject that quickly" She said pulling him into another kiss.

"Oy! Quit snogging my sister in front of me! OW!" Ron said trying to cover his eyes and then being elbowed by Hermoine.

"OH hush Ron!" Ginny said giggling as she still stood in Harry's arms. "Anyone up for a quick game of Quidditch?"

"Sounds great" Harry said then looked to Hermoine "Can you check her broom really quick Hermoine?"

Ginny backed away from Harry. "Why would she have to check my broom?" she asked frowning.

"She is checking for curses she wont hurt it, It's just a simple charm," Ron said.

"Yes better to be safe than sorry later" Harry said.

"So when did you become so safety conscious Mr. Potter?" Ginny said eyeing him

"Just a minute ago when I was holding you in my arms Miss Weasley and my thought was that I never wanted it to end." Harry said quietly

"Oh al-bloody-right you can check my broom." She said growing furiously red after the compliment and trying not to look smug as she followed Hermoine up to their rooms.

"Harry this is fantastic! Everyone you invited has a room of their own! It's not over crowded either." Ron was saying

"Not yet anyways" Harry said "Everyone hasn't shown up yet Ron"

"True but its bigger than I first thought it was. You could sit two of the Black Mansions in this place." Ron said.

"Well yeah I guess but it would get pretty lonely living here by myself I think" Harry said sighing. "So Ron I want to ask you something."

"Shouldn't you ask Ginny this question?" Ron said smirking at Harry

"Shut up you git! Now is it ok? I mean I am asking your sister to marry me," Harry said.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather her be with Harry honestly. I think I told you that last year. I think your memories are slipping" Ron said

"Thanks Ron" Harry said picking up his broom. "Better get your broom. I'll meet you in the yard"

Hermoine joined them and still wasn't any better at Quidditch but gave high marks on her broom. She thought it was easier to handle and while she didn't travel at breakneck speeds like the others did, she did find it better than Harry's Firebolt that she had flown on once.

Draco and Narcissa were the next to show up and while Narcissa went to help Molly out in the kitchen Harry let Draco try out the new broom. "Just what you need Potter, Something else with your name on it. Although in all honesty it's a great broom." Draco said.

When Arthur Weasley showed up early Harry pulled him aside and showed him the broom and the letter. "Well? Is he a person you would trust Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked

"Harry I went to school with the man. He was a brilliant flyer and in seventh year made his own broom, which was the fastest broom any of us had ever seen. As a person he is honest and trust worthy. I would say that anything he put in that letter he would honor. If you'd like me to go with you to see him let me know." Mr. Weasley said

"Think we could see him today?" Harry asked.

"I could floo him and see if I can catch him in his office" Mr. Weasley said turning toward the library.

Within the hour Harry and Mr. Weasley sat in the office of Thaddeus A. Sweaper the designer and maker of some of the fastest and most popular brooms in the wizarding world today.

"Good to see you Arthur, Good to see you! Married life sure agrees with you Arthur" Mr. Sweaper said grinning.

"Thanks Thad it does indeed" Mr. Weasley said and the proceeded the introductions to which Sweaper gave him a grin.

"No need for introducing this young man as his reputation precedes him. I've been to see you fly Harry! Great flyer you are too. Reminds me of watching your father. He was quite a flyer as well although of the two I think you're the better flyer. I saw that game with Slytherin you had where you stood on your broom, The old Nimbus 2000, and caught the snitch. Astounding! Simply astounding!" Mr. Sweaper said smiling. "Are you going to be playing Quidditch after this business with you-know-who Harry?" He asked.

"Well actually I was thinking about becoming an Auror" He said and found he liked the man. Usually when people talked to him or first met him they fawned over him because he was the boy who lived.

"Of course, of course! What with all your facing, and not alone either as the other Order members are always here to back you, why wouldn't that be your first choice." He said looking at Harry thoughtfully. "Well what did you think of the broom, I'm assuming that's why you're here isn't it?"

"The Lightening Bolt is fantastic! But I do have reservations about…well erm" Harry stammered

"Of course you do! I would myself if I were you. The Lightening Bolt has been in my head for a while. When the proto-type was finished and I saw what I had I wanted to market it then. We have a hundred thousand units out there in the warehouse now ready to go to stores overnight when you're ready. I was going to call it the Lightening Bolt all along but I thought between us we could increase sales of the broom." He said standing up and looking out the office window. "I don't want to lie to you Harry. With your name on that as an endorsement that broom would reach record sales."

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "So you didn't name it the Lightening Bolt because of my scar then" he said musing.

"No, no nothing that silly. No the twin prong stablelizers on the back that are shaped like lightening bolts are were it gets its name." Mr. Sweaper said. "It was during production that I got this idea and had the brooms that I sent to you and your friends and team printed with the endorsement to show you how it would look"

"How much will it sell for?" Harry asked.

"The Lightening Bolt will sell for less than the Firebolt did Harry" Sweaper said coming around and sitting on the side of his desk.

"I know it's hard for kids to afford new brooms. I wasn't very rich myself in school which it why when I was in seventh year I invented my own broom." He said smiling. "I thought if I offered it at a lower cost more people would be able to afford it."

"How will my name be used? Just on the broom?" Harry asked "I don't want some add saying something like "Even the chosen one loves it" or something like that" Harry said frowning.

"Oh no, Nothing like that. A picture of you in your tri-wizard uniform if you still have it and just a slogan that reads "Endorsed by Harry Potter"

Harry turned to Mr. Weasley and asked him if he could speak to Mr. Sweaper alone. Thirty minutes later Harry came out and they floo'ed back to Godric's Hollow with an extra broom for Draco.

By the time they returned everyone with the exception of Hagrid was there and dinner for the first evening was about to be served.

"Well Harry? OW" Ron asked and then Hermoine elbowed him "You wanted to know if he took the deal as well Hermoine"

"Well yes I did Ron but let Harry eat first" Hermoine said.

"Yes well I just hope Harry remembers" Fred Started

"Us poor slobs when he is famous" George said.

"You two are famous yourselves. Or getting there, I heard something about a grand opening of a shop in France" Harry said eyeing his plate.

"Fred and George Weasley! Another shop? How will you pay for opening another shop?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well mother dear it seems that the ministry has decided to finally pay well enough that we had money just hanging around." Fred said

"Plus with the inheritance that Harry gave us we used it to fund twelve more locations. Everywhere from Australia to china and the America's." George said.

Silence greeted the two and even Harry was looking up shocked at the two. They seemed unfazed by the silence and lifted their glasses in a toast and clinked them together "To Weasley Wizard Wheezes, A world wide company now" They said in unison.

"And don't worry mother dear" Fred said

"We still have money left over." George said

"You see we are selling people a franchise. They purchase the right to open a store like ours and they buy only our products at wholesale and sell them at market value" Fred said.

"We talked to a man who was telling us about a muggle restaurant chain that did the same thing" George said smiling "And they have over a million locations around the world now"

"McDonalds?" Hermoine said in shock. "That American Hamburger place that went world wide?"

"That's it Hermoine!" Fred said.

"We of course we'll still be doing all the inventing" George said.

"Why of course brother dear why let someone else have all the fun" Fred said.

"And its about time we confess something" George said. "Seeing as mother has been raking us over the coals we thought we should let our silent partner reveal himself tonight"

"Maybe to let mother know that we didn't get the money to start our business illegally eh" Fred said and neither of the twins so much as looked in Harry's Direction.

Harry cleared his throat and Mrs. Weasley spun around along with the rest of the table. "I gave them my tri-wizard tournament money to start their business Mrs. Weasley." He said looking down at his plate and felt the eyes on him now.

"And as such we have been sending part of the proceeds of the shop to his account in Gringots and putting some back in along with ours to fund testing for future products" Fred said.

"Now with the franchise's that we have sold already we have enough to fund an additional business," George said.

"We have been doing business with the ministry as you know" Fred said.

"Working on some things that we have supplied the Order with as well" George, said.

"We are opening a second factory to work on defense items for the ministry alone" Fred said.

"And of course we will still supply the Order with what it needs as well" George said.

Both the twins were smiling and Harry couldn't help it. He grinned in spite of himself.

"Harry it was a blessed day when you came into this family" Mrs. Weasley said smiling and half sobbing and caught him in a hug that almost made him choke on the bread he was chewing.

The rest of the Christmas holidays went great. Christmas morning was filled with laughter, smiles and hugs. Someone anonymously bought Draco a gray and black Pigmy Puff after which he turned several shades of red, Draco not the pigmy puff.

Later Ginny confessed to Harry that it had been she who got it for Draco after seeing him playing with Arnold, Her Pigmy Puff, one day in the library. His Aunt was enjoying having Dudley and Uncle Vernon there for Christmas as well and Uncle Vernon and Dudley had brought him an American defense against the dark arts spell book with a whole list of spells not even Remus and Severus knew. Aunt Petunia had contacted one of the ladies she had gone to school with and she had helped the two pick out the book.

Christmas night when they were alone he proposed to Ginny under the mistletoe and he kissed her after her tear filled "Yes" was whispered in his ear.

After the new year they would be returning to school and the spell at Godric's Hollow he knew would be broken. He wandered the halls and the grounds taking it all in before he had to leave. Maybe this was how it was when he was younger. His parents and their friends gathered together on the holidays. What would future Christmas's hold here? Would he get to see the day when he and Ginny would have a family as well? He was, for the first time, looking past the confrontation with Voldemort.

Harry and the others had found out that Voldemort, who had already sliced his soul into so many pieces, couldn't make another Horicrux without killing himself. Harry unknown to anyone else had secretly gathered all the other Horicrux together and wrapped them up as a gift.

Two days after Christmas the Order finally got a chance at killing Nigini and they took it. Snape along with Draco snuck out of the house at noon and returned bleeding and ready to collapse early the next morning. They had not only killed Nigini, Voldemort's snake, but had also ended up capturing Peter Pettigrew who was guarding the snake. Moody had questioned him for several hours before Harry, Remus and McGonagall arrived. Harry had specifically requested to see Peter and ended up telling Remus it was urgent that he speak with Peter.

"Why do you want to see him Harry?" Remus asked

"We are going to release him Remus and he is going to take Voldemort a gift from me" Harry said simply.

"He won't do that Harry he's a traitor," Remus said. "And releasing him would be out of the question!"

"Yes he will watch" And Harry turned and entered the room where Pettigrew was bound in the chair. Although he disliked the man he knew what he was doing would doom Peter as well and it made him sick to his stomach. It was the only way he knew to force Voldemort to make a mistake though.

"Peter I'm having them release you" Harry said looking at the man in the chair.

"OH thank you Harry your Mother and fath…" He started

"Shut up about them Peter you betrayed them and Sirius and Remus as well. They were your friends. I don't know how you could betray them but you did." Harry said through gritted teeth. "When your released you'll take a message back to Voldemort for me and a package" Harry said removing the gift from his pocket and enlarging it. "You wont have to tell him anything Peter I have a letter for him inside the gift" Harry turned to leave and turned back to Peter. "You will deliver this. I ask it for the life debt you owe me" he said "And I have one more thing I want you to do Peter" Harry said and whispered in the struggling mans ear.

Peter seemed to sag in the chair he had been struggling in and his head drooped to his chest. "He'll kill me Harry you know that"

"You were chosen for Griffondore for a reason Peter, The hat never lies and is never wrong" Harry said at last before he left. An hour later Moody released Peter Pettigrew against his better judgment.

Back at Godric's Hollow that night Harry was finally cornered and asked about the contents of the package. The room was as silent as a tomb as he told them.

"And the letter you mentioned Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

"I told him the prophecy, After all he has been wanting to hear it for some time now" Harry said. "It doesn't say I have to kill him Remus, It just says that one of us has to die for the other to live" Harry frowned. "But it will be me who he meets in the end and he and I both know it"

On New Years Eve Mr. Weasley took him to see Rufus Scrimgeour at his home in Devonshire. Scrimgeour himself answered the door and introduced Harry and Arthur to his wife Alexandria and his daughter Kelsey then showed them into his library closing the door behind him. "Have a seat Harry please. Would you like something to drink?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No sir, but thank you." Harry said. "The reason I am here is I've decided to give you what you want Mr. Scrimgeour." Harry said.

"You mean you'll agree to support the ministry? Do a few interviews?" Scrimgeour asked cautiously "And what would you want in return Harry"

Harry smiled "Well first I want Stan Shunpike released because we both, you and I, know that he isn't sympathetic to the death-eaters nor has he ever done anything to warrant the treatment your giving him." Harry said.

"Done Harry, I can have him released with a nice write up in 'The Daily Prophet' and back working the knight bus by the end of this week" Scrimgeour said still frowning. "Why do I think that's not all you want though?" He added

"I've come to lay my cards on the table." Harry said smiling "And I want in return your help as well" He said, "Do you know anything about something called a Horicrux?" He asked and saw Scrimgeour pale slightly.

"Just a little Harry" Scrimgeour said frowning and shivering "It calls for a sacrifice, a murder, and then the murderer puts a piece of his soul into an object so that he can be brought back at a later date. Its all very dark magic." Scrimgeour said.

"Basically yes, the night Dumbledore was killed we were in search for one of six Horicrux made by Voldemort" Harry paused letting this sink in and then continued as he watch an amusing display of emotions and defeat on the minister's face "We, the order, have tracked down all of the Horicrux, at this time all are destroyed and Voldemort cant make another or he will forfeit his life in the attempt." Harry said looking Scrimgeour in the eyes.

'S-six of them? Are you sure they have all been destroyed?" Scrimgeour said shakily.

"The order itself is now concerned only in defeating Voldemort. The order has a list of those in the ministry that we know are spies. They will be fired and arrested immediately." Harry said. "This is non-negotiable."

"We would have to run our own investigations on these claims Harry we just can't go around arresting people" Scrimgeour said indignantly.

"You did with Stan Shunpike" Harry said frowning "The Order already has proof of the spies in question so no investigation will be necessary" Harry said. "And if you don't wish to arrest known death-eater spies within the ministry then simply fire them."

'Who are they Harry?" Scrimgeour said scowling

Harry reached into his pocket and extracted a list and handed it to Scrimgeour "You'll find a complete list there of the ones the Order knows about, and there will be folders on your desk with definite proof of said activities against not only the Order but the ministry as well" Harry said.

"Is there anything else Potter?" Rufus Scrimgeour was beginning to have a headache already and began massaging his temples while he sighed in resignation.

"Just one more thing, a few of us would like a chance to study the veil in the hall of mysteries sir" Harry said.

"That I cannot do. The Veil is too deadly for children to be playing with" Scrimgeour said, "Your God-father lost his life because of that veil Harry and so have others. Even two of the unspeakables have lost their lives to it. You shouldn't even know about the veil," Scrimgeour said almost dismissively.

"I said that I have come to lay my cards on the table sir. I'm giving you full and total support. I will make sure that the people know that I stand behind you" Harry said "This will give the people more trust in you" Then Harry frowned "But you have to do your part as well" he added "But remember that when I finally give my word I will keep it. But I do want to examine the veil minister, even if I have to sneak into the department of mysteries again. And you know what a fiasco that turned out to be last time sir"

Scrimgeour scowled again "ok by the middle of January you will visit me at the Ministry of Magic and we will do a tour and a stint with the reporters" He said "Harry we must all work together now to defeat You-know-who" Scrimgeour said.

"Ok" Said Harry "But this is how it will go down. You, sir must be able to break out of this 'you-know-who' and call him by his name. Fear of a name is silly Mr. Scrimgeour and if you want the people behind you then you need to stop saying silly things like that. Also you're family will need to go into hiding because once the ministry and the Order join forces and you and I are seen on a friendly basis then your life wont be worth much Minister" Harry said matter of factly.

"Harry most of us have grown up in fear of V-Voldemort our whole lives." Scrimgeour said. "What do you propose I do, tell people its illegal to call him 'You-know-who'?"

"I'll work on my side to end the fear of that name. You do what you have to do Minister but we both know that Dumbledore wasn't afraid to say either of his names" Harry said "And neither am I"

"Dumbledore" Rufus said frowning "I wish I would have listened to him when he came to see me that first night after I was elected" He said sighing.

"We'll work this out together sir. In the end you're going to need me to kill Tom Riddle minister" Harry said "You see the prophecy is…." A half hour later they left a pale minister behind looking much like the last minister of magic did when Fudge had finally realized that Voldemort was back.

Mr. Weasley and Harry hailed the knight bus and went up top to the back where it was empty. "Harry what do you think you'll find studying the veil that no one else has been able to find?" Mr. Weasley said after a few minutes silence.

"My god-father hopefully. We'll know more in a week or two. It will take that long for Hermoine to find something on it" Harry said "Of course Ron and Ginny and I will help but I put my money on Hermoine anytime"

"She is bright but that's asking quite a bit isn't it Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked him frowning.

"Don't worry if something is there to find she will find it. If it's not then she will have a theory of some kind" Harry said.

As the knight bus came to a stop and Harry and Arthur Weasley were exiting the bus in down town Godric's Hollow Mr. Weasley smiled "Well if nothing else at least you will have tried and that's all anyone can do, but Harry" he said as they struck out toward the house "If you don't find him I don't want you beating yourself up over it. There are a lot of people who care about you that are worried about that." Mr. Weasley said.

"The only thing I feel guilty about right now is the fact that I'm not ready to end all this Mr. Weasley" Harry said grudgingly "If I could Voldemort wouldn't harm another innocent person again"

"Harry" Mr. Weasley said, "It's as you said though. Maybe it's not you that has to kill him. As you said, the prophecy says only that one must die, it definitely doesn't say who has to kill him" he said hopefully and he was hopeful. Arthur Weasley felt a great deal of fatherly affection for Harry and had for some time. There was a reason Arthur and Molly had so many kids. They had a lot of love to give them.

When they arrived home it was to see the twins, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Draco, Neville and Ginny playing Quidditch in the front yard with almost the whole household bundled up and watching from some bleachers McGonagall and Snape had conjured up. Even Hagrid was there watching "Ok there Harry?" he said.

"Quite good Hagrid" He said as Hagrid hugged him cutting off his wind.

"Thanks for inviting me and I love me room too! Only bed I've ever had where me big feet didn't stick over the edge!" Hagrid said wiping away a stray tear and smiling.

"And that room is there for you anytime Hagrid" Harry said shaking his hand. "After all it was you who came to get me and took me to the first place I can remember where I felt wanted, Hogwarts" he said quietly to Hagrid so that his Aunt wouldn't hear.

"Thank ye Harry," He said sniffing a bit.

"Well Harry? Arthur?" McGonagall asked

"He went for it" Harry said smiling and saw McGonagall sigh as he went in to grab his broom. Hermoine who wasn't very good decided she would play so that the teams would be even.

Harry and Bill were chosen for captains and Harry chose the twins along with Neville and Hermoine against Draco, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny. They took a beating with the Quaffle but Harry managed to catch the snitch in time to end it with a win. Two more games were played and the action was intense but with the new brooms made the difference. Ginny had even managed to catch the snitch from him the last two times. She was smaller and lighter and the Lightening Bolt she was on seemed even fast than the one he was on.

After a while they landed as they were starting to lose the light and as the ones below had finally gotten too cold to watch anymore. It was the last week and they would be going back to school in four days.

Harry motioned them all toward the library and relayed to them his meeting with Scrimgeour. Over the holidays Percy had patched things up with his parents as he showed up on Christmas morning with a bundle of presents and more importantly an apology to his parents. While his brothers and sister still hadn't completely forgiven him they were including him to make their parents happy.

It was Hermoine who made them get to work on the collection of books there at Godric's Hollow and by the third day they were exhausted. Only Hermoine and Percy were still able to keep going. Percy found the first reference to the Veil from among the books on the shelf. It had actually been bookmarked by Harry's mother.

I know this ones rather a long chapter but I hated to split it up and make two chapters of the christmas holidays. Remember to leave a review and thanks to all that have!

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 11 – Christmas Comes to Godric's Hollow, The Lightening Bolt and a meeting with the Minister of Magic.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	12. Chapter 12

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 12 : CHAPTER 12 – Keeping Promises, Through the veil, and other assorted goings on

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 6

Font:  
Background: Font color:

In the second week of January four Griffondores, one Slytherin and a Ravenclaw were in the dungeons along with Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn the new master of potions putting the finishing touches on what the group hoped would help them remove the Dark Mark from the arms of Severus and Draco.

"Horace try giving the potion a stir counter clockwise after every third clockwise stir" Snape said from beside him.

"Severus I think for this potion we want to follow the directions to the letter." Slughorn said smiling slightly "There will be time to experiment on making it later"

"Yes, yes your quite right Horace sorry" Snape said clearly impatient.

"Don't worry Professor" Hermoine said, "Just twenty more minutes and we can test a small portion of it"

"She is right Severus" Draco said, "We want to make sure it works first without taking our arms off"

"And how are you proposing to test it Miss Granger" Snape asked suddenly

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermoine looked at one another and then lowered their heads "Well I'm waiting" Snape said suddenly sounding like his old self.

"Well the other day Grawp caught a death-eater in the forbidden forest sir" Hermoine said quietly "I'm testing it on him first"

"What!" Slughorn and Snape chorused together

"Well we do need to test it first Professor" Hermoine said

"Hagrid and Grawp are keeping him in the cave Sirius was hiding out in a couple of years ago" Harry said looking on as Horace Slughorn withdrew the spoon from the greenish substance and looked over the book to make sure it was the color described.

Seeming to be pleased with the outcome he scooped out enough to fill three vials and corked them when he was through. He handed them to Severus Snape and sighed. "I hope I have made this correctly. One ingredient I had to substitute with Miss Grangers help" Slughorn said "Really an amazing witch you are Miss Granger" he said and chuckled when her cheeks turned a rose color.

"Thanks professor" Hermoine said sheepishly.

"Hermoine Granger I will start deducting points from you each time you still insist on calling your fellow professors 'Professors" Snape said trying to sound angry and at the same time smiling.

"Sorry Pr-Severus" Hermoine said smiling

"Very well let us test this vile stuff and see if it works then," Severus Snape said motioning the others to lead him to the captured death-eater.

As if out for a visit to Hagrid, they made their way down to the Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Fang started barking from within and they heard Hagrid trying to calm him down. Even Slughorn who usually stayed in the castle was following closely behind Severus.

"G'down ye great over grown mutt!" Hagrid said and when the door opened Fang shot out at Harry knocking him over.

"Ello Harry!" Hagrid said beaming at the group.

"It's ready Hagrid" Hermoine said whispering to Hagrid as he passed a weary eye over the group before him.

"Oh right, right lemme just get me coat and we'll be off then," He said reaching in and grabbing his large moleskin coat and throwing it over his back. "This way and stay close, Fang get off Harry!" he said also taking his giant crossbow as Fang relented and let Harry up. "That Bane is getting meaner and meaner, he and a few others that he leads attacked Grawpy the other day"

"Is Grawp ok?" Neville said worriedly as he had taken a liking to the giant.

"Oh he's fine Neville, Course I may need more of that ointment that you gave us last time to fix up some scratches." Hagrid said.

"Oh!" Neville said reaching into his pocket "I made some and kept meaning to give it to you, I put it in my pocket so I wouldn't forget today" He said smiling sheepishly and stepping ahead to give Hagrid the bottle.

"Thanks Neville Grawpy'll like this for sure" Hagrid said putting the bottle in one of his great huge pockets.

When they reached the cave Grawp was sitting outside using a large limb from a tree as a toothpick. He looked up hearing the group approach "Hagrid? Hermy? HERMY!" He said standing up "Hello Hermy! Me talk much better now Hermy, ye see?"

"I hear that" She said smiling. "When you get time I brought some books to Hagrid last week that will teach you how to write as well" She said and Harry and Ron looked shocked.

"OH thank ye Hermy!" He said and went to give her a hug then stopped when he saw Neville "Neville! Grawpy friend who make Grawpy feel good!" he said extracting Neville and hugging him instead making Hermoine sigh in relief.

"How does it feel to be passed up in the hugging chain by Neville" Ron whispered to Hermoine "OUCH!" He said when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Grawpy we came for the death-eater" Hermoine said

"Hermy want bad man now?" he said dropping Neville and as he was picking himself up Grawpy went over and reached into the cave and pulled out a struggling Knott by the ankles and threw him to the ground in front of the group. "Bad man's friends try to help him but Grawp not let him get away. Bad men's throw spells at Grawpy then Grawp get mad and throw tree at them" he said pointing at a group of figures laying sprawled on the grass.

Snape drew his wand and walked over to the four figures and then as he bent over them Harry saw him grimace and put his wand back in his pocket. "Well an effective if not messy solution Hagrid" He said eyeing Grawp "Were there only four of them?" Snape asked suddenly.

"Yea, yea only four bad men's and a big kitty that fly they make, kitty was tasty!" Grawp said smiling pointing toward a pile of bones near the cave entrance.

Hermoine turned green on the spot as did Neville and Ron and Draco but Harry laughed "Well glad you had lunch already Grawp we didn't bring any food with us" He said

"Oh Grawpy full now" He said patting his stomach and then reaching over grabbing Knott as he tried to scramble away.

"Tell you what Grawp" Draco said, "If he tries to run again you can eat him too how's that?" Draco said looking at Knott and watching him pale.

Grawp made a disgusted looking face and spit on Knott "No uh! Bad men's taste yuck!" Which caused Harry to wonder how he knew they tasted bad and he decided he didn't want to know.

Hermoine pulled her wand and ropes shot out of the end taking Knott to the ground. "Don't worry this shouldn't hurt a bit Mr. Knott" She said stepping over and taking one of the vials from Snape and uncorking it.

"I'm not drinking that!" He said closing his mouth

"OH you don't have too," She said raising his sleeve and pouring the liquid over the dark mark on his arm "This goes on the outside like so and with one quick spell" she finished and muttered "Abduco Mors Mortis Macula"

Knott screamed in agony as his arm smoldered where the dark mark was. But instead of burning the skin it was as if it was burning the dark mark up from within him. He screamed louder as smoke rose and with it the dark mark itself vanished in a bright pale green flash. He groaned a bit and tried to roll over. Where the Dark Mark was a minute ago now was only smooth clear skin.

Knott had passed out for a bit but when he woke up he looked at his arm where Hermoine had poured the liquid. "It's gone!" He said in awe "He's gone! I don't feel him under my skin anymore!" He looked at Hermoine "What did you do to me?" He asked in awe

"I removed your Dark Mark" She said and turned to Snape and Draco. "Seems it will hurt a bit but it works fine"

"You used me as a guinea pig?" Knott said and looked ready to start cursing again when Neville stepped forward and stunned him. "Geesh shut up" and everyone looked at Neville smiling.

"We'll take Knott to the ministry of Magic once we return" Slughorn said. "This should make the Minister very pleased with you Harry"

"Swell" Harry said "Yeah Horace I guess your right I did promise him I would make him look good."

"Think we should tell him about the potion and spell to remove the Dark Mark as well?" Ron asked.

"That would add to gaining his cooperation in other areas I suppose" Harry said. "But to be honest I don't trust Scrimgeour to keep his word for some reason" He frowned "And from what I have heard of him, before he became minister of magic he was a man of his word"

Severus Snape came up behind Harry as they were walking and laid a hesitant hand on his shoulder "Sometimes the job one chooses changes a person and not always for the better" He said.

Harry knew he was talking about himself as well. When he chose to be a death-eater and later a spy he was already changed into the man Harry met when he came to Hogwarts. But within Snape, Harry knew now that he was at war constantly with his identity in some ways. Having been a spy in the ranks of the death-eaters and being around Voldemort had changed Severus but had also made him a stronger person as well. After all the only other person that knew oclemency as well as Snape was Voldemort himself. And while Snape had willingly let him see into his mind Harry knew that Voldemort would never see the things that Harry had.

When they had entered the castle people were looking at the man they were levitating but when they were about to make for the stairs a curse rang out and all of them turned to see Neville falling and Luna Lovegood holding her wand on a younger version of the death-eater they now had in custody. "That's my father!" Knott said fuming.

"He is a death-eater now take the curse off Neville or I'll turn you into a fish, better hurry there may not be water close enough to keep you alive for long and even if there is there is always Mrs. Norris, I could feed you to her." Luna said simply and this time her voice was clear and there was no mistaking the quality of it. Harry saw Neville stand up from the floor suddenly and Luna flicked her wand and without a word Knott's wand jumped from his hand to hers. "Don't make the same mistake twice Knott"

Severus Snape came down the stairs suddenly "Knott Detention tonight my office with Potter and fifty points from Slytherin!" He said sneering into the face of the younger man "Don't make me speak to McGonagall about expelling you do you hear?"

"Yeah, I mean Yes sir!" Knott said looking scared now.

When Luna turned to the others to proceed up the stairs they were just staring at her in shock. But that dreamy voice and look came back instantly "Well that was decidedly odd wasn't it Neville?"

"Erm..yeah" He said turning red "Thanks"

"For what? I knew what you would do to him if you got the chance and we cant have that happen here at school you might get into trouble" She said as they proceeded up the stairs behind the others who were trying not to snicker at the look on Neville's face.

It was decided that McGonagall and Harry would take the elder Knott to the Ministry while the rest would take Snape and Draco to the hospital wing to apply the potion and the spell there to remove the dark marks. When they arrived at the ministry through the floo, McGonagall taking the unconscious Knott with her, they walked into a scene of utter chaos. The lobby looked like a war zone with a few death-eater and ministry worker bodies lying around.

"Quickly Potter back to Hogwarts" McGonagall said but a shout held them up. Kingsley Shacklebolt was running toward them

"Minerva are you two ok? Looks like you caught one eh" He said coming to a stop looking at Knott.

"This one was captured a week ago" Minerva said looking at Harry, which he ignored.

"What happened here?" Harry asked looking around.

"Attack about half an hour ago. Scrimgeour was seriously wounded with the first wave of death-eaters. There's a closed counsel meeting going on now to select a new minister of magic for the interim as he was taken to St Mungo's" He said. "Someone took down the Anti-apparition wards and they were mainly concentrating on this area to give time for a smaller team to assassinate the minister."

"Mr. Weasley and Tonks?" Harry asked feeling weak.

"Both fine Harry, Tonks and Arthur both are in the meeting downstairs." He said and they heard several people coming their way. "I'll take him, Are you sure this ones a death-eater Harry? There is no dark mark on his arm" he said frowning.

"Hermoine found a way to remove the dark mark. We tested it on him" Harry said watching as the new arrivals walked over to them. Among the group was a very pale looking Percy Weasley.

Percy nodded at Harry and turned to McGonagall "Would you mind if I went back to Hogwarts with you I need to talk to Ron ad Ginny" He said quietly.

"Of course Mr. Weasley, Mr. Shacklebolt if you please?" She said grimacing at her captive.

"Of course Minerva." He said with a nod at one of the men behind him "Take him to an interrogation room down below" He said and the man nodded and with a flick of his wand Knott was carried through the tragic scene and down the hallway out of sight.

Harry, Percy and McGonagall took the floo back to Hogwarts. Percy turned to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. "You better come with me Harry, you and Hermoine are part of our family as well and this is important" He said and Harry nodded and followed both McGonagall and Percy after McGonagall wrote a note and folded it up and then tapped it. It burst into flame and they headed out of the office.

It was decided before Harry and McGonagall left that the best place for the removal of the dark marks would be where Madam Pomfrey could monitor the two for ill effects just in case. So Snape and Draco were given a mild sleeping potion to they could rest for a while afterwards.

When they reached the Hospital wing everyone was gathered around the two who lay in bed. Both were sleeping deeply and looked pale. Hermoine saw them first and noted something was wrong by the look on Harry's face.

"What's happened?" She asked him and he nodded to Percy.

Percy stood there and looked around for a moment and then sighed as they waited for Ginny to appear, Once McGonagall's note was received by her teacher she was told to go to the hospital wing. When she arrived Percy nodded and said "First off I would like you to know that dad is ok, Today the ministry was attacked for what we believe was the soul purpose was to assassinate Minister Scrimgeour." He said. "During the attack he was seriously wounded and there was a meeting called immediately to find a replacement till a new minister can be appointed or Scrimgeour recovers." He said and again he looked pale "They elected dad" He said lowering his head.

"But they cant do that!" Ron said loudly and was shushed by Madam Pomfrey "This is a hospital wing NOT a Quidditch arena Mr. Weasley!"

"Sorry but why dad?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No one else would take it and then when they decided to vote someone in anyway" He said "Dad stood up and took it instead of letting someone else take it" He turned toward the window "And just think a couple years ago I was saying how ashamed of my parents I was. Dad is the bravest person I know Ron"

Ginny and Ron looked at each other. Ginny had tears in her eyes but stepped forward and embraced Percy to his surprise, and he returned the embrace. Ron stepped forward and hugged them both. "It'll be ok big brother" Ron said.

McGonagall left them and returned to her office and took the floo to see Molly Weasley to tell her in person. She was glad she did because when she arrived Molly was shouting at Arthur who had told his wife the news already. McGonagall quickly shouted "Molly Weasley!" who started and then turned red faced to see McGonagall advancing on her.

"Arthur congratulations I know the Ministry is in good hands, Molly come with me" She said turning into the kitchen and Molly after a further glare at Arthur followed her.

An hour later she was in her husbands arms and apologizing and McGonagall was back in her office at Hogwarts wondering how Dumbledore did all this daily.

Harry caught up with Percy before he left for Grimmald place with a letter for Mr. Weasley. When Percy arrived at Grimmald place his mother was bustling around the kitchen getting dinner ready for Bill, Fleur and the Twins as well as Mr. Weasley and himself. He handed the letter to Arthur Weasley and waited while his father read it.

"Well Harry said he is honoring his commitment that he made to Scrimgeour and is going to back the ministry and the Minister of Magic all the way" Mr. Weasley said. "Percy there's something you need to know that was between the Minister and some of the Order."

"If you mean about Harry being allowed to visit the Veil room then I already know about it" He said "I was told about it first thing this morning before….Well before"

"Yes well we are going to honor the former ministers promise to Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

"Tomorrow morning I want to get things ready and next week I want to have Harry and the team he wants to take awarded half a day" He said.

"Ok, Scrimgeour was only going to give him two hours at the most" He said sipping his tea that Mr. Weasley placed before him.

"Yes well we are going to allot him a bit more time" Mr. Weasley said.

"I dare say he needs that time too. We owe it to him to say goodbye to Sirius if he can't figure a way to get him back" Mrs. Weasley said.

Percy nodded "What if by chance he does come back?" he said suddenly.

"I'd apologize for every time I scolded him for wanting to get out of this dreadful place" Mrs. Weasley said immediately and wiped a few tears off her cheeks. "Sirius never had a chance at life at all and then when he does get out of that awful place he is hunted and virtually imprisoned here!" She said reprovingly.

"I've seen Harry do some amazing things" Fred said from across the table

"I'd say if anyone had a chance at bringing Sirius out of the veil it would be Harry" George said agreeing with his twin.

"My money is Hermoine for finding a way for him to do it" Bill said from the doorway with Fleur.

"Arry can do most anything e sets his mind to no?" Bill's wife said moving to help Molly with dinner.

"But what if he cant?" Mrs. Weasley asked to the assembled.

"You do know what that would do to him don't you?" She asked the silent room and then she sighed and returned to her work as Fleur gently put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Then the younger woman started helping Molly.

"Molly after all he has been through Harry deserves this chance and I couldn't take it away from him for any reason" Mr. Weasley said

Back at Hogwarts Neville and Luna had departed for the library along with Hermoine. Ron and Harry were still in the Hospital wing sitting between Snape and Draco playing Wizards chess. Harry was being beaten horribly but he didn't care.

"Ron suppose your dad agrees to go ahead with this and we get in" Harry said suddenly "What if I can't bring him back?"

"You will Harry" Ron said as his knight took Harry's queen. "Check"

"Git!" Harry said as he sent his pawn to take Ron's knight and instead of the pawn winning the knight won. "Ron this board sucks!"

"You should know this is your board we're playing on" Ron said smiling.

"Git!" Harry said again and then his eyes opened wide as he looked at Ron. "You're a genius mate, that's it!"

"What? What did I say now?" Ron said looking totally confused

"Like in Quidditch Ron when you have the home advantage" Harry said quickly

"Yeah?" Ron said still not getting it.

"We're going to ask for the veil to be moved to Hogwarts for our tests. Hogwarts is our home advantage" Harry said smiling.

"Well I don't know if dad could swing that" Ron said looking doubtful.

"I'll write him and ask. The most he can say is no right?" Harry asked.

"True cant hurt to ask" Ron said sending his bishop to take Harry's king. "Checkmate"

"Will you two kindly shut up" Severus Snape said quietly

Both looked around and smiled "Glad your awake Severus. How's your arm feel?" Harry asked.

"Its stiff but … Knott was right" Snape's eyes suddenly shot open in surprise "I can't feel the pull from the Dark- Voldemort" He said suddenly and smiled. "I believe, Potter, a new day is dawning."

"Well don't change too much Severus the shock would be too much for the students and teachers alike" Harry said smirking and got a smirk in return from Snape.

"Ten points from Griffondore for cheekiness Potter!" Snape said and they broke into smiles.

Draco didn't wake up till later that evening complaining he was hungry and as happy as Snape was about the Dark Mark being gone. Whether it was a side effect of the potion and spell or simply the dark mark being removed, both Snape and Draco were smiling and joking a bit more with Students and professors alike. Draco had only a select few Slytherins that he talked to and most were on the Quidditch team who weren't doing a half bad job.

Harry got word from Mr. Weasley that the veil would be moved to Hogwarts although McGonagall had a few words with Harry for not asking her first. By the time she got through he almost wished he hadn't of thought of moving the veil in the first place. Almost, but then he thought of Sirius and knew it was worth the wrath of McGonagall if he could get his Godfather back. Then he thought of the man who was asked to serve in Sirius Blacks place and amended that he would have two Godfathers.

Remus would be part of the team to go in with Harry. Harry for his part went to the only place he knew that would be the right place to bring Sirius Black back from beyond the veil. The room of Requirement was only known to a select few.

When he reached the seventh floor corridor and started pacing he let his mind drift over what he needed for the veil. When he opened the door he thought he was in the room with all the objects people had hidden but stopped when he noticed this room wasn't as large. Entering he saw that a raised pedestal was at the other end of the room. Walking among the things on the floor he noticed ropes, sneak-a-scopes and a large foe glass.

Taking a closer look into the foe glass he made out the image of the younger Theodore Knott and wasn't surprised. He traded one enemy, Draco, for another, Knott. He chuckled darkly "Well I guess that's how things go sometimes" He said quietly.

"Harry" Draco said from behind him and he turned to see Draco standing in the doorway "Mind if I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

"No come in" Harry said "I was just trying to find a room that would help me with the veil"

"Some of this stuff is dark magic items you know" Draco said.

Yeah I saw that" he said looking around at an object he seemed to remember in Borges and Burkes the time he accidentally flooed there by mistake.

"I just wanted to say thanks Harry." He said.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Hermoine?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"OH I did that but I mean thanks for believing me Harry and giving me a chance to strike back at Voldemort, anyways, well I want to be part of the team here Harry to help you get Sirius back, after all he is family" He said looking down and changing the subject.

"Ok" Harry said. "We may still not have a chance but Hogwarts gives us a little bit better of an advantage I think"

"Home field advantage eh?" Draco said.

"Yeah how'd you guess?" Harry asked surprised.

"It's what I was thinking about this room when I was working on the cabinet." Draco said quietly.

"It's going to be ok Draco" Harry said punching him on the arm playfully. "You know, You should contact your uncle Draconian. I mean he isn't into dark magic and he is who your named after I would hazard a guess."

"Yes, well my father…" Draco began

"Was a git who served Voldemort and your not anymore so why not renew old acquaintances with a family member who would be a lot better role model than Lucius Malfoy" Harry said "Sorry Draco I'm just.."

"Your right of course Harry" Draco said "I'm being a prat again aren't I?"

Harry smiled "You called it I didn't" he said chuckling.

"Up yours Potter" Draco smirked and punched Harry in the arm as they made their way around the room again inspecting some of the stuff stored there. "Hey Potter, Why the rope" Draco asked and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe to throw on the other side for him to climb up?" And then Harry had a thought and raised his eyebrows and a chill went down his spine "Or maybe to wrap around myself if I have to go in there and get him"

"Don't be daft Potter!" Draco said more in shock than anger "Tell me your not thinking about going in there"

"No that was just a foolish thought" Harry said now thinking that had to be what the rope was for but not saying least Draco tell Ron and Hermoine or worse Ginny. Harry made it a point not to anger Ginny, if Mrs. Weasley was anything to go by and considering that Ginny was a bit more vicious than Mrs. Weasley then he knew pretty much that there would be nothing left but a smoking hole where he once stood if she knew he was planning to go into the veil. Or even worse she would break up with him thinking he was nuts.

Harry tried twice more thinking about a room that would help with the veil and again the same room appeared so it was there or nowhere. On the day that the veil arrived with escorts and guards from the ministry, Ron and Hermoine showed them to the room.

His Aunt had called him to her rooms that morning to make him promise not to do anything silly. "Please Harry there is too much riding on things to go risking yourself needlessly."

"Have you went back to see my parents since Christmas?" Harry asked

"Yes I did Harry and while your father, even in a portrait, is still impossible to deal with your mother and I have made amends" She said.

"Well from what I know of dad he was always a bit insufferable" Harry said chuckling

"Well yes but he was charming when he wanted to be though" Aunt Petunia said. "I've learned about all I can learn here at the school Harry. If by chance you get Sirius Black out of that veil I might join Vernon and Dudley in the Americas. I feel I wont be much help to you in this." She said hanging her head. "Your father told me I'd be more of a hindrance than an asset in this war and I think he was trying to be nice" she looked up and smiled at Harry.

"You should do that anyways Aunt Petunia. I'll be ok and when I am done you guys can move back." Harry said.

He left her with a hug and a promise to stay safe and walked down to the library where he knew he would find Hermoine and Ginny going through books. Instead he found Neville and Luna bending over a copy of the "Life and Times of Merlin" Shouting that they had found something to, which immediately Draco Hermoine Ron and Ginny along with Seamus and a few others also came to look over their shoulder. Remus and Severus were muttering in low tones behind them and making notes along with Hermoine who consulted both on a subject or two.

"Well are we ready?" Harry asked just loud enough to be heard. All eyes turned to him and Arthur Weasley moved from the back of the crowd and stood in front of Harry.

"Harry do what you feel you have to do today. But don't take unnecessary risks. Your as much a part of my family as…well" He stammered and embraced him. "If anything were to happen to you because I brought that here it would kill me Harry"

"We'll look after him Arthur I promise" Remus said from behind Arthur and Mr. Weasley smiled at him.

The assembled crowd followed Harry to the seventh floor where two Auror's stood near a blank wall. Harry walked back and forth in front of it and suddenly a door appeared. Remus opened it to reveal the room Harry and Draco had looked at. When everyone had entered they stood around for a bit and then Severus and McGonagall conjured chairs for everyone. Harry took a seat and started the meeting. Bill was there along with Fred and George who Harry had asked for specifically.

"Ok I need to know everything that's been found if anything has" Harry said. "Then we'll begin testing to see what we can find out ourselves. We only have half a day with this thing."

Hermoine stood up as if she was reciting a class paper and began reading. "Well at first we didn't find much until we stumbled across an old book of runes in the library in Godric's Hollow." She said. "Ron was reading about Merlin and the Window of Mundus." He stopped and looked at Harry "That means the window of the universe"

"I know what Mundus means" Harry said looking to Ron for help

"Go on Hermoine your doing good" Ron said and gave Harry a glare.

"Right, well first I think we need to know a little bit about that story because it's based on truth. You see Merlin is the only wizard and or living mortal who has ever entered the Veil and walked out again." She looked up at Harry and he nodded.

"it came to pass that a friend of Merlin's named Lancelot and one of King Arthur's knights fell through the 'Window of Mundus'. In trying to seek to save him the King and Merlin sent two more into the veil to look for him. Neither returned. Merlin the Great himself finally called a halt early one morning to sending in anyone else and he himself stepped into the veil. As the sun hit the hottest point of the day many hours later one after the other came the men who were sent into the veil to find Lancelot. Merlin and Lancelot were not seen till the following morning. Merlin described being in a strange place, neither in this world or in the next, but more like a place in between.

Merlin crossed through the veil twice more in his lifetime always returning and making notes in a journal. It is said this journal was buried with him when he died"

"That's all we have from this book. So we went on to find other books that feature Merlin and his adventures and travels" She said. "We were almost at a loss until Neville found that passage in the book today of the 'Window of the Mundus' again and it elaborated that Merlin, being more magical than most could walk between worlds and come back without a problem because he was grounded to this world by his magic which we know would work inside the universe of the veil because Merlin himself talked about his grandfather being from another world" She said smiling. "And since your descended from both lines of Merlin you should be as grounded as he was. Besides we all have seen what kind of magic you can do Harry"

"Hermoine!" Ron said "You're telling him to just walk in there?" Ron was almost shouting.

"Honestly Ron we'll put that rope around him so he will be able to find his way back. That Rope is well over five hundred feet and according to the book of Merlin the inside of the veil isn't that big." Hermoine said "As universes go it's like a Quidditch field"

Minerva McGonagall was on her feet "Miss Granger have you lost your mind?" She said shocked.

"Please Minerva let me finish" Hermoine said in a stern voice that caught them all off guard and Minerva glared "Now" Hermoine said ignoring the glare " We'll have to fashion a good knot that wont loose its tightness and then add a couple of spells to it just in case and Harry should do the spells himself because only his magic would be workable behind the veil."

Severus Snape alone seemed to be thoughtful rather than shocked. "The rope as a precaution yes that could work. Of course it may be the size of a Quidditch pitch but its heavily forested isn't it?" he mused

"Seems to be in the stories we have run across so far" Said Neville.

"Well Potter looks like you were right" Draco drawled smirking.

Everyone looked at Harry "Well when I saw the rope the other day it just struck me what it was for" He smiled sheepishly.

"OH it just struck you eh?" Ginny said getting up "Well if you don't come back Harry James Potter I'll be coming in to get you so how's that strike you?" and he saw she meant it too.

"Aw little sister" Said George.

"just think if we lose him you can date again" Fred said watching Harry grow red in the face.

"Funny guys! I'll be back don't worry Ginny" Harry said

Remus stood up "Well I think Bill and Severus should be the two to teach you the knot charms Harry. Draco Ron and Neville and I will be your Anchor and Luna and Hermoine will see if they can see you in the veil using this Foe glass the twins will modify to see inside the veil" He said turning to look at the twins "Think you can handle that you two?"

Fred and George looked shocked then thoughtful "I know! How about the same charm we use for those muggle security cameras we use at the shop?" Fred said snapping his fingers.

"We would have to attach one to Harry though so he could carry it" George said. "Maybe one of the miniature ones."

"Great he could clip it to his belt" Fred said and they disappeared through the door and were back in ten minutes affixing the small camera to a waist belt they brought. After the rope was tied and Harry did the spells that Snape and Bill had taught him then it was the twins turn to teach him the spell for the camera just in case their magic didn't extend across the veil either. Then they cast a charm on the foe glass and of a sudden pictures from the camera were readily taking shape.

"Gives me another idea for something George" Fred said smiling

"Oh gosh yes!" George said slapping his forehead "That's what we needed the other day"

"Right you are, Wait till we get back to the shop!" he said shushing his brother as everyone gazed on and became curious. "It's not polite to stare" Fred said smiling.

"Right!" McGonagall said "Harry you have two hours and that's it. After that we are pulling you back do you understand?"

"But what if time works differently there?" Harry said shocked

"Three hours and not a minute more" McGonagall said as if three hours was what she said the first time. "We all want to see Sirius back here Harry but he wouldn't want you lost as well" She said quietly.

He nodded and went to the veil that was already beckoning toward him and he could hear the voices trapped within. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the veil and was falling. He looked down and could see tree's below him and cast a charm to make him float and it worked. He landed within the tree's only tangling the rope once and then landed on soft earth.

He looked around and immediately spotted several people coming toward him. Two were talking and the other sat under a tree and was crying. "Are you ok" Harry asked as he approached the young girl who was crying. She was dressed in turn of the century clothes.

She looked up at him as if he were mad "I'm stuck down here with all the rest and I cant use my magic, we're never hungry I know but I do miss my mothers food so much" she burst into tears again "And its so lonely since almost everyone is paired up and I have no one."

Harry bent down in front of her "I'm here to help get you out. But I'm looking for a friend as well. Sirius Black do you know him?"

She looked at him again as if he were mad "Get us out? You must be mad! No one can leave the veil once they are here. There is no one here who can do magic once we have crossed over. How do you intend to get us out Mr.? What is your name anyway? I've never seen you before are you new?" She asked.

"And who said I cant do magic?" Harry said smiling. "Tell you what. You tell me where I might find Sirius Black and I'll promise to send you out of the veil and I bet you I can keep my promise." Harry said smiling softly.

She reached down and pulled the wand from an elegant boot under her skirt "You mean I'll be able to go back home?" She asked.

"Well you will be in my time when you go back. What year was it when you came here?" Harry asked looking at her attire.

"Why it was 1890 and I still don't know your name sir" She said.

"My name is Harry Potter" Harry said reaching out and helping her off the ground. "Now it's your turn and then I will send you back to my time which is in the 1990s I'm afraid."

She was taken aback and looked pale "Has that much time truly passed since I came here?"

"I'm afraid so" Harry said softly "What's your name by the way? You know mine already."

"Very well I don't think you can send me back but you will find Sirius down the trail to your right. There is a small village. It's the only village in the veil forest." She said, "My name is Trinity and now Mr. Potter your promise please"

Harry turned tugged on the rope for a little slack and then turned back to her. "Take a hold of the rope and get ready" She did as he asked and then he cast his spell. "Wingardeum Leviosa" and watched her float up using the rope for a guide.

When he lost sight of her finally and knew she was through the veil he took the trail she pointed down and tugged on the rope for more slack and struck out for the village. It truly was like walking from one end of the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts to the other and Harry noticed while he was walking that the light here was odd. It was almost like a half eclipse going on only it was always like this he supposed.

When he came into the clearing he saw Sirius almost instantly and talking with a woman about Sirius's age with long black hair. "Sirius!" Harry said

Sirius turned and saw him and frowned "Harry what are you doing here?" He asked and looked like he was going to be angry. "How did you get into the veil?"

"Sirius I've come to get you out" Harry said and with tears in his eyes he embraces his Godfather. When he finally got himself together again he stood back "We haven't much time to assemble everyone. I don't know how much time we have left really." Harry said quickly.

"You mean escape from the veil?" Sirius said sadly "It can't be done, once you cross through we have no magic anymore."

"You don't but I do and I can help the others as well so hurry and assemble everyone" he said smiling at his Godfather "Oh and I passed my Apparitions test as well!" he added ruefully "Meaning I didn't have to take it twice like you and Dad. Only once like Remus"

"Harry I'm hurt that Remus told you about that! He was supposed to make us look good!" He said alternately grumbling and smiling slightly and he had seen the almost playful look in his eyes.

Everything was going so easy Harry suddenly noticed. It couldn't have been this easy for Merlin could it? Something nagged at him at the back of his mind and then people began filtering into the village clearing looking around. Harry began to count those coming in and already there and when Sirius came back he had a count of one hundred and eighty four people in all.

The woman Sirius had been talking to was gazing at him quietly and it made Harry nervous.

"That's a lot of people" Harry said suddenly.

"Yes I know, but that's everyone Harry just like you said. Most of the newer arrivals were thrown in here by Voldemort before you were born." Sirius said.

Harry put the tip of his wand at his throat and said "Sonorus"

"Ok everyone just grab the rope and wait to be levitated ok? It will take some time for me to levitate all of you but be patient you've been here this long a few more minute's wont hurt. There is food and refreshments for those who are hungry when you get back. You are being taken straight to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and your host will be Headmistress McGonagall."

He then tugged a few times to get enough rope so everyone could hold onto it. Then in groups of 6 he transported them up the rope till he was tired and had to rest still looking at more than half of the people he had started with. "This is going to take forever" he chuckled and then remembered that without using his wand it would be a wider ranging spell than with his wand"

When he was rested some he looked at a group of about thirty and closed his eyes and without his wand he whispered the incantation again and opened his eyes to see them floating up the rope and everyone looking at him in awe.

"Harry where did you come by that much magic?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Or Remus can, I just know that I am two halves of the family of Merlin" Harry said. "Actually to tell the truth Hermoine can give you the exact details of it all"

As he sent the last up the rope and out of the veil he turned to Sirius and the lady who had black hair that looked almost blue when the light hit it. "So this is our Godson?" she asked incredulously. "You said he was a famous Wizard but you never said anything about him being this powerful of a wizard nor that he looked so much like James, Sirius" and as Sirius turned red she turned to Harry and reached out to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you Harry Potter. My name is Drusilla Masterson, I was a friend of your mother's in school" She said "I was trapped here when I became an unspeakable and tried the same thing your doing with the rope. Mine wasn't long enough and it snapped when I stepped through the veil. You would have been about three months old at the time. Aww and you have your mother's eyes still. Sometimes eyes change colors. I was appointed your Godmother but I guess that's changed since everyone thought I was dead," she said smiling.

"Glad to meet you Miss Masterson" Harry said taking her hand gently "So you're the one who captured my Godfathers heart eh? Always wondered why, other than Azkaban, he never married" Harry said.

"SIRIUS BLACK! AZKABAN?!" She rounded on him "Tell me what you did!"

"Nothing actually Miss Masterson" Harry said before Sirius could answer "Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and Sirius went after him and Peter Blew up the street and killed a few muggles before turning into a rat and leaving Sirius framed to rot in Azkaban" He finished.

"That Rat!" She said "I knew there was a reason Lily and I couldn't stand him!"

"Yes well he is the least of our worries now and no, Lily never did replace you with anyone as his Godmother, Drew, she said you or no one else." Sirius said smiling warmly at his godson. "Our turn I guess Drew" Sirius said "Harry if you'll do the honors"

"Of course sirs" Harry said smirking "Fifth floor house hold goods and six floor ladies lingerie!"

"Harry Potter!" Drusilla said shocked and then turned to Sirius "Well as your Godmother I guess it's up to me to fix what your Godfather did to you" She said as she was ascending with Sirius behind her.

"I swear I didn't teach him that!" He said and shooting Harry a glare. "Must have been Remus"

"Remus indeed Sirius Black!" She scolded "You know Remus was always a gentleman"

Harry chuckled and then that chill started again. Once they were at the top and through the veil again he heard a pop from behind him. "Who are you?" He heard a feminine voice behind him and turned to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Her hair was a snow-white blonde and her curves when she moved were enticing without her really doing anything. Then she spoke again and though the spell was broken he knew he faced a full-blooded Veela. The dress she had looked like silk only he was able to see through it to the body beneath. Her eyes were the blue of the ocean.

"Are you trapped here as well?" Harry asked

"I do not wish to re-enter the world of the living and these were my people. Where did you take them?" She asked seductively.

Harry gulped and instantly thought of Ginny, which helped some "Home to their world, My world as well"

"And what about me? Am I to stay here alone?" She said and started walking toward Harry. Harry knew that if Ron were here he would be long gone.

"Well if you don't want to go back then I must leave, and yes you will be alone. I still have things to do." And then he had a sudden thought. "Did you know Merlin?" He asked.

She smiled another seductive smile. "Oh yes personally. We used to spend hours and hours talking. Only he stopped coming to visit." She said pouting.

"There are still other Veela in the world up there" Harry said.

She looked at him in awe "Do you truly not know who I am? I am the mother of all Veela. My name is Queen Valeria " She said and frowned. "I have seduced every man and some women who have come here but my powers don't seem to work on you, how odd" She frowned more "Could I too be losing my magic?"

He smiled softly "I'm sure it would work if I had not found my true love already" He said.

Her brow cleared and she smiled "That's what it is then. Is she then a witch as well?" She asked.

" Yes and more enchanting to me than any Veela Milady." Harry said bowing and smiling.

"Such chivalry and cheek at the same time" She giggled "You say there are still Veela? Full blooded ones?" She asked

"I've heard tell there are some still in France I believe" Harry said.

"Then I shall leave this place for I don't want to be left alone" She said grimacing and grabbing the rope she ascended on her own. Harry wondered how Merlin made it in the veil without having a rope to know where to find the exit. Maybe that's why it took so long.

After she was out of sight beyond the veil Harry tugged quickly three times and felt the immediate responsive tug on the rope and he was pulled into the air. He wondered as he rose into the air how much time he had been gone. It wasn't until he was pulled through the veil himself he saw that most were in a fresh set of clothes. Arthur and Molly Weasley were there as well.

McGonagall stepped forward. "Potter you were gone five days! Didn't anyone teach you to tell time?" She said and then smiled and embraced him. And all of a sudden Harry was hungry.

"Did everyone make it back out?" Harry asked

"One hundred and eighty five people exactly! Oh and one Veela" Ginny said "Who said you were a very interesting person! What did she mean by that?" she looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Well she most likely meant I wasn't effected by her Veela powers." Harry said "You see I'm already in love with someone who is more alluring than a Veela could ever be" He said taking Ginny in his arms.

"In that case you may kiss me" she said and then saw her mother looking shocked "Well after a compliment like that what girl wouldn't want the man she loved to snog her mom!" and she kissed Harry and buried herself in his arms. When he came back up for air he noticed that Remus was looking every place but at them and the twins and Ron were looking quite unhappy. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had left.

"Erm maybe we better go eat I am starving!" Harry said.

"Ugh you sounded like Ron!" Ginny said slapping him on the shoulder playfully and pulling him along out the door.

"What does that mean Ginny?" Ron said surprised. "That's a good idea though I could do with a bite to eat as well" Ron finished and Hermoine just grabbed his arms and pulled him along.

"Honestly Ron" She said and giggled while he still looked confused.

Draco watched Harry leave and turned to Neville "He's a goner and doesn't even know it"

"I think you maybe right" Neville said "Then again that food does sound good doesn't it?"

"Yes it does" Agreed Draco and they too followed the rest to dinner in the great hall.

Upon Harry's arrival a cheer was sent up and Sirius and Drusilla, standing beside Remus, both hugged him.

"I'm proud of you Harry and your Parents would be too if they were here" Drusilla said.

"Um Sirius we have to talk about something later." Harry said looking from Draco and Narcissa to his Godfather.

Sirius followed his line of sight and then back to Harry frowning. "You can tell me anything Harry, you know that" he said as they made their way over to the table.

"Well it's just that," he stammered "I gave the Black Mansion and an eighth of the black fortune to Narcissa and Draco" He hung his head reddening slightly "I thought you dead until I went to the cemetery to see where mom and dad were laid to rest. Narcissa and Draco have sided with us and Lucius is dead. They really needed something to help them out."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I never liked that house anyways Harry, My family has a house in the country that I fancy more." He shivered "Even thinking about Grimmald place and hearing mother again gives me the creeps." He said

"Erm, well you don't have to listen to Mrs. Black anymore, Narcissa blew the portrait off the wall and vanished it" Harry said wondering how Sirius would take the news.

"Excellent!" He said beaming up at the head table at Narcissa "She always did have a flare for charms and transfiguration."

"So I did ok?" Harry asked

His Godfather turned to him and put both his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry James Potter you did a brilliant job. You did a noble thing for the Malfoy's and without thinking of receiving thanks or trying to impress anyone." He said beaming at Harry Proudly as if he were Harry's father instead of just a Godfather.

Harry let the tears fall as he embraced Sirius again. "I'm so sorry for almost getting you killed" He cried into his shoulder. "If I hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries.." But Harry was cut off.

"Harry it's ok! Better than ok! Look! We have your Godmother back. Remus and I will be sharing duties as your Godfather's, you don't think I wanna spoil his time with you do you?" He smiled as they looked at Remus who was avoiding most everyone except Tonks who had her hand on his shoulder. He was speaking when spoken too and being polite but Harry could tell there was a mixture of emotions playing on Remus's mind.

"Lets go talk to him Harry. Remus and Snape, just us four. Oh by the way where's Dumbledore?" Sirius asked looking up at the head table.

Harry suddenly realized how long two years was "He died Sirius, Dumbledore made Snape take the unbreakable vow. He was dying of poison and it would only be a matter of time. So Dumbledore made Severus kill him thinking it would take the burden of it off Draco and, well this one we need to talk about later. Lets grab Severus and Remus and head for our common room to eat and talk." Harry said.

Sirius nodded and went to speak to Remus as Harry made his way toward Severus and spoke to him briefly. When he turned he noticed that Ron Hermoine Draco and Narcissa as well as Tonks and Drusilla were waiting for them by the doors to the Great Hall. "I think we'll need a bigger room Potter" Severus said.

"Would seem so" Harry said "How about the room of requirement again and I can ask Dobby to bring some stuff there."

"Sounds nice. You say that Sirius told you he wanted to speak to me as well?" Snape asked confused.

"Yes and that's odd because last I knew you two were still arguing." Harry said.

"We were indeed." Snape grimaced.

"Come' on Severus. Let bygones be bygones. After all if you can do so with me as much as I look like and supposedly act like my father then you can do so with Sirius right?" Harry said hopefully and he saw the thoughtful look on Snape's face and sighed. Usually, Harry noticed lately, when he got that look it was a good thing because it meant he was giving it thought because he respected the answer.

"You're still letting your guard down Potter I am reading those thoughts" Snape said musingly "And your right I did respect your idea because it's about time childish games were laid aside for much more important matters" he said.

"Thanks Severus" Harry said reddening slightly, they were leading the way and were talking in low tones so no one could hear.

"For what Harry?" Severus said clearly shocked.

"Well for all that you've done Severus, and for allowing me to teach some this year as well. I am going ahead with Auror training after this year. But when I am finished here I may ask for a post here if I can get my teaching credentials" Harry said sighing.

"Very few like to teach who can also do Harry" Snape suddenly said before they reached the top floor. "Hogwarts would be most fortunate to have you if you decide to teach" Snape said surprising Harry once again.

Harry walked in front of the room the Auror's had been standing outside of and who were now gone taking the 'Mirror of Mundus' with them and when the door appeared he entered followed by Snape and the others and they took their seats around the big round table in the center of the room. Harry noticed that a few more had followed them including McGonagall who entered last and shut the door behind her and took her seat almost directly across from Harry.

"Dobby!" Harry said loudly and there was a pop beside his chair.

"Dobby will have Dinner served for Harry Potter and his guests in a few moments sir, Would Harry Potter like anything else?" Dobby asked

"Butter beer all around Dobby I think this occasion calls for it," He said smiling and then turned back to the table. He, Snape, Sirius and Remus were sitting together.

"First off Snape" Sirius started reaching into his pocket and extracting a medallion with the image of the all seeing eye on it and passing it to Snape, and Harry noticed it had a burn mark on one side. "Thanks for giving me that before I went to the ministry. That saved my life."

"I thought it might come on handy. I saw you were not able to give it to Potter after seeing him later at Hogwarts" Snape said.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"It is the talisman of fate Potter. The wearer is afforded a onetime vision of the future that he may change. Such as a death of the wearer or the death of a person close to them." Snape said. "It was passed to my mother and onto me."

"So" Said Sirius looking directly at Snape "What's this business about you killing Dumbledore?"

"I'll tell you later Sirius, Dumbledore made him do it though to save Draco from committing the act himself." Harry said quietly so the others at the table wouldn't hear what was said between the four and then cast the Maflatio spell around them. "You know how Dumbledore is always looking out for those under his care. Severus loved Dumbledore as much as any of us and he sacrificed a great deal on Dumbledore's behalf" Harry finished.

Severus Snape scowled "I don't need your help in explaining my actions Potter I am perfectly cap…"

"I know you are sir but I'm telling Sirius up front so he will understand I believe you and trust you. The rest is up to you two to sort out. We are in the middle of a war with Voldemort and his Death-eaters and we need to pull together like Dumbledore said" Harry said quickly silencing Snape who nodded.

"It's true Black and I have not gotten along since our second year at Hogwarts" Severus said "I say we combine our efforts together Black and forget our differences"

"I agree" Sirius said stuck out his hand to Snape who shook it. "Now Remus you know you were as much a part of the Potter family as I was. Harry by rights is your Godson as well so me being back doesn't mean you can just run out on him or not be a part of his life." He said to Remus "And it looks like whether we like it or not, your part of the family yourself Severus." He finished smiling and Snape looked taken aback and then only slightly scowled again. "And you can make faces all you want but being part of a family isn't so bad you know"

Harry was looking at Remus's shocked face though "But your Harry's Godfather I'm just."

"Family" Harry said "And always will be Uncle Remus" the words made Remus seem to set up a little straighter.

"Your right Harry and I'm always here for you" Remus said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently and then ruffling his hair and smiling.

"Oh great" Severus said in that sarcastic drawl of his "We already have a dysfunctional family growing. A werewolf for an uncle, a lunatic for a God father.."

"You forgot a sarcastic uncle, Uncle Severus" Harry said before thinking.

"Don't you dare call me uncle Potter" Snape said dangerously eyeing him but unable to keep a curl from his lip which made all three snort with laughter.

The four talked for a bit and then turned to the table at large when Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her half empty butter beer bottle.

"I say we catch everyone up on current events. All in here now are in the Order or should be. Let me summon Alistor and we'll begin." She said going to the fireplace and throwing in a pinch of floo powder. Instantly the fire turned green and she stuck her head in and seemed to be having a very animated conversation then finished and returned to the table mumbling.

"Alistor will be here in a few minutes. Tonight we will be inducting new Order members. Including yourself if you want to join Drusilla" McGonagall said to the dark haired woman next to Sirius.

"If that means I stand along side my Godson and Sirius in this fight then yes I would." Drusilla said nodding.

Alistor 'Mad-eye' Moody stumbled through the flames only minutes later "Uncle Alistor!" Drusilla said rising and running to the man who stumbled back a few steps before being embraced by Drusilla Masterson.

"Drew?" He said questioningly "Can't be! You disappeared ages ago!" he said and his hand shot down for his wand.

He stood back a minute with his wand raised and shouted an incantation and nothing happened. Drusilla smiled at him. "Same old uncle Alistor or should I tell them my nick-name for you to make sure you know I am who I say I am?" she asked

Moody looked like someone has embarrassed him finally after all these years Harry knew him. He had never seen the man this embarrassed. Not even after he admitted to being fooled by Barty Crouch Jr. "It would help if you'd say it but whisper it in my ear will you?" he growled.

She did as she was told and his face softened at once and he embraced her. "I wish your parents where here to see you back safe and sound. Both killed by Death-eaters, I'm afraid, just before the Potters were killed." Moody said sadly holding her while she cried. Sirius got up and went over to her and brought her to her seat conjuring another for Alistor beside her.

"Now that you are here Alistor we are voting a few Order members in tonight and we'll catch everyone up as best we can" McGonagall said. "Molly, Arthur I know that Ginny isn't of age yet but this war is upon us now and all will play a part in it before we are through. So with your permission I am adding her name to the list along with, Mr. Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, Oh and Miss Masterson and the Malfoy's of course." She said to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. "You see with the rest of your family in the Order Molly" She said when she saw that Mrs. Weasley was going to Object "It is my belief she would be safer as a member of the Order" she said simply. "Besides she already knows most of the Orders business from associating with the others who also are being inducted today."

"Very well Minerva" Mr. Weasley said and his wife only looked at him briefly before she nodded as well in defeat.

"I promise mother no late night adventures" Ginny said putting her arms around her mother. Mrs. Weasley squeezed her youngest for a moment and then extracted parchment and a quill from her robes and set the quill onto the paper much like Harry had seen Rita Skeeter, the reporter that had made Harry's life hell in the Daily Prophet and had actually done him right when she wrote an article about him for the quibbler. Mrs. Weasley looked around at those being inducted and the quill started moving animatedly over the parchment.

"All in favor of those that I have mentioned being inducted signify by raising your hand when I call out their name, no Ronald Weasley you don't get to vote put your hand down" she added watching as Ron dropped his hand looking embarrassed.

McGonagall recited the names off individually and Harry saw Ron close his eyes when his name was called and tried not to smile. Everyone had been inducted into the order. Sirius and Drusilla were brought up to speed on the information about the Horicrux and of their destruction as well as Harry's gift to Voldemort. "Well he doesn't lack for Courage" Said Drusilla to Sirius.

"Nor a good prank if what I heard from Ron and Hermoine is any indication" Sirius whispered back.

"So in essence all we can do now is wait for him to make another move, hopefully with Potter's gift he will move up his plan and we can get wind of it. Unfortunately we have no one among the death-eaters anymore, having had to dissolve Severus's connection with Voldemort." McGonagall finished. "All those remaining at Hogwarts for term need to get to bed its late now. We will be assigning rooms to those staying over night that have come from the veil and then tomorrow we can sort out their various cases."

"Oh and for those taking Newts they will begin next week" McGonagall said matter of factly and Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville's shocked faces looked identical.

"Not much has changed at Hogwarts eh Sirius?" Remus asked "Still surprising students with Newts"

"Remember our seventh year?" Sirius growled "We took them in a week after returning from Christmas vacation. I never thought I'd pass a one"

"I however took the time to study and I did rather well as I remember" Severus said.

"Git" Sirius said under his breath.

"Prat" Severus said under his breath and both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When the laughter died down Sirius turned to Remus. "So dating Tonks eh ya old wolf? Well I couldn't think of a better person I could see her with Remus." He said clamping a hand on Remus's shoulder "Just be good to her is all I ask" Sirius added

Remus blushed and looked up the table toward Tonks. "If you knew what she meant to me Sirius you would know that I would never hurt her" He sighed "Although I don't know what she sees in me," he said lowering his head.

"That you're a good man Remus, same as Hermoine sees in Ron, Ginny sees in me I hope" Harry said and turning to smirk at Sirius "And Drusilla sees in Sirius I suppose" he finished and then excused himself to head off to bed along with his friends after he said goodnight.

Sirius looked to Remus "Did I miss something while I was gone? Where did Harry find a sense of humor?" he said. "The last time it was murder trying to get a smile from him"

Remus shrugged and nodded toward where the twins were. "I think too much exposure to the Weasley twins and odd bits from Draco Malfoy I suppose." Remus said, "Mostly he is easing up on himself a bit I think. I think knowing the Horicrux are destroyed was the biggest relief to him. Now you coming back as well."

"He loves teaching as well" Severus chimed in "Told me after he finished Auror training he wanted to come back and teach."

Sirius was stunned "He's been teaching here?"

"Yes since the year began he has been an assistant teacher along with his two friends and Longbottom and Draco" Severus said. "I really don't think I have seen him enjoying Hogwarts this much in a long time."

"Well we need to take an hour out everyday and teach him every spell we know from now until the end of term" Remus said. "I feel that sooner than late Voldemort will strike and when he does I want Harry prepared."

"What I want to know is when did he start using wandless magic?" Sirius said. "I watched him float thirty-two people up to the opening of the veil and it was almost effortless for him. The only other person I know that can do that was Dumbledore." He said quietly.

Remus and Severus exchanged a glance wordlessly then Remus turned back to Sirius "It was after he went to visit Lily and James graves. Their power and the rest of his power transferred to him then. I noticed it wasn't like the ordinary times one takes on a touch of extra power this was different. This was big" Remus said.

"Yes it was rather a large power surge" Severus said thoughtfully "I thought Harry was going to pass out and I think he almost did"

"It shouldn't work that way," Sirius said frowning. "It should be a feeling of euphoria like we experienced at his age"

"Back to the matter at hand" Severus said "Once a day that we three and maybe Shacklebolt and Moody can spar with Harry"

"You don't really want to put Moody in there! He'll hurt Harry!" Remus said.

"It will make him quicker, Moody maybe older but he could whip any one of us in a duel, even I know that" Snape snapped suddenly. "If Harry can learn to duel Moody and one or two of us at the same time then he may have a fair shot at Voldemort" he finished sighing heavily.

"I'll have to agree" Sirius said suddenly "I want him to have the best chance possible. I don't know how the kid will be able to stand up to the Quidditch, training, teaching classes and the D.A. and the newts tests as well"

"It'll be impossible" Remus said scoffing at the both of them "You'll be pushing him too hard"

"And if we don't we'll be sending him to be slaughtered Remus" Severus said.

"But he is only seventeen years old-" Remus began.

"Right he is a seventeen year old that has faced Voldemort before and every time he has faced him Voldemort has under-estimated him and he has been lucky" Severus rounded on Remus "I know you think I hate Harry but I don't. I could never hate her son. Not only do I want to see him defeat that menace out there, but also I want to see him live to be an Auror or a teacher. I want to see him married to Ginny Weasley and have as many kids as Arthur and Molly if they decide to and he wont be able to do that if we don't give him what he needs to win Remus" Severus stopped suddenly and apologized to the two.

"It's ok Severus we know you have his best interests at heart" Remus said, "It's just that he has done so much already. Asking him to do this as well" He stopped at a loss for words.

"I know Remus" Sirius said. "No one should have to grow up as fast as Harry has had too"

They were quiet throughout the rest of the evening and finally when they all wandered to their rooms Sirius spoke to Drusilla while Remus talked to Tonks. The girls weren't happy about it but in the end both agreed it would be best for Harry to learn how to duel the best he could. Using both with the wand and without it Tonks believed.

On top of everything else Professor McGonagall brought Ginny and Luna down to their Common room and did a spell and two more portraits popped up onto the wall. "Some of the Ravenclaw's thought it would be extremely funny to prank Miss Lovegood by knicking her things and putting them in extraordinary places" McGonagall said "If it wasn't for Miss Weasley all her things would have been in the lake! Unfortunately some of the Slytherins and Griffondore's were involved and to make sure there are no reprisals I am placing them into the care of you four"

"Reprisals for what?" Ron asked

"It seems most of those involved are now in the Hospital wing" McGonagall said and there was a note of pride in her voice. "Fastest spell work I have seen in a few nights" McGonagall said looking over her glasses at Ron. "Yes well settle in" she said and turned and left.

Over the next week Harry studied night and day and was often times seen in on the couch reading and at other times asleep too exhausted to move. Finally on Monday of the second week Draco, Neville and Ron watched Harry stagger into the common room and collapse onto the couch with a book. His eyelids already drooping.

"Hey Harry " Ron said

"Hey" Harry said yawning.

"Tough day eh?" Draco asked

"Well I'm up by five in the morning to duel with Remus and Sirius and then I get to have breakfast. If I'm not in the hospital wing being patched up if I'm too slow on my shield charm or ducking a curse" Harry said scowling "Then teach till lunch time and studies after until I have to teach the D.A. for an hour and then of course there Quidditch practice days and then of course another hour in the evenings to duel with Moody and Snape who are really worse than Sirius and Remus because they pull no punches" he finished.

"Then today my classes were all about saying Voldemort's name because I am sick and tired of people calling him You-know-who!" Harry said leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "And then to top it all off I had to stand and argue with Sir Codogan before he would except the password!"

"We should go down to the prefect bathroom and fill the thing with the hottest water we can and soak!" Neville said suddenly. "They have soap that would make you feel tons better Harry. At least for a little while"

Draco looked at Neville for a moment and then nodded "That's a great idea Neville" he drawled.

"Sounds like a winner to me too" Ron said smiling.

"I don't know if I can walk down there, you guys go without me" Harry said sighing and the next thing he knew he was being hoisted up by the three boys and carried out the portrait hole and down the hallway too tired to fight.

They only set him down when they were in the bathroom and then Neville went over and turned on the water and soap mixture. Then he took a small vial out of the pockets of his robes and poured that into the bathwater as well and the Harry watched as the water turned a brilliant blue adding to the rainbow quality of the soapsuds while the others undressed.

"What was that Neville?" Harry asked

"It's an restoration potion that Slughorn help me make" Neville said. "I don't know if you know it Harry but lately I have been doing lots better in potions since taking private lessons from Horace" he said blushing slightly "he said if Snape hadn't been so hard on us to begin with I might have made a great potions maker"

"Ok Potter get in the pool or do we have to throw you in there too?" Draco said smiling and then jumped into the pool splashing the others.

Harry slid into the pool and instantly he could feel his body energy rise and his muscles begin to relax from the heat of the water. It felt like heaven and Harry didn't want to ever leave the pool. "This was a bloody Brilliant Idea mate," Ron said to Neville.

"Sure was Neville thanks for making me come down here," Harry said closing his eyes and relaxing by the edge of the pool only to get a face full of water when Ron was trying to splash Draco and missed hitting Harry square in the face. The water fight that ensued wore them all out and before long they were all relaxing by the edge and enjoying the heat of the water.

"I have to get one of these when I get a house," Ron said and everyone snickered

"What?" Ron asked "I mean what could be better than soaking in a giant tub like this"

"Having real friends," Draco said suddenly

"I agree" Harry said

"Yeah, before I came to Hogwarts I didn't have any, just cousins" Neville said.

"I wasn't allowed to have friends," Harry said.

"Nor was I" Draco said.

"Dobby!" Ron called loudly and a pop followed.

"Dobby can you get us some cold butter beers please?" Ron asked.

"Certainly Mr. Wheezy!" and was back in a flash with four butter beers for the four of them. "Can Dobby help with anything else?"

"Wanna hang out and join us?" Harry asked

"Dobby would but he is taking care of things right now sir" Dobby said smiling "But it's always an honor when Mr. Harry Potter asked Dobby to stay just to talk like Dobby is a real friend." Dobby said almost in tear with happiness.

"But Dobby you are a real friend" Harry and Ron both said at the same time.

This only served to make Dobby cry all the more and he hugged Harry and patted Ron on the head and popped out of the room.

After their baths were through Harry vanished their butter beer bottles and they dressed and headed back to their common room. Harry knew that tomorrow would be more of the same but tonight had been the break he needed. As he fell asleep that night he thought it odd that out of the four of them, he, Neville and Draco should think the most about the importance of friendship. He knew that Ron was his best mate and would always be there for him. Now he knew the other two would be as well.

The next week he was joined in the morning by Ron, Draco and Neville to help with his early morning sessions with Remus and Sirius and if anything the sessions were harder than before. Draco, Ron or Neville would take turns dueling him or cast spells while standing around watching the duels. At first Harry was upset at them. They knew that these sessions were hard enough on him and it wasn't funny when they hit him with a Jelly-legs jinx or a leg-locking curse from the sidelines while his back was turned. Then he caught on to what they were doing. While learning spells they were helping him keep his focus and before long he was getting quicker.

The extra wand pocket in his pants his aunt had gotten him served well for a holster for the most part and then Sirius bought him a holster that slipped onto his forearm making it simpler for him to draw his wand with only a flick of his wrist and a bit of wandless magic.

The sessions in the evenings were what he dreaded most because Snape and Moody were prohibiting him from using his wand at all while the two continuously fired hexes, Jinxes and curses at him. Sometimes he would enter the room and they would instruct him and at other times the curses were already flying at him.

"Constant Vigilance Potter!" Moody would yell

To Harry's amazement his first Newt exam was upon them in no time and it was Herbology. Neville had been tutoring them all including Hermoine in some of the more advanced plants even though they might not be on the test. Fortunately for them Neville was a good teacher. Harry, yanked between teaching, studying, dueling, the D.A. and Quidditch knew he would have to give something up soon to earn a free period.

The day of the exam Harry was so stretched and tired he could hardly keep his focus but amazingly he knew the answer to every question but one, something about a Mimbulus Mimbletonia and how it attacks and then he remembered Neville poking his plant while they were on the Hogwarts Express a few years ago right before Cho Chang had walked in on them. He quickly wrote out that it squirted stink sap at anything it considered aggressive and turned in his paper noticing only one other person left in the testing room with him and that it was Zacharias Smith and smirked.

He had this one free day that they gave him for the testing and he was going to use it. He went back to the common room and when he walked in there was a celebration of sorts going on and he knew he would never be able to sleep. He stayed long enough so that it wouldn't look like he was snubbing anyone and then he went into his room. Casting a few silencing charms, he was finally able to sleep.

When he woke up it was to darkness. He looked to his window and saw that it was the middle of the night. Unable to get back to sleep he dressed in his robe and went to sit in the common room taking along one of the advanced spell books that Hermoine had brought from his house in Godric's Hollow.

He was surprised to see someone already up and silently crying near the fire. It was Luna Lovegood. Not knowing what to do he wondered if he should go back into his room and then stopped. This was Luna, not some stranger. She was his friend and she needed someone to talk to as well.

"Erm, ok there Luna?" Harry said and wanted to kick himself immediately.

Luna jumped and then turned to him with an odd look to her face. It was only after he realized that she didn't have the usual dreamy look to her eyes that he noticed what was different. "Are you ok Luna?" he said stepping over to her chair and putting his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking and had buried her face into her hands again.

"He asked me Harry" Luna sobbed.

"Who asked you?" Harry said confused.

"Neville asked me to marry him and I told him I couldn't" Luna said shaking harder. "What kind of life would Neville have with me Harry?" She asked "I know I'm different, that sometimes I'm, I'm ….Looney!" she almost whispered.

"No your not Luna" Harry said irritably . "Your no different from me, or Ginny or Neville or anyone else"

"Well now, so this is why you wont marry me?" Harry heard Neville's voice and looked up at the same time Luna got up quickly and Harry went sprawling to the floor in front of the fireplace. "Thanks a lot Harry" Neville said darkly and stalked off toward the entryway.

"Neville!" Harry said "It's not what you think I-" Harry started but Luna took matters into her own hand and flicked her wand toward Neville and ropes shot out of her wand. Harry was so surprised all he could do was stare in shock.

Luna however went over to him and sat on the floor next to him and began whispering to him. At first Neville's expression didn't change and then when it did it was instantaneous and he urgently whispered back. They went at this for a few minutes and then Neville's whole face broke into a smile and his eyes lit up and he looked over at Harry "She said yes!" Neville said and Luna flicked her wand again and the roped binding him dropped and he reached for Luna and took her into his arms.

They broke apart after a bit and she whispered into Neville's ear again and he looked sheepishly at Harry "Sorry Harry I-" He started.

Harry smiled "I know I felt the same way when I saw Dean and Ginny kissing last term and wanted to rip him apart."

"Thanks Harry" Luna said.

"Erm but I didn't do anything" Harry said suddenly turning red.

"Yes you did you just don't know it, Hermoine is right, boys are strange" She said and kissed Neville again before turning to her Portrait and leaving them alone with equally shocked looks.

"I'm going to bed" Harry said "Congrats Neville" he added as he went back through his portrait hole.

Harry was frowning, deep in thought as he pulled a chair up to the fire in his own room. Would there have been as many couples getting married had not the threat of Voldemort been hanging over them? Even while committing evil acts Voldemort was pushing people to trust one another and band together. Causing some to grow much closer and in fact fall in love.

"Penny for your thoughts Harry" Sirius's head said from the grate causing Harry to jump.

"Have you been watching me or something?" Harry frowned.

"Or something" Sirius said smirking. "What's on your mind Harry, I can tell something is bothering you"

"Well aside from the added classes, Newts, and getting ready to face Voldemort you mean?" Harry said chuckling.

Sirius looked sad for a moment and then smiled "You know what you need? A day off"

"I can't afford to take one. I have classes early tomorrow morning and a D.A.D.A Newts test in the afternoon." Harry said and then looked at Sirius and smirked "And you know uncle Severus wont let me wiggle out of that" he said watching his Godfather chuckle.

"He does seem to be having fun at your expense. I don't think I have ever seen him smile at your accomplishments quite as much. He said you've actually managed to draw your wand before Alistor in your last session this evening." Sirius said. "Remus and I are proud of you Harry that is a feat, It's said that the only person faster than Alistor was Dumbledore." He said with a hint of pride that Harry noticed and smiled at him.

"Well it wont do me much good if I don't throw the right curses at Voldemort at the right time." Harry said.

"That's something else, we agreed tonight your dueling skills are enough that we are cutting back to twice a week." Sirius said.

"Finally I can concentrate on Quidditch, If I don't we'll lose our next matchs against Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Harry said sighing.

"You sound like James now" Sirius said "But there's more at stake than just Quidditch Harry"

"Don't you think I know that Sirius?" Harry said irritably lowering his head "I cant open a newspaper without noticing who died the previous night in a Death-eater attack" he said "And worse, if I do defeat him Sirius can you imagine all those that will look at me and ask me why it took me so long. Why I couldn't defeat him sooner so that their family and friends wouldn't have died" He looked up at Sirius finally "How stupid will I sound telling them I was finishing school?"

"Harry I know how you must feel but you and I both know you're not ready to face him just yet." Sirius said. "Your Oclemency skills are still not strong enough"

Harry scowled and for a moment was going to respond and then he smiled "Maybe it doesn't have to be perfect" Harry said. "I have an idea and I'll talk to you about it tomorrow" then he frowned again "Any news on Scrimgeour?"

"He is still in a coma Harry" Sirius said "He was hit with twelve different curses most of them the darkest kind of curses as well" Sirius seemed to sigh "Ok Harry try to get some sleep" Sirius said and withdrew his head from the fire.

Harry was thinking over something that had just occurred to him. Something that he wanted to discuss with Snape before talking so anyone else about. Snape would know if it was a good plan or whether it would even work or not. He went to sleep while he was planning how to discuss it with Snape and never saw the other two faces, one Remus and the other Severus Snape that appeared in the grate during the night to check on him.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 12 – Keeping Promises, Through the veil, and other assorted goings on

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	13. Chapter 13

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 13 : CHAPTER 13 – Newt Results, The Dark Lord and Malfoy's Revenge.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 7

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry was up and out the portrait hole the next morning before everyone else was truly awake. He needed to talk to Snape about his plan and finding him already in his office sipping coffee he explained as best he could and asked Snape if it was possible.

"Harry what your asking, while not impossible is highly dangerous" Snape said. "If the spell should fail you might end up in St. Mungo's like that idiot Lockhart." He added "Or worse"

"Yes but if you did the spell it would work" Harry said, "I don't want anyone else to know."

"I have never even seen that particular spell worked Harry" Snape frowned "It would be interesting though, it has the potential of surprise"

"Well then we can both look into it then" Harry said. "This is one time I don't want Hermoine or Ron to know what I'm doing." He said "Hermoine would have a fit and Ron has gotten into the habit of siding with her lately"

"Yes love does strange things to people doesn't it?" Snape said smirking.

For a while longer they discussed Harry's plan and before he went to breakfast he hesitated "I was going to tell Sirius but now I don't want this discussed except between us Severus" He said pausing at the doorway

"Just tell him that I told you that your plan wasn't foolproof which is true," Snape said, "It will seem as if it was dropped at that" He smiled "I know that it seems like lying but it's not really"

"It's just not telling the whole truth" Harry said "I know, but it still bothers me"

"If we do this Harry it may give you the edge you need or it could be no use at all" Snape said "But it would be better if he didn't pull it from another person. I know your getting better at Oclemency Harry but far from good enough to keep something from Voldemort"

"Oh one other thing, is the lesson I wanted to teach on the board for today?" Harry asked suddenly

"Yes but I'm afraid that the Headmistress may not be happy with either of us" Snape said leaning back in his chair. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Fear of a name only increases fear of that person. I intend to take some of that fear out of the rest of the school," Harry said. "I'm no longer afraid of him Severus, although I do respect him as a powerful wizard. But I'm no longer afraid of him" Harry said smiling.

"Well don't wear yourself out trying Potter you still have DADA Newts after lunch" Snape said. "And I made it especially hard this year" He smiled "My seventh years should be able to pass it" and he added "If they have been keeping up in the DA and incidentally I have asked the Weasley twins to test as well" he said "After all they need at least one Newt in life and I believe that Professor Flintwick is asking them to test as well"

Harry smiled "Their charm work is exceptional and their work with the DA this term might serve to help them pass this Newt as well"

"Yes well I am doing this for Molly Weasley so she wont have to tell anyone they truly dropped out" Severus Snape said "I notice it displeases her to do so" he finished and rose to follow Harry to breakfast.

"I noticed them in the last three test groups how did you swing that with McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"She was delighted to do it for them seeing as how it was Umbridge's fault they never finished." He said smiling.

"You've changed a bit more Severus" Harry said noting that it didn't hurt Snape to tell he was doing it for a good reason.

"The removal of the Dark Mark has let in emotions that I never thought I had" Snape said confiding in Harry.

"Maybe it's not just that. Maybe it's the acceptance of wanting something you've never had" Harry suggested.

"You mean maybe I'm getting sentimental in my old age Potter?" Snape said stoically "five points from Griffondore for being pretentious" he said smirking.

"Hey was just a thought" Harry said smirking as well and was surprised that he wasn't resentful at all for Snape taking points, as he thought he might be closer to the truth than Snape wanted to admit.

The owls came in just as Harry had dished himself a large plate and was preparing to take his first bite. Hedwig had two letters to drop off. One was a letter from Mr. Weasley inviting him to speak next week before the Wizengomet. Details would be discussed later. The other letter was from Thaddeus A. Sweaper with information about the status of the broom sales. Fifty brooms were coming to Hogwarts itself, as the old brooms were antique. This would give the house Quidditch teams equal position for a while. At least till a new broom came out. Also a part of his share of the sales was to go toward the widows and orphans of the war.

As he put his mail in the pocket of his robes for later he noticed that several of the students from all four house tables received brooms from their families and most were looking up at him personally and whispering to their neighbors.

He finished his breakfast hurriedly and as he was walking to his first class and was joined by Ginny.

"I saw on that packaging that most of the proceeds to that broom are being donated to charity" Ginny said "Harry I think that's a very nice thing to do"

Harry's insides were tingling a lot like last year when she had complimented him before they got together. "I felt since I am taking extra time to complete my schooling it's the least I could do. Besides the rest is enough to make me another fifteen vaults in Gringots," He said frowning.

"Are you saying your trying to buy redemption because it's taking so long to kill Voldemort?" She asked, "Because it won't work. Your still going to feel guilty, I know you Harry" she reached out and took his hand making him stop and face her "It's a noble thing that you've done, Don't mar it by making it more than something from your heart Harry. It's not your fault that Voldemort is killing people. It's not your fault that he hasn't be defeated yet. Eventually he will be Harry. What I worry about is after this war and what you will feel like when it's over. I want you to know that there is a future for you and I as well. And I don't want you losing sight on the big picture Harry Potter. You asked me to marry you remember?" She asked

"Yes I remember Ginny but what's that got to do with this?" He asked

"Harry sometimes you're so smart and other times you act just like Ron." She said but not unkindly as she was smiling. "You see dear I want you to fulfill your destiny with me after you finish off Voldemort." She said "We have a family to make and I want you whole and healthy in mind and body Harry." She said taking his hand in hers. "He has taken so much from you but don't let him fool you into thinking his deeds mean that you owe others. You do this for you and your future as well. I get so tired of people telling you to do it because they depend on you. They make you their hero like someone going to the slaughter. Harry Potter your going to win against Voldemort because you have a future and a family to come home too do you hear?" she asked and this time no tears were in her eyes.

"I understand Ginny" he said and pulled her in and hugged her.

"Now you have us sixth years in your class in a few minutes you better hurry and I have to retrieve my book." She said and started to turn when Harry pulled her back and behind one of the statues.

"Actually we have a little time because you wont need your book for today's lesson" Harry said smiling.

"And just what is today's lesson? Snogging your girlfriend in ten easily concealed places in Hogwarts?" She asked and kissed him.

When they drew apart he smiled "Today I am going to talk about why it's stupid to call Voldemort, you-know-who." He said.

"Harry! You can't possibly be serious!" She giggled "You barely got me and Ron to say it in the seven years we've known you"

"Well I don't want them to be afraid to say his name. And I'm teaching them his real name and where he came from as well" Harry said.

"OMG to him that would be blasphemy!" She said in awe.

"It's something that needs to be addressed finally. I'm going to take his legend and make him what he really is. A coward and a murderer and a petty bully" Harry said.

"I agree he is a murderer but for what he is doing it would take a certain amount of bravery wouldn't it?" She asked seriously

"He is afraid. I can feel it ever since wormtail delivered my gift to him today" Harry said, "He has always been afraid of death you see."

"But how will this help Harry? Learning to call him Voldemort, how will that help?" Ginny asked earnestly.

"It will help people sleep better at night knowing that they are dealing with a man not a monster Ginny. Oh he has the potential to be a monster in his own way but still and all he is just a man," Harry said."And his name really isnt Lord Voldemort its Tom Riddle."

They came from behind the statue and walked on toward the classroom and parted when Ginny saw two of her friends waiting outside while Harry went in and set up the chalk board. Snape eyed him wearily "I hope this doesn't land us both in Detention with McGonagall"

Harry smiled "When's the last detention you severed Severus?" He asked.

"My seventh year. Your father and I both served detention for dueling in the hallway," Snape said. "We both got off some fairly decent spells that day before Dumbledore himself caught us and had us both serve detention dusting the portraits in his office."

"You two were always at it weren't you? Admit it you miss being able to argue with dad" Harry said and for a moment he thought he had gone too far as Snape was unusually quiet. It made Harry turn and he noticed that Snape had his head down in thought.

"You know Harry I was mad at your father for more than just your mother. I was mad at him because he got to choose his friends as well" Snape said "I envied him that and wish I was counted among them and I really hated my father for the abuse he did to me. I think thats why I have always had a soft spot for Draco. I have watched his father basically do the same to him as my father did to me." he said and then flicked his wand opening the door for the students to file in.

Harry watched the class file in and take their seats. Most of them pulling out books. "Ok wand and books away" Harry said clearly "Today we are not going to be using either. We are going to learn about a subject that you can't learn in a book. No spell will teach you what you will learn today." Harry said. "Today we are going to learn how to conquer fear. Fear of a name and a person."

After they had put away their wands and books they sat back up wearily. "How many of you know who Voldemort is?" All of them except Ginny and Luna flinched. "Come on your not afraid of me saying the name are you? After six years of me around this school many of you should have heard me call him by name before" Harry said.

One lone Ravenclaw raised her hand; it was Luna "Miss Lovegood?"

"Why call him a name he made up?" Luna asked simply and he could have hugged her.

"Why indeed Miss Lovegood which brings me to the name Tom Marvolo Riddle" He said writing it on the chalk board. "You see that's Voldemort's real name. and using an anagram as he did" Harry pointed his wand at the blackboard and the letters started rearranging themselves. "It spells out "I am Lord Voldemort" Harry turned from the blackboard and faced the class. "We'll begin our lesson on Tom today. You see most of it started with a man named Bob Ogden" And Harry proceeded to tell the story of the beginning of Tom Riddle.

After the next two classes Harry made his way to The Great Hall to have lunch. As he sat at the head table he heard quite a bit of whispering. A few minutes later Draco slid into the chair next to him and dished himself up a few sandwiches.

"Harry you do know that it's getting around already" Draco said.

"What's getting around?" Harry asked taking another spoonful of his soup.

"The fact that you're teaching everyone about Voldemort." Draco said "Slughorn asked what kept the sixth years and Ginny Weasley piped up and said 'Professor Potter was telling us about Tom Marvolo Riddle' Slughorn went pale and after our last class headed off to McGonagall's office. In fact here they come, Good Luck!" He said smiling and moved into his own assigned chair.

As McGonagall sat down she looked over at Harry and nodded smiling. Horace however huffed into his seat and looked rather shaken. "Harry m'boy you do know that eventually He-who-must-not-be-named" Slughorn started turning to him.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked smiling and watched Slughorn wince

"Yes you know precisely who I mean young man!" Slughorn said "You've been teaching these kids all about his past! And not only that you've been encouraging them to call him Tom Riddle or at least say the name Voldemort!"

Harry resumed eating and then paused savoring the moment "The wards are still up Horace so you're safe inside Hogwarts." He resumed eating.

"It's not just me I'm concerned about it's the students" Slughorn said and then realized that he meant it. "I have missed teaching. I just realized that, I just realized that all the students I teach. When they get a potion right and I see the pride in their faces it makes me proud of each one. You included Mr. Potter, I'm glad you came with Dumbledore that night to ask me to return. I had been on the run for sometime at that point and I'm too old to live like that nowadays."

"Horace I'm glad you decided to come back as well" Harry said "I don't want to be part of a restricted club but you do have your good points." He smirked "I find it a lot easier in potions class than I used to" he said turning and eyeing Snape who scowled.

"Horace if you must know it was I who instructed Harry to begin this lesson. The more the students know about Voldemort the less afraid some of them will be when they have to face he and his death-eaters." Snape said coming to Harry's defense.

"Mark my words Severus he will hear of it and strike back at this school!" Slughorn said.

"Horace he will strike at this school in time whether or not we teach these kids his real name or not." Snape said. "It's only a matter of time you know that."

********

Far away from Hogwarts and seventy feet under an old abandoned warehouse in London sat a dark cloaked figure in the middle of a large dimly lit chamber. He sat with his fists clenched in rage staring into a gift box that he had just opened. Before him, lay Peter Pettigrew recovering from the Cruciatus curse that the Dark Lord had used on him when he had first opened the box.

Carefully reaching into the box he extracted the letter that was among the ruins of the Horicrux. He opened the letter slowly and read it through three times and then crumbled it up and put it back in the box.

"You got yourself caught you say?" Lord Voldemort asked. "Nigini was killed as well?"

"Yes my Lord" Pettigrew gasped out "It was the traitor Snape and the Malfoy boy who captured me and killed Nigini."

"So Severus has went over to Dumbledore's side even after he killed the old fool" Lord Voldemort said. "Let them have them both. I have someone who will deal with them. Potter is to be left strictly alone. But I want his friends dead."

He looked up at the two standing in the shadows near the far wall. "Lucius it seems they bought your plan, they think you and Belatrix are dead" Voldemort smiled. "Would you like a chance to kill those that betrayed you?"

A man with a mane of silvery blonde hair stepped forward and sneered. "I would My Lord." He said.

"Very well then I want your son, your wife and Severus dead by nightfall tomorrow. How will you do it Lucius?" He asked smiling that cold cruel smile.

"Dementors my Lord Voldemort if it please you" He said "A soul for a soul"

Trying not to let them see his hand trembling he rose from his seat and his wand struck out toward the Blonde haired man and Lucius cried out in pain and dropped to the floor and withered there for a full five minutes till Voldemort raised his wand and released the curse as he circled Lucius Malfoy as he lay in a heap on the floor. "Do not fail me again Lucius, No, no, no, that would be a mistake, and take a few men as well, dont just trust to the Dementors you fool." He said and Lucius shivered as the silky smooth voice spoke those words. "If you fail me Lucius do not return. Rest assured I will have you hunted down and brought before me though. I will make a spectacle of your death," he said chuckling.

"I will not fail you again my Lord" Lucius said.

"Then you may go" Lord Voldemort dismissed.

After he was gone Voldemort turned to Pettigrew and Peter could feel the red slits bore into the back of his head.

"Get out of my site you filthy little vermin," he said strolling over and kicking Pettigrew. "See to the two prisoners I have in the Dungeon. And make sure the do not escape Pettigrew or you'll be in their place"

Pettigrew crawled toward the doorway and the two death-eaters flanking the door sneered at him as he crawled out. "Leave us," Voldemort said to the two at the doorway and they left shutting the door behind them.

"Bellatrix it is now the time for you to show your loyalty to me." Lord Voldemort said carefully sitting on the throne at the center of the chamber. "Too much has gone wrong due to Lucius's planning." He hissed. "Potter should have been mine ages ago"

"Let me kill the brat now My Lord" Belatrix hissed "I will not make the same mistake that Lucius has" She sneered.

"He has sent the rest of the prophecy for me to read Belatrix. Why I do not know," Voldemort said frowning. "Perhaps to dissuade me from my task but young Harry doesn't know me half as well as he would think he does. No Bella you'll capture Potter and bring him before me. He is mine remember that."

"Yes My Lord, What will you do now?" Belatrix asked

"My plans haven't changed," he said and his voice was slightly strained this time. "I will rule still. Dumbledore thought that he could use the boy to stop me but it wont work. I know he would not have gone by a prophecy that was so flimsy. It must be I that confronts Potter to fulfill the prophecy. Belatrix take your husband and Avery and attack his friend Weasley and Granger if you can. We'll take his friends from him one by one if we have too. Ginny Weasley is Potters girlfriend make sure she is dead by dawn do you hear?" his red eyes seemed more intense.

"But how are we to attack them My Lord while they are at Hogwarts? There are aurors and the wards hold strong" Belatrix said.

"Plan the attack after Lucius attacks." Voldemort said, "Must I think for all of you? Kill the Muggleborn witch Potter is friends with as well! Now get out of my site I must think"

"Yes my Lord" She said and bowed backing toward the door. When she was on the other side and the door closed her brow was beaded with sweat. She would do what the other cowards and fools had failed to do. She would kill not only Ginny Weasley and the muggleborn but capture Harry Potter as well. She alone would earn Voldemort's favor.

Voldemort could feel certain things within Harry. Before underlying all the rest was a fear that Voldemort took to be of him or anger at times. Voldemort relished in these feelings Harry Potter had toward him. Now there was no fear or anger in Harry for Voldemort at all, only pity, much like that of Dumbledore. He would make Harry fear him though before he killed him. He would take away those Harry cared most for and then hunt the Potter boy down with his Death-eaters. He would close his hand around Harry like a fist and squeeze the life and humanity out of the boy before he tortured and killed him in front of his death-eaters and send his body back to what was left of the pathetic Order of the Phoenix.

*************

Back at Hogwarts Harry was taking his DADA Newts. The test was in two parts, Practical and written, he had finished the written part of the test easily and the practical Snape said was different for everyone according to their skill level.

He was half way through the maze that Snape had devised for them. Much like the one for the tri-wizard tournament, only this one was almost impossible. Around every turn he was assaulted. He could have sworn he even heard a dragon up ahead at one point. Sure enough when he reached the last stretch a Hungarian Horn-tail reared its head up and poked it through the hedges. Spouting a twenty-foot flame Harry barely had time to deflect it with a strong shield but still the flame seemed to throw him backwards from the heat of the blast alone.

Rolling to his feet he knew that curses wouldn't have any effect on a dragon because of the armor of their skin. Keeping the shield up he rushed past the dragon only to have another sheet of solid flame blasted at him.

Rolling to his feet once again he had a sudden idea. The curse wouldn't effect the dragon of course but maybe he could distract it. With his wand already keeping the shield up he raised his left hand palm forward he sent a hex at the hedge row that caused it to ensnare the dragon which Harry knew wouldn't last for long. Sending two reductor curses at the feet of the Dragon he again attempted to run past in the Dragons confusion.

Again he was stopped by a wall of flame that seemed to turn in on him. Again he raised his shield and waited for another attempt. Finally he called for his broom much like he did in the tri-wizard tournament. He waited and out lasted two more roaring jets of flame. Finally the Dragon tore free of the hedgerow and Harry knew it was time to run.

He ran flat out back the way he had came and stopped when he reached a dead end where minutes before there had been an opening. Harry turned with no escape available to await the Dragon. Finally from out of the sky his Lightening Bolt flew over and he grabbed the handle and leapt aboard narrowly missing the flame the Dragon had shot out at him, but he could feel the heat from the blast itself.

A roar lifted from the ground and with it the Dragon as well. Somehow Harry knew suddenly this couldn't be part of the test. He looked behind him and saw the Dragon gaining on him. Knowing his ability to out maneuver the last Dragon on his old Firebolt he shouldn't have a problem on the new broom. He leaned down and forced the new broom to its limit on speed and risked a look back. The Dragon was losing the distance and he circled. He needed to round up the Dragon before it got lose and hurt someone.

The Dragon had circled as well to give up the chase and return to its place in the maze and then spotted Snape and his classmates but as Harry soared over it's head it roared into life again sending out a fifteen foot sheet of flame and when Harry looked back he saw the edge of his school robes on fire. He raised his wand and shot out a jet of water trying to fly faster and put out the flames at the same time without much luck. Finally he pocketed his wand in his pants and tore off what was left of his robes singing part of his hair.

Behind him he heard another roar and risked another glance back seeing that his robe had flew into the eyes of the trailing Dragon. Circling again while the Dragon was blinded he shot up quickly to gain some height and then dove at the Dragons head with all the speed the broom could muster, which put him at a dangerously steep dive. Flashing past the Dragon he sent a binding curse at the Dragons wings, which folded up at once and sent the Dragon earthbound above him. He swooped from underneath the large falling reptilian just in time but was so close to the forbidden forest and the ground he couldn't avoid going into the forest at break-neck speed, and had to dodge a few trees and suddenly a few arrows as well. He looked down as he soared back up seeing a familiar site. Bane and two more Centaurs were notching more arrows in their bows for another volley.

Harry sped off in the direction the Dragon and the maze was in and suddenly felt the broom tilt of it's own volition and sail down into the maze from where he had been previously with the Dragon.

A new path was open before him when he landed and he shrugged the broom onto his shoulder with the carrying strap he had put on it not long after it was given to him. Rounding the last set of hedges he saw Snape sitting on the pedestal where the Tri-Wizard cup had set at one time.

"Not bad Potter" Snape said. "Now you passed this test Harry but I want you to tell me where the Dragon came from?"

"It's your test Severus" Harry said confused "I would imagine Charlie brought it on from Romania like he did the last time"

"Well it's a good thing you took the last threat seriously as it wasn't part of the test. I actually scheduled a Chimera here instead. Where the Dragon came from I don't know but I've alerted Charlie Weasley and he should be here in a few moments." Snape said frowning. "My guess is this Dragon isn't part of the Romanian stock. Or if it is this one was brought here to kill you during your test. Highly unlikely as I was one of only three who knew about what the test was to be"

"Who else knew?" Harry said as they turned and walked out of the hedgerow at the end and into a clearing where the Dragon was unconscious on the ground with a group of seventh years all gathered round looking at Harry in awe, which made him blush slightly.

"Professor Flintwick and Head-mistress McGonagall" Snape said.

Both of which were now approaching Harry, Snape and the Dragon. "Severus what's the meaning of this? Where did this Dragon come from?" McGonagall said eyeing the Dragon for a moment. "Potter are you ok?"

"I'm fine Minerva" Harry said watching Flintwick conjure a cage around the creature.

"Well I'm waiting!" McGonagall said eyeing first Severus and then Harry.

"We don't know" Severus Snape said. "My last test was a Chimera for Potter and a few others of his level."

"I had the Chimera in my test" Neville spoke up.

"Who else had the Chimera?" McGonagall asked frowning and watched as Hermoine, Draco, Ron, and a few others raised their hands.

Hermoine looked on the verge of tears as she stepped forward. "I think it maybe my fault professor," She said and a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"How so Miss Granger?" Flintwick asked shocked.

"Well it's that switching spell I found in the book I was reading in the Black family library." She said and sniffed turning to Harry "It was supposed to replace the Chimera with a creature that I would be able to best. When I did the spell the Chimera vanished and I waited for the other to appear and nothing ever did."

"What spell was this Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked "Tell me now"

"Pono Adverto Permuto" Hermoine said quietly.

"Oh my word Hermoine Granger! You replaced the Chimera with something with equal to or greater than it's own powers! And in addition you favored the next person with unfailing bad luck with it to boot!" Flintwick said quickly.

"But it said in the book-" Hermoine said with tears now falling on both cheeks.

"Books Hermoine Granger are not everything. Practical knowledge of a spell must be ascertained before you use that kind of a spell on a magical creature." Severus said but not unkindly which was not like him at all. "Most anything in the Black Library would be dark magic anyway. How many times have I heard you tell the others that over the summer?"

"Come to my office Miss Granger" McGonagall said simply.

"What are you going to do with her?" Harry said stepping between the teachers and Hermoine and along side Ron, Draco and Neville.

"It was an accident!" Harry said desperately. "You can't expel her!"

McGonagall, Snape and Flintwick had stopped and McGonagall stepped forward "Were you under the impression that Miss Granger was in some kind of trouble Mr. Potter?" She asked in a no non-sense voice. "I can see Miss Granger is a bit shaken up and I wanted to discuss something in private that has to do with her future academics and jobs available but if you'd like to go first Mr. Potter or perhaps you and the others would all like to accompany me to my office?" She said looking at the group critically. "Yes that would be better, come with me" she said and turned and walked away.

Harry felt suddenly foolish and when he turned to Hermoine she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Harry!"

Harry chuckled "Well you made the test interesting, maybe I should be lucky it wasn't a crumpled horn snorkstack" He said earning him a smirk and slap on the arm. "Oh and you know this means you and Ron now have to go with me to pick out a new pair of robes. Wish I would have been wearing the ones Aunt Petunia bought for me."

As the five made their way to headmistress's office Harry notice Ron and Hermoine walking arm in arm and smiled. He felt the adrenaline rush from the Dragon chase wearing off slightly and could feel places where the Dragon had scorched him. He knew he would have to lose Ron and Hermoine after they saw McGonagall and get something for the burns without Hermoine knowing.

As they reached their destination McGonagall gave the password and as the statue began to turn they stepped up onto the stairs letting the stairs do most of the work. McGonagall conjured a few chairs and called for refreshments.

Tea and cakes were served and it was the first time that Harry could remember Ron showing mostly no interest in food. Once everyone was sipping their tea McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Well it seems everyone in this room so far has seven Newts. Five Newts will be enough to secure very good jobs just about anywhere. Today Miss Granger you showed more talent than ever by conjuring as full-grown Dragon even if by mistake. One I hope you will try not to make in the future as Mr. Potter can't keep trying to out fly Hungarian-Horn tails." She added smiling. "In my seventh year I made the same mistake. I had seen that particular spell in a book myself, the creature I conjured was a Griffon which did considerable damage to the DADA classroom before Dumbledore was able to secure its capture" She said. "We all make mistakes and it's the responsibility of every witch and wizard to make sure their magic does no harm to others." She said gazing sternly at each in turn.

"Now" She said, "I was going to ask you each individually in turn to come see me" She said turning her eyes on Harry "But I wanted Mr. Potter to know that Miss Granger wasn't going to be expelled. Expelled indeed Mr. Potter! Expelling Hermoine Granger would be extremely foolish, do I look extremely foolish to you Mr. Potter?"

"No ma'am" Harry said starting and almost spilling his tea.

"I would certainly hope not. Now Miss Granger have you thought about what you would like to do after you graduate?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking about the Department of Mysteries." She said hesitantly.

"I see, you wish to be an unspeakable do you? I can have a talk with Broderick Bode the new head of the Department of Mysteries since the last Death-eater attack" She said. "If you decide to wait a year I would be glad to have you stay on at Hogwarts as an assistant Professor to Professor Flintwick, Miss Granger"

"Thank you Pro-" She started

"Minerva will do Hermoine." She said smiling.

"Thank you Minerva" Hermoine said blushing.

"Your welcome Hermoine and as Headgirl you need to be thinking about your graduation speech" McGonagall said and then turned to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley" She said as Ron almost spilt his tea this time. "I would like to say that you did a remarkable job in transfiguration this year. It is the recommendation of Professor Malfoy that you stay as an Assistant Professor as well." She said as everyone turned toward Ron who was as red as his hair. "I know you had another job in mind last year as well"

"Yes ma'am I want to be" He blushed again "Well I want to be an Auror ma'am"

"I see and you Mr. Potter?" She said turning to him now.

"I will be an Auror ma'am we already discussed this" Harry said matter of factly.

McGonagall smiled "Harry Potter I have seen you teach the classes this year. I see how much you love doing it as well," She said. "It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about what was best for my students career choices" she frowned at him as he thought for a moment.

"I think I would like to stay on for another year and then take Auror training then. After all we are going through some of the Auror training now" He said turning to Ron. "We would be ahead of the class when we start if Moody keeps at us"

Ron thought about it for a moment and then nodded "You have a point there Harry, if we make it through his training in one piece Auror training should be a snap" Ron said shaking his head and then stopped and thought for a bit longer and then looked up at McGonagall "Would we be paid or is it free room and board?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermoine said.

"Well I'll soon have a wife to support I want to make sure I have a steady job Hermoine" He said and she blushed

"The position comes with a salary Mr. Weasley, of course its not that much" She said smiling and turned back toward Harry while Hermoine and Ron blushed furiously.

"Mr. Potter, Severus Snape recommended you as a full Professorship in the subject of 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' if you so wish it" She said. "Of course you would be taking additional Advanced DADA from him and a few others as you teach. You would be the youngest Professor since Albus Dumbledore himself."

"What about Severus?" Harry asked. "He teaches that subject"

"Severus would like to return to his old position as Potions Master for the older students Harry, giving Horace fourth years and below" McGonagall said. "Of course while your in Auror training he will take over your classes until you return or if you decide to be an Auror full time" she added. "I'll speak with Kingsley Shacklebolt about putting both your names on the list for Auror training next year"

Harry nodded "I accept, how could I not with such a compliment from Severus Snape" he said quietly.

"My thoughts exactly" Dumbledore spoke up softly behind him and Harry turned to smile up at a beaming Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy have you given further thought to what you'd like to do?" McGonagall asked. "Professor Slughorn has put in a recommendation for you to stay as well. It seems you've all been asked to return for jobs and yes you as well Mr. Longbottom" she added smiling at Neville who looked the most surprised.

Turning back to Draco she arched an eyebrow waiting for his answer "I would like to accept your offer Minerva, I would also like to pursue Auror training when the following school year is up" Draco said. "Much of my life has been almost like serving Lord Voldemort and I would like a chance to stop others like him before they get started ruining lives"

"I'll speak to Kingsley about your training as well Draco" She said and turned to Neville Longbottom "Mr. Longbottom you've been asked to stay as well for a full Professorship in Herbology. You would be teaching first up through third years" She said "Professor Sprout said that when she leaves in three years she would like you to take over her spot"

"M-Me?" Neville asked and then seemed at a loss "My Gran-"

"Your Grandmother wouldn't be working here Mr. Longbottom, you would" She said and then added "I'll talk to Augusta for you Neville and impress upon her how much you enjoyed teaching this year." She said smiling. "I could tell you a few things about your grandmother as well and she knows it" McGonagall said with her old stern voice and winked at Neville.

"I would like to teach. It's been really fun this year." Neville said smiling a bit.

"You have the choice of staff rooms or keep the dormitories you have now." McGonagall said.

"I think it would be best to keep the accommodations we have now Minerva" Harry said speaking up before the others. "After all this war isn't over yet and we may need the floo as well." He said.

"Very well, the staff lounge is now open to you five and your not to bring a student beyond its doors unless it's an emergency." McGonagall said warningly. "Also your curfews are lifted and you will be asked at different times to patrol the hallways for the remainder of the year and of course since the Aurors have withdrawn to Hogsmeade for the evening you will all patrol tonight. Next year you will take the floo to Hogwarts a month early and you will all sit at the staff table beside the Professors you will be helping and that is about it" She finished and rose from her seat. "Now Albus would like to speak to you five as well I know. I will see you all at dinner this evening. You will all be sitting at the staff table till the end of term" as she left the office the five turned to Dumbledore to see him beaming down upon them all.

"I have watched you five grow into the most talented Witches and Wizards Hogwarts has seen in years. Each one of you is special in many ways and are very much alike in that you have a quality in you much like each of the other Professors here have. I would like to ask you all on my behalf to stay until Voldemort is defeated so that the school and the children here-in will remain safe." Dumbledore smiled sadly "It really isn't fair of me to ask this of you after all that you have been through already"

Harry stood "I need to stay anyways till he is defeated Professor"

Hermoine stood with Ron a half step behind her. "I'll stay as well Professor"

"You can count on me as well" Ron said

"I'll do what I can Professor" Neville said standing.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and chuckled as he stood. "Professor Dumbledore I stood on the astronomy tower last year trying to kill you and this year you ask me to defend Hogwarts for you and put your trust in me" He shook his head. "It's only one of the few things I've always admired about you is the fact that you look past a persons weaknesses and see their strengths" He said. "I don't know how much good I'll be but I'll stay and no one will get past my post while there is life left in my body"

"Thank you Draco and the rest of you. I couldn't be more proud of you all if you were my own children, or in my case grandchildren." Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "I believe it is now time for you all to go to supper in the Great Hall where you will be introduced as official Professors. Congratulations all of you and you are dismissed." He said and Harry could have sworn he saw an unshed tear.

As they filed out Harry noticed Draco wiping away a tear, as he was himself. Draco felt his eyes on him and turned smirking "What? You know Potter your just like him, Dumbledore I mean" He said and Harry stopped

"I'll never be that great of a wizard and person," he said and everyone stopped then.

"Harry you are more like Dumbledore than you know. And a bit like Snape when you're angry too" Ron said and Hermoine punched him in the arm. "Ouch! I don't know why you're hitting me Hermoine you're the one that pointed it out to me last year!" Ron said and then stopped.

"I just meant" Hermoine started

"I know what you all mean ok" Harry said sharply and then quietly said. "I know my temper sucks. But try being Harry Potter for a day and see if you don't get a bit touchy when people want to shake your hand, fall all over themselves for something you cant even remember happening. Like banishing Voldemort was something I did. My mother did that through me and she had to give her life to do it. Imagine for one minute if you can that from the time you step into the wonderful world of magic that you never knew existed outside the crummy life you knew at home, whether it was fake or not I didn't know at the time, that someone is out to murder you." Harry said and stood shocked at himself.

"Go on Harry say the rest" Neville said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Like when you got here you had your first real friends in your life. And how when you found out that there were two of us that could have been "The Chosen one" you kept that from him. You see my parents defied Voldemort three times too and only fate drew him to choose you. I'd never have been able to do anything you've accomplished Harry. You're the most powerful Wizard of our time and a good friend to those you choose to befriend." Neville said and turned and started for the stairs.

"How long have you known the prophecy Neville?" Harry asked

Neville paused at the stairway "Since Dumbledore told me last year around Christmas. He said he felt that he should be honest with me and that you would need my help this year in getting a Newt in Herbology" Neville said and then smiled "And you got one too!"

"Yeah" Said Harry smiling "Yeah I did and thanks Neville, and the rest of you as well" Harry said looking around "I'd never have been able to pass anything if it weren't for everyone's help" He said

"Except for Defense against the Dark Arts" Hermoine said honestly. "And you're great in Charms as well"

"OH shut up you guys!" Draco said with a slight scowl "I can only handle so much of hearing you praise Harry before dinner" he said as he set off toward the Great Hall.

"Draco is practicing his Snape personality for being the next potions teacher I see" Neville said as he fell in with the rest which drew laughter.

Dinner that night was like the first day of school feast. McGonagall informed the students of the new arrangements and most of the school was pleased except for a few at the Slytherin table.

After dinner Harry and the others took their patrol duties from Hermoine who had managed to eat and draw up a schedule at the same time.

"She is frightening" Draco drawled

"Tell me about it" Ron said as he and Hermoine set off to patrol the east end of the castle leaving Harry and Draco to patrol the west end.

"How come Longbottom isn't on patrol tonight?" Draco wondered suddenly

"Neville is patrolling the grounds with Hagrid and Fang tonight" Harry said looking down the hallway to their left as he remembered this was the hallway where he had found Mrs. Norris petrified in their second year and the message of blood on the wall about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry is it just me or are all the stairways taking us just where we need to go?" Draco said suddenly and he was right.

"I think they are enchanted that way for the professors" Harry said. "Sometimes I think this castle is more alive than some of the students that go here"

Draco looked thoughtful "So that's how they are always on the spot almost immediately when trouble happens" he said.

"I would assume so but I also think the castle alerts them as well" Harry said.

As they rounded the corner the astronomy tower entrance came into view. As Harry took the steps he paused and turned noticing that Draco had stopped and gone pale.

"You ok Draco?" Harry asked then understood "Look Draco no one blames you anymore ok? Least of all Dumbledore you know that."

"I know Potter, its just-" Draco started

"Just that it holds too many bad memories? Yeah that's the Chamber of Secrets for me. Don't worry I'll just look around and be right back" Harry said starting off again.

"Wait Harry I might as well get it over with" Draco said grimacing "I mean after all what is there to fear right? It's just an empty astronomy tower after all right?"

"Right!" Harry said smiling "Just don't ask me to go back down in the Chamber of Secrets" he said chuckling.

"That's just it Harry we need to check the Chamber out as well" Draco said dryly and Harry felt a chill go through him. Draco was right though and Hermoine had given this side of the school to him on purpose. The Chamber of Secrets was down the hallway in the girl's bathroom with Moaning Myrtle.

"Well we'll get to see your girlfriend anyways" Harry said and heard Draco sigh heavily.

"My FRIEND Myrtle you mean" Draco said.

They climbed the last few feet to the door of the astronomy tower door and stepped out onto the turret. The night was fresh and clear and Harry leaned over and saw Neville and Hagrid patrolling far below followed by a reluctant Fang.

"Amazes me how big that hound is and how much of a coward he is as well" Draco said staring over the parapet.

"Well he may not be much on helping you or me out but let someone attack Hagrid and I'll bet he would be a force to be reckoned with," Harry said and he and Draco chuckled silently.

"I've really been awful to Hagrid. Maybe I can apologize still," Draco said quietly.

"Man you and Severus have it bad don't you?" Harry said smiling. "Nice to see you two back among the living"

Draco scowled "Sod off Potter, you know you're starting to annoy me again"

"That would make today different than any other day how?" Harry asked still smiling "Lets get the Chamber over with and then we'll nick some sandwiches from the kitchen"

"Then again you do have your good points" Draco said smirking.

As they finished their search they were turning to leave when a light flared in the distance. Harry turned back around to find the Dark Mark hovering over Hogsmeade once again.

"Ruddy Death-eaters! Don't they ever sleep?" Draco spat and Harry saw he had gone pale.

"You should know" Harry said and sent his patronus out to alert McGonagall and the others, but when he did both he and Draco noticed it at the same time.

"Harry your Patronus used to be a stag didn't it?" Draco said in awe.

"Yeah it did." Harry stood dumbfounded and rooted to the spot.

"It's a Phoenix now though" Draco said. "Only a great change in someone can affect their Patronus."

"Yeah so I've heard" Harry said and then came to himself "We need to meet up with the others in the Main Hall." He said and took off with Draco bringing up the rear.

When they reached the Main Hall the sight before them stopped them dead in their tracks. Most of the upper classmen of Slytherin were ranged around the large double front doors with a heavy wooden barracade in front of them. Sounds of spells being fired could be heard on the other side meaning the rest were there to prevent Hagrid and Neville from entering.

As soon as they were spotted about a dozen spells went tearing at them. From the east hallway Ron and Hermoine emerged firing their own spells at the Slytherins as they made their way to Harry and Draco who had taken cover behind a low wall in the upper staircase. Both were taking turns firing back curses from different parts of the wall. So far the Slytherins shields were keeping them at a standstill.

When Hermoine and Ron reached Harry and Draco they heard a noise behind them and Ginny and Luna along with the Slytherin seeker appeared from beneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked angrily.

"Ron watch your language and Ginny you need to get back and alert the DA" Hermoine said. "Get them down here quickly"

Ginny gave Hermoine a nod then smirked at her brother "Good luck you lot" Then she and the Slytherin girl were gone leaving Luna who had decided at that moment to be obstinate.

"Neville is on the other side of that door isn't he?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes but we cant help him till we get this bunch taken care of." Draco said heatedly "Your boyfriend will just have to do the best he can till then"

"Well if that's all you're waiting for that's easy." Luna said and stood up pointing her wand at the group below and shouted "Facio Famulus Bestia Mandatum Monstrum!"

"Luna NO!" Hermoine cried and leaped to her feet about the time a roar from below sounded blocking out all sound.

"Tell me it's not that bloody Horntail again!" Harry shot up and looked down to see the Hungarian Horntail shooting fire at the Slytherins that were trying in earnest to get away. Some of them threw enough shield charms to block the fire but it was advancing fast.

Suddenly the Slytherins at the back decided they wanted out bad enough to open the doors to the main hall and scrambled out.

Harry and the rest were on the way down and now they had a Dragon in the way as well.

"I don't suppose you have a counter to that curse do you?" Ron asked Luna as they raced down the stairs.

"What a silly question Ronald of course I do" Luna said and then brought up her wand and shouted "Finite Incantatem"

"The Dragon was slowly fading out of existence as if it were smoke all along.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said.

When they reached the doors it was to find the group of slytherins tied up and unhappily gagged and Neville with his robes singed and a cut on the side of his face sitting on a large rock near them smiling and twirling his wand smiling. Fang went to each Slytherin in turn and licked them on the face. Hagrid was coming toward them.

"Ruddy lot had a go at us but Neville he brought the ones outside down" Hagrid said beaming at the small group "when the doors opened the kid sent a group of stunners so fast it fair made me think I was watching two Aurors" Hagrid finished.

McGonagall and Severus along with most of the other teachers came upon the scene.

"We need to see to those in Hogsmeade. Harry I want you to take your post here and don't let anyone in do you understand?" McGonagall asked or rather said firmly.

"Yes Headmistress" Harry said and watched Professor Sinastra, Flintwick and McGonagall exit the castle headed toward Hogsmeade. Severus Snape looked to Harry and he could tell Snape was asked to stay as well.

"Where did these scorch marks come from? From the smell I'd say a Dragon was here recently" He said and then looked to Hermoine who blushed and shook her head.

"I conjured the Horntail Professor" Luna said dreamily from beside Neville while she worked her wand over the wound on his face. "Or at least a working replica of the one that Harry had at the Tri-wizard tournament.

"You Miss Lovegood? And what spell did you use?" Snape said in disbelief.

Luna recited the spell and Snape's jaw dropped. "Fifty points for Ravenclaw and excellent work Miss Lovegood" Snape said and smirked at the group still tied up on the ground. "I think you can untie them now Professor Longbottom and we'll deal out their punishment now"

Neville stifled a yawn and flicked his wand at the group and the ropes vanished. "Alright you lot stand up so Professor Snape can see your butt-ugly faces" Ron said when Neville had untied them.

Hermoine pulled Ron aside and said something to him, which made him blush and he sighed heavily.

Draco nudged Harry and they chuckled "Weasley doesn't have a chance with her ya know" Draco said. "She'll have him cleaned up in no time flat"

"Yeah well I wont miss the fighting that led up to all that" Harry whispered and they chuckled again.

Severus was walking along the group of Slytherins when he stopped suddenly and Harry and the rest looked up. He put his hand on the kids jaw and turned his head this way and that and told him to go stand by the wall. When he did Snape stunned him.

Hermoine gasped. "Miss Granger he is under the Imperious curse. I stunned him so he couldn't be ordered to attack someone and therefore risking his life" Snape said without turning.

Harry and Draco walked over while Snape returned to looking over the group and sending two more to the wall to be stunned.

"The DA are guarding the hallways and just inside the Great Hall just in case." Ginny said appearing at the door as Snape stunned another student.

"Professor Longbottom I want you and Professor Malfoy along with Miss Weasley to take this lot to the Medical wing and then report back here. Let Madam Pomfrey know they are under the Imperious curse if you will" Snape said "I want them kept sedated for now"

Draco and Neville and Ginny levitated them up and left while Snape rounded on the rest. "The lot of you are expelled! How dare you attack Professors and how dare you side with rabble like Voldemort! I should kill you myself and save him the trouble!" Snape roared and advanced on them.

"Severus your temper is showing" A snide voice came from the shadows and Harry was glad that Draco had left. He knew just exactly whose voice that was.

"The Dark Lord knows that you and Draco have had your marks removed as well" Lucius Malfoy said stepping into the half-light of the doorway

Snape turned slowly toward the voice. "Lucius Malfoy" Snape said the name with disgust. "We had hoped you were dead" He sneered.

"You thought a mere Weasley and my cast off son could destroy me?" Lucius said smiling "Come, come Severus your getting too much like Dumbledore. Believing that fantasies come true are you? That a mere boy like Harry Potter will vanquish the Dark Lord with all his powers?" He said and turned to stare daggers at Harry.

Harry had suddenly had enough of Lucius Malfoy and lashed out with his right hand and sent Lucius to the ground. Lucius looked up at Harry and was shocked to see no wand in his hand. "You're using wandless magic now are you? Well, well coming into quite a bit of power so young" Lucius said recovering. "That kind of power corrupts though young Mr. Potter"

"Dumbledore was never corrupted and I wont be either" Harry said advancing on Lucius.

"Harry stop!" Narcissa suddenly said from the doorway. "Let me handle this please" she said storming from the doorway to stand in front of her husband. "You've caused this family enough grief Lucius. You've tried to kill our son and had us almost arrested because of your blind devotion to Voldemort," She said quietly.

"You dare speak his name? You who are unworthy-" Lucius said but was cut off.

"Shut up Lucius or I'll kill you now instead of turning you over to the Aurors." She said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lucius roared and came off the ground so fast at her that her first spell only singed his cloak and he caught her by the throat. Snape stepped in but a stunning spell came out of the darkness and Snape had to dodge it. The spell hit one of the Slytherins and sent him to the ground.

Suddenly Harry felt the intense cold creeping through him sucking away at his will. He looked up to see dark shapes swirling in the moonlight. "Dementors!" Harry called out and then pointed his wand and thought about the night he asked Ginny to marry him. "Expecto Petronem!"

From the tip of Harry's wand a red Phoenix shot out into the night and collided with the Dementors making more than a fifty of them scatter. Harry watched Hermoine's Otter reach into the night as well and the rest of the Dementors scattered.

Again the night was lit up around Hogwarts and several spells were being shot from the safety of the darkness at the edge of the forest at those around the front of the castle who were trying to keep their shields raised or diving for cover. Harry raised his wand and sent a fireball up into the air to shed light on their location and saw Lucius throw Narcissa to the ground. As she tried to raise up he kicked at her and Harry fired a leg-locking curse that made him lose his balance and fall. Narcissa wasted no time in tying him up but was hit by a stunner the next instant.

Draco arrived in time to see his mother fall and risking everything ran to her. He was casting the most powerful shield charm Harry had seen him do yet. He bent over his mother to shield her as a bright red jet of flame was sent hurdling at her. Harry barely managed to throw up a shield charm around them in time. In an instant Draco was firing left and right. His father was struggling at his bonds and almost loose when Draco kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

Harry suddenly stood up and fired a variety of curses and hexes at those he could see so fast that all the Death-eaters could do was throw up shield charms or dodge. Suddenly from behind him he heard a scream as one death-eater had sent a purple jet of light toward someone behind Harry. As Harry turned he saw Ginny as if in slow motion hit the wall and go limp and another curse hit her before she hit the ground. Hermoine and Ron rushed to her side.

Harry turned and there was sudden silence in him. He saw a movement and threw a wandless blasting curse and watched as the ground underneath the feet of the death-eater exploded sending the mans body several feet away.

Two more advanced toward Harry and he shot out curses so rapidly that he had both of them down before they had even begun to run. Relentlessly he went after the remainder of them. The last one to reach the gates of Hogwarts was stunned by Minerva McGonagall. As Harry seen him fall he turned and raced back to where Ron was holding Ginny in his arms.

"She has a weak pulse Harry" Hermoine said nervously as she put two fingers on the side of Ginny's neck.

Harry took her gently from Ron and turned on the spot Aparating to St. Mungo from within the grounds of Hogwarts to everyone's astonishment.

As Minerva McGonagall stood looking at the spot where Harry had vanished she looked stunned. The only wizard she had ever seen who could do that was Albus Dumbledore himself. "Oh my" She said softly. "Professors Weasley and Granger go to my office you can floo to St. Mungo's from there. Let me know immediately how both of them are doing. I must contact Alistor immediately"

"You can use the floo in my office to contact him Minerva" Snape said still looking at the empty place that Harry had been a few minutes before equally as stunned. Then suddenly everything was a flurry of action as they raced toward the dungeon were Snape's quarters still were and Ron and Hermoine raced toward the Headmistress's office.

Professor Flintwick neatly tied the remaining death-eaters and Slytherins up and carried them up the stairs to the hospital wing. Together with Pompy they contacted the ministry and Aurors started to arrive in minutes.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: CHAPTER 13 – Newt Results, The Dark Lord and Malfoy's Revenge.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	14. Chapter 14

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 14 : Chapter 14 –Mrs. Weasley takes a stand and Hogsmeade destroyed and new Revelations.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 9

Font:  
Background: Font color:

As Harry, with Ginny Weasley in his arms, popped into existence in the lobby of St. Mungo's a tall healer was looking over several people who Harry guessed were from the attack in Hogsmeade. He instantly turned to Harry and passed his wand over Ginny and it turned red.

He conjured up a gurney and Harry placed her on it and followed the healer. As the healer wheeled her in a large room he turned to Harry and asked him to wait in the hallway.

Harry used a private floo in a deserted office to call Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to let them know Ginny was in St. Mungo's. Ron and Hermoine arrived within a few minutes and instead of admonishing Harry for his rash act Hermoine instead put an arm around his shoulder, as did Ron sitting on the other side of him.

McGonagall sent the word that two Aurors were dead from the attack in Hogmeade and two others injured. One of them was Tonks who they brought in and was being worked on down the hall. Harry would get up and look into the ward where they were working on Ginny periodically but couldn't see much from his vantage point.

When he took his seat beside Ron and Hermoine for the sixth time he leaned his head back and seemed to wilt. Hermoine noticed it first and rose so fast she nearly lost her balance.

His breathing was shallow and he was pale as a ghost. Mrs. Weasley took one look and called for another healer and Harry was carried into another ward down the hall where they were assured that he would be just fine.

"Delayed reaction to the spell he passed through when he aparated from within the grounds of Hogwarts." Hermoine said. "It's very lucky it didn't kill him. He shouldnt have been able to aparate at all!"

"Or it could have killed them both!" Ron said staring down at Harry.

"Well it wouldn't have been Ginny who would have died Ron. The ward only works on the one using the magic to aparate. In this case Harry" Hermoine said.

"Oh" Ron said still looking down at Harry and suddenly he frowned and looked up at Hermoine "I wish just one year we could get by without death-eaters and Voldemort leaning over our shoulder. One year where me, you, Ginny and Harry would just have a chance to be students at Hogwarts or at least enjoy being professors."

Hermoine wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and put her head against his chest. "It'll be ok Ron. One day we will get the chance to live our lives without Voldemort." She whispered.

"I know Hermoine but I'm worried about Harry making it too and what it will do to Ginny if he doesn't" Ron said. "Or what it will do to Harry if Ginny doesn't make it" He whispered into her ear.

"I know," She said quietly. "I worry about that too"

They were with Harry for the next hour until McGonagall sent word to Hermoine that she was needed at Hogwarts. She read the note that one of the school owls had brought and then turned and hugged Ron tightly and told him she would be back soon and then kissed him deeply. "I love you Ron," She said looking up into his eyes.

He smiled down at her and for once didn't blush "I love you too Hermoine always, when you're done with McGonagall get some rest and I'll return in the morning ok?"

"Ok Ron but if there is any change with Ginny-" she said unable to finish.

"I'll let you know don't worry Hermoine" He said hugging her to him and kissing her once again. With that last kiss still lingering on her lips she turned and walked out of Harry's room and told Mr. And Mrs. Weasley she had been summoned back to Hogwarts and let Mr. Weasley know that he had been summoned as well handing the note to him.

Remus, Sirius and Drusilla showed up not long after to check on Harry and then Remus left to go check on Tonks farther down the hall.

"What happened to Harry?" Sirius asked immediately

"He aparated from within the grounds of Hogwarts. One of the wards had a delayed effect on him not long after we arrived here." Ron said to them "Where have you three been?"

"We couldn't leave Hogwarts understaffed. Professor Sinistra was hit with a curse and hasn't woken up yet although Madam Pomfrey says its nothing major and she should be up by morning." Drusilla said while she fussed with Harry's Pillow and gently laid his head back on it.

Sirius moved around to the other side of the bed and sat next to Harry pushing the hair out of his eyes. Aunt Petunia arrived shortly after Remus came back with news that Tonks was awake and doing fine.

After six hours the healer that was in with Ginny came out shaking his head sadly causing Mrs. Weasley to fear the worst she burst into tears. Ron heard his mothers wail and bolted for the door. He caught her just as she was about to fall to the floor and sat her into the waiting chair. The healer immediately did a wakening charm on her and she sat up and tears instantly filled her eyes when she looked around and saw where she was.

"Is she?" Molly Weasley's shaking voice asked.

"She is alive but in a coma. We have been working to try to bring her out of it but whatever she was hit with is circumventing the spells we are trying to use. We have an empath with her now trying to help her." He said, "In the end it is up to her."

"Up to her? You mean the empath?" Ron asked.

"No son it's up to your sister whether she wakes up or not" The healer said gently. "Sometimes the mind shuts down when the body has been through a traumatic injury. Some patients never regain consciousness." He said sadly "But we must hope for the best" He said suddenly "She is young and this maybe her way of dealing with some of the curses that she was hit with. Your young friend told me she was hit with one curse but actually she was hit with six. we were able to remove all but one. We undid five curses. She is a fighter that one. Anymore and she would be dead. But I would have said just two of those would have killed an ordinary girl her age." He said. "If I were a man prone to betting I would wager strong odds on your sister to wake up. There maybe some memory loss due to trauma but it shouldn't be too drastic."

"How can you tell at this point?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"One of the charms was a memory charm that wasn't that strong but effective enough that it would have at least confused her. Sort of like a confounded charm." The healer said. "I have to go back in now but I will keep you advised on her condition."

"Thank you sir, and your right Ginny is a fighter," Ron said proudly.

The healer returned to Ginny's room and Mrs. Weasley seemed to melt into her chair. Ron leaned down and hugged her. "It was almost like the night your uncles were killed." Mrs. Weasley said quietly "I've never really told you about that have I?"

Ron sat down beside her and Molly took her son's hand into hers and told him about his uncles and how they died. Tears flowed freely as she talked about them and to Ron they sounded just like Fred and George. "They were a pair those two. Always up to pranks in school and forever in trouble. A lot like the twins so that's why I forgive alot or seem to let them get away with things alot more instead of scolding them for everything they do"

Ron had a feeling down deep. It wasn't hate so much as simple dislike and something else he hadnt expected. "You know mother up till recently I've hated and feared Voldemort. Now I pity him. Does that make sense?" Ron asked.

"I think so. I think it shows my child is growing into a mature adult. I just wish you had more time to remain a child. You children have to take on so much too soon in life. I worry constantly about you all. Even Harry and Hermoine. They are apart of our family as well you know."

Ron nodded and hugged his mother.

An explosion rocked St. Mungo's and Ron was on his feet, wand in hand in an instant and turning to face a black clad figure making it's way down the hall.

"I've come to finish off little Potty and his girlfriend," Said a sneering voice that could only be Belatrix Lastrange.

Molly Weasley threw the first curse while with one hand she pushed Ron out of the way. The two women faced off in a heated battle neither gaining ground. "Oh so you want to fight do you Molly Weasley?" Belatrix sneered again "I could always beat you in a duel Mollycoddle and you know it. If you step aside now I'll leave your son alive but if not I'll finish him after I take care of you" She said laughing that malicious taunting laugh.

Ron leaped up and shot off a curse that Belatrix immediately blocked and then a series of curses came from behind him as he turned around to face two more Death-eaters that had taken a different route. Remus and Sirius rushed to the doorway and instantly started dueling with them but some of the curses were getting around them and coming too close to his mother.

Then Drusilla came through the doorway of Harry's room. "In there and you protect Harry. Don't let anyone in till this is over do you hear?" She said sternly and pushed Ron toward the door to Harry's room.

The last sight he saw in the hallway was his mother and Belatrix Lastrange facing each other and battling it out furiously and two more Death-eaters rounding the corner behind Belatrix as Drusilla drew a wand from her robe and started firing curses too fast for Ron to see.

He drew his own wand and heard another explosion and then the doors were blasted open. Ron turned seeing a death-eater pointing his wand at Harry and sent a strong stunner at the same time that the death-eater noticed him and sent a beam from his wand at Ron. Petunia Dursley had fired two rapid spells at the same time at the death-eater. A blinding flare lit up the room and Ron staggered backwards shielding his eyes.

Then he blinked them a few times and still saw a spot in his view. When Ron looked up using his peripheral vision as Moody had taught them he saw the Death-eater on the ground and the stench hit him. He could smell charred flesh. He looked to Harry who had woken up and was sitting up in bed looking at the death-eater and then back to him.

"How did you two do that?" Harry asked groggily.

"I-I don't know" Ron said. He rushed to the door fighting down the sickness that threatened to overcome him hearing the fighting dying down. Harry rolled over to his feet and almost fell. "You better stay there Harry you're still too weak you know" Ron said coming back and pushing Harry back onto the bed along with Aunt Petunia who was trying to restrain him. "I have to see if I can help from the doorway. Mom and Belatrix are battling it out and the last I seen of them Belatrix wasn't fairing well" Ron said walking to the doorway. The pieces of the double doors that had been there only rubble now.

"Harry its ok stay still they'll have this sorted out in a few moments." Ron heard Petunia say behind him.

He peered around the corner in time to see Molly Weasley blast Belatrix Lastrange into a wall and heard the sickening crunch as she hit and slid down the wall to the ground. Ron's mother immediately turned toward where Drusilla was battling the two remaining Death-eaters and helped her subdue them in record time. Ron looked back up the hall and saw that Remus and Sirius were just disarming the last Death-eater they had been fighting. They tied him up quickly and both turned to come back to see about them along with Mrs. Weasley and Drusilla.

Ron would have never taken his mother for that much of a fighter. She had a fierce look in her eye as she passed him to see about Harry.

Harry, too tired to protest with Ron about his condition, hadn't moved and as Ron turned to see how he was Ron noticed that Harry was unconscious again. Mrs. Weasley went for a healer and a few Aurors were popping into the long hallway as Ron turned back to look at the fallen death-eaters.

"That horrid woman!" Mrs. Weasley said coming back into the room. "That's the first time I have had to duel in years!" she huffed.

When the healer came in he removed the exploded death-eater from the floor and using a cleaning spell removed even the scorch marks and blood left behind.

"Mom where did you learn how to duel like that?" Ron asked while a healer fussed over Harry.

"Come and sit down Ronald it's a long story but I think we have some time for most of it." Mrs. Weasley said.

When they were seated she looked at her youngest son. "When I was in Hogwarts I had two of the most sweetest brothers a young girl could have. They were pranksters much like Fred and George. In fact I took the F and the G from their names to name your brothers. Their names were Fabian and Gideon as I told you earlier." As time went by she told of their parents passing and how her two older brothers cared for her. How they worked not just for the ministry of magic as Aurors but were a part of the Order of the Phoenix as well. How they were on a secret mission from Dumbledore not long after she herself was pregnant with the twins and were horribly tortured and by Death-eaters before they were killed. And how her oldest brother Bilius with whom Ron shared his middle name left the country right after that.

"Bilius wasn't a very courageous man all in all Ronald. Your father and I tried to find him just after You-know-who was reported dead but it was no use. We could never find him." Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure he actually left mom? Maybe he…well mom I mean" He trailed off.

"I know Ron I have thought of that as well. Bilius would have sent word if he was still alive I believe. Or maybe he was too ashamed to write. We'll never know I guess. Did you know that when you and Ginny were smaller Percy would come check on you two? He used to sit and watch Ginny sleep for hours. Well Bilius was that way about us too." Molly Weasley wiped her eyes and drew her son into a tight fierce hug. "I just worry about losing you all. I know you're growing up and you're a man now Ronald but your still my baby and always will be just like every one of your brothers and your s-sister" She said weakly.

"Ginny will be ok mom. She's the tough one in the family you know" Ron said holding his mothers hands. "You'll see" He said smiling "By tomorrow you wont be able to keep her in that bed." He said and they chuckled softly.

Just then one of the healers who were working on Ginny stepped out of her room and motioned for Mrs. Weasley. Ron went with his mother.

"Well the bleeding is stopped. We lifted the last curse and although she is still weak she is awake for now and asking for Mr. Potter." He said and then added. "Mr. Potter I am to understand is still unconscious in the next room and getting worse. I thought it best that you two be the ones to tell her why Mr. Potter cant make it in to see her just yet."

"I think I can help with that one" Moody growled from the doorway. "Little curse of my own I set up against anyone who managed to force their way through the anti-Apparitions ward."

Moody walked in to Harry's room and pulled his wand from his robe. Sirius stepped between Moody and Harry just as Moody was about to utter the spell "And how do we know you're the real Mad-eye Moody?" Sirius said stubbornly. "What was at the crime scene that made you wonder that I wasn't guilty the day Pettigrew framed me?"

Moody looked taken aback for a moment. "Constant vigilance! Finally! A ring known to be owned by the dark lord was found on the recovered finger. The ministry never took me or Dumbledore seriously about that though" Moody said. "Now step aside so I can do the counter curse Black" Moody growled and Sirius hesitantly stepped aside shifting his attention back to Harry.

Moody mumbled a few words and did an intricate wave with his wand. Harry's cheeks, which had been getting paler suddenly took on color and his eyes fluttered open. "About time you woke up Potter! What's the meaning of Aparating through those wards I put up?! Don't you know you could have died! If not for Snape and McGonagall telling me about your disappearing act with the Weasley girl you would have died! Another hour and you would be in a coma!"

"S-sorry Moody" Harry stammered still groggily. "Didn't think, just came here as quick as possible." He managed seeming to gain strength by the minute and grimaced.

"Well now I have to go put that ward up again. Last time it took me four hours!" Moody ruffled Harry's hair making Harry grimace further "Sorry that happened to you Potter but remember those wards are up for a reason! Dumbledore entrusted that school and the lives of the kids in it to the Order of the Phoenix and I mean to see they stay safe!" Moody said and turned on his heels and walked out.

"He's grouchy when he wakes up isn't he?" Remus said nudging Sirius

"I wouldn't have wanted to be the one to contact Moody when he is sleeping. Someone could lose an appendage that way" Sirius said.

"Oh both of you shush about my uncle. He means well" Drusilla admonished them both. The two of them tried to look ashamed but burst out laughing instead. "Oh you two!" She turned to Harry who was looking a lot better "Are you ok enough to go visit a very worried redhead?" Drusilla asked smiling.

"Are you kidding?" Harry said sitting up and swinging his feet to the floor "Just help me stand and I'll make it." He said and Ron helped him up onto his feet and made him put his arm around his shoulder. "Thanks Ron." Harry said as they moved toward the door. "Do I look ok?" Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry you could have dung all over you and she would still be glad to see you" Ron said making a face. "Funny that isn't it? They can see us at our worst and love us anyways?"

Harry was half listening as he opened the door and Ron helped him over to the single bed that Ginny Weasley was occupying at the moment. In the light from the window she looked deathly pale. Her eyes were closed and she stirred a bit as he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "Harry?" she whispered.

"I'm here Ginny, try not to talk much just rest we're both ok now" Harry said. "The healers said you'd be just fine"

"I love you Harry" She said softly and suddenly she was asleep.

"I love you too Ginny" He said leaning over and kissing her forehead and then sat in the empty chair next to her bed. Ron walked over and kissed his sisters cheek and held her hand for a few moments.

"Harry whatever you do don't go breaking up with her." Ron said looking down at his sister. "This wasn't your fault and I don't want you acting like it was. There was nothing you could have done and this is usually the part where you do something gallant like thinking if you break up with her she'd be ok"

"Well I'm through acting like an idiot if that's what you mean Ron" Harry said. "Besides do you think she would even let me do that again without turning me into something resembling a toad?"

Ron chuckled "You have to admit she does have a temper"

"I'd hate to be that Death-eater if she ever sees him again." Harry said

"I'd hate to be anywhere near where I could see it" Ron said "It wont be pretty that's for sure"

Ron left for a bit to tell Hermoine about Ginny being out of the coma and resting comfortably now. The healer did tell them she would be a week in St. Mungo's but after taking to Madam Pomfrey all was arranged so that she could be transported back to the hospital wing of Hogwarts the next day if she was up to it. But would be restricted to bed for the remainder of the week.

Harry and Ron checked on Tonks who was sitting up arguing with Remus that she was ok while Sirius was arguing with Drusilla about their wedding date.

"Wedding?" Harry asked "So soon?"

"Well Harry we were living together for the last year within the veil you see." Sirius said. "Then the minute Drusilla pops out here its unseemly so the only way apparently I can continue to live with her is if I marry her" He said earning him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Harry don't listen to him. He proposed to me honestly and outright lastnight. All we're trying to do now is arrange a nice SMALL wedding" Drusilla said giving Sirius a glare.

"But Drew love you know you want all our friends there" Sirius said.

"I want something small and informal with Harry and Remus as your best man and Tonks and Ginny Weasley as my Bridesmaids" Drusilla said. "And of course a few friends but not many people.

Harry who had saw all this take place between Bill and Fleur over the summer about weddings decided to drag Ron out at that instant and head back to Hogwarts stopping by to see Ginny one last time before they left. "Best thing you two can do is go get some rest" Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll let you know about Ginny tomorrow morning. She is resting fine now so don't worry"

They made their way to the lobby and took the floo back to McGonagall's office. "Well Professor Weasley you may go but I want a word with you Professor Potter" she said in her stern voice.

Ron looked at Harry and then back to McGonagall but didn't move "He saved Ginny Professor" Ron said and set his jaw "She wouldn't be alive if he had taken even the time to floo or walk to the front gates."

"I see well if your thinking Professor Potter is in trouble you're wrong Professor Weasley and I would like to know from both of you when have I ever got onto any of you so much as to make you think that everytime I ask to talk to just one of you I am going to have at them? I am not Umbridge!" She said looking over her glasses at him. "I think he's been through enough without having a lecture. Very well both of you take a seat" Ron sighed and sat next to Harry in the hard backed chairs McGonagall had conjured up. "Why you two think all I do is get onto you is beyond me" she said sighing.

"As you both know tonight is the second time that Death-eaters have breached the front gates of this establishment. Hogsmeade was almost totally destroyed tonight. Most of the survivors from the first attack are dead, dying or have fled. Hogsmeade even if we rebuild would be an empty village" She said. "I have just been talking to Minister Weasley and it seems the Ministry itself was attacked not an hour ago. I have to inform your mother Ron that your father and brother are ok. More importantly we lost two more members from the Order tonight. There will be four departments from the Ministry of magic moving into Hogwarts tomorrow so you'll need to inform the prefects that your third floor corridor will be off limits to anyone not already occupying your rooms."

"Will we have to move as well eventually?" Ron asked.

"No you five will be working with the ministry officials in scheduling patrols around the clock. Aurors, Professors and upper class prefects as well will keep tight security on Hogwarts and Quidditch is, I'm sorry to say, cancelled."

"Minerva did you catch Lucius?" Harry said "Was that really him?"

"Yes it was and he taken to the ministry. We don't know all the details yet Harry." She said. "You two best get some rest you have a full day tomorrow. I'll let you know when your sister arrives Ron so you can go see her when she is settled into the Hospital wing."

"Bellatrix was at the hospital tonight." Ron said. "And we thought she was dead as well but mom, well mom and she dueled and Bellatrix is dead." he said and then looked up at McGonagall. "Thanks Minerva" Ron said "I'm sorry that I got so…" He stopped as if searching for the right word.

"Loyal Ronald Weasley?" Minerva said and her smile was soft this time "Its ok these are hard times for us all and I understand completely" She said. "Off to bed with you both now." She said shooing them out of her office. When they had left she pulled a handkerchief from her robe pocket and dabbed at the tears suddenly forming in her eyes.

"Oh dear, dear Albus" She said looking up at him as he smiled kindly down on her. "How am I going to do all this? I feel if you were still here you would handle all this differently" She said.

"Minerva you're doing a great job. Just remember when the time is right you must tell Harry everything" Dumbledore said.

"I will Albus. What he'll think of the lot of us after this is over I'll never know though. Are you sure it will work?" She said sitting down at her desk.

"We'll never know Minerva until it's time," Albus said sadly. "And it maybe the only way. The other will show up soon and not even Voldemort could defeat him. Harry will be your only chance." He said sadly.

McGonagall closed her tired eyes and rested her face in her hands. "Merlin help us all" She said quietly.

The next morning Harry along with Neville walked down to Hogsmeade early to survey the damage and were both shocked. Aurors were still removing some of the bodies from the rubble that had been The Three Broomsticks.

"You don't think Madam Rosemerta." Neville began but suddenly couldn't finish.

"I heard she was in St. Mungo's last night." Harry said.

"Suppose anyone will come back here?" Neville said sadly. "Hogsmeade weekends were always the best times"

"They will be again Neville. I'm sure someone will rebuild. Besides there's still a branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes you know," Harry said looking at the twin's newest location. It had scorch marks around the whole front of the building but the building itself still stood strong. The twins had done a good job of making the place impervious to attacks. As they stood there Alicia Spinnet came out of the shop followed by Fred with plates of food and pumpkin juice for the Aurors.

Fred caught sight of them and made his way over. "Madam Rosemerta will be in St. Mungo's for a while and there are forty two dead" Fred said.

"Where's George?" Neville asked looking around.

"He is looking over the shop in Diagon Alley today along with Katie and Lee" Fred said.

"What kind of spells do you have on this place Fred?" Harry asked.

"Well we paid Moody to put a few defensive spells up for us and Sirius and Remus as well. Of course we also asked Dobby to add a few" Fred said smiling. "Dunno but I think the ones Dobby worked really saved the place and Alicia too."

"Hello Harry, Neville how are you two?" Alicia said coming up behind Fred and taking his hand. "We heard there were attacks at the school and of course we know about Ginny"

"Yeah thanks Harry" Fred said "Looks like our family owes you again" he said smiling. "You know anytime you need anything George and I are ready to help"

Harry noticed several Aurors looking at him and whispering together and turned back to Fred. "Well where can we help this morning? We don't have to teach till noon today so we thought we'd lend a hand and Neville wanted one of those dusters for Luna. Someone hid hers or she left it some place, more likely someone hid it" Fred nodded and Harry started forward when Fred stopped him.

"Harry there's actually someone that wants to see you. The bartender over at the Hogshead gave this to me this morning" He handed Harry a parchment. "While your doing that I'll load Neville down with what he needs on the house and set him to work afterwards."

Neville nodded and followed Fred and Alicia as Harry moved off down the street toward the Hogshead. Passing close to the Aurors he nodded at Shacklebolt who nodded back and went back to the conversation he was having with a pretty older witch. Both their faces were streaked with ash and soot.

Harry saw the sign over the Hogshead was still there and like the twins store the Hogshead inn was also showing signs that Death-eaters had tried to destroy it without much luck other than a few scorch marks.

He entered and the barman looked up. "Hello Harry Potter, so Fred Weasley got my note to you right away did he?"

"I came down early to help out a bit," Harry said eyeing the older man.

The barkeeper came from around the end of the bar and put on a pair of half moon spectacles and looked over them at Harry causing him to gasp. "Dumbledore?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore at your service Harry Potter" He said bowing his head slightly and then raising up with a smile "You may call me Abe"

Harry was slightly taken aback "Your Professor Dumbledore's brother?" Harry asked.

"One and the same. We decided a number of years ago that me working here would be a way to gather certain info" He smiled and almost like his brother his eyes twinkled "Info you couldn't get at the Three Broomsticks you see"

He moved back around the other side of the bar and came up with an ice-cold butter beer and popped the top handing it to Harry and then getting one for him as well. Reaching back below the bar he came up with a plate of Lemon Drops. "Albus said when the time was right to contact you and tell you certain things. He said to offer you a Lemon Drop first"

Harry chuckled "That would be like him. He loved those didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes he had a weakness for most of the sweets but Lemon Drops were high on his list. The one candy he never liked were the Berty Botts beans." Aberforth said chuckling. "When we were young he happened across a vomit flavored one"

"He tried one when he came to talk to me in the Hospital Wing in my first year as well. I believe he got one that tasted like ear wax." Harry said smiling at the man across the bar.

"Do you know in all the years I have been eating those I have never gotten one that was a foul tasting flavor?" Abe asked "What about you?"

"In my second year I got a liver flavored one" Harry said making a face.

"I suggest we get down to business now so you can finish what you came to Hogsmeade for Harry" Abe said and pulled some files from under the bar and set them in front of Harry. "Now that you have found all the Horicrux your next step I know will be to force Voldemort into the open or find his lair. But there are other things you must know as well. An older evil is set to emerge before you last stand with Voldemort. One not even he will be able to stop."

"An older evil?" Harry asked "Like what?"

"My brother vanished Grindelwald many years ago telling the wizarding world he was not gone completely just vanished for now. Waiting for a chance to return. Much like Voldemort was." Abe said. "Since he hasnt reappeared yet the ministry thought he was daft much like they did when he told them Voldemort was back."

"You mean he had made a Horicrux as well?" Harry asked and almost yelled.

"Yes only two we believe. One was found but the other remains a mystery Harry. But two nights ago I received word from an informant that Voldemort may have the second." Abe said "He was a follower himself of Grindelwald, albeit quite young at the time and thinks he is more powerful than him now" Abe went on sadly. "We must find out what that artifact is and destroy it quickly before anyone has a chance to re-awaken Grindelwald"

Harry sat there stunned and angry for the first time. Was it not enough that he had one dark wizard to kill? Was he going to have another one to kill as well? "You said you believe there were only two but there could be more?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Well when my brother vanquished Grindelwald to the black abyss he stripped Grindelwald of his body but his soul lived much like Voldemort's. Less than human and more than a shadow as my brother would say." Abe paused "Shortly afterwards during a ritual to bring him back, several Aurors, myself included, were called in and we routed the ceremony and took out most of Grindelwald's supporters and destroyed the medallion that he had made into a Horicrux. The Auror who destroyed it was himself killed by the protective spells surrounding the Horicrux." Abe finished.

"How would we know what we are looking for?" Harry said. "I mean I know how to check to see if it is a Horicrux and we now know how to destroy it as well"

"That I do not know. These files are everything we have been able to piece together." Abe said.

"Abe why did you not stay with the Order?" Harry asked looking at the older man.

Abe chuckled "Well we wanted to make it seem like I was less than a credible person when I was kicked out. Albus and I made up a story of how I enchanted a goat to talk and sold him to a muggle and then took the enchantment off" Abe wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "Albus and I had great amusement on that one"

Harry smiled "He left me the executor of his estate you know" Harry said suddenly.

"Yes he told me about that. We are both very well off and he felt that there was a more deserving family out there that could use the money. As you know my brother and I keep a low profile and we seldom spend much." Abe said. "I had heard that the Weasley's came into his estate" Abe said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry couldn't help but feel good about his choice. "Well they are good people Abe. They are the closest thing I have had to a family and to seeing how family really treat one another. Albus was like a grandfather to me and I was really touched that he had so much faith in leaving me to do the right thing," Harry said.

"Since your first year of Hogwarts Albus has told me of the great things you've done young Harry. He was very proud of you, I hope you know that." Abe said taking a towel out and wiping up some butter beer that he had spilt and then suddenly he picked up a Lemon Drop and said. "To Albus"

Harry smiled and reached over and popped one in his mouth as well "To Albus Dumbledore"

"Well Harry I know this news isn't something you are glad to get but rest assured that I myself will help as much as I can. I am also calling on an old friend to help." He said and held out his hand to shake Harry's hand. "Meet me tomorrow night at seven and bring along your friends and I'll bring mine. We'll meet in McGonagall's office."

"Will do Mr…" Harry started and Abe smiled.

"Abe will do Harry" he said and Harry smiled and nodded.

Meet you tomorrow night Abe" Harry said and just when he was going out the door he turned. "Are you certain that Voldemort has that last Horicrux of Grindelwald?" Harry asked frowning.

"Nothing is certain as yet Harry." Abe said looking at him. "But rest assured we'll have to find it and destroy it where ever we do find it." he finished and Harry went out the door and made his back to the rubble of the Three Broomsticks.

Coming up behind Kingsley he noticed a few of the Aurors looking at him. "Well Mr. Shacklebolt, I am here to help this morning. I haven't any classes till after noon and I figured you could use the extra help."

Turning and regarding Harry for a moment Kingsley smiled. "Good to have you Professor Potter, lend Aikens a hand down there at the end. You lift the stones and move them gently while he inspects underneath each one for clues and to see if any of those underneath are still alive." He said in his deep voice.

Harry nodded and moved down to the end with a short stocky man that was not much older than Harry was. He stuck out his hand. "Shawn Aiken I graduated the year before you started." Harry shook his hand an then drew his wand and waited for Shawn's orders.

Neville joined them thirty minutes later and they worked on till just before noon and in all the rubble they moved they found only four bodies. None could be saved. When the two got back to the castle they quickly showered and changed and parted to go to their different classes.

Harry walked into the DADA classroom just before time for the class to start. "Books and wands away." Harry called out and saw Snape look up at him and grimace. "Where were we in the Tom Riddle story can anyone remember?"

Colin Creevey raised his hand and Harry nodded at him. "We were at the part were he met Hepzibah Smith and she was just about to show him something." He said and blushed when Harry nodded.

"Good five points to Griffondore" Harry said. "Now as you all know Tom had already murdered his family by this time." He looked around and then went on with the story. Later he relived the same memory with the class that he had relived with Dumbledore the previous year on the meeting between Tom Riddle and Hepzibah Smith and then the memory of Dumbledore running into Tom later in Nocturne Alley.

He knew he would have to leave a few things out in his story as Horicrux were considered a banned subject at Hogwarts. Without telling them about Horicrux he made Tom Riddle sound more like a collector of sorts.

Close to the end of class a hand raised suddenly from the back and Harry turned and pointed "Yes Mr. Pritchard." Graham Pritchard was a Slytherin from Colin's year.

"Well from what you have told us about Voldemort so far, you are a lot like him in some ways. I don't mean to offend you I just meant that both of you were orphans and both of you feel more at home here at Hogwarts than anywhere's else." He stammered.

"Ten points to Slytherin and a very astute observation Mr. Pritchard although you'll understand if I don't want a following of death-eaters or to take over the world" Harry said ironically to a few chuckles.

"Oh no Professor Potter it would be very unlikely you would turn out that way at all. I mean for one Tom, by murder has maimed his soul already and if I may say sir Tom Riddle was born without a conscience sir. Also Tom murdered your parents so that would put you on the opposite side wanting revenge sir" Orla Quirke from Ravenclaw said without raising her hand.

"15 points to Ravenclaw" Snape said from his desk before Harry could answer "For a well thought out answer, now can anyone tell me what Tom Riddle's main weakness is for twenty points?"

Luna Lovegood raised her hand. "Very well Miss Lovegood if you please"

Luna looked at Harry "Well in the first place he is a collector a lot like a muggle serial killer. So he will spend time taking things from those he kills personally. Also they are usually rare items that have historical value and usually something to do with the founder of Hogwarts. He is also fixated on Harry Potter because of a prophecy and I would say that makes him more single minded in the things he does. Mostly if it hurts Harry or those around him he is all for it" She said while finishing up by staring out the window and sat down.

Everyone was looking around at Snape for conformation. "I would have said him being less human after the murders he has committed would make a weakness as well Miss Lovegood wouldn't you?" Snape offered.

"That goes without saying sir but in some ways that also gives him an added strength in that he IS less than human so human emotion doesn't get in his way to kill as much" Luna observed.

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood you make an interesting argument." Snape said turning to Harry raising an eyebrow and Harry shrugged.

"Of course he could have come down with a case of soul fritters while he was a soul in search of a body when he was in Algeria." Luna said. "But that wouldn't explain why he was that way beforehand"

"Soul Fritters?" Snape asked suddenly looking at Harry.

Harry turned to the class and handed out a few parchments. "This is a quick test I devised that will cover what you've learned so far. When you are finished leave it on Professor Snape's desk and you're free to go" he said and went up and sat in a chair by Snape.

When everyone had left Snape and Harry took time before their next class to go through and grade the papers. "Severus did you know Luna's Parents in school?"

"Her father had already started the Quibbler by the time we graduated but they were both here in our first year. She was from Ravenclaw and an astounding potions maker." Snape said.

"Did she often make spells? Luna said she was trying out a new spell that backfired and killed her." Harry said grabbing another paper to read over.

"She was the first to try and destroy a Horicrux Harry. Where do you think I found the cup?" Snape said sighing and grabbing another paper to grade.

Harry sat there stunned for a moment. "Severus do you think maybe if she was told it wasn't her mother's fault, that it wasn't a new spell that killed her that Luna might come around?" Harry asked. "I mean be more normal."

Snape looked up at Harry "Harry when I picked up the cup it was already destroyed so more than likely when Luna saw her mother killed in the explosion she heard Voldemort's soul being let loose as well" he paused. "We can speak to Minerva later about it but I would suggest for now we wait. Remember she isn't you Harry and while you like to know what happened to your parents, others would just as soon forget"

"Was just a thought Severus" Harry sighed sitting on the edge of the desk.

"For the most part I think it would help her come to terms with her loss Harry but we must not take it for granted that what's best for you and I would be best for her" Severus Snape said. "Although we would more than likely not have to hear about Crumplehorn Snorkstacks and Soul Fritters" he smiled.

Harry chuckled. "I was surprised today that no one teased her about that. Usually they do in the worst way, then again the day isn't over yet either"

"They tease her?" Snape sat up and suddenly his attention was focused on Harry "What about?"

"Well you've seen her behavior Severus and the things she says. After Sirius died I found myself in the hallway with her and she said that she hasn't hardly anyone to talk to in Ravenclaw and the students in there hide things from her. Ginny was her friend from day one though and so are the rest of us." Harry chuckled "Even Draco is coming to like her but the one that is really taken with her is Neville."

"Ah yes I have seen them looking at each other the way you and Miss Weasley did last year." Severus said chuckling and making Harry blush. "Well we still have thirty minutes till next class if you'd like to visit Miss Weasley and take her homework she can do in the Hospital wing." Snape said.

"I'd like that but she might not like it me bringing her homework though" Harry said smiling "Oh and something else as well before I go" Harry said and relayed some of what Abe had told him and about the meeting the next night. "I think you'd better be there"

Snape sighed. "I'll be there Harry rest assured. I wonder how much of this McGonagall knows?"

"I'd say she knew from the time she first talked to Dumbledore's picture" Harry said. "Or maybe before that, she might have known since the beginning of last year Severus." He continued only now the old anger was upon him.

Snape seemed to ponder for a moment. "Well I am sure she had a reason Harry. Dumbledore only let you in on what he thought you could handle in a year you know" Severus Snape rose from behind his desk. "What would have been the outcome if you had known all this the moment you stepped into Hogwarts?"

The anger left Harry at that question and he looked into Snape's eyes for a moment and then smiled. "I would still have wanted to be a wizard I think"

"Your problem Potter is you want to lead an adventurous life" Snape said walking with Harry to the door. "Come I need to check in on Narcissa this morning and see how she is doing. Like as not Mr. Weasley will turn someone into a ferret and not remember how to change them back before the day is over with"

Harry chuckled "Hey he hasn't done that for a week!" Harry said astonished and then saw again that Snape was making a joke to bait him. "You're getting frightening Severus, maybe you should stick to snarling and yelling. Don't know how to take this new version of you"

Severus chuckled as they entered the Hospital wing and made their way to the last two occupants who were there and lay in beds next to each other. Ron and Draco were engaged in a game of Wizards Chess while Narcissa and Ginny were both reading a copy of the Quibbler. Narcissa and Ginny both looked up at the same time and smiled at the two men who just entered while Ron and Draco were still lost in the game.

Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny "Well Miss Weasley you look like your having a grand time skiving classes" he said.

"Well Professor anything to get out of your boring lectures you know" Ginny said matter of factly "I shouldn't say that though or you'll start bringing me school work to do here"

"As a matter of fact I did just that," Harry said bringing the class notes from out of his pockets along with the reading list and homework sheet Snape had him bring to her.

"Harry James Potter you yourself were in the hospital wing every year since you started Hogwarts and not once have I seen you do homework while you were here!" Ginny said angrily and crossed her arms. "If I had my wand I'd hex my first professor!" she huffed.

This got everyone to laughing even Harry who turned red. "Well then I guess you wont be needing this then" He said taking her wand from his pocket and then pretended to try to put it away.

"Oh you just wait till I'm able to stand!" Ginny said, eyes flashing and Harry bent down and kissed her again and this time gave her the wand.

"Oh I'll take my chances" He said softly "I'm just glad your ok. Last night I thought I'd lost you"

She smiled meekly "I stumbled over a Slytherin coming down the last step or I'd never have been hit in the first place."

"Well Miss Weasley, Professor Potter told me the surest thing to get you motivated to heal was to give you homework and how could I refuse since he knows you so well" Snape said.

Harry's jaw dropped "Wait but you told me…" Harry started to say and was cut off by Severus Snape who continued to talk to Ginny as if Harry's outburst had never happened.

"I swear I pleaded your case to him." Snape said looking smug. "Still exhausted, tired from last night, too weak to lift a quill but he wouldn't hear of it. Said something about you being lazy too" Severus Snape lied and turned to Narcissa "These youngsters now-a-days you know"

Again a chuckle went around the room and even Ginny and Harry joined in. "Well you're getting your color back Narci that's a start" Snape said turning to Narcissa and patting her hand.

"Thanks Severus. Ron just informed me that morning classes went well for him and Draco was just telling us the latest he was able to learn about Lucius from Minerva" Narcissa said.

"Yes well I'm sure if Lucius goes back to Voldemort that the He'll kill him this time to prove a point" Snape said.

"You mean the ministry doesn't have him? But McGonagall told us last night!" Harry said incredulous. "Merlin's Beard!"

Ron looked up at Harry "Wasn't dads fault Harry." Ron said defensively. "By the time he got there the damage was done. We're just lucky they didn't kill Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dawlish last night when they attacked them outside the ministry." Ron finished.

Draco was quietly focusing on the game or lost in thought, Harry couldn't tell.

"I'll be back teaching tomorrow, or at least thats what Madam Pomfrey said." Narcissa said, "She is just keeping me one more night because my shoulder was still stiff this morning"

"I see well I'll come check on you this evening after dinner and bring you a new book I bought in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago" Snape said.

"A new book?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes it's about learning to become an animagus. It's not done as much as it once was and I thought maybe we could talk to Minerva about starting a class for sixth year and above for those who would like to take it" Snape said.

All four of the youngsters were trying not to look stunned or interested but when Snape and Harry were making their way back to the DADA classroom Harry couldn't wait.

"Severus do you think you could teach me how to do that? I mean dad was able to do it maybe I could as well." Harry said. "Arent you an Animagus as well?"

Ignoring the last question he regarged Harry as they were walking back to class. "You're over taxed as it is Harry" Snape said.

"Well my dueling classes are over this week you said, and you also said I'd have some free time after that" Harry said.

"Did I? Hmm well then we can start next week then" Snape said.

That was entirely too easy and Harry was wondering if Snape had planned this out. But essentially he didn't care. He did want to see if he could be an animagus. 

Would love some feed back from this point in the story. Am I doing a good job? Do you like the plot twists? Are the Characters ok? Any feed back would be appreciated.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: Chapter 14 –Mrs. Weasley takes a stand and Hogsmeade destroyed and new Revelations.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	15. Chapter 15

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 15 : 15 – Aberforth's Tale, a New Quest and the New Marauders.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 3

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry told the others in their common room that night about the meeting with Aberforth. The evening had gone anything but easily. Ministry officials had shown up at four in the afternoon and the disruption they caused moving stuff up and down the stairways were causing some of the kids to be late for class.

Finally at dinnertime McGonagall let the students know that the third floor was off limits except for professors, Student Professors and prefects who were helping the ministry officials get set up.

Harry told the others what he and Aberforth had discussed and also brought out the papers Aberforth had given him. "Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed highly upset.

"Ron watch your language" Hermoine said absently and then got up suddenly and came back with a large thick book. "I wonder if we can get a clue from this"

"What is it anyways?" Ron asked

"Its called 'The Dark Days of Grindelwald' its an autobiography" Hermoine said absently.

"You scare me Hermoine. When and where did you get a book like that?" Draco asked.

"It was left to me by Dumbledore" Hermoine said and added "Shush"

"So now we have to find a Horicrux again?" Neville asked. "With V-Voldemort we knew most of what we were looking for or at least Harry and Snape did but we don't know anything really about Grindelwald."

"Well we do know a few things," Luna said. "We know he was destroyed by Dumbledore or at least reduced to a shade much like Voldemort was"

"That helps" Ron said.

"Well Ron I don't see you making any great leaps" Neville said angrily.

"Sorry Luna, Neville" Ron said honestly.

"That's ok Ron but you're not seeing the same thing I am" Luna said. "You see Grindelwald wasn't only more powerful than Voldemort he was smarter as well I believe. Now seeing as he was smarter he would have hidden the other piece of his soul in something that people would want to keep untouched or hide it where it would never be found. Now it's true to a certain extent that Voldemort placed most of his Horicrux in artifacts of the founders but we in the magical community view our antiques differently. If they are cursed or used in such a way we have no qualms about destroying them."

"Ok but where does that leave us?" Ron asked and Neville looked as lost as Ron.

"Well if you really wanted to hide it you could bury it with the body of the victim." Draco suggested.

"Draco you're much smarter than you give yourself credit" Luna said earning her a glare from Draco which she ignored completely " That would be a double bonus because you could enchant that body as an Infieri and it would immediately try to kill anyone who touched it."

"Or you could kill someone notoriously famous where his grave would be watched for all time. So that trying to retrieve the artifact in question would be next to impossible even for a wizard" Draco said. "After all Grindelwald was in league with a Muggle leader from Germany during the muggle war in the early forties."

"Adolf Hitler" Hermoine said absently without looking up from the book.

"Hermoine what exactly are you looking for?" Ron asked exasperated.

"Well it's a common enough knowledge in the wizarding world that when Hitler was first found he appeared to have been killed by the killing curse and then shot to cover it up." She said still not looking up. "Someone tried to make it look like suicide."

"So you think it was Grindelwald?" Harry asked.

"Yes and I believe that the Horicrux that was made then and left with Hitler to be buried." Hermoine said.

"But Hitler's body was destroyed." Luna said.

Hermoine looked up from the book frowning "But Hitler was buried in East Germany" she said.

"No after his suicide with Eva Braun their bodies were taken outside the bunker and doused with Petrol and burned. But the shelling started during this and their bodies were thrown into a bomb crater and covered up along with a chest and a few artifacts from that time." Luna said. "In 1970 their remains were unearthed by the KGB and were scheduled to be handed over to East Germany but instead were destroyed fearing that his grave would become a neo-nazi shrine"

"How do you know all that Luna?" Neville asked.

"Well dad is a friend with the wizard who is the former director to the KGB." She said. "You see he was sent in to stop another wizard who was trying to take control over the KGB about the time Voldemort would have been gaining in power" she sat gazing into Neville's eyes. "Uncle Yuri went to Durmstrang but was great friends with Dumbledore as well."

"Luna did he tell you that he actually saw Hitler's body destroyed?" Hermoine asked.

"Of course not Hermoine I was a lot younger and had to ease-drop on their conversation." Luna said turning to her.

Hermoine nodded and closed the book for a moment. "Did they find anything with the body Luna or did he mention that?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes the medallion that hung around Hitler's neck was found in the grave with the bodies." Luna said and she turned to Harry. "That could be a Horicrux but it's in Russia and very guarded at the Moscow Museum. Then a small chest was also discovered in the grave with them containing a number of items from both Eva Braun and Hitler. The contents of that chest are scattered all over Europe and America in different museums."

"Thanks Luna" Harry said putting his face in his hands. "Well we need to find out about everything that came out of that chest and we need to check that Medallion as well." Harry said sounding muffled.

"You've got to be daft Potter we couldn't get near any of that stuff it'd be too heavily guarded." Draco said.

"Yes but we're wizards Draco" Harry said smiling. "I'm sure we'll think of something"

"Yes like maybe a real plan this time." Draco said sneering.

"I wish the twins were here they could make this a piece of cake," Ron said.

"The twins can get into enough trouble without us helping them out" Hermoine said. "Besides I have part of a plan already I just need to run it by you Ron since you best at stradegy. Besides arent you the one always saying that you'd like to leave your mark on something? Well here's your chance!"

"And what is that plan or dare I ask?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

Hermoine smiled. "We tell the Order of the Phoenix or at least a select few," she said. "Then we'll have help and cover a lot more ground. I want to locate the artifacts quickly so that we can eliminate a few of the museums."

Harry looked up at her. "Hermoine the Order is getting kind of small you know and Dumbledore thought there might be a spy among the Order as well"

"Well that's why we only tell a select few Harry. Those we know we can trust." Hermoine said quickly.

"Then who do we trust?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron! Sirius, Remus, Drusilla, all Ron's family, McGonagall, Moody and of course Kingsley and Tonks." Hermoine said. "Oh and since there are only a select few who still know about the room of requirement I suggest we not let on to the ministry about it. The men your father chose already knew about it and are Aurors Ron" She said seeing that he was about to speak. "What do the Death-eaters know about it Draco?"

"Nothing really, I told them it was an unused classroom." Draco said.

"Good we'll be using it again this year for a war room this time." Hermoine said.

"A war room?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Can you think of a better one?" Hermoine said and Harry had to concede that Hermoine was right. "Next time we are going to be the ones that lead Voldemort and the Death-eaters here and they aren't going to like the reception committee they meet." She said ominously. "When we get through with the death-eaters they'll wish they'd never heard the name Voldemort."

The next day was uneventful to say the least. Harry was tired from the effects from the suedo-dementor/bogart that he had to fight through four classes. Ninety percent of the students were now able to produce petronuses, with only a select few having trouble and ending up with wisps of vapor.

By the time they reached McGonagall's office it was right at seven. He gave the password to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entryway and they stepped on the steps as the stairs slowly wound their way up.

The door to her office was open and Aberforth and McGonagall were seated along with Severus Snape while a third man Harry, Ron and Draco immediately recognized.

Draconian Malfoy.

"Hello Uncle Draconian" Draco said respectfully.

"Hello Draco" Draconian said nodding "Heard you finally came to your senses, too bad your father wasn't as smart." He said roughly.

McGonagall cleared her throat and started to speak when Aberforth put up a hand to stop her. "Head-mistress if I might?" he asked and her usually stern look softened and Aberforth smiled and turned to the rest. "We must be quick about this meeting seeing as how part of the ministry is residing in the Hogwarts now and have been pestering the Head-mistress endlessly."

"Many years ago the world was threatened with a Dark Wizard greater than Voldemort is now." He said and Harry felt a chill in the room and looked to his friends and noticed they too looked slightly taken aback

"His name was Grindelwald, he came from the east during the dark days before Germany declared war on the world. He sought out a muggle leader named Hitler who was gaining in political power at the time. Many times he helped this muggle political leader with his magic right up till the middle of the war." He said and stopped. "It was at this time that my brother and I started the Order of the Phoenix to stop this evil sorcerer. We enlisted a few of those who had suffered from his hand themselves. It was much like your DA in those days."

He walked around to stand beside McGonagall. "Many who were just students or young witches and wizards at the time wanted to join. The original Order of the Phoenix included Malfoy senior and his brother Draconian. During the rein of terror Grindelwald secretly made two Horicrux so that his followers, calling themselves 'The Grim Reich' could if need be bring him back from the dead. It wasn't until the second Horicrux was made that Grindelwald noticed that his followers, some as strong as Voldemort himself, were coming up missing. Albus and two other wizards, myself and Draconian, had laid traps for these lesser wizards picking them off one by one." Aberforth said.

"What kind of traps sir" Hermoine asked.

Aberforth smiled "Ah Miss Granger! I knew you'd be the first to ask that and my answer to that is that each member of the Grim Reich had his own weakness. Most were so secure in thinking they couldn't be defeated that they wanted to gain the place of Grindelwald himself and looked for more power to help them achieve it. Unlike Voldemort, Grindelwald encouraged them to try, only one actually did try and his death was most horrible" Aberforth paled. "We found what was left of him days later. He had been charmed to remain alive even while he was being dismembered."

The group in the room made various faces, Hermoine shivered and Ron reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You see in this way he could make them excel at their most evil natures. Unlike Voldemort he wanted his supporters to feel free to make their own choices but still when it came right down to it he ruled them more thoroughly than Voldemort does his death-eaters." Draconian said. "No one who became part of the Grim Reich turned against Grindelwald for two reasons. For one if you were part of the Grim Reich your family, even those who stood against Grindelwald, were protected, even to the point of imprisonment for their own safety. And also out of fear that Grindelwald would eradicate their entire family if they betrayed him. And believe me he would have done just that."

"To me it still sounds like, all-in-all, V-Voldemort is still the more evil of the two" Neville said

"It would unless you had met both and I have. If you stand against Voldemort he sends his death-eaters to attack you and your family correct? To kill off the opposition so to speak," Aberforth said. "But with Grindelwald he would make you watch as your family was either murdered or worse made into creatures most foul to serve in his army." He said.

"Corruption of the mind, body and soul was what excited Grindelwald most, not world domination. If indeed he had gained his goals it would have been very boring to Grindelwald. You see he had a blood lust that was unequal to any dark wizard before or since." Aberforth said. "During D-Day he killed Americans and Germans and British troops alike for the sport of it. Ah yes he was there cloaked and nearly indestructible watching from a distance"

"Who would stand a chance against him was he to come back?" Snape asked.

Aberforth stopped and stared hard at Snape for a moment and then his eyes drifted to Harry. Harry was on his feet in an instant. "This isn't right! This whole time since I knew I was a wizard I have mostly known about Voldemort to one degree or another and that he wanted to kill me and in fact tried to kill me." He said and turned to Dumbledore's portrait "Now not only do I have to kill Voldemort but Grindelwald as well?" he almost shouted and caught himself "Sorry but this is all a bit much"

Albus looked down on him sadly and Harry could have sworn he saw a tear drop run down the portraits cheek. But Aberforth rounded on Harry and gripped him by the arms like he was holding him at arms length. "No Harry not if we can find that last Horicrux and seal Grindelwald's fate in death"

"But he is a shade much like Voldemort was. He can possess people like Voldemort did Quirrel like in my first year. Or drink Unicorns blood like Voldemort" Harry stopped, soaking it all in and finally sat and slumped in his chair.

Draco looked from Harry to Aberforth. "If we destroy the Horicrux the shade ceases to exist?" he asked finally.

"Not entirely Draco" his uncle said. "When the last Horicrux is gone then Grindelwald will still be a shade. But there is a way to banish that shade to another dimension." But it is a very old spell and it calls for a sacrifice of a life for it to work. "But there maybe another way to banish him as well. We maybe able to make him mortal again only without his powers."

Hermoine looked at Draconian shrewdly "And how would you accomplish that? I've never heard of a spell or potion that could do that"

"Its both a spell and a potion. And its not been done on a human being in many years,yes long ago." McGonagall said. "Harry you must believe me that when Dumbledore told me all this near the end of last year I wanted to tell you in turn before you went back the your family." She said roughly.

"But I forbade her to tell you Harry until you were ready" Albus Dumbledore said.

"Its ok I should be used to it by now" Harry grumbled "This other spell and Potion what is it?"

"Ah the name of this combination spell is call the 'Bane of Mortality' and  
You're going to have to take a journey to find the two pieces of it." Albus Dumbledore said to the assembled group. "You see the formula for the potion is in the library in the Lost Temple of Osirus."

"The Temple of Osirus?" Hermoine said "It was destroyed Professor"

"The library, Miss Granger, remains though. You will find it quite a wet journey to The Temple of Osirus as its underwater while the journey for the spell will be to The Hall of Kings in Egypt. Both the spell and potion were made many years before the Temple of Osirus sank beneath the sea. Because this combination spell could be used by an evil wizard to over throw the world it was decided to split the two apart and bury them separately." Albus said.

"Ok so first we go to the Temple of Osirus and retrieve the tablet for the potion," Harry said thinking aloud.

"No Harry, there should be two groups and each going after a separate piece of the Bane of Mortality" Aberforth said.

Just when Harry was about to protest his old head master cleared his throat "I agree Harry. If you took Hermoine Granger to the Temple she would never return. She along with young Mr. Weasley and his brother Bill must go to Egypt along with Mr. Longbottom and Sirius." Albus said. "The other party will include you Harry, Draco and Draconian Malfoy along with Severus, Remus and Miss Lovegood."

"How do you know that I wouldn't survive the Journey to the Temple Professor Dumbledore sir?" Hermoine asked and her features were pale.

"Sybil Trelawney predicted it at the end of last term in this office in front of myself and Minerva McGonagall" Albus said. "It was not one of her normal predictions I might add but like the one made about Harry and Tom" Albus Dumbledore said. "Do no worry Miss Granger it was a genuine prediction."

"Why Luna?" Harry asked.

"And why not me Harry?" Luna said.

"I just mean, well why not…" he stammered out before Luna herself cut him off.

"Someone older or less odd? Harry I have watched you struggle since I first got to this school trying to defeat Voldemort. I was a member of the DA and I was one of the ones who went with you to the department of Mysteries." She said and now instead of her voice sounding dreamy it was hard. "It's the burden of everyone to see these wizards are stopped before they can do anymore harm. Its as much my responsibility as it is yours or anyone else's. Plus I am in Ravenclaw give me some merit for having a little bit of intelligence." She said and Hermoine stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry is just being his noble self. He does this to Ron and I as well." Hermoine said smirking.

Harry swore silently and turned to those assembled. "Look I just don't want anyone else hurt. I'm used to having Ron and Hermoine along and your telling me ahead of time if Hermoine goes with me she dies. Well I am still trying to process that ok?" he said frowning.

"Don't worry Potter I've got you're back" Draco Malfoy said. "You can trust me"

"And me" Luna said at once.

Harry looked at the fair headed boy and girl for a long time before he nodded and turned to Ron "Well at least I wont be in trouble Ron when you tell Ginny she cant go"

Ron made a face and looked to Hermoine. "I'll just tell her she was included in the prediction." Hermoine said.

"It wouldn't be a lie either Miss Granger. She was mentioned in the Prediction." McGonagall said. "Whether she stays or goes with one or the other party she may die anyway" She said quietly.

A chill ran up Harry's spine. "Did it say how?" Harry asked.

"It was rather vague Harry" Albus said. "I suggest Miss Weasley stay with Minerva McGonagall"

"So be it then" McGonagall said. "This quest doesn't start till the end of term though, is that understood?"

"But the sooner we get started the sooner we will be able to stop Grindelwald!" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter there are still classes to be taught and children here in Hogwarts, would you have me leave my school or my staff leave school for days on end leaving them unguarded?" She looked at him sternly "After Hogwarts closes for the summer Mr. Potter and not a moment before do you understand?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Yes Minerva I understand. That would leave Hogwarts shorthanded I hadn't thought of that. Also there is more." He said nodding to Hermoine who told them of the antiquities and the history of Hitler.

"Well then I cant begin my quest till the end of term either." McGonagall said.

"Your quest Headmistress?" Hermoine said frowning.

"Of course child according to Mrs. Granger I have to go to at least four separate locations to find Grindelwald's remaining Horicrux. We can check all the local museums but I fear we'll find nothing in England." McGonagall said matter of factly. "Miss Weasley, Professor Malfoy and Professor Flitwick will accompany me. And that eliminates Miss Weasley either staying here or going on the other two quests."

Harry sighed and smiled "Well then that's settled." He returned to his chair. "Is there anything else I should know about?" Harry looked at McGonagall suspiciously.

McGonagall chuckled and shook her head "No Harry that is everything we know now"

Harry continued to stare at her for a moment and then sighed heavily. "Well at least that's everything this time" he said slumping back in his chair. "This is next to impossible"

"Of course it isn't impossible Potter!" Draconian said. "It just means a lot of work. The problem with you young people now-a-days is you don't see the fun in a bit of adventure and hard work!"

Aberforth moved over behind Harry and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Harry always remember you're not in this alone. And your not responsible for the choices we make to follow you either." He said. "I know now after talking with my brother and Minerva why it was that my brother loved you so much. You are much more brave than most men my age and when I look at you I don't see the folly of youth in you're bravery" He said and turned to McGonagall "Thank you Minerva. Draconian and I have to leave now and if you need either of us just send an owl"

"Just one more thing" Harry said, "What if we don't find Grindelwald's shade?"

"Then he will be allowed to return and we'll have to deal with him when that time comes" Aberforth said. "Or we'll have to use the spell that calls for a sacrifice and that I cannot allow. We'll find the spell and the instructions for the potions we need Harry rest assure, we will find them"

Draconian stood and moved behind Draco and patted him on the back "Draco you will be the first in a long time to earn the name Malfoy. I'm very proud of you son" with that he turned and left with Aberforth following him.

"Well we have an early day tomorrow I suggest we turn in." McGonagall said.

"Minerva I'd like to talk to you and Severus for a moment if I could before we turn in for the night." Harry said and turned to the others. "I'll be along in a minute this wont take long"

Ron, Hermoine and Neville looked hurt while Draco just nodded and rose to leave. Luna looking just as tranquil as ever followed the rest from the office.

Minerva McGonagall looked at Harry over the rims of her glasses while Severus Snape looked uncomfortably between Harry and McGonagall.

"Well Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said as soon as they heard the stone gargoyle closing.

"It's about Luna Lovegood, Minerva." Severus said quickly before Harry had a chance.

"Ah Miss Lovegood. Do you think she shouldn't go on this mission as well Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"No, no quite frankly I don't think any of the students should but that's not what Harry and I would like to discuss with you. It has a lot to do with the death of her mother and certain information that Harry feels should be given to Miss Lovegood, and to be honest I feel as well, that she should know" Severus Snape said.

"What kind of information would that be Mr. Potter?" she said directing her question pointedly at Harry.

"Well you see Minerva when Severus retrieved the cup Horicrux he found that it had already been destroyed although costing the life of the witch who destroyed it. Mrs. Lovegood." Harry said.

"Harry what good would it do to bring up bad memories for Miss Lovegood? She already knows that her mother died and she was a witness to it as well," McGonagall said.

"Yes but all she knows about it is that her mother was trying a new spell. That's all she has ever been told. I believe that she was killed by a curse set on the cup by Tom himself. I believe she saw more than just her mother die and its haunted her since." Harry said. "We who were at Grimmald know what it sounds like when a Horicrux is destroyed. We know Luna was a lot younger and the sight of her mother being engulfed and killed and the sound of the soul being destroyed as well…It would be enough to haunt anyone."

"I see" McGonagall said and looked at Severus. "And you agree that telling her what truly happened would help her as well?"

"I do Minerva" Severus said. "Sometimes the human mind seeks answers. I find Miss Lovegood is often lost in thought in her own little world. I believe the truth would be better for her and help her deal with the loss of her mother in a more healthy way."

McGonagall looked to Albus Dumbledore's picture and noticed he was paying rapt attention. "And you Albus?" McGonagall said. "What do you think is best?"

"Minerva this choice is up to you. It could have two entirely different effects on her as you know. I would like to think Miss Lovegood would be able to handle this, but as always there is no way of knowing. One day she will find out though. All truths are revealed in the end whether we are up to facing them or not." Dumbledore said. "I feel I did Harry an injustice by waiting so long to tell him the things he knows now. I think you will choose what is best for the students or even a single student here at Hogwarts Minerva. Its why I trusted you so much to leave the place in your hands." He finished kindly.

Minerva McGonagall smiled up at him for a moment and turned to Harry and Severus. "Tomorrow we will meet here at the same time along with Miss Lovegood." She said. "Not a word to anyone before or afterwards. Its her choice who she tells understood?"

"I would never tell Minerva she is my friend." Harry said simply.

"Very well tomorrow evening then," Minerva said as they stood to leave. "Harry, Severus thanks for bringing this to my attention."

Both nodded and left and Minerva waited till they were gone. "He is growing up so fast Albus. I remember just like it was yesterday when we found he, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley with a troll in the girls bathroom"

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes and even then we knew they would do great things. Harry will be the greatest wizard the world has seen in some time Minerva and I fear for him."

"As do I Albus." She said. "I do think it is nice that he and Severus are getting along"

"As am I." Albus said. "I have always wondered what Severus's life would be like if he hadn't turned away from people so long ago. I see hope and excitement in his eyes now that I haven't seen in years."

"He would never admit it though." Minerva said.

"I think he has fallen for Narcissa" Dumbledore said suddenly. "And if I'm not mistaken she has feelings for him as well although it maybe some time before we see the fruit of that love"

"Yes both have been hurt so badly." Minerva said quietly. "Remember how Severus used to watch Lily while Narcissa watched Severus?" She asked smiling.

Albus chuckled "Yes and on many occasions I told Severus that love may be in the most unexpected places."

"Do you think Harry will win this war for us Albus? I think it's foolish to ask him to do so much. He has had a hard life already." Minerva said looking down at her desk.

"Never the less he is wizarding kinds only hope." Dumbledore sighed. "Minerva was I a sporting man I'd bet every galleon I had on Harry Potter. Of course I tried betting once."

Minerva smiled and stared up at Dumbledore "And how did that bet go Albus"

"Oh horribly, just horribly. If I remember correctly I had to eat a whole bag of Lemon Drops." Albus said, as his blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

"But Albus you loved Lemon Drops!" Minerva admonished him. "You lost that bet on purpose! Incidentally what was the bet?"

"It was with Aberforth about our success with the goat story" Albus said. "My brother never was one to pass up a sure thing so I told him the loser had to eat a whole bag of Lemon Drops. Not his favorite candy you see."

"So you made sure you lost?" Minerva said disapprovingly.

"Why Minerva you wouldn't have wanted to have poor Abe eating candy that he didn't like would you?" Albus raised his left eyebrow.

Minerva chuckled. "You always have made my days teaching here interesting Albus."

"Indeed" He said chuckling.

When Harry finally made it back to their third floor common room he was surprised to find his friends sitting up and Remus and Sirius sitting in the two armchairs to either side.

With Mischief dancing in his eyes Sirius told Harry to have a seat. Harry frowned and sat between Ron and Draco on one of the two sofas.

"We are calling an official meeting tonight to initiate a few new members Harry." Sirius said.

"Yes we feel we must add new blood before we cease to exist. We are waiting for two other pledges to arrive." Remus said.

"Pledges?" Harry asked surprised and then his eyes narrowed "Pledges for what?"

"Patients Harry you'll know in due course." Sirius said still smiling.

Just then the fire in the fireplace turned green and the twins stepped out into the common room.

"Hope we aren't late" Fred said taking a seat next to Draco on the arm of the sofa.

"Yes dreadfully sorry to keep everyone waiting we were late getting done at the Hogsmeade store." George said taking a seat next to Neville on the other sofa.

"I thought you were closing that store," Ron said.

"Oh brother dear" Fred said "Do you really think Hogsmeade wont be rebuilt? And besides your students will need a place to buy all their supplies and such."

"We are branching out a bit and we also are having 'The Three Broomsticks" rebuilt for Madam Rosemerta when she is able to walk again" George said. "Wouldn't be the same without her there would it brother dear?"

"No, no it would indeed be a sad place without her" Fred said shaking his head.

Harry had been half listening to the exchange and suddenly spoke up "Ok Remus what's this all about?"

"Straight to the point eh Harry?" Sirius said looking at Remus and smiling.

"Well" Remus said looking Harry in the eyes. "We are here to add to the dwindling ranks of the ancient order of….The Marauders" he finished the last in a hushed voice just loud enough for them all to hear.

"That's right and so if you'll all stand to take the pledge Remus, Severus and I will be teaching you all how to become Animagus for the next four weeks, as that's how long it took us to learn. It's a prerequisite to becoming a marauder you know." Sirius said. "Remus of course cheated being a werewolf."

Remus smiled "I was just a natural Marauder"

Remus took from the pockets of his robes a scroll. "Within the debris of the hidden tunnel which is now sealed forever we found this scroll." He unrolled the scroll and began to read.

"Tis with great honor and trepidation that I, being the last of the Order of the Marauders at Hogwarts having lost all my friends in battle and myself near death, do hereby make you the new Marauders of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do hereby charge you to go forth and learn to be an Animagus. The shape you take determines your secret name within the order. You will learn well from your teachers but your brothers and sisters in the order shall be your family and to them you will swear loyalty. I charge you to go forth from this time on as Marauders and seek your adventure together. Signed Romulus Black" Remus finished reading and looked up.

"Remus found a book in the library that found a side passage about Romulus. He is one of the few Black's that was in Griffondore." Sirius said smiling.

Draco cleared his throat "But I'm not in Griffondore I'm a Slytherin." He said proudly.

"Well we feel that with what Harry told us about Snape being told not to associate with us after first year that if he had stayed friends with us we would have had five members. We contacted him this morning and had a talk with him" Sirius said. "We feel that almost every house is represented here tonight."

"Except for Hufflepuff yes." Harry said.

"Something else you should know is that while these Marauders were wizards they were also knights as well" Remus said turning to Sirius and nodding.

"Of course the reining Queen knows nothing about magic so we are knights charged by knights to take up the cause. So to speak really" Sirius said.

"Kneel and Repeat after me," Remus said looking down at the scroll as they all knelt before him.

"A Wizard knight is sworn to valor," Remus said and the others replied

As he was reading the oath Sirius was making an intricate shape in the air over each of their heads.

"His heart knows only virtue," Remus said as the others responded.

"His blade and wand defend the helpless" again they responded

"His might upholds the weak" Harry grew sudden strength from the words.

"His words speak only truth," Remus said and Harry and the others repeated the line of the oath.

"His wrath undoes the wicked" Remus said louder as the group had grown louder during the repetition of the oath.

The glowing patterns that Sirius had been making were all done now and shimmering over each of the teens. Suddenly with the last phrase repeated the light patterns lowered to the middle of each of their chests and slowly faded into their skin.

"Arise and take up the charge of a long forgotten knight" Sirius said and everyone got to their feet. "That charge many years ago was the safety of Hogwarts."

"Now once you learn to be an animagus your in" Sirius said smiling.

"Yes for now your all pledges until you learn that" Remus said.

They stayed for a few more minutes but seeing the teens were bone weary they finally took their leave along with the twins a few minutes later. Harry and the group exchanged looks as they made their way toward their rooms.

Almost as soon as Harry's head touched the pillow he was asleep. In his dreams he was dressed as a knight wielding a sword and a wand and the oath rang through his dreams like a mantra.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: 15 – Aberforth's Tale, a New Quest and the New Marauders.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	16. Chapter 16

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 16 : 16 – Animagus, Voldemort Orders, The Ministry falls,

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 4

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Late the next week found the teens in their common room scouring books on Animagus, which Narcissa Malfoy had assigned to them. Ginny had finally been able to be moved from the hospital wing to their dorm but still was not allowed to attend classes as yet and it was making her cranky.

"Harry! You just threw that book on this pile!" Ginny said grumpily. "Those are the books I am still looking through! How many have you thrown there so far?" She asked looking like she might forgo Madam Pomfrey's orders and hex him.

"I'm sorry Ginny let me see" He said looking through the books and taking the one Ginny was holding from her and two more off the top of the stack in front of her. "Just these sorry"

Ginny's face softened. "Sorry Harry its just that I feel cooped up in here" She said picking up another book. "If I don't get out of this common room soon I'll go nuts!"

Ginny had been thrilled to be made a Marauder along with the rest of them the second night she was back to the dorms and the others had made it special for her so that she didn't feel too left out. Harry, Hermoine and Ron caught her up on the meeting they had and she was excited to be going on a mission of her own.

"Funny though that we four have to be split up…well except for Hermoine and Ron." She said quietly to Harry.

"Well it is for the best Ginny and you'll be with McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Malfoy and your mission sounds a whole lot easier than ours does." He said sighing again.

"Oh stop acting like an old man Harry before long all of this will be over and we'll be….well we'll have time to…to" She couldn't stop the rising blush that was happening.

"Hey that's gross Ginny stop talking about stuff like that," Ron said walking past she and Harry.

"Oh stuff it Ron!" She said turning on him.

"Oh enough I was teasing. Find anything yet?" he asked sitting next to Ginny on the arm of her chair.

"Not yet and I am losing patients. A spell that can tell you what shape you would naturally take when you change? I don't think there is a spell like that." Ginny said.

"If my mom said there is a spell like that then there is." Draco said from behind a rather thick book.

"Ok but in which book? We've been through almost all of them!" Ginny huffed.

"Sometimes it just takes patience Ginny relax" Ron said ruffling her hair and ignoring the glare she gave him.

"Oh that's rich coming from you. Why all of a sudden are you so calm Ron?" Harry asked chuckling.

"Well if you had the smartest witch of our age as a girlfriend, no offense sister dear, you wouldn't be quite as worried either. Which reminds me I better get back to work." He said getting up and walking back over at the table in the corner were Hermoine was leafing through three books at once and taking up a book from the stack.

"My brother is changing drastically isn't he?" Ginny said looking at the two in the corner.

"Yes last year you couldn't get them to stop arguing and they hardly argue at all now." Harry said and suddenly looked at Ginny. "Ginny I really want you to know I'm sorry for being such a git last year and breaking up with you"

Ginny turned and looked at him and smiled warmly. "It's ok Harry I know you were wanting to protect me. I'm just so glad you came to your senses. I wish I could go with you on your quest to the Temple of Osirus though. I bet that's going to be a lot more fun than going to a lot of dusty old museums and searching for muggle artifacts." She said taking his hand.

"Don't think I'll take care of Potter is that it?" Draco drawled from behind his book.

"Do you always eves drop Draco or is this something new just to get on my nerves?" Ginny said turning to look at him.

"Neither it just irritates me that you treat Potter as if he is so fragile when he is most likely the most powerful wizard of our age." Draco said matter of factly making Harry and Ginny's jaws drop at the same time then Harry frowned and threw a wadded up piece of paper at him.

"Git" Harry said.

"Prat" Draco said smirking returning fire and then returning to his book.

Ginny giggled at the two of them and took Harry's hand. "I do wish I was going though." She said.

"I'll get Draco to take pictures for our scrap book" Harry said suddenly smiling and earning a smack on the arm from Ginny and a chuckle from Draco.

"I found it!" Hermoine said suddenly beaming around at the group.

"Figures" Ginny, Draco and Harry said under their breath.

She brought the book to the small table in front of the couches. "Ok so according to Professor Malfoy all we have to do is tap ourselves on the head while intoning the spell much like the way we do when we use the invisibility spell." She said beaming at the others.

"Um ok but Hermoine I've never seen anyone do the invisibility spell." Ginny said.

"Well that's ok one of us can do it for you" Hermoine said.

"Aren't we going to wait for Neville and Luna to get back from McGonagall's office?" Draco asked.

Harry knew they would be a while. "No we'll catch them up when they get back." Luna had been seeing McGonagall for a week since she was told a edited version. Tonight Neville had gone with her.

"Comperio Conspicio Animagus Denuncio" Hermoine said tapping herself on the top of the head. Immediately an image formed in front of her of a great grey owl. "Well great" she said perplexed "I guess all I'll be able to do is deliver mail" she said.

"That's bloody brilliant Hermoine and just think you'll be able to fly as well!" Ron said.

"Ron you dolt she doesn't like heights as it is!" Ginny said. "Didn't your mother say that with practice you could be something else Draco?"

"Yes but she said it takes time. And the more you use the first form the harder it gets to try to become something different." Draco said.

"Ok my turn" Ron said saying the spell tapping himself on the head and again an image glowed to life this time of an Irish Sitter.

"Oh Ron he's beautiful!" Hermoine said and even Ginny was looking impressed.

"Well it's not bad" Ron said growing red in the face.

"I'm next," Ginny said and Hermoine leaned over worked the spell again on Ginny. In front of the redhead an image of a small compact lion appeared. "What's that?" she asked frowning.

Draco snickered "Be right back and I can show you" he sprinted through to his room and came back with a large leather bound book called 'Animals of the world' on it and opened it to the feline section and started rifling through the pages until he found the image. "Says here it's a Felis Rufus or more commonly known as a North American Bobcat" Draco said. "Which will make you nimble on your feet and with those claws and teeth pretty formidable" he said looking up.

"Thanks Draco" she said sincerely taking the book and starring at the small compact cat for a minute before returning the book to Draco.

"Your turn Draco" Harry said nervously. He had tried last night to turn into a stag for over an hour before he gave up and went to bed.

Draco did the spell and in front of him another image floated up of a small furry creature. "Not a damn word Potter nor you either Weasley!" he said looking thunderstruck. "I can't believe it!"

"Dead useful at getting into places" Ron said. "Charlie had one once that could get into anyplace locked or unlocked. Ferrets are the only creatures that a magical lock or barrier spell wont effect"

"Your just saying that Weasley" Draco said looking down at his feet totally red in the face.

"No it's the truth ask Harry he told me about it between classes this year" Ron said.

"It's the truth Draco. Believe it or not they have a natural immunity to magical wards." Harry said which made Draco thoughtful. "I guess it's my turn" Harry said and worked the spell. In front of him the image of a phoenix grew. Harry looked up into four awed faces.

"Bloody Hell! Just like Merlin!" Ron said.

"You can't register that Potter not ever. No one would let you even if Weasley's dad is the minister!" Draco said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry they would be too afraid of you if they knew your Animagus form was a phoenix." Hermoine said.

"Harry if you should be killed in the fight while you're in Animagus form does that mean you'll be reborn?" Ron asked.

"I dunno and I wouldn't want to try it out either." Harry said. He noticed Ginny looking at him with something close to dread in her eyes.

"Well off to the Owlery to practice." Hermoine said. "Come on Ron and you can practice with me."

"I think I'll go the Room of requirement," Draco said standing up and following Ron and Hermoine out of the common room.

"What's wrong Ginny?" He whispered when they were alone.

"Ron's right you know. If you die in Phoenix form there's a chance you could be reborn. There are stories that Merlin lived to be five hundred years old doing that." Ginny said. "He had three wives you know" Ginny said quietly.

"But Ginny I only want one wife. I just want you. I'm not going to live five hundred years not unless it was with you." Harry said smiling.

"Well the tales say that he reverted to the age he first took on his Animagus form and that would be about eighteen years old if I remember right. Try to transform Harry lets see if you can do it." Ginny said eagerly.

"You first Ginny" Harry said nervously.

"I cant Harry remember what Madam Pomfrey said?" Ginny said roughfully. "No doing any complicated spells and I think this would be complicated magic or at least too much for me right now." she said almost sounding like Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh yeah right well here goes then." Harry thought again about what Sirius had told him about changing. It wasn't a matter of using a spell but thinking about the animal you were to become. Harry thought at first about Fawkes and then about a slightly different color scheme taking on a bluish hue at the tips of his feathers. Harry felt his whole body changing and being more like liquid than anything and then Ginny squealed with delight.

"OH Harry your beautiful!" Ginny said and then amended herself. "I mean Handsome! I wonder if you have the ability of the phoenix as well? Try going to the kitchens and getting us something to eat and drink Harry" She said and as Harry said ok it came out as a soft trill that she understood immediately.

Without moving from the sofa cushions he thought about the kitchens and within a flash, literally, he was there perched on a chair at the table. He thought about being Harry again and immediately he was standing behind the chair having reverted from his Phoenix animagus to himself. The house-elves starred in wonder at him and one rushed forward.

"Oh Harry Potter sirs its Dobby!" the little elf said making his way to the front of the house-elves and looked almost frightened. "Sir didn't have to come all the way down here to get something he cans just calls on Dobby!" Dobby said looking around fearfully.

"Erm thanks Dobby can you take some pumpkin juice and some pasties up to our common room? I'm taking the stairs back," He said off handedly as he turned to leave. "Thanks Dobby."

As he made his way to the main staircase to start up he suddenly had to sit down. The flash from going to the common room to the kitchens of Hogwarts had unsteadied him. He felt something land on his right shoulder and looked to see Fawkes. "Hey Fawkes! How do you do it popping from place to place? That left me a bit queasy."

Fawkes let out a soft trill in his ear and Harry could feel his stomach begin to settle. "Thanks but how did you do that?" Fawkes just nuzzled him with his head against his cheek and then he took flight and was gone in a flash.

Grumbling slightly Harry made his way up the stairs and through the portrait of the tiny knight (Stand and fight you cowardly knave!) and sat down next to Ginny who was enjoying her pumkin juice and the pasties that he had Dobby bring up.

"Well?" Ginny said between bites.

"Well what?" Harry said leaning back exhaustedly

"What was it like to Aparate like a phoenix Harry?" Ginny asked frowning. "Are you ok?" she asked really looking at him for the first time.

"It's disorienting, it doesn't feel like regular apparition at all. In fact I didn't feel as if I was squeezed at all sides as I do when Aparating. But between the time I disappeared from here and reappeared in the kitchens I was so disoriented I could barely stand." Harry said. "And exhausted too"

"That could be from by-passing the wards," Ginny thought for a moment. "We can ask Hermoine when her and Ron get back, maybe she would know"

Harry nodded and took the glass of pumpkin juice that Ginny poured for him. As they sat talking Neville and Luna finally came through. Luna who usually was always polite enough to say hello stormed through and into her room never looking back.

Neville took a seat across from Harry and Ginny and rested his head in his hands.

"Neville is Luna ok?" Ginny asked and Harry laid a hand on her sleeve. When she turned to him he shook his head.

"No she isn't. I've never seen her like this. Since Snape and McGonagall told her that her mother was killed by a curse put on an artifact by V- Voldemort she hasnt been the same." Neville said softly.

""Neville why don't you get some rest. Tomorrow we'll try out the spell we learned tonight to show you what your Animagus form would be ok? It might even cheer Luna up tomorrow," Ginny suggested.

"I think you should get some rest too Ginny it's late and we need an early start tomorrow" Harry said.

"Oh alright" she said and kissed him "But I think your trying to get rid of me;" she whispered and then got up and disappeared behind her portrait.

Harry turned back to Neville "I'm pretty sure once she has had time to think about it she will feel better. It's a lot to take in you know." Harry said. "You and I Neville we're stronger in a lot of ways because of what Voldemort and his followers have done to our families. Soon we'll take the fight to him and we can have a normal life for a change." Harry said. "Well as normal as our life will ever be anyways."

"I know. It's all just so overwhelming. I keep thinking that if our parents were these great Aurors and they couldn't stop him how are we to do it? I'm going to bed Harry" Neville said standing up "Your right maybe it will be better tomorrow. Thanks Harry"

After Neville went to bed Harry was left alone in the common room. Ron and Hermoine came through a little later and both were worn out from practicing. Draco came in while Ron was talking about how easily the change went and all three looked exhausted. Again Harry suggested they turn in early to get an early start the next day and when they were gone Harry settled back to wait.

He didn't have to wait too long as Luna's portrait opened and he heard the soft sound of her feet.

"Harry may I talk to you?" she asked softly.

"Of course, I have been waiting for you. I sent the others to bed early on the pretext of getting an early start tomorrow. " Harry said still looking toward the fire that filled the common room with soft light.

"You knew I'd want to talk to you?" Luna asked frowning.

"Well when I found out how my parents really died I needed someone to talk too. Did they tell you what the thing she destroyed was?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes and I have a few questions that I didn't ask Professor Snape or Headmistress McGonagall. I didn't think I would get an answer from them. But I think you'd tell me."

"I'll do what I can to answer your questions Luna" Harry said turning to her.

"That Object of Voldemort's was it a Horicrux?" She asked. "Like the one we'll be looking for of Grindelwald?"

"Yes Luna it was." Harry said softly.

"What does a Horicrux do?" She asked.

"It houses a part of a wizard or witches soul so that if they die they can be brought back. They aren't the same though afterwards and the spell that you have to work to make a Horicrux actually calls for a murder which breaks off a part of your soul when you commit the act." Harry said.

Luna shivered. "So he made that Horicrux by murdering someone. From what I gathered there was more than one. I overheard the word Horicrux over the summer and something about a ring and a Locket." She said.

"Well you were there when we discussed Grindelwald's Horicrux." Harry said.

"Yes that he made two and that one was destroyed correct?" she asked

"Yes but Tom went a step further and made seven of them because it's a number that has power. He figured to split his soul so many times that not all of the Horicrux would be found." Harry said. "But in doing so he lost the things that made him human. Not that it's much of a change. He was a monster before that Luna" Harry said chuckling.

"What does it sound like when a soul is destroyed?" Luna asked. "Would it have taken my mothers soul with it where ever that piece was bound?"

"Hold on" Harry said and retrieved his Pensieve off his dresser and came back and set it carefully on the small table. Taking his wand out he stuck it to his temple and extracted the memory of the Horicrux that Snape destroyed and let it fall into the bowl. "Just touch your nose to the surface"

She did as she was told and soon they were there and Snape was destroying the Horicrux again at Grimmald street. When it was making the loud wailing Luna jumped and clung to Harry. "It's the same noise I heard the night mother died!" She said while tears flowed freely down her face. "I thought it was the sound of whatever was left of my mother," she added.

As the sound subsided Harry lifted them both from the pensieve and sat her down in one of the large armchairs. "Nope your mother was most likely killed by the same kind of spell that burned Dumbledore's hand last year." Harry said. "When he destroyed the ring last year it almost killed him. Between he and Snape they were able to slow the effects of the spell down. It would have eventually killed him though"

"How many of Voldemort's Horicrux are destroyed now?" Luna asked.

"All of them. Well except for Voldemort himself. And his time is coming soon. Tom can't run forever." Harry said gazing into the fire again.

"Headmistress McGonagall said it was your idea that I be told the truth. Is that true?" Luna asked him as she too gazed into the fire.

"Yes I was hoping it would help to know the truth. I'm sorry if I was wrong." Harry said. "Long before I came to Hogwarts things were kept from me about my parents death. All I ever needed to know was the truth. Its helped me a lot knowing the truth. Are you upset at me?"

"No I am glad I was finally told. It all makes sense to me now. All of it. I thought she was working dark magic and it killed her and maybe that it damned her soul." Luna said and there were fresh tears in her eyes.

"No she released Tom's soul and it was already damned. Your mother was likely killed in the blast that followed. Only two that I know of had curses like that." Harry said.

"So all that's left is to kill Tom Riddle and all that was Voldemort will be gone forever?" Luna asked.

"Yes he can't stop it now unless he wins against me, and even then he will be mortal so he can be killed by an Auror hit squad maybe." Harry said.

"Good. I never wanted anyone to die before. I know you don't want to have to kill a person Harry but Tom Riddle-." she said unable to continue.

"I know" Harry sighed. "But we may have to destroy Grindelwald too. Funny how it all comes back to me again there too" Harry grumbled.

"Well if its any consolation I am glad you had them tell me the truth. It's the best news I've had for a long time," Luna said. "I now know it wasn't mom's soul that was screaming in terror. I fear dying Harry. But I fear what Voldemort can do to our world more."

"Luna a wise man told me that death is but the next great adventure. It's not death we have to fear at all, and that there are things worse than death." Harry said. "Well you better tell Neville your better in the morning cause he is worried about you" Harry said smiling.

"He is such a dear isn't he?" She said smiling and suddenly she rose and kissed Harry on the cheek and went off to her room.

At the end of the third week after Sirius and Remus enlisted them as the new Marauders they returned along with Drusilla to quiz the teens and see about their progress in changing to animagus form. Snape was part of the fun as well.

Though each knew the others form each was tested alone in private. Neville's animagus form was a Lion while Luna took on the form of a falcon. When Remus and Sirius saw Harry transform both where near speechless.

"That's bloody fantastic that is!" Sirius said. "Not since Merlin has anyone been a Phoenix animagus"

"Well that's not entirely true. Rowena Ravenclaw was a Phoenix animagus although it's not listed." Drusilla said. "Only a Godson of mine could manage that Harry." She said hugging him.

"How did you learn that?" Sirius asked. "And he's my Godson too!" he said defensively.

"Her portrait is down in Ravenclaw common room go ask her yourself and she'll tell you." Drusilla said

"Well there are reports that during combat a Phoenix would be seen helping Godric Griffondore." Remus said. "So she could have been the phoenix that fought with him in battle."

Harry aparated as before to appear sitting on Sirius's shoulder giving out a low trill like Fawkes had that night on the main staircase.

"Harry! When did you learn to do that?" Drusilla said suddenly eyes widening in shock.

Harry changed to stand beside Sirius. "The first night I changed actually. I popped down to the kitchens but it was really disorienting until Fawkes showed up when I sat down suddenly on the stairwell and trilled in my ear like you heard me do earlier and the disorientation went away."

"You have some of the powers of a full phoenix it would seem then." Remus said thoughtfully.

Sirius frowned "Harry I don't want anyone else outside of the Marauders to know you are able to change into phoenix form." He said.

"I would have to agree" Drusilla said.

Harry looked to Remus and he nodded as well. "Ok I was going to keep it a secret till the last when I fought Voldemort." Harry said.

"I think that's a good idea," Remus said.

When they finally adjourned to the common room the last two Marauders held up an old parchment with some writing and three names under it. "This is your oath in blood which we had to take years ago. It's a simple statement that binds your allegiance." Sirius said.

"Did you all sign that parchment?" Harry asked, "There are only three names."

"Well Peter never signed it. You see he was prone back then to fainting at the sight of blood especially his own." Remus said smiling. "So we decided it was ok if he didn't sign in blood."

"Hence his treachery" Severus said under his breath.

"Yes well who wants to sign first? We use this pen which is something I'm sure you'll remember Harry" Remus said.

Harry took the pen from Remus and frowned. He knew the type of pen alright. He still had the scars on his hand etching the sentence 'I will not tell lies'.

Harry quickly signed his name and felt the burning sensation on his hand. Looking down he saw on his hand the bright red mark of his name written in his scrawl. He handed the pen to Ron who signed and flinched. Hermoine was next and then Ginny, Draco Neville and then Luna. When she finished she held out the pen to Severus who took it and scribbled his name on the paper and in turn handed it to Drusilla.

"Hey wait a minute," Sirius said.

"What? You think I can't be a Marauder?" Drusilla said turning to him and leveling her eyes.

"No it just occurred to me we haven't seen your animagus form." Sirius said.

"Sirius I'll show you later" Drusilla said.

"No by all means lets see it after all you've seen all ours." Remus said laughing.

"Remus you aren't an animagus you're a werewolf!" Drusilla said taken aback and turning red, as Remus was usually the one who was the last to joke around.

"Well it just comes more natural to a werewolf." Remus said smiling "Come on we are waiting."

Drusilla sighed "Fine" She drew herself up and then changed. A small spider monkey sat upon the small table looking around. Suddenly she changed back and looked around her." Not a word Sirius or so help me I'll blast you into next week!" she said glaring at Harry's Godfather.

"Not a word that could come in handy" Sirius said.

"Quite" Severus said.

Remus who was looking thoughtful nodded quietly. "It would seem that between Draco and Drusilla we have the most natural thieves and mischief makers" he said softly.

"Well we must get back to headquarters so Harry be good ok?" Sirius said. "Come on me wee monkey, erm I mean Drusilla" earning him a glare.

Harry snickered and Drusilla slapped him on the arm "Don't encourage him Harry Potter! Your as bad as James!" she huffed and strode to the fireplace and threw in a handful of powder. "Number 13 Grimmald place" she said and was gone.

"Well I better go and get that over with. I fear I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Maybe here in the common room if she throws me out" Sirius said looking sad and then winked at Harry and he followed her to Grimmald.

Remus turned to Severus. "Severus I was going to ask, there is a full moon coming up and"

"Ah I took the liberty of that Remus" And pulled a flask from his robes and handed it to Remus. "I added a bit to it this time so you should be able before long to forgo being locked up. I am working on a new remedy with Miss Granger. We feel that with proper concoction you maybe able to avoid the change altogether. Although you maybe weak the night of and sleep heavily" Snape said.

Remus looked at Hermoine and Snape relieved "Thanks, to both of you" he said and turned and followed the others to Grimmald place while Severus took his leave.

"Now that most of this is over we need to make a plan" Hermoine said sitting down on one of the couches.

"For what?" Ron said.

"This summer and the quests we'll be taking. We need to research the destinations we'll be going too" Hermoine said exasperated.

"I think that's a good idea," Harry said. "I think we should start with the The Hall Of Kings in Egypt."

"Agreed" Draco said.

"Then I think it would prove helpful if we study the museums that Ginny and McGonagall will have to look into for the Horicrux itself." Neville said.

"We are going to have a really hard time with the Temple of Osirus. Few go there and some never return. I suggest we talk to someone who has been there and study up on all we can on the books from here," Harry said to Draco and Luna who nodded. "I'll check my house and see if mom and dad had anything on the Temple there" he added.

"And I can check Malfoy Manner for any extra books on the place" Draco said.

"Just be careful and take more than one person with you when you go there Draco" Hermoine advised.

"There are some accounts in the back issues of the quibbler of people going that I could see if I can get as well" Luna said.

"Ok then lets hit the library first thing in the morning and Ron as you're the best at tactics I want you all over the maps to come up with the best approaches to the places that we're going." Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Draco we're going to need some potions for this. I'd like at least a vial of Felix Felicis. We may need all the luck we can get" Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Neville we'll need some extra ingredience for the potions and some gillyweed and anything else you think will help in either expedition." Neville nodded.

"And what about me?" Ginny asked.

"Your going to find out everything you can about the items you'll be going after. Also you and I are going to go over the spell to check for a Horicrux." He said.

Ginny nodded but looked put out. "Look Ginny, it's more important that you get that Horicrux than it is for the spell and potion list we are going after. You'll have to know everything about the items to be able to identify them." He said quietly. "You're quest will be the most important"

"By the way Draco you've been sneaking off quite a bit lately where have you been going?" Ron asked.

Draco blushed and Ginny turned to her brother. "Draco has been helping Trinity adjust to life in the 1990s if you must know. It was quite a shock to her and Grindelwald murdered what family she had when he was alive." She said.

"Oh ok" Ron said. "About time too you've only been staring at her since she came through the veil! OW!" he said as Hermoine pinched him. "What was that for? He has!"

"Oy! Weasley you'll never learn when to hush will you?" Draco said still blushing but smirking now. "I am helping Miss Rackham to learn spells and history and potions that were not in use in her time and in turn she is showing me how to make a few potions that I have never heard of"

"And of course you're teaching her how to snog too?" Luna asked chuckling.

"Oh gross! Malfoy snogging someone! That's just sick Luna!" Neville said then started chuckling.

Harry was smiling now "Well you know you're excepted into a group when even Neville and Luna are teasing you" He said winking at Draco who shook his head smiling. 

Deep beneath London Lord Voldemort sat in his throne room deeply in thought. He was angry but more than that the first inkling of fear was creeping up his spine. He had opened the link he shared with Potter only to find it closed from the other end. No matter how hard he had tried the last three days he couldn't make a connection.

"Snape!" he suddenly said aloud and the two guards that stood near the doorway trembled. "That blasted traitor has taught the boy how to block me out!" Fuming now he looked up at the elder Crabbe as he entered "Come here Crabbe"

The death-eater came forward and bowed deeply "Yes my Lord?"

"Is Lucius still alive?" Voldemort asked.

"If the reports are accurate My Lord then he is being held at the ministry" Crabbe said.

"Why hasn't the ministry been taken yet?" Voldemort asked. "Don't tell me that Rabastan and Rodolphus have failed me as well Crabbe!"

Shaking now Crabbe cleared his throat "My Lord Rodolphus was called away. Bellatrix was killed at St. Mungo My Lord."

"So Bellatrix was killed eh? How was she killed Crabbe?" Voldemort asked

"She was killed by Molly Weasley sir" Crabbe said. "A common housewife and blood traitor" he sneered.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said pointing his wand now at Crabbe. "Do you know that both her brothers were skilled Aurors Crabbe? Oh yes I know quite a bit about the enemies I face. I gave the order to have them killed you see" Voldemort smiled and finally let up on the curse.

"I want the ministry taken within the hour. Mount an attack immediately and kill the current Minister of magic Arthur Weasley. I want you to go to Rodolphus and tell him my orders are to be carried out immediately do you hear me Crabbe?" Voldemort walked around the prone figure. "This time any and all failure will be met with death and believe me if you come back without taking over the ministry I will kill you myself. I will make examples of you do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord it will be done" Crabbe said shaking.

"Go! NOW!" Voldemort said grabbing the man up from the floor and pushing him toward the door. "I want the minister's body to be taken and nailed to the gates of Hogwarts!" Voldemort shouted after the man and then turned to one of the guards. "Go and tell Dolohov I want to see him immediately!" He said and turned and paced back to his throne in the center of the dark chamber as the guard left.

Dolohov returned with the guard and the guard once again resumed his post as Dolohov with head down bowed at the feet of the Dark Lord. "Dolohov I want you to take fifteen of the new recruits and I want you to bring back Lucius. I will give you a week to find a way to bring him to me. But I want that coward here to answer for his failures before me." Voldemort said through gritted teeth as his slitted nostrils flared. He thinks he can just run and hide from me eh? I want him here alive. Then I will show each and every one of my death-eaters the penalty for such actions against me." Voldemort said. "And one more thing. Bring me one of the students from Hogwarts as well. One of Potters friends or classmates should do nicely and make it a muggle-born Dolohov."

"Yes sir My Lord at once" Dolohov said and backed up and turned leaving the chamber.

"Now Potter lets play a game." Voldemort said to the air around him. "I will whittle down your friends one by one till you face me."

The two guards at that point knew for certain that Voldemort was insane finally. The gift that the Potter boy had sent him was still lying beside the throne on which the Dark Lord sat. He would occasionally take an item out of the box and look at it before returning it to the box. Now the Dark Lord rose up and grabbed the package and hurled it across the chamber. "You two leave me now! Get out!" Voldemort yelled without turning and the two guards stationed themselves outside the door closing it firmly behind them.

Voldemort went over to the items and instead of using his wand slowly picked each item up and returned it to the box it had come in. "For this Potter you shall not only die but in years to come it will be known as the worst death imaginable." He muttered as he returned the package to its place beside the throne. He turned and looked at the place where Harry would stand before him and in his mind could picture him there. "You will pay the worst price Potter!" He would rub the smug smile off Harry Potter's face once and for all.

At the ministry of magic an hour later Percy had just finished up a few errands for his father and returning to the outer office when an explosion rumbled all through the building and several instruments on Percy's desk came to life. A chill went down his spine as he rushed to the door to his father's office.

Arthur Weasley opened the door before Percy could and the two stood looking at each other for a moment. "Dad you must take the floo to Grimmald place immediately" Percy said his face strained.

"That's not possible we need to get down to the Aurors office and mount an attack now Percy. We cannot have this place fall into the hands of the Death-eaters." Arthur said pulling his wand up and heading for the door.

Percy whipped up his wand and put a full body bind on his father all in one fell swoop. Dragging him up by the shoulders he dragged him back into his office and holding him up with one arm around him he threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames of the fireplace turning them green. Reaching up for a handful of floo powder he stepped into the fireplace and was at Grimmald in seconds. Taking his fathers wand and setting it on one of the tables he quickly took the flask out of his robes that he had carried with him for the last few weeks. He took a hair from his father's head and dropped it into the flask completing the potion.

Arthur unable to move but able to see exactly what was happening looked on wide-eyed at his son. "I'm sorry father but this family nor the ministry can afford to lose you." He said and no his eyes were watering. "If I don't make it back tell mom and my brothers I am so sorry for being such a pain for so long" he said and with that he whirled around toward the fireplace and was gone in an instant.

Back at the ministry he was just stepping from the fireplace when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the office. "The minister is safe Kingsley. We need to create the effect that he is still here though. Get a few Aurors and we'll try to get as many people out of here as possible." Percy said taking the flask from his pocket and taking a long swig. Grimacing from the taste he sat on the desk until the transformation was complete. Kingsley had seen him drink and start the change then rushed to bring in a few Aurors.

Percy now looking like his father rushed from the office and stood beside Kingsley. He was scared. Together along with several other Aurors they worked their way to the entrances where most of the activity was still being centered. Most of the ministry officials who had answered the call in the entryway were dead and a tight little band was forming behind the fountain. They were cut off from escape from the forty or so Death-eaters in front of them.

"What do we do Kingsley?" Percy whispered from the corner of his mouth at the big Auror.

"Give the order to form a defensive Auror line" Kingsley whispered back.

"Defense Auror line now men!" Percy said over the din from below and the Aurors obeyed. "Kingsley at your discretion." He said commandingly in the voice his father used to use on the twins.

Kingsley turned to look at the twenty or so Aurors and gave the command to fire and Percy stood beside him firing every hex and curse he could remember ever having learned.

The Death-eaters below were taken completely by surprise and before they could rally half their numbers were depleted. Two of the Aurors fell and the group below, left forgotten in the Aurors onslaught, rallied themselves and stood firing as well. One of the death-eaters went berserk and blasted the fountain to pieces throwing some of the group below to the ground. Rounding on the position of the Aurors he blasted two of the main supports for the upper level causing the front half to explode and or fall away to the ground below taking three Aurors with it.

One of the group below was Cornelius Fudge the old minister of magic. He stood back up and sent the killing curse hitting the berserk Death-eater, Rodolphus LeStrange and was hit himself by another death-eaters curse. He flew back onto the ground in agony under the Cruciatus curse.

Percy was still trying to help Kingsley up from the ground when he saw the attack on Fudge and fired a full body bind on the Death-eater giving Fudge the time he needed to roll behind what was left of the fountain with the three remaining ministry workers who were firing off spells at random when they could.

Kingsley struggled to his feet with Percy's help and the Aurors under his guidance took the stairs firing as they came down. One of the Death-eaters had hit a tile on the ceiling where the new mirror and tile ceiling had just been repaired knocking some mirrors and tiles from the ceiling itself.

Percy covered his head as they all did even the death-eaters had to dodge the ceiling as it came crashing down around them. When the rubble settled the battle was on again.

A blast separated Percy from the rest and amidst the battle a death-eater whipped off his mask and sneered at Percy Weasley seeing only Arthur and strode toward him wand at the ready. Percy who had pieces of the ceiling scattered around him dove for cover behind a part of one of the ministry floo fireplaces that had been blasted.

Rabastan LeStrange strode toward him unafraid of the spells and curses flying around him. He raised his wand as he came around the piece of rubble and centered it on Percy Weasley. "Now Weasley I will kill you and as the Dark Lord has commanded I will hang your sorry blood traitor body on the gates of Hogwarts for all to see!" he laughed a cold hard laugh and Percy resigned to his fate decided he didn't want to watch and rolled over. I

t was the luckiest moment in his life. A piece of mirror from the ceiling was beneath him and stuck to the back of his robe as he rolled over Rabastan fired the killing curse hitting the mirror. The curse meant for Percy rebounded and Rabastan LeStrange's look of surprise was the last expression on his face.

Percy saw the flash of green and heard the body fall behind him. He was shocked. The curse didn't hurt at all. He looked around and saw Rabastan's body and a look of awe came to his face. Grabbing up his wand he climbed to the top of the rubble in time to see the rest of the death-eaters trying to aparate away. He stood up and ran over to the new line of Aurors that had formed in the few minutes that he and LeStrange had been occupied and stood with them firing curse after curse to take down the remaining Death-eaters who was finding it hard to Aparate.

Another explosion rocked the entryway sending the Aurors to the floor along with Percy. A figure was walking through the smoke and debris toward them. A figure cloaked all in black with red eyes. More fire came from the stairwell and Kingsley grabbed Percy and muscled him toward the stairs.

"As I figured! I'll have to do this myself if I want it done" Voldemort hissed at the remaining death-eaters.

The Dark figure of Lord Voldemort raised his wand and sent the killing curse at Percy and Dawlish, one of the remaining Aurors threw himself in front of the curse. Another curse from the Dark Lord toward Percy and Kingsley and Kingsley pushed them both out of the way. Cornelius Fudge who had made it to the top of the stairs sent a curse that hit the floor in front of Voldemort and the floor between the two parties exploded sending the blast back toward Voldemort who's shield protected him but a few death-eaters were caught in the blast.

Percy was just gaining the top of the stairs when a green jet of flame was sent at him once again and Cornelius Fudge, ex-minister of magic stepped in front of the curse.

Voldemort was furious and he started firing curse after curse at the retreating Ministry workers as they fled to the floo system. In his rage his aim was off and although he was missing it wasnt by much.

The remaining Ministry people had no choice but to let the death-eaters have the ministry. Percy along with the rest flooed directly to Hogwarts sealing the floo network from the ministry from behind them. Percy then flooed to Grimmald to find a furious but very worried father and mother who forgave him almost immediately. Although not before Mrs. Weasley gave him a stare that made him almost wish Rabastan LeStrange had succeeded, but just for a moment and then he was being hugged.

The potion wore off only forty minutes later. Percy who knew it took an hour for the potion to wear off was stunned that the whole fight at the ministry has only been twenty minutes long. The ministry building was lost to them but Percy had activated the wards on the lower level before leaving. It would take months for the death-eaters to get past the many wards to the departments below. Among them was the department of mysteries.

The next morning a grizzly sight met Hogwarts. The few ministry officials that had lost their lives at the ministry the previous days were hung on the gates and outer wall of Hogwarts. Professors and ministry officials as well went to remove the bodies and bring them in.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: 16 – Animagus, Voldemort Orders, The Ministry falls,

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	17. Chapter 17

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 17 : 17 – Visit to the Three broomsticks, Voldemort, Lucius and starting the Quests

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 2

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry and the rest were studying faithfully in their common rooms each night pouring over books about the different destinations they would be taking and spells and potions that might be useful.

Near the end of the term Hufflepuff turned up a win with the house cup barely edging out Griffondore. It was the first time in years that Hufflepuff had won the house cup and turned into quite a celebration for the house.

Griffondore shared the Quidditch cup with all the other houses that year and even the Slitheryn team celebrated with the rest, as they were the only Slitheryns left at Hogwarts after the morning the bodies were found.

Many of the parents were afraid now to bring their children home because anyone not of pureblood status were being attacked.

McGonagall was up to her eyeballs in letters from parents asking if their children could attend summer classes knowing full well Hogwarts didn't have summer classes.

Arthur Weasley put a lot of the families at ease by having a few of the Aurors perform the Fidelis charm on their houses making them impossible to find lest they were told.

Muggles were being targeted as well and the muggle press and the Daily Prophet had a field day blaming different people in their respective ministries who they thought were not doing their jobs finding these perpetrators and bringing them to justice. One lone name was never mentioned as responsible. Arthur Weasley became a household name to justice over-night. It seemed everyone was behind him except the pureblood families who were counted among the death-eaters. Even Scrimgeour who had just woken up that week from his Coma in St. Mungo's decided to step down as Minister of Magic and reporters in the Daily Profit quoted him as saying that he fully supported the new minister.

Aurors were patrolling Hogsmeade and a few of the families had moved back. The ministry had taken over several of the buildings for the meantime and Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks and the Hogshead Inn had reopened. Madam Rosemerta had hired two waitresses and was spending most of her time since getting out of St. Mungo's in a comfortable chair near the fireplace. She also hired her cousin from America to guard the place at night. America's answer to an Auror it would seem. The few times that Harry had seen him he was smiling good-naturedly and talking with the patrons as they walked in. He would also seat the new arrivals and then tell the waitresses who would immediately come take their orders.

Harry, Ron and Draco along with Neville were just entering the Three Broomsticks when they heard raised voices from within. Harry walked in as an arrogant looking wizard was yelling at the smiling American. Draco recognized the man as a pureblood and a death-eater who would frequent places taking notes on the placements of buildings and such before an attack. The American's smile never left his face not even when the death-eater went for his wand. When it was over the American had gotten to his wand faster than Harry had ever seen even for Moody.

"Sorry about that, some cant take no for an answer" he said smiling at the boys. "Let me show you to a table and then I can clean up this mess and take him across the street to the Ministry holding tank." He said.

"That was some pretty slick wand work," Neville said eyeing the American.

"Thanks, just luck I'm sure. Josiah Crockett by the way." He said holding out his hand to them. Harry shook it, as did the rest.

"Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom," he said indicating each in turn.

He eyed Draco for a moment easily and then the rest "Any relation to Lucius Malfoy?" he asked turning once more to Draco.

"Unfortunately yes. If you mean do we share the same views fortunately no." Draco said evenly.

"Ah then right this way we go then gentlemen" Josiah said smiling and seating them near Madam Rosemerta who smiled at all of them.

Josiah went back to the death-eater still laying on the floor and picked him up and carried him out the door and across the street disappearing behind the door to what used to be Zonkos.

Harry was startled by Madam Rosemerta who had gotten up and made her way to the table and took a seat. She was still limping badly and was using a cane. "I just wanted to come thank you four for the work you did here after the attack. Draco I especially want to thank you for the modifications you made so that I could reach my rooms easily." She said.

Draco turned red "Your very welcome Madam Rosemerta I was glad to help. It was the least I could do after my actions last year." Draco said blushing then looked up at her. "That man, Josiah, he knows my dad?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid so. The last time Josiah was here your father and he had words. I'm afraid Josiah put him in St. Mungo's for two months. That was before you were born Draco but some grudges die hard" She sighed. "I'll be glad when this war is over. I've asked Josiah to come here because of what happened last year and then again this year." She turned to Harry "I would never have known the Imperious curse would make me do the things I did." She said bowing her head. "I'll never forgive myself for my part in Dumbledore's death" She said and Harry looked at Draco as he tried to hide his shame as well.

"Madam Rosemerta it wasn't your fault. No one knows who is or isn't susceptible to that curse." Ron said turning red. He had always had a weakness for her.

"I know that but I adored Dumbledore. I miss him. Even Hagrid hasn't been in to see me since last year." She said.

"Ah well there is a reason he hasn't been in. He only just got back at mid-term and had loads to catch up on." Neville said. "I'm sure he'll be in soon when things return to something more normal. He said he was too worried to leave the castle for fear an attack, would come and he wouldn't be at his post." He finished.

"You know Dumbledore and Hagrid thought a lot of each other and I think he feels like he would be abandoning his post if he left." Ron said.

"Maybe you boys are right. I think it's just this ruddy guilt I am carrying." She said. "You boys enjoy your drinks and for you four the first ones on the house" She said winking at them and moving back to her place on the Sofa.

They waited till Josiah came back to take their leave and made their way back to Hogwarts.

Entering the gates Harry turned to the others. "We have less than two weeks so we need to assemble everyone that will be going. We need to make sure we have everything we'll need to fill everyone in on what we've learned over the past two months." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me Harry" Neville said and Draco and Ron nodded agreement.

Voldemort made his way through the abandoned ministry toward the stairway to the lower levels with two death-eaters flanking him.

Lucius Malfoy freshly released and punished almost to his breaking point before the rest of the death-eaters assembled had been given another chance in light of the fact that now four of Voldemort's number of high ranking death-eaters had been slain by ministry officials.

Nott was flanking Voldemort on the left as they moved toward the stairway.

"Lucius I have a far greater knowledge of wards but there are four here that I cannot undo. I want you to find a way around those wards do you understand?" He said menacingly and a single thought ran through Voldemort's mind. "Only an unspeakable will be able to undo these wards so Lucius will fail"

He turned to Nott. "I want you to go kidnap an unspeakable just in case." Voldemort said and then held up his wand and touched Nott's arm branding him again with the Dark Mark as the man withered under the pain. When Nott again could stand he bowed to the Dark Lord and left.

Voldemort turned to Lucius again "I fully intend for you to fail me again Lucius and when you do, no not if Lucius when, I will kill you in front of those above to show them what happens when someone fails me like you have." Voldemort sneered and turned and left Lucius Malfoy pale and shaking.

He turned to the stairway raising his wand and stared at it for a moment and then lowering his wand he sat against the far wall. His head hung low as he knew even if he broke the wards in front of him the Dark Lord would kill him anyway. He wasn't as skilled in oclemency as either Snape or Voldemort but he saw one brief flash of the Dark Lords thoughts.

Whatever sanity the Dark Lord had was now breaking. Potter had destroyed the Horcruxes. Potter had forced Voldemort to move on to taking the ministry sooner than expected. He saw fear of the Potter boy in the Dark Lords thoughts and he saw his, Lucius's own death in those thoughts as well.

The Aparation wards were all down now at the ministry of magic. He thought about that as well. He could simply aparate out, but to where? Where would he go? He would be killed on site if he Aparated in the middle of Hogsmeade. He could not return home either. At this moment he knew that all was lost and that he had followed the wrong path. In Voldemort's mind what shook him worse than anything was that Voldemort planned to kill all the pure blood families if he won this war. Lucius couldn't let that happen.

With a heavy sigh he rose to his feet again and straighten his attire as best he could using a few charms. Brushing back his hair for a moment he sighed again. He was only stalling so he had best get on with it. He took a step and turned on the spot Aparating away.

A pop went unheard at the edge of the tiny village of Hogsmeade near the shrieking shack. He walked toward the building at a quick pace reaching the door an entering. He quickly made his way down to the tunnel he had found out served as a conduit from the shrieking shack to Hogwarts. He fully intended to help the ministry destroy Voldemort.

He came out under the Womping Willow and pushed the knot at the base of the tree that would render it immobile as he extracted himself. He had gained all of two hundred yards before he was seen by Tonks while she was patrolling with Mimms another Auror.

"Thought you could sneak in eh Malfoy?" Mimms said pointing his wand at Lucius's throat.

"I have actually come to give myself up to the ministry" Lucius said as if it were obvious.

Tonks took his wand when he held it out to them and after binding his hands led him up to Hogwarts.

Harry and the rest were just coming down to the Great Hall to have dinner when Tonks brought in Lucius.

Draco drew his wand but Harry caught him just before he fired off the curse. Trinity stepped forward and placed her hand in his. "It's ok Draco let the Aurors deal with him." she said soothingly. Draco stared at his father for a long time before nodding and moving into the Great Hall.

Harry turned to Lucius. "Where did you find him Tonks?" he asked.

"He was on Hogwarts grounds, said he was here to give himself up." Tonks said. "Mimms get three more Aurors and check the rest of the grounds. Have Hagrid help you." She said and Mimms nodded and sprinted toward the dungeons to the rooms the Aurors were using there.

Ginny moved up near Harry and took his hand much as Trinity had Draco and pulled him toward the Great Hall as well followed by the rest of the group.

Tonks sighed and so did Lucius as she led her charge up the stairs to the ministry offices. Reaching the third floor she showed him into one of the rooms conjured up a sturdy chair and bound him to it after checking him. Then she left him closing the door and went straight to Arthur Weasley.

"There is something strange about this minister." She said. "He gave up without a fight and wants to see you personally. Whatever he has to say could be a trap sir." Tonks said.

"He wanted to speak to the minister of magic?" Arthur asked

"Not in that way, what he said was he wanted to speak to Arthur Weasley, and then that he had made a grave mistake." Tonks said.

Arthur Weasley's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Where is he now?" he asked.

"Two rooms down sir. I checked him for anything else he might have on him. He gave me his wand when we first saw him on the grounds. I sent Mimms to find three more aurors to check the grounds just in case and they will have Hagrid helping them." Tonks said.

Percy stood behind his father listening intently "Father it could still be a trap" He said.

"I know Percy, Very well lets go." He said looking at the pink hair auror and followed Tonks down the hall as she led the way with Percy falling in behind his father.

As they entered the room Malfoy looked up at Arthur. "Hello Arthur." He said simply.

"Erm, hello Lucius, did you wish to speak with me?" Arthur said walking up to the man and conjuring a chair he sat down facing him. He conjured a table between them. "Dobby" Mr. Weasley said and the small elf appeared and looked wide-eyed at the man before the minister. "Tea and cakes please Dobby?" Mr. Weasley asked kindly and the elf disappeared and was back in a moment with a tea service and some small cakes on a platter and set them on the table. "Thanks Dobby that'll be all for now." And with that the surprised little elf disappeared.

The minister produced his wand and unbound Lucius and conjured two more chairs. "Tea Lucius?" Arthur asked.

"That sounds delightful thank you. It's been a while since I have enjoyed a cup." Malfoy said smiling a bit.

"So why are you here Malfoy?" Percy asked abruptly.

"Percy please be good enough to get me my glasses would you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"But father!" Percy said and was cut short.

"I need them to look over the statement that Mr. Malfoy is about to make Percy now be a good lad." He said to his son and Percy got up and left the room.

"Lucius how did you get onto the grounds?" Arthur asked after Percy had left.

"Ah the cave under the Womping Willow. I wasn't sure if it was even blocked yet. I dare say your staff has over looked it." Lucius said. "Oh and another thing Arthur, the Dark Lord has sent Nott out to find and kidnap an Unspeakable."

"I see and what would be the purpose for that?" Arthur asked taking a sip of tea.

"Well they set up wards on the lower part of the ministry and he feels that only an unspeakable can undo those wards. He left me down to try to find a way through them. I knew it to be highly unlikely that I would succeed and knew he would kill me to prove a point to the other death-eaters when I failed." Lucius said and took a bite of one of the cakes and washing it down with the tea and asked for a refill to which Tonks obliged.

"Thank you" Lucius said to her and turned to Arthur again. "I got a brief glimpse of his thoughts Arthur. You and Dumbledore were right I'm afraid. If the Dark Lord wins this war he intends to kill all the pure blood families as well. He's mad as a hatter now as well." He said as Percy came back into the room and handed Arthur his glasses.

"I see." Arthur said. "We are working on stopping him so is it my understanding that you wish to switch sides?"

"Father!" Percy started and Arthur raised his hand.

"Percy if you wish to remain here then sit and listen please but do not interrupt." Arthur told his son firmly.

Turning back to Lucius the other smiled. "I dare say your father at least understands how to treat his prisoners young man, you could learn a great deal from him." He turned to Arthur. "The youth. For once I am glad Draco and Narcissa defied me and is helping the Order." He said sighing. "At least they'll be ok after all this is over and to your question Arthur yes I wish to help bring down the Dark Lord."

"Percy run and fetch Miss Granger and ask her to bring the potion that will remove this Dark Mark from Mr. Malfoy's arm would you son?" he asked and Percy nodded and left. "Lucius I have to say that although we will look into the information we get from you, I want assurances that what you're telling me is the truth. Would you submit to Vertriserum?" Mr. Weasley asked and then added, "I believe what your telling me Lucius but others will want proof. You understand I'm sure."

Lucius hesitated and then nodded "Of course Arthur." He said finally.

"What are you wanting to trade for this information Lucius?" Arthur asked taking another sip of his tea.

"I want to disappear Arthur but I want Amnesty as well. I want to be free to start a new life elsewhere." Lucius Malfoy said quickly.

"We can offer you protection in the Order Lucius." Arthur said looking at the blonde haired man steadily. "As you know both Narcissa and Draco are members now"

Lucius's eyes looked steadily back at Arthur. "Seriously Arthur and what good would it do to try to reconcile? Narcissa has hated me for years for my hand in many of the slayings from the first war with the Dark Lord and I have pushed Draco to the point of accepting the dark mark. Do you think these are actions they will forgive me for? I cannot even forgive myself." Lucius chuckled and it was a hollow sound. "No Arthur I simply want to help where I can and vanish where I cannot be found. I have heard that Severus and Narcissa are on quite friendly terms. She is happily teaching here and doing quite well for her and Draco. No Arthur, you and I are men and we must face facts even if it is distasteful."

"Why not let them decide Lucius?" Arthur asked sadly "It has been my experience that women can be quite understanding about things after a time. And I am sure when they know you have come to your senses they will in time forgive you" Arthur said.

"I do not wish to be forgiven Arthur. I have betrayed the house of Malfoy. In time Draco will set things right again and the name of Malfoy I hope will be clean again." Lucius said. "I want only to see the end of the Dark Lord. I will be away for a time in hiding but you will be able to reach me by owl as I will give you and only you my location."

Lucius turned his head toward Tonks. "Your aunt and I were in an arranged marriage when we were young. Originally it was your mother I was supposed to marry but she ran off with a muggle." Lucius said the word muggle with distaste "She, your aunt Narci, always had a weakness for Severus but knew while we where young he was in love with Harry Potters mother. She agreed to marry me on one condition and that was that we have a child. Of course I agreed at once knowing I would need an heir some day to carry on the name of Malfoy." He lowered his head. "As a member of the family, so to speak, I would charge you with making sure he comes through this safe. I do not need a vow for this Nymphadora Tonks, only that you promise to look after him."

Tonks eyebrows shot up in surprise and she smiled for the first time. "Did you know Lucius that Draco and Harry have taken a vow of allegiance along with Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger?"

Lucius's face fell "Mother Of Merlin! Arthur!" He shouted turning back to Mr. Weasley. "Tell me you did not let them do this?!"

"I believe it was your wife and mine along with Lily's sister who decided to let them do it. They were told quite frankly that if they wouldn't help then the kids would do it themselves." Arthur Weasley said and sighed. "And it was Draco himself who suggested it."

Lucius had a mix of emotions on his face and then finally he relaxed and sighed as well. He turned back to Tonks. "Never the less I charge you with Draco's safety." He said as they heard the door open.

"I don't need looking after father." A pale Draco said from the now open doorway. He had his wand in his hand and Tonks quickly relieved him of it silently.

"He came of his own free will Draco" She said gently as she approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I've been listening." Draco said. "I no longer need you to ask for my protection father. I relieve you of the charge my father has placed on you Tonks. We all have a place in this war and you can't do your job as effectively looking out for me" He said looking up at her and then looking back to his father. "It seems funny, all these years all I wanted to do was impress you. I've never been incredibly brave and always thought you were. But here you are pleading for amnesty and then wanting only to disappear so you don't have to face him yourself." Draco said and a smile spread across his face suddenly "You're a coward!" He said and sudden realization hitting him. "All this time I looked up to you and your nothing but a coward." He said shaking his head and he turned and left them. Lucius look as pale as death.

"Lets get on with this so I can leave as quickly as possible Arthur" Lucius croaked out.

Arthur looked to Tonks for a moment and the latter left the room. Lucius had a lost look on his face and suddenly looked up to Arthur. "I want to see Potter before I leave Arthur."

"I'll see if he will agree to it but I warn you Lucius he might not." Arthur said.

"Don't do it Harry it's a trap of some kind" Draco said.

"I agree with Draco it's got to be a trap." Ron said as his brows furrowed. "Just what kind I can't figure."

"I assure you both Lucius is on the level with this. He just wants to talk to Harry before he leaves." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry for his part trusted Mr. Weasley and if he said it was safe then he knew that Mr. Weasley had taken a great deal of caution to make him safe. "Ok" he said and saw that Draco was about to start in again "Look Draco, Arthur Weasley wouldn't put me in any kind of danger and he'll be with me the whole time." He said turning to Arthur he nodded and they walked out of the third floor common room and made their way down to the temporary holding room for Lucius.

"The deal was that he wanted to talk to you alone Harry. I have bound him and taken his wand. Lucius gave me his word that he wouldn't harm you nor try to transport you while you two are in there. That word was in an unbreakable vow. It's the only vow I have asked of him." Arthur said and Harry nodded and opened the door and stepped in.

Lucius Malfoy regarded Harry from the chair he was in. Harry made a motion with his hand and the restraints holding Malfoy vanished.

Lucius looked down in surprise and back to Harry. "New powers Harry Potter I'm impressed." He said smiling not unlike he did so many years ago in the hallway outside Dumbledore's office. "You'll have great need of those new found powers too"

"What did you want to see me about Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said evenly.

"Down to business eh? I like that about you Potter, you're very direct. That more than anything will serve you well when you meet him again. He was livid about the Horicrux Potter. It's driven him mad. In a way it's made him stronger and less human." Malfoy said and shivered. "It's also affected his Oclemency"

"Tom's afraid for maybe the first time Lucius. He thought for so long he was unstoppable. He cannot make another Horicrux and knows that in the end he will have to face me as a mortal." Harry said. "I don't think he fears me though."

"Think again Potter. He fears you night and day. He has gotten where he talks to you when he is alone and even at times when others are around. Like he is carrying on a conversation with you." Malfoy said. "How do you rate the fear of the Dark Lord?"

"Have you heard the prophecy yet Lucius? Would you too like to hear it?" Harry asked and then sighed and told Malfoy the Prophecy. Lucius sat very still and when Harry finished it chuckled then it turned into a laugh.

"Ah Harry Potter. The Dark Lord made his own enemy and never knew it." Lucius said still smiling. "All this time I have thought he was the smart one when all along it was Dumbledore who was two steps ahead of him." Lucius laughed again which sent chills up Harry's spine.

"Is that it then? Is that all you wanted to say?" Harry asked.

"I want to know if you will truly face him Potter." Lucius said. "Will you truly face him and end his reign of terror? Or are you all talk? When the time comes can you throw the killing curse to end his miserable existence?"

"That's the question isn't it?" Harry said smiling. "That's the question on everyone's mind right now."

Lucius shifted uncomfortably in front of Harry as the latters green eyes bore into him. "Well Potter, can you or not?"

"I cannot murder him if that's what your asking Lucius, but I will defend myself." Harry said.

Lucius sat back and sighed. "Even if you have to kill him to do that?" Lucius asked.

"Even then Lucius." Harry said. "But I wont throw the killing curse or any other unforgivable at him Lucius. I am not a dark wizard and I won't be led down that road. As I have been studying magic the last seven years Lucius I have noticed using dark magic for some becomes an addiction that corrupts the soul. Like Bellatrix it can be something that makes you turn against all that you know and love. And using an unforgivable is twice as bad. Once you've thrown that curse and feel the power of it I believe inside that it changes you, which was why they were made illegal more than anything. I will defeat Tom Riddle but I wont use Dark Magic to do so."

"Your much like Dumbledore. Your even starting to sound like him." Lucius scowled.

"I'm nothing as wise or great and never will be. Dumbledore was a great man and the world was a better place with him in it. But he left with us all a tiny piece of himself in our hearts and in our minds. I just hope one day I can be an quarter as wise as he was." Harry finished. "Did I answer your question well enough Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy nodded and smirked. "Draco did a vow off allegiance with you did he not?"

"Yes he did" Harry said "He asked me to take it with him. It lasts till I defeat Tom"

"I ask that you release him from this vow." Lucius said. "I cannot demand it but I am simply asking you." He said quietly.

"I cannot Lucius. It would do more harm than good to do that. Like or not Draco and I are bound to the end to finish this and I'm not the only one he swore to stand behind in that vow." Harry said. "I'm sorry but even if I released him he would find away to make me renew it. He's a good man who will make good friends, and not just friends that he will use but friends that he can depend on and who can depend on him as well. That to me of late has become one of the true measures of being a man."

"My God you are starting to sound like Dumbledore!" Lucius said distastfully and then eyed Harry. "Arthur knows how to reach me when this thing reaches its end game. I suggest you send for me." Lucius said. "I know you were expecting maybe an apology Mr. Potter but wont get one. Until I take an active roll in this it would mean nothing to you in any case."

Harry smiled at the arrogance in the voice. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait then eh? Good day sir."

"Good day Harry Potter" Lucius said in turn and Harry walked out and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everything ok Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sir everything's fine. He just mainly wanted to know when the time comes will I be able to kill Voldemort." Harry said thoughtfully.

"And what did you tell him." Arthur asked.

"That I wouldn't use Dark Magic to kill Tom Riddle. Dark Magic Corrupts the user I believe but what I didn't tell him is that it only corrupts the user who has a bit of darkness in his soul already. I have this scar that connects me in some ways to Voldemort. Mr. Weasley. I would be a hypocrite if I used an unforgivable to stop Voldemort.. Besides I tried to throw the Cruciatus curse at Bellatrix back when Sirius first fell through the veil. I could'nt do it then and I doubt I could do it now." Harry said. "Dumbledore tried to tell me one time that with great power comes great responsibility."

"It does indeed Harry. Wise man Dumbledore." Arthur said as they stopped in front of the portrait of Sir Codogan who was hopping on first one foot then the other as the Hungarian horntail from the Picture in front of Harry's room chased him through the painting. (I've got you where I want you ye wee beastie! Come knights and help me slay this over grown lizard!)

Harry and Arthur chuckled at the small knight and then turned and shook hands. "Thanks for talking to Lucius, Harry." Arthur said.

"Lucius said that when the time comes for the showdown to contact him" Harry said.

Mr. Weasley looked thoughtful. "What did you make of him Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I think he really wants to defeat Voldemort." Harry said matter of factly. "Although I don't know what changed his mind."

"He got a brief glance in Voldemort's mind. It scared him Harry. He now knows that even the pure bloods would have been wiped out as well if Volddemort wins. It was part of Voldemort's plan all along." Arthur said.

Harry chuckled. "He could have just asked me a long time ago. Even I knew he would get around to that. I still don't trust him though Mr. Weasley" Harry said giving the password to the small knight.

When he entered the common room a barrage of questions hit him all at once and he sat down and told the rest about his talk with Lucius Malfoy. Draco and Ginny both scowled while Ron and Hermoine both had the same thoughtful expressions on their faces. Trinity who had moved in the small area with them was holding Draco's hand and looking anxiously at him in concern. Luna picked up her book again and started reading while Neville was working with a plant and lost in thought.

McGonagall called a meeting between the Order and a few of the trusted Aurors from the ministry and Harry was asked to attend. When he arrived he sat silently back while McGonagall explain that she would be gone for a few days. They discussed security for Hogwarts as well as defense strategy in case Hogwarts was attacked in her absence.

When most of the plans were discussed she finally turned to Harry. "Professor Potter will show you to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, I want it opened up and the catacombs booby trapped. I want a team of six Aurors stationed near the opening at all times." She said looking at Kingsley and Arthur Weasley who nodded. "I also want to make sure we have an early warning system set up in the forbidden forest. I want you to contact the twins Arthur and get some cameras set up along the perimeter."

"Right away Minerva" Arthur said.

"Right! Severus will be away as well on his own mission!" She said eyeing the young man. "Usually Professor Flitwick would be in charge but he will be too busy this time. Percy Weasley you'll take charge of Hogwarts until my return." She said looking pointedly at Percy who had turned pale. "You small demonstration of courage at the ministry of magic did not go unnoticed young man. See that you hold Hogwarts at all cost and keep its students protected as well. If it is a matter of the students or Hogwarts then evacuate the students to safety and abandon her."

Percy stood up "Hogwarts will remain awaiting your safe return Headmistress McGonagall, I'll see to it." Percy said standing a bit straighter.

"You can enlist the DA as well to help with security. Some of them I would bet on against some aurors." Harry said smiling and Percy smiled back. "I'll ask Hermoine for a list of the ones you'll be able to use."

"Very good Mr. Potter." Minerva said and turned back to the rest. "If all fails here we must retreat and regroup and take back the castle at a later date. I want a list of possible safe places with enough room to house students. The must be ready to receive students in case Hogwarts falls."

"I'll take care of the Minerva." Arthur said. "I know possibly ten locations already."

"Right and I don't want another Hogsmeade massacre. I want evacuation plans for Hogsmeade in case of an attack as well." The headmistress said.

"The American auror who is helping Madam Rosemerta could think of a few traps there as well I'd bet. I don't know how they are trained in America but it couldn't hurt to consult him for a few ideas." Harry said.

Kingsley nodded. "I'll go have a talk with the man as soon as this meeting is over" he said.

"Very well anything else?" McGonagall asked looking at those assembled.

Petunia raised her hand. "Yes Petunia?" Minerva asked.

"I could contact the Salem Academy and we could send the younger children there while you're away." She said.

"Good idea contact them tonight and we'll see if they would be receptive to that idea." McGonagall said. "Alright if that is all this meeting is adjourned."

While everyone was filing out on their separate missions Harry hung back and caught McGonagall's eye. "Yes Harry?" she said as he closed the door.

"Well Minerva I needed to tell you something that's been bugging Hermoine. Well it does Ron and I too and Luna even mentioned it." Harry said.

"Harry if I don't know the problem I cant find a solution." Minerva said smiling.

"Its Trinity." Harry said simply.

"Has she done something to offend someone? Is she causing trouble?" Minerva said frowning. "I thought she was quite a well behaved young lady."

"No nothing like that Minerva, I mean she is well behaved and Draco thinks the world of her." Harry said. "Well to cut right to the heart of the matter why did everyone else that went through the veil age while she stayed the same age? We don't even know her last name either" Harry asked.

Minerva started to speak and then sighed "I never even thought of that. As I remember she was lost in 1890 so by all accounts she should have been among those that are buried beyond the veil." She said quietly and then turned to the picture of Dumbledore on the wall. "Albus did you hear?"

"Indeed and a most excellent puzzle to work out." He said beaming down at McGonagall.

"Would you have an answer that would fit though?" Harry said smiling up at the old headmaster.

"Ah I have several young Harry but sadly none that are probable." Albus said now beaming at him and chuckling. "It maybe one of the mysteries of the veil that we'll never understand"

Harry nodded. "Just a bit too convenient though isn't it?" Harry asked but expected no answer. "I just don't want to Draco to get hurt. I would like this looked into but quietly so as not to offend either Draco nor Trinity." He said looking up at McGonagall. "We need Draco to stay focused in this and I don't want him thinking I am trying to sabotage his love life. It maybe nothing in the end and like Dumbledore says it maybe just part of the magic of the veil. Then again others aged and some even passed away in there and were buried."

Harry left McGonagall deep in thought soon after and nowhere near a solution.

Not long after Harry arrived back in the common room his friends bombarded him with questions that he answered as best he could. The had planned to have a couple of days at Godric's Hollow before the three groups left on their quests.

"So McGonagall picked Percy to watch Hogwarts?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Look he'll be answering to the ministry right? So all she really did was put him under his father's orders in a higher position. Besides she put the twins under him to help him out." Hermoine said.

"Besides Ron you said you had forgiven him." Ginny said and smirked. "Give him a chance to make up for what he did Ron. Look what he did for dad the day the ministry fell." She finished.

"Yeah I guess your right." Ron said grudgingly.

"Besides what's the worst that can happen with both the Ministry and the Order here?" Draco said. "Besides we have taken care of the vanishing cabinets and both are within the school set up to flank any attack on the part of the death-eaters. This time those cabinets will work against Voldemort." He said giving his best drawl and smirk.

"Well is everyone packed?" Harry said standing up.

"Yes Harry and it was nice that you thought of this. I haven't seen mom and dad since Christmas." Hermoine said.

"It would be a good time for you to sit and talk to your parents about all this Hermoine. You haven't done that yet." Ron said. "And don't worry we'll do it up like a meeting and bring them up to speed so they'll know everything."

"No! Ron that's great but I think it would be best if it was just your parents and mine along with you and I." Hermoine said and then turned to Harry. "No offense Harry but there's the wedding to talk about as well."

"Wedding?" Harry asked. "So soon?"

"Wow Weasley you don't waste any time do you?" Draco said chuckling.

"Well Draco I'm glad you think it's a good idea. Especially since Neville and Harry will be my best man and groomsman and that leaves you as the bonder." Ron said and Draco choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking leaving Harry patting him on the back laughing. Then Harry remembered he had to give a speech as best man and scowled.

"You know you could give me a spot where I don't have to talk in public ya know." Harry said.

"Just say what you said at Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry." Ron suggested and Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron he can't say that again he has to come up with a new speech." Hermoine said. "Please say you'll do it Harry! No one else but you deserves that spot. You've been our best friend since our first year!" Hermoine said and Harry noticed the nervousness in her eyes and nodded.

"Who are the brides maids?" Harry asked.

"Ginny and Luna of course!" she said as if it should be obvious and Harry rolled his eyes at Ron who shrugged.

"Wait Ron does this mean I have to give a speech as well?" Neville said suddenly looking pale.

"Its ok Neville I'll help you write something up that will be quick and easy to say." Luna said.

"Ok thanks Luna." He said hugging her but still looked pale. "I just hope I can remember it when it comes time."

Ginny suddenly squealed, "I'm getting a sister!" and she and Hermoine hugged and the talk among the girls started as Trinity and Luna were dragged into Hermoine's room with her and Ginny.

"So when is the wedding Ron?" Neville asked.

"Two weeks after we return." Ron said looking pale. "It was Hermoine's idea." He said and then sighed "And I agree. None of us know what's going to happen in this war. I want to make sure that we have some time together just in case."

"I think it's a good idea. How do you think your moms going to take it Weasley?' Draco said smiling and watching Ron pale further.

"Oyi Gosh mom's going to flip out!" Ron said then he smiled and looked toward Hermoine's room. "Well it'll be worth it."

"Wonder what mother will say when I tell her about Trinity?" Draco said and the smile vanished from his face.

"Don't tell me you asked her to marry you already?" Ron said.

"No not yet but I was thinking about it why?" Draco asked defensively. "Why Weasley don't think I'm good enough to ask her?"

"It's not that Draco you're being a prat again. We know you care about her. I just wish we knew more about her and why she never aged while she was in there while everyone else did." Ron said then thought about what he said and his jaw dropped. "I mean she is nice it's just that we, well that is to say." Ron stammered and looked to Harry who shook his head.

"Ron means that we should look for an explanation so that she doesn't suddenly start aging and you end up with a lady as old as McGonagall." Harry said.

"And what's wrong with my age young man?" McGonagall said from the Fireplace where her head was poking through.

Harry stared wide-eyed and stammered "No I just meant that"

"I know what you meant Harry" she said smiling. "Draco I need to see you and Trinity along with Harry and Hermoine and Ron you need to find Narcissa and Severus and bring them to my office. After that meeting you children can go to Godric's Hollow." She said and she was gone.

All four boys raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Children! Oyi how old do you have to be to stop being called children!" Ron said making a face as he jumped up and knocked on Hermoine's portrait and within the hour all arties were sitting within McGonagall's office.

"I thank you all for being here." She said looking at those assembled. "Mr. Potter and I discussed this earlier and I have stumbled onto something that I think Trinity can clear up for us." McGonagall said and turned to her. "Trinity you listed your name as Rackham is that correct?"

Trinity had suddenly bowed her head and nodded. "But that's not your real sir name is it child?" she asked and Trinity shook her head. "Are you afraid to tell someone in here your real name?" Trinity nodded again. "I see. Well I know who you are and I can assure you that person would be pleased to have you for family Trinity." at those words Trinity looked up hopefully with tears in her eyes.

"B-but you don't know that Headmistress." Trinity half sobbed. "And it might be-" she started and then McGonagall cut across her words.

"I can tell you this it would do more good than harm if he knew." Dumbledore said smiling down at her. "I knew I recognized you from some place. But first I think we should talk about how you haven't aged." Dumbledore said.

"First I want to ask you about your stay inside the veil and the moments leading up to it." McGonagall said taking over. "You said upon Grindelwald's Orders you were thrown into the veil is that correct?"

Trinity nodded. "My home was attacked and I sent my mother with both my brothers while I helped father defend our home. My mother was the last to step into the floo when father was blasted back into the fireplace with her as she said her destination and both vanished leaving me there alone. I ran to the fireplace after sending a reductor curse at the intruder but did not make it in time." She said. "It was my birthday and father had just given me my birthday present that morning. It was something he was working on in the department of mysteries." She finished.

"Your father was an unspeakable?" Hermoine asked and Trinity nodded.

"What did your father give you Trinity?" Harry asked.

"A necklace that had a tiny hourglass on it." She said and Hermoine gasped.

"A time turner!" She said and realization dawned on Harry and his eyebrows shot up.

"When you were thrown into the veil was it smashed?" Snape asked beating Hermoine to the question.

She nodded her head and pulled from within the pocket of her robes the broken necklace. "Time in the veil was different for me. It would speed up and then for days I would wonder around and meet new people and make friends." She said and a tear escaped her eye. "Then time would speed up again and the friends I would make would be old or worse. Friends I made when I first came into the veil were younger than I was and then time sped up and when it stopped they were dead. That was the first time it sped up for me." She finished and turned to Draco "It was awful not knowing when it was going to happen. I might have missed Harry's coming if time had sped up suddenly."

"But it didn't and you are here with us." Draco said quietly and reached out and took her hand. Harry looked at Narcissa and she was smiling at the two and he breathed a sigh of relief for now.

"Now I understand. Time was effected according to your stay within the veil but no one else's time was effected. Yes that could happen." Hermoine said. "Were you thrown in with anyone else?" she asked and Trinity shook her head.

"I was the only one that I remember being thrown in at that time. Days later a group of younger kids were thrown in and I made friends with them." Trinity said.

"Ok that clears that up." McGonagall said. "Now it would be best if you told those assembled your real sir name Trinity."

Trinity looked at Draco with tears in her eyes and back to McGonagall who nodded. Draco looked to McGonagall as well. "She is related to someone in this room then?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco she is." McGonagall looked around at those assembled and frowned until his eyes landed on Harry and his eyes widened and he looked back at Trinity and then back to Harry.

"Your last name is Potter isn't it?" Draco said and smiled.

"What?" Harry almost shouted standing up. "Your last name is Potter?" he asked.

Trinity seemed to shrink in her chair. "I'm sorry Trinity" Harry said lowering his voice suddenly. "It was just that it, I mean I wasn't expecting."

"What Potter is saying in his own smooth way Trinity" Draco said smiling at her "Is that it surprised him is all."

Harry stepped forward and reached down and took her hand. "I have family from the Potter side of the family." He said pulling her to his feet and holding her at arms length smiling. "How about we just call you my cousin although you maybe my-"

"Great-Great-Great aunt Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said beaming down at them. "Trinity Larissa Potter."

"Harry I wanted to tell you but you have so much on your shoulders I thought I would get in the way and Draco and you used to be rivals here and I thought if you found out you might forbid me to see him or that he might now want to be with me." She said and there was still fear in her eyes.

Harry looked at Draco "Are your intentions honorable Draco? What I mean is do you promise to be good to her Draco? I'd hate to have to hex you if you weren't." Harry said seriously.

"I-I promise Harry." He stammered and for once there was no smirk on his face.

"Does it matter that she is a Potter to you or your mother?" Harry said looking at both in turn and Narcissa was smiling.

"No it doesn't Harry. She is after all a pure blood." Narcissa said. "And even if she weren't pureblood she would be quite a catch for Draco." She said causing all three to sigh and Harry smiled and turned to Trinity.

"Then I see no reason why you shouldn't see Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"I am glad we got this cleared up." McGonagall said. "I have other matters to attend to before I join you for dinner tomorrow Mr. Potter so could you all kindly leave my office so I can finish up. I'm sure you all want to get to Godric's Hollow before dinner time tonight." She said smiling.

Harry was thoughtful as they made their way back to the common room. Draco had an arm around her waste and she had her hand in Harry's hand. "We'll go to Gringots tomorrow morning and I'll open you an account in your name Trinity. That way no one can say your marrying him for his money you know." Harry said smiling suddenly and saw Draco chuckle and Trinity squeezed his arm and admonished him.

"In my day a remark like that would have brought about a duel." She said teasingly.

"You mean between Draco and I?" Harry asked.

"No between you and I cause I would have hexed you for teasing us." Trinity said as her brown eyes were filled with mischief. "And I still may."

"Well I know she's a Potter now." Harry said chuckling. "If you two ever get married I'll be sure to always keep an extra guest room for Draco for when you throw him out for being a prat." Harry said making a mock sigh.

"Shut it Harry!" Draco said and pretended to act hurt.

When they reached Godric's Hollow he pulled the house elves in and talked to them about taking orders from Trinity.

The Grangers arrived right before dinner with Hagrid. Aunt Petunia along with All the Weasley's showed up and Remus and Tonks, Sirius and Drusilla, Narcissa with Draco and Severus, Luna and her father and Neville and his grandmother, everyone was there and it was like Christmas dinner all over again for Harry.

The Grangers and the Weasley's along with Ron and Hermoine excused themselves and walked to the small parlor after dinner to talk. Hermoine inform her parents of all that was going on in the Wizarding community and how it affected them as well. She told them all about Voldemort and the Death-eaters.

All in all the Grangers took it well. "Well I can't say that we didn't know things were rough in the magical world already. Your mother has been writing to Harry's Aunt and she has filled us in on most of this." Mr. Granger said frowning. "I am not happy that you didn't tell us sooner though. I might be able to help as well you know. I was in the service before you were born." He said.

"Your father was the best combat dentist around too." Mrs. Granger said smiling and winking at Hermoine and the rest. "Its why I fell in love with him. And the uniform, he looked so handsome in his uniform." She said turning back to him and smiling.

"Mock me if you will Janice but I still own and can fire a weapon." Mr. Granger said.

"Jonathan these people are magical though. What could we do to them really? No best let them sort it out although if worse comes to worse we could come back and join in and do something." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermoine was proud of them both for wanting to help. Her father wanting to join the battle and her mothers clear thinking. "Yes well at the present time I'm afraid it's just a matter of time before we end this war." Mr. Weasley said. "It should all be over in a few months. We are having some luck of late rounding up a few death-eaters. Someone's bound to crack soon on their main location." He said and Mrs. Weasley patted his hand as he smiled fondly down at her. "Nope best to just enjoy the rest of your vacation when you go back and we'll let you know when its safe."

"A few months?" Mr. Granger asked.

"What about our practice here?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It's for the best though I'm sure Janice." Mr. Granger sighed and put an arm around his wife.

"Now Hermoine and Ron about getting married so soon. I think you kids should put it off a year. Think about it for a while and wait till you both have a decent job." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mother we already have decent jobs. We are teaching at Hogwarts next year and then I'll be taking Auror Training year after next with Harry." Ron said.

"Yes well Mrs. Weasley after next year I am going to apply for a job in the department of Mysteries." Hermoine said "I'm sure Ron as talented as he is at Quidditch could get a place on any of the teams or go on to Auror training and become a top Auror or maybe he might just want to teach at Hogwarts. In either case Ron has asked me to marry him and we have set a date. I'm sorry if you're disappointed in his choice." She finished holding her head up in defiance.

"Do you really think I could look at you and my son together and think that he made a bad choice Hermoine?" Mrs. Weasley was taken aback. "On the contrary I think it's a wonderful match. I have been waiting for a while for you two to come to your senses." She said smiling a knowing smiled toward Mrs. Granger.

"Yes she talks about Ron quite a lot at home as well." Mrs. Granger said.

"Mother I do not!" Hermoine said turning scarlet then sighed. "Well ok maybe I do."

"So Ron you want to marry my daughter eh? Walk with me a bit son." Mr. Granger said motioning Ron toward the front door. Harry, Ginny, Draco and Trinity saw Ron and Mr. Granger walk out and Ron looking rather pale.

"Wonder what the muggle wants to talk about with Ron?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "The muggle is Hermoine's dad you dolt! More than likely he'll have the "This is my little girl don't hurt her" Speech." Harry said and then smirked at Draco. "Same on I'll have to have with you after you ask Trinity to marry you."

"Harry I am older than you are!" Trinity said blushing furiously. "Besides which I am anything but your little girl."

"But you are family and in a way you're younger than me." Harry said.

"I knew he would have second thoughts about us." Draco said standing up straight on the stairs looking at Harry and frowning.

"Draco you're being a prat I said nothing of the kind. I just meant that we would have to have the "You be nice to her speech" one more time." Harry said. "Now pipe down they'll catch us.

Ginny looked at Trinity and rolled her eyes. "Boys. Doesn't matter what year it is they are still impossible." She said smirking and Trinity giggled nodding.

Aunt Petunia found them on the stairs and admonished them for listening in and then drew Harry aside into her room. "Harry I'll be leaving now. I'll be taking the floo in the Library." She said. "I am going to the Salem Academy and I'll be meeting up with your Uncle and Dudley there."

Harry suddenly didn't know what to do and then hugged her tightly as she hugged him as well. When they pulled apart both had tears in their eyes. "I'll write when I can Aunt Petunia." Harry said. "Thanks for, well for everything." Harry said.

Aunt Petunia gave him one of her best Petunia grimaces. "For everything?" She asked and they both burst out laughing. "I love you Harry." Petunia said looking kindly into his eyes. "I will be making room for a lot of the Hogwarts students when I arrive so I expect I'll be quite busy for a while. Write me as soon as you get back from your mission ok? And do be careful wont you?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia. Well as careful as I can being Harry Potter and having a Dark Lord after me." He said smiling.

"Cheeky kid, I love you and do be careful." She said again straightening his collar and ruffling his hair. And with that she gathered her things and walked down to the library to floo to the Salem Academy.

Back on the staircase Harry found Draco, Ginny and Trinity still listening to plans of the wedding although Draco looked bored now. "Nothing. No arguing or anything! Fighting Pigmy Puffs would be more exciting!" he said smirking. "Besides I feel like I'm eleven again."

"And sometimes act it now pipe down you two." Ginny hissed earning glare from both the boys which she ignored as Trinity stifled another giggle.

Finally the parents agreed on the wedding date set by Ron and Hermoine and Harry could tell they were getting ready to exit so he stood up and acted as if he was just coming down the stairs followed by the rest.

"Harry, Draco just the men I wanted to see." Mrs. Weasley said. " Harry I want you, Draco, Ron and Neville to get out your dress robes dear and I'll take them and have them cleaned while your gone. We want you four looking handsome." She said beaming at Harry. "Now if Charlie and the twins would only find someone nice."

"Oh yes two mentally handicapped twin girls and a female Dragon trainer. Wonder where we'll find those?" Ginny asked.

"We heard that sister dear!" Fred said.

"Not very nice of you is it?" George said.

"After all we've done for you taking you under our wing." Fred said.

"Supplying you with love potion for all those past boyfriends." George said.

"I've never needed a love potion!" Ginny denied. "And you two know it!"

"Teaching you to fly." Fred said. "George lets face it she is just like us." And they looked at each other and smiled. "YES!" and high fived each other.

Molly Weasley for once just laughed along with everyone else and hugged her kids each in turn.

Harry and his crew packed their separate backpacks and the twins supplied them each with a small tent that was as big as the house on Privit drive inside. Although it had six separate rooms each with a bunk bed. It had a full kitchen and bathroom as well.

"Well we've one more day together and then we won't be seeing each other till we get back." Hermoine said looking around at them all. "You two try to act civil to each other." She said looking from Draco to Harry. "And look after Luna." She added in a whisper to Harry as she hugged him.

"Don't worry Hermoine we'll come back ok." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah Granger just be sure you look after Weasley so he doesn't get lost." Draco said chuckling.

"Shut it Draco!" Ron said and then stuck out his hand. Draco's eyebrows shot up and he took Ron's hand and shook it. "Just come back safe."

"Y-you too Weasley." Draco said suddenly at a loss for words.

After talking for a while longer they went to their separate rooms and turned in. The next day was full of activity as all three groups went over their equipment and Harry opened his closet and drew out the duster that the Twins had given him. He laid it out on the chair for the next morning. They would all be up and leaving early.

"Harry I packed some extra Gillyweed in your backpack in an inside pocket just in case." Neville said.

"Thanks Neville" Harry said.

"Neville here take this and add it in your backpack." Draco said handing him a small case. "It's got several restorative potions, A few antidote potions for some of the well known poisons and even a couple Bezoars stones in there just in case. All of them are marked so you'll know what it is." He finished and shook Neville's hand.

"Well everyone, less than twelve hours left." Harry said. "I suggest we get down to dinner and then get to bed early tonight."

"Good idea I'm starving." Ron said.

Only Luna seemed unperturbed as they finished dinner that night. It was a quiet somber affair with none of the jokes and laughing that had been at the table the previous night. All seemed lost in thought.

Harry woke the next morning with Sirius, Remus and Severus making sure they were all ready and doing a last minute check through their gear. "We checked it five times yesterday." Harry said and in fact Harry had checked his gear six times. Everyone was wearing muggle clothes with a tan shirt and khakis pants with a wide belt that the twins clipped three cases to.

"What's in the cases?" Harry said pulling on his duster.

"An invisibility cloak for each of you, a few surprises we whipped up in the lab in this one on your left in case you get into a situation and this one on the back has headlamp/Viewer set up and we have charmed three of the large foe glasses so we can monitor your progress." George said and Harry was impressed.

"You guys are sure the signal will reach back here?" Harry asked.

"Of course it will Harry its done by magic, and besides we gave one to your aunt to test when she left and we have been receiving a good picture since then." Fred said.

"Right!" McGonagall said from the front of the room. "Ok listen up. Each party will be taking a different route. Our party will be going by floo. The Egyptian Mission will be Aparating. And Harry your team will be going by Port Key to the island of Barbados." She said.

Harry and Ginny had already said their goodbyes that morning every once in a while they would glance at each other.

Draconian walked over to Harry, Draco and Luna. "You kids ok? Nervous?"

"No sir this should be fun." Luna said and looked at Harry. "Just think a lost underwater city!"

"We'll have to find it first and that's the easy part. It's loaded with ancient curses young lady." Draconian said to Luna who just smiled in return making Draconian huff.

Both Remus and Sirius made their way over to Harry and Sirius embraced him and then turned and shook Remus's hand. "Take care of them you old wolf" Sirius said and turned back to Harry. "You'll do ok Harry just be careful." And Harry nodded feeling the first bit of nervousness hit him.

"Follow me and stay close." Remus said and they left Godric's Hollow through the front door and made their way down the path to the road with Severus bringing up the rear.

Harry looked back and saw the Egyptian group coming out of the house and heading in their direction. When Harry's group made it to the road Snape held out an old shoe. "Ok everyone touch the shoe we don't have much time." And as soon as they all touched the shoe Harry felt that tug behind the navel sensation and they were gone.

Hermoine reached out and grabbed Ron's hand in hers and he squeezed it. "He'll be ok Hermoine." He said and she tried to smile but Ron knew she would worry until they returned. "Ok focus Hermoine. We can't do anything to help him we need to focus on the mission." He said and she nodded.

"Ok everyone I want you to look at this picture." Bill said handing out some small pictures of a stone room. "That is the rear entrance to the sphinx. It's closed off to muggles so that wizards can use it as an aparations spot. Alright everyone ready? On three, one, two, and"

And on three Hermoine, Ron and the rest turned on the spot and were gone leaving the road in front of Godric's Hollow deserted once more in the early morning light.

Ginny who was staring out the front window as the two groups departed felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned her head looking into the soft smiling face of Narcissa Malfoy. "They'll be ok Ginny."

"I know I just can't help worrying." She said turning back to look out the window at the now empty lane at the end of the drive.

"Come" McGonagall said. "It's time to make our departure. We'll be going straight to an Inn in St. Petersburg called "The northern Lights" and then we'll wait till tonight to go to the Moscow Museum." She said and then took down the floo pot and when each had a scoop McGonagall took a scoop herself and put the pot back onto the mantel.

She stepped back and threw the floo powder in turning the fire that crackled within the fireplace green and stepped in "The Northern Lights Inn" and was gone. Narcissa nodded for her to go next and Ginny stepped with and called the name of the Inn out and was gone.

As the last member of their group stepped forward and vanished into the fireplace Mrs. Weasley was just coming out of her room and heard a noise on the landing as she opened her door she saw Trinity staring out the window on the second floor. She came up behind her and Trinity turned at the sound. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake anyone." Trinity said.

"It's ok. I woke up earlier to hug my children before they left." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How do you do it?" Trinity asked.

"Do what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Watch the ones you love leave on such dangerous missions time and again." Trinity said and turned to the older woman and crumbled into her arms. "I don't think I'll be able to breath till they return" she half sobbed.

"I have that feeling every time my children and my husband step out of the house dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she held the younger girl. "But I also trust them to take care of themselves to a degree."

Mrs. Weasley stood holding Trinity till she had shed her tears. "Thank you and I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly and come with me. The rest of this household will want breakfast when they wake up." She said smiling at the young girl.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: 17 – Visit to the Three broomsticks, Voldemort, Lucius and starting the Quests

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	18. Chapter 18

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 18 : 18 – That flighty Temptress, Adventure.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 7

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Ginny Weasley stepped out into the grand foyer of 'The Northern Lights Inn' in St. Petersburg and the first thing she noticed was the ceiling was enchanted to show the northern lights. She looked around in awe of the place. Mostly decked out in antiques the place gave off at first a very aristocratic air that Ginny immediately disliked. She much preferred the Inn near Diagon Alley 'The Leaky Cauldron' because it was a place that felt more comfortable.

Narcissa advanced to the desk at once and secured them rooms for the night. A man in a uniform came around and took their things up to their rooms while the four went into the small lounge for breakfast. Ginny noticed a formal table with everything you could ask for on a breakfast menu and helped herself, as did the others. As they were having breakfast there was small talk among them but mostly it was subdued.

After breakfast they went to the room McGonagall was staying in and made their plans. They would aparate to the Moscow Museum at eleven that night and make a quick entry to the museum but Ginny had a different idea. "Why not go during the day. We wouldn't have to be that close to the things on display to cast the charm Hermoine showed me how to do to see if any of the artifacts are the Horicrux. And if they aren't we can go to our next destination." She reasoned and the others could find no flaw in the plan.

"Very well Miss Weasley but we wont be able to get in legally till ten." McGonagall said.

"We could do a bit of early morning site seeing before the museum opens." Suggested Flintwick.

"Yes I suppose it wouldn't hurt." McGonagall said reluctantly.

"We'll need to be able to blend in a bit more though." Narcissa said and did a small charm on her clothes that turned them into a smart two-piece woman's business suit and did the same with McGonagall and Ginny.

"Ah I have just the thing." Flintwick said and charmed his clothes to a smart black business suit that fit perfectly on his small frame.

The four left the Inn and then proceeded down the street and turned into the first alleyway. McGonagall held out her arm for Ginny and she grabbed hold and felt that strange feeling of Aparation.

Harry, wind whipping his hair every which way, heard Snape tell them to let go and as he jerked his hand back he felt himself falling and quickly recited a spell and he suddenly righted himself and floated down gently beside the rest onto a small beach that was still dark.

Draconian took out his want and a piece of parchment and lit the tip of his wand in the moonlight. Harry looked up and saw a half moon and sighed in relief and noticed that Remus was doing the same and they smiled at each other turning to look at the piece of parchment that the others were looking at.

Harry noticed that what Draconian held was a map which included the island they were on. A line of dots stretched out from where the lighthouse on the point was to about what Harry guessed to be about twenty miles and ended in an 'X' and chuckled. "X marks the spot eh?" he said to Draco who smirked.

"Actually Harry 'X' doesn't mark the spot. It just marks one of the clues to the whereabouts of the temple of Osirus." Snape said. "We'll need a boat Remus."

Remus nodded and stepped forward leading the way while everyone fell in behind him. They walked down the beach into the night heading toward what Harry saw were the hotels and boat docks down the way. When they were passing the hotels Harry saw a group with scuba tanks and going toward the beach. "Their going scuba diving at night?" Harry asked.

Luna came up beside him. "Yes some of the aquamarine life is nocturnal just like the some of the wildlife and magical creatures that you see on land." She said. "After my second year dad took me on a trip to find the saber-toothed shark."

Harry turned to her and noticing the affection she held in her voice. "I think a lot of the animals he made up just to give me something to look for." She said wistfully. "He always knew how to make me feel better and I always will love him for that." She said.

"And the Crumple Horned Storkack?" Harry asked smiling.

Luna smiled suddenly and turned to Harry as they walked. "If you promise not to tell, I knew there never was one but I really enjoy Hermoine's reactions when I pull one of Daddy's made up creatures up in front of her." She said giggling and caused Harry and Draco who had heard to chuckle as well.

"Your secret is safe with us Luna." Draco said.

"Yeah maybe we could make up a few while we're out here and you can tell her all about them when we get back It would have to be something close to being believable though." Harry chuckled

"No I am thinking of not doing it anymore. She doesn't take me as serious as I would like." Luna said as she looked forward again. "And as for your question Harry at one time there were was Crumple Horned Storkack but now they are all extinct. Father knew that already though. He just thought it would make an amazing article. And he was right."

"I read that article and your father does keep his readers interested Miss Lovegood." Severus said. "He was quite the dreamer in school as I remember. Always making up the most amazing stories to keep his fellow classmates entertained."

"I remember that was one of the main reasons your mother loved him so much." Remus said.

They continued on in silence toward the boat docks ahead. Harry looked at each in turn and suddenly wished Dumbledore was there sharing another adventure with him.

Soon Remus and Severus had secured a charter boat and Harry thought maybe the two had used a bit of magic to do so until he found out the captain himself was a wizard. The boat was an eighty-foot steel hulled workboat with a winch crane in the rear. The Captain would have been a good match for any pirate captain Harry thought and said so to Remus.

"Harry you'll find muggles and wizards aren't that much different. Both sometimes feel the calling of the sea or the mountains or maybe even of being a teacher or an Auror." He said.

The captain had overheard and gave Harry a weary smile. "Son I come down here after I graduated out of that there Salem Academy. I worked my way here on a freighter and when I arrived I stopped. I knew this here was where I wanted to stay. I bought me a small boat and went to fishing. Being a wizard I was a better fisherman than some." He said winking at Harry. "Then I saw this boat and fell in love with it. I had earned enough buy that time to buy her and that's just what I did. I've been happy ever since. Doesn't take much to make some people happy."

He let Harry steer the boat at times and Harry asked him about the charms he used at fishing and the area around. When they made their destination it was agreed that Draco Remus and Harry would make the dive. Captain Harlow passed the three some Gilly-weed he took from a small box much like that, that Draco had made. When they were stripped down into their bathing suits they each popped a piece of the gilly-weed into their mouths.

As soon as they took the gilly-weed Harry dove in remembering how fast it worked for him during the tri-wizard tournament. Harry heard two more splashes and looked around as he completed the transformation. Immediately they dove deeper into the abyss.

Harry felt drawn deeper and suddenly yanked on Remus's foot and pointed to their left and took off in that direction heading toward the bottom. Before him he could see something with a spectral glow coming from the sea floor. Closer and closer until he made out what looked like a small cave entrance. As they gathered around the entrance Remus made it clear that he would go first and the other two nodded although Harry could feel the soft glow of the cave pulling to something within him harder than before.

When they entered the cave they went about forty feet and then suddenly the glow came from above them and they surfaced into an underwater cavern lit up with torches just as the Gilly-weed lost its effects and all three gasped for breath. The walls of the cavern was glittering as if thousands of diamonds were within the rock. Ahead of them stone steps led out of the water and to an entryway carved out of the rock itself. More light was coming from within the wide doorway set in the middle between wide Greek style columns.

As they stepped up onto the stairway Harry did a drying charm on himself and looked around as the other two were doing the same. Pulling a small bag out of his waistband he opened it to find a set of dry robes and quickly put them on as the others did the same. Then with Remus in the lead they walked slowly up the steps and through the open set of double doors at the top.

When Ron and Hermoine had arrived in Egypt the sun was just rising enough to illuminate the pyramids and start them sweating in the robes they were wearing. Hermoine quickly did a cooling charm as they started out.

Bill was leading the way to the largest pyramid in the center. When Ron had visited him years earlier he had remembered that is was the one pyramid where their tour had ended with him being chased by a cursed mummy. One, which no one knew where it had come from. Ron remembered leaning against a wall one minute and a bandaged hand going around his throat the next.

"I remember this place." Ron said looking up.

"Yes well there is a part of this place that has never been truly explored although we know the tunnel system is pretty vast." Bill said.

"How come more exploration hasn't been done?" Hermoine asked.

"Some of its funding but mostly it's the amount of the curses you find the deeper you go. Their really bad ones too." Bill said.

"A-are there really cursed mummies in some of the tombs?" Neville asked and Ron nodded.

"In some of them and especially this one. I'll show you two spells once we're inside to use on them though and it should be safe." Bill said smiling.

Sirius brought up the rear of the small party and was squinting into the morning sun. "God its been so long since I have been able to get out." He muttered. "Cooped up in Azkaban, a cave and Grimmald and then that veil."

Neville heard him and gave him a weary look. "Azkaban must have been horrible especially knowing you were innocent." He said to Sirius.

"I hope after we defeat Voldemort we can round up the Dementors and extinguish them. No one should have to spend time around those demons." Sirius said shivering as a chill ran through him thinking about the Dementors.

Ron took Hermoine by the hand and they shared a look between them. If they ever made it they would help Sirius lobby for the extermination of the Dementors. If they all made it through this.

When they reached the entrance Bill took time to show them a few spells that they would need. Not surprisingly Hermoine was the first to learn them all quite quickly. Bill passed one of the two men working and stopped to talk for a bit as he was a friend and then they moved on deeper into the Pyramid.

"From the books we've been pouring over the entrance to the tunnel should be in the back of the family burial chamber where his servants were mummified and buried." Sirius said and Bill nodded as they moved on. Finally after what seemed like forever Bill stopped outside the entrance to the chamber and took out the notes he made about the tunnel entrance. Looking around he saw the recessed wall he was looking for and pointing his wand at the picture of the phoenix shot a spell causing the pictures to come to life and flare up in flames like a real phoenix.

A door immediately opened up to their left and Bill took one of the flairs that the twins gave him and lit it and it gave off an ultra bright light illuminating their path ahead. Once a set of spikes were set in the wall and when Bill stepped onto the step that was the trigger it sent the spikes out. They stopped just as they would have went into his legs and dropped like stones. Bill had been ready for the first signs of a booby trap and they proceeded more cautiously.

During their travel inside the tunnel Hermoine noticed as they passed quite a few scorpions and spiders that Ron had looked a bit fearful but otherwise was holding up well. Only once did he hold up the group when an extremely large spider dropped on his head. While he was jumping around trying to get it off he ended up throwing it toward the far wall hitting a switch causing a door up ahead to close. It took Bill an hour to get past the door much to the embarrassment of Ron.

They stopped for lunch at two in the afternoon and Bill took out the notes again. "Seems to me we have passed most of the things it talks about here. Up ahead there are three chambers to go through and in each chamber there is a test. We have to get through to get to the next chamber. The fourth chamber is where we'll find the scroll with the spell on it." Bill said.

As they finished their lunch a blast came from behind them up toward the tunnel entrance and Hermoine felt a cold feeling run up her spine. "Stay here I'll be right back." Sirius said and ran back the way that had come. Hermoine and Ron exchanged another glance and Ron looked up at his brother.

"Bill do you think there will be airshafts down this tunnel like there are in the other tunnels?" Ron asked.

Bill looked worried and started to answer when the sounds of spells being fired brought them to their feet and Sirius flew into the room followed by two spells that shot between the group gathered around. Ron threw Hermoine to the ground as another barrage of spells hit the far wall and Neville dove behind a small stone bench that sat near the entryway as the top was blasted off. Sirius scrambled up with his back to the side of the opening and Bill was on the other side of the doorway to the next chamber.

Four jets of lights flew past from the doorway and three death-eaters barged into the room. Sirius stunned one and started dueling with the other while Neville, Ron and Hermoine all blasted the third off his feet and into the wall and with the sickening crunch of the impact the death-eater that was dueling Sirius spun around and tried to Aparate but couldn't and cursed loudly.

Bill fired two curses at the death-eater taking him to the ground and Sirius nodded his thanks. "The entrance is blocked so we'll have to either find another way out or dig our way out when we return." Sirius said.

"Did you see anymore than this?" Hermoine asked.

"As far as I could see there were only three of them." Sirius said.

Neville and Ron in the meantime had tied the two stunned death-eaters up on the ground where they lay while Bill looked at the other one and turned to Sirius and shook his head.

Hermoine and Neville looked sick but Ron stood up and looked at Bill. "Well lets get going we haven't got far to go." Ron said avoiding looking at the death-eater.

Bill nodded and took the lead going through to the next chamber again and down the corridor that opened up in the far wall. Soon a light up ahead could be seen and they struck out at a faster pace.

Rounding a corner they walked into the first chamber that would test them and the door sealed itself behind them. In the center of the room was a small alter. The door on the far side was sealed as well and there were a few skeletons on the floor turning to dust from age.

Hermoine walked up to the alter and was looking at the runes on the front. "I've seen these kind before. They are from ancient Mesopotamia. This Rune here talks about blood and this one here is about opening a door. The rest I'm not sure of though." She said in frustration.

"Not to worry I know this kind of seal." Bill said stepping forward and took out a small pocket knife and cut the palm of his hand and smeared it on the stone alter. Nothing happened. "Nothing" he said frowning and then his face cleared.

"Ron can you step over here for a moment?" Bill said.

Ron frowned and stepped forward and Bill took his hand and again made a cut across it. "Smear the blood on the alter Ron." He said as he healed his own hand.

Ron stepped forward and smeared the blood on his hand on the top of the alter and the next door suddenly whooshed open. "Just as I thought." Bill said smiling. "Had to be the blood of a virgin." Bill said and Ron suddenly cursed and turned five shades of red.

"That's not funny Bill!" Ron said and suddenly turned on his heels and stalked off through the next door. Hermoine was red as well and Sirius and Bill were both laughing. Neville was trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"That wasn't nice Bill." Hermoine admonished sternly before following Ron into the next chamber with the others falling in behind her.

Percy and the twins had been trying to work out a defense for Hogsmeade as it sat unprotected and in the open before Hogwarts. Percy wanted to extend the magic that kept Hogwarts safe but was reluctant to try such a thing as it might damage the wards already keeping the castle safe.

Now Percy Weasley was pale and shaken. Not two hours after McGonagall and the others had left, Professor Sinistra awakened him to let him know that Hogsmeade had disappeared. He was confused as he looked over the astronomy tower at the place where Hogsmeade had once been. That's where the twins found him an hour later still trying to make sense of it.

"Hello brother dear!" Fred said beaming at him.

"How do you like our latest work?" George asked.

"Latest work? What do you mean? How can you even think like that at a time like this! Hogsmeade is gone! Completely disappeared off the map!" Percy said still looking out at the place the tiny town once stood.

"We know." Fred said giving his brother a high five.

"We did it." George said.

"With just a touch of help from that American Auror chap." Fred said.

Percy winced and slowly turned an incredulous star toward his brothers. "What? You made Hogsmeade, Why? No never mind that HOW?!" Percy choked out.

"Don't worry brother dear its still there alright." George said handing Percy a slip of paper.

Percy took the slip of paper and read what was on the front. 'Hogsmeade Village 10 kilometers south of Hogwarts Castle' and looked back up as Hogsmeade became visible to him.

"Brilliant! It's bloody brilliant!" Percy said in awe then he saw the low stone wall surrounding the town as well. "That wall wasn't up before where did that come from?"

"The combined efforts of the town. Its only five feet tall but it surrounds the whole town and it's got anti aparations spells on it since a few minutes ago." Fred said.

"The flu connects to only one place right now and that's to Hogwarts." George said.

"In other words we have taken complete care of Hogsmeade for the time being." Fred said beaming again.

"Have I ever told you two how proud I am to have you two for brother?" Percy asked smiling at the two.

"About time he came around George." Fred said.

"Now he's like everyone else. In awe of us." George said.

"Does dad know yet?" Percy asked. "What kind of spell is that anyways? Its not the Fidelis for sure."

"Well no one really knows yet except those in Hogsmeade last night. Business owners and those in the ministry we trusted." Fred said frowning.

"We were just making the rounds here with you being first since we are helping you defend this place." George said.

"And the spell is something the American Auror and George and I came up with. It's a variation on the Fidelis charm." Fred said.

"We don't know how long it will last but it was worth a try. At least it'll give those time in Hogsmeade to evacuate if the death-eaters decide to attack here." George said.

The three made their way down to the third floor to let teachers and trusted members of the ministry and Order know.

Ginny was fuming. She had tested all the items on display at the Moscow Museum and none of the items had shown up as a Horicrux. McGonagall did not seem surprised they returned to the Inn.

"We'll stay the night here and then we'll be off to Germany in the morning." Narcissa said.

"Yes best not to check out too soon and alert any spies Voldemort may have." Flintwick said.

"So we have to go to the London Museum next if it's not in Germany?" Ginny asked.

"No Hermoine checked those on display there last week in her free time." McGonagall said looking at Ginny. "If none of the artifacts in Germany prove to be Grindelwald's Horicrux then we will be going to New York." She finished sighed.

"And if we don't find what we are looking for in the States I'm afraid the quest the others are on won't make much difference." Narcissa said looking a bit strained.

Ginny who was sitting next to her reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure we'll find it and they'll be fine." She said quietly.

"Of course they will. Now is the time when our faith mustn't waver." McGonagall said sternly.

At noon the next day they Aparated not far from the German Museum in Berlin. Within the hour they were again within the alleyway several blocks from the Museum.

"Well there is only one place left. We'll go back to Godric's Hollow and take the floo from there to the Salem Academy and from there we'll go to the Museum in New York tomorrow." McGonagall said holding out her arm for Ginny she took it instantly feeling that Squeezing sensation that accompanied Aparation.

They had their lunch at Godric's Hollow and there was no word from the other two groups as yet. Percy reported to McGonagall of the twins work on Hogsmeade and McGonagall looked shocked for only a moment and then smiled.

"There are other wards you can do on it at this point as well Percy that will make it easier to defend. I'll leave word with Alistor to take a look at it." McGonagall said and true to her word she called Alistor by floo before they themselves left for the Salem academy in the States.

The first person that greeted them as they stepped out was Petunia Dursley.

Harry, Draco and Remus were still studying the tablet they had just found in the cave. It was covered in runes that even Remus and Draco who had taken Ancient runes hadn't seen. Trying to work out how to get to the tablet it was Harry who over come that obstacle.

"I wish they would find other ways to hide stuff instead of requiring blood to open a doorway!" he said passing his wand over his hand again reciting the spell to heal it. There had been thirteen vaults and all of them had to be opened that way. Harry hadn't wanted the others to cut themselves for he felt this was his duty alone.

"Well they weren't too open minded about other ways to do things. I think they figured if you wanted something bad enough then you'd be willing to bleed a little for it." Draco said handing Harry a vial. "This is blood replenishing potion drink it."

Harry took the small vial and turned it up. Grimacing on the taste he looked at Draco. "Your as bad as Madam Pomfrey! Next time add something to take the bad taste out." Harry said and Draco chuckled.

"Dunno how many times I asked her to do that and you know what she says. It doesn't work as good if you add flavoring in and she's right." Draco said.

"We'll have to get this back up top to figure it out. I'm pretty good at runes but this will take someone else better than I am." Remus said.

The stone tablet was a two foot by three foot tablet. Remus cast a spell, which made it shrink and put it inside the pockets on his robes and then folded them over it and stuck it inside the small pouch. When Harry and Draco were finished and their robes were put back into the pouches to keep them dry they dove into the water and put the rest of the Gilly-weed into their mouths. When the change took place they took off back the way they had come. When they were emerging from the cave a shadow passed overhead and Harry saw Draco look up and even underwater he could see the blood drain from his face.

Harry looked up in time to see a shark the size of a house circling overhead. Then Draco tapped him and shook his head and pointed up. Harry was incredulous and shook his head. There was no way he was going to go up there with that shark. It was huge! Then Draco showed his teeth at Harry pointing at the shark at the same time and shook his head. Reluctantly Harry followed him with Remus bringing up the rear.

Finally they were near the top and Draco broke off as the shark passed underneath them and grabbed a hold of it and was swimming with it. Harry looked on it fascination as the shark circled around again and Draco let go when he was near Harry and Remus again. Draco had a huge smile on his face and then the gillyweed finally lost its effects and the three struggled to the surface.

Draco broke the surface gasping for air and then whooped for joy. "That was a whale shark Harry! Did you see that? I actually rode a Whale Shark!" He said and whooped again sounding a lot like Harry himself when he was flying.

"I think I'll stick to my broom Draco." Harry Sputtered and Draco laughed again.

When they were aboard the ship again Remus took out the tablet and laid it on the rear deck and enlarged it. Snape moved over in front of it and Luna went below returning with a book, parchment and a quill and sat down near it. She was looking at the Runes then would search the book and scratch furiously at the parchment. Several times she erased stuff and would go back and redo it.

"So what's the difference in a regular shark and a Whale shark Draco?" Harry asked.

"A whale shark feeds on plankton like the larger whales. Their pretty rare and they are for the most part docile." Draco said.

"You're doing an awful lot of studying on animals Draco." Remus said.

"I like them actually." Draco said.

Remembering Draco with Buck beak he smirked. "Since when?"

"Since I acted a prat in Hagrid's class and that Hippogriff attacked me if you must know." Draco said. "I was glad it got away. I had nightmares for weeks seeing it dead."

"Hermoine and I saved it from the axe. And at the same time freed Sirius." Harry said smiling. "Ah the simple times in life eh?" He said and Draco smiled back.

"Yeah when do they begin Harry?" Draco asked smirking.

"Oyi you and Ron are so negative!" Harry said laughing now.

Luna suddenly stood up reading over her parchment and looking at the stone tablet. Snape and Remus were still discussing the ruins on the top when Luna pulled her wand out and hit the tablet with a curse shattering it making the two men dive back shielding their faces. She then stooped down and sorted through the rubble and came up with a metal disc around four inches in diameter covered in ancient runes different than those on the tablet.

"Well we have the key and the location now." Luna said looking at the rest of them. "What?"

"Luna that tablet was over five thousand years old" Remus said.

"Oh well then we can't get rid of something that old can we?" she asked and moved her wand over the rubble and they gasped in awe as the tablet reformed itself whole. A few pebble size places were out of the edges but other than that the tablet was whole again. "There now problem solved and by the way its not over five thousand years old. These runes on the tablet are only at most two thousand years. The runes on the disc however are over five thousand years old."

"Quite, good job Miss Lovegood! Remind me when we get back to give Ravenclaw forty points for great spell work and deduction." Snape said and took the proffered disc from her inspecting it. "Do you by chance know what these ruins on here are Miss Lovegood?"

"Those are different markings than the regular Runes on the tablet sir, Hermoine may be able to figure them out but I know Professor Babbling would know. I've seen him working on similar markings." Luna said. "They are Runes from Atlantis sir."

Remus look back. "Well it looks like we're going back to Hogwarts."

"Professor what about the location?" Draco asked.

Snape looked at Luna's handy work on the translation and then took it over to the Captain who studied it for some time then looked up. "That's not possible. I've been there and there is nothing on that island at all." He said frowning. "Unless it's a concealment spell on the temple and the Runes on this disc are the key to finding it."

"Well what we could do is go there and one of us go back while the others wait." Harry said.

"No we are not splitting up Harry." Remus said.

"It would be quicker that way." Severus said.

"No Snape we are not splitting up." Remus said turning to face them.

"Remus we don't have time for this. It would be a lot quicker that way you know that. I suggest only one go back to get this translated." Harry said looking steadily at Remus. "Snape would be the fastest, he could be there and back in no time depending on how long it takes Professor Babbling to translate the runes."

"I think he's right Professor Lupin. It would be a lot quicker." Luna said.

Remus was frowning deeply and Snape laid a hand on his shoulder. "Still don't trust me Remus?" Snape said smirking and Remus looked into his eyes for a long while and finally nodded his head.

"We'll wait till we get to the Island and then you can go back and get the key translated." Remus said sighing and turned and ruffled Harry's hair smiling at him. "Fair enough?"

Harry smiled. "Fair enough."

The Captain set a course for the tiny uncharted island and Remus and Snape sat down and talked about the trip Snape was about to make alone. In the end it was decided that two would go back while three remained. Luna would accompany Snape to Hogwarts.

They made landfall on the Island by mid-day the next day and everyone including Captain Harlow stayed with the ship to await Snape and Luna's return.

As soon as Snape and Luna touched the boot to reactivate the portkey they were swept up and whisked away. They landed again where they had left in front of Harry's home in Godric's Hollow.

"I should have made a different portkey for taking us back. All this coming and going in front of the house will soon be observed by the wrong people." Snape said.

"It can't be helped now. Here let me." Luna said and pulled out her wand and waved it while intoning something under her breath.

"What was that Miss Lovegood?" Snape asked not recognizing the spell.

"It will scatter the traces of magic leaving the signatures untraceable." She said. "I learned it from a book here in the Library." She said following Snape down the long drive.

"Miss Lovegood your beginning to think a lot like Miss Granger." Snape said

"Does that mean soon you'll be calling me an insufferable know-it-all as well?" Luna asked smiling.

"Do you want to lose the ten points extra I was going to award Ravenclaw?" Snape asked opening the front door.

"Oh that wouldn't do at all." She said as they made their way to the parlor they had just unknowingly missed McGonagall and the rest ten minutes before. Snape took down the floo pot and offered some to Luna who took some and threw into the fire and turned it green and then took a healthy handful and stepped into the fire. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft! Student Professors quarters!" and in a swirl of colors was delivered on her backside in the common room causing Trinity, who was studying on the couch in front of the fire to be startled.

"Luna your back! Where are Harry and Draco?" She asked jumping up to embrace Luna.

"They are waiting for us Miss Potter so I suggest you not slow us down right now with pointless questions." Snape said stepping out of the flames.

Trinity looked at Snape and he smirked "Follow me Miss Potter." He said and she fell in behind him.

"Your lucky! He wasn't as nice to a Potter when Harry first got here." Luna whispered.

"I heard that Miss Lovegood." Snape said in his coldest voice never breaking stride. "Did I mention about giving you points earlier?"

"Yes professor I think you said fifty." Luna said matter of factly.

"I think I may have given you too many. Your getting as cheeky as Potter himself." Severus chided.

"That should earn me extra points." She confided to Trinity just loud enough to be heard and Snape favored her with a scowl as they made the stairs toward the Runes class making Trinity start and Luna smile again and wink at him.

"Miss Lovegood it could be that you've been hanging out with Ginny Weasley too much." Snape growled.

Luna tried to stifle her giggle and failed miserably earning her another scowl but a less formidable one this time as the corner on his mouth twitched. It took five hours for the translation to be done by Professor Babbling at which time Severus and Luna left Trinity again setting on the couch with at least an update on how their quest was going and that everyone was ok thus far.

"Ron we tried that already!" Hermoine said taking the pieces back from Ron and taking the puzzle apart. "Each side has to represent a Rune not your handwriting." She said clicking a couple of sides into place.

"Hey that's not fair! My handwriting isn't that bad!" Ron said noticing another two click into place.

"I have had to look over your work since first year Ron I know what it looks like!" Hermoine said clicking the two more pieces into place.

"Could you two please stop arguing long enough so we can work out the puzzle!" Sirius said. "We've been here two days working on the last puzzle and we need to finish this one." He said and then looked around at the faces regarding him. "Sorry just worried about Harry and Remus.

"It's done." Hermoine said clicking in the last piece into place and holding it up smiling at Sirius.

Ron smiled. "The sure way to help Hermoine to figure out a puzzle like this is to argue with her." He said and reached over and kissed her on the cheek. "She'll work it out without over thinking it that way." He said and Hermoine looked at him for a moment and broke into a smile. "Hey I do pay attention to you ya know. After all you're the prettiest girl at Hogwarts." He said and blushed furiously as did Hermoine.

Still blushing Hermoine turned to the small Pedestal and placing the completed stone puzzle back on time and watched in awe as the stone glowed from within and the last door opened up. Stepping through the doorway they saw their destination across the room. Sitting in a recess in the wall was a scroll and guarding it was a very large acromantuala twice as big as Fang.

"Your turn" Ron squeaked and Hermoine noticed all the color had drained from his face.

"My turn? I put the puzzle together!" She huffed with fear etched into her features and pointed her wand at the creature sending a silent stunner at it and it took two steps forward toward the five.

Sirius stepped forward and a red curse shot from the end of his wand and hit the beast in the eyes. It reared back and then advanced quickly over the distance and as Sirius stepped back colliding with Ron and Hermoine who were frozen in place it closed its venomous fangs on his legs.

Sirius screamed out in pain and Neville ran forward leaping onto its back and pulled something from within his robes. He had a fierce look of determination as he stuck something into the forward part of the creature causing it to cry out in pain and let go of Sirius at the same time.

Bill Reached forward dragging Ron and Hermoine back and then bent down and grabbed Sirius under the arms dragging him clear of the struggling beast with Neville glued to his back.

The creature rearing in pain and scrambling around the room threw Neville to the ground and as he landed he pointed his wand at the giant spider and threw a curse that hit the place that was spewing thick gobs of an inky black substance from the wound he made in its head and suddenly there was a small explosion that took off the front of its body and throwing the rest of it across the room. Thick gobs of stuff coated the four as they extracted themselves from the floor of the room as Sirius still lay on the floor in pain.

Neville immediately started rummaging around in his backpack and came with a small box and enlarged it. Opening the box the others could see numerous vials within and Neville was looking at each in turn finally coming up with a vial with a foul looking orange substance within and immediately removed the stopper and grabbing Sirius by the hair pulled it back causing his to cry out. While his mouth was open Neville poured the whole vial down his throat. As Sirius swallowed the pained look on his face suddenly relaxed. Finally he gasped and coughed a bit and laid back on the floor breathing much easier.

"Thanks Neville." Sirius said and then opened one eye to see the boy blushing. "That was quick thinking."

"I'm just glad I remembered what color the anti-venom potion was." Neville said quietly as he returned the empty vial to the case and shrunk it returning it to the backpack.

Mean while Hermoine with a disgusted look on her face was cleaning everyone up the best she could.

"Say Neville what was that you stuck into that thing?" Ron asked.

"Two of the twins exploding wands that was still in the package." Neville said smiling.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said looking at the damage.

"Ron your language!" Hermoine said stepping over to clean Neville up. "Neville that was very clever although kind of messy." She said scourgifying his robes.

Bill walked over to the small recessed alcove and picked up the scroll and as he was turning the wall opened up like a door with steps beyond that they could see leading up.

"Brilliant!" Ron said immediately with a smile and then turned to look at Sirius as he lay sleeping on the floor, a side effect of the anti-venom potion. "We need to get Sirius back to Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey." Ron said.

"Wait I want to make sure this is the spell first." Hermoine said taking the scroll from Bill. She tried to push the ring surrounding it off the scroll to no avail. She then took out her wand and tried several spells to try to remove the ring. Sighing in frustration she looked up a Bill who took it and passed his wand over it a few times as well but the ring showed no intention of moving at all.

Hermoine reached out for the scroll again and looked at the ring more closely. It was perfectly made and intricately marked with runes. Some of which she had never seen. At one place in the ring it had an area for a setting where once something had fit flush in a perfect circle. "It needs a key." She said. "I would hazard the runes on the holder are a small unlocking spell that you have to work out to remove the ring."

"Obviously." Ron said and smiled and winked at Hermoine when she looked up at him in annoyance and immediately she smiled. "Ok so we get back to Hogwarts and we go from there. It's obvious they wouldn't keep the key and the scroll in the same place." Ron said. "Not if they went to all the trouble to split the potion up from the spell." He added seeing Hermoine about to speak and she held back what she was about to say and nodded.

Between Ron and Bill they levitated Sirius up the long flight of stairs. "When we get to the top we need to be on the lookout for more death-eaters." Ron said huffing up the stairs.

Neville was bringing up the rear taking his time making sure no one was following them.

"We don't even know where this is going to come out, this parts never been explored." Bill said. All at once the stairs ended and they came out to a short hallway to a blank wall. "That's decidedly odd. The markings on this door don't look anymore like Hieroglyphs than the markings on the scroll."

The wall looked solid except for the metal symbols set into the wall at various places. Lines between the different metal discs set into the wall formed a circle around and inner disc.

Hermoine frowned for a bit and then smiled reaching up to the third disc from the center and pushing it. Immediately the wall moved allowing them entrance to the main crypt. Pocketing the scroll Hermoine and the rest made their way past the workers again and before emerging out into the bright sunlight Bill cast an invisibility charm on each one of them.

Moving out into the bright sunlight they made their way down the stone steps of the Great Pyramid toward the Sphinx again. Ron saw two black-cloaked figures standing near one of the other Pyramids. Once again at the Sphinx, Bill took hold of Sirius as they lowered him to the ground. "On three." He said and counted for them and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

The spell the twins and the American ex-auror had worked over the town of Hogsmeade seemed to be a hit especially after midnight of the second night since the missions began, Vampires came out of sky. There were almost a hundred of them that swooped down looking for Hogsmeade.

Unable to find Hogsmeade they swooped toward the castle of Hogwarts and were repelled by the wards. The castle doors opened letting on occupant out who strolled leisurely to the gates. Several of the vampires turned into men at once while the rest waited at a distance.

Percy watched as Professor Slughorn's vampire friend talked to the others. "Are you sure he's safe?" Professor Sinistra asked of Slughorn.

"Yes, yes of course I'm sure. He is a pure blood vampire." Slughorn said absently.

None of the vampires were arguing at all. In fact it looked like a very formal chat. But Slughorn wasn't deceived. Soon the vampire turned and walked back to the castle.

Slughorn went to greet him. "Ah my friend and how did it go?" He asked

"They cannot cross inside the grounds but neither are they leaving. They are waiting for Voldemort." The vampire said simply. "I tried to persuade them to join your side Horace but Voldemort has made promises and they know how some of the humans in the ministry want to regulate them."

"Ah yes as I feared. Thank you friend." Slughorn said.

The vampire looked at Slughorn. "I will stay and fight for the order and I will send word to some of the other pure bloods. I do not know how many will come to your aid." He said before turning away and walking toward the dungeons.

"Can we depend on them Professor?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes once he gives his word it is his promise." Slughorn said.

"The vampires will be just the start. Soon other creatures will appear to await Voldemort." Arthur said.

"Yes it does seem that the battle will end here." Percy said and turned and made his way up the stairs to a small room he was using as his office. He knew instinctively he wouldn't be happy in Dumbledore's old office. Dumbledore's picture was in there and he couldn't face him alone in there. He, Percy had shunned his family. Dumbledore had even come to talk with him and he had been cold to the man and told Dumbledore he was wasting his time.

He remembered the last thing that Dumbledore had said before he left. "Ah the folly of youth." The old man had said with a twinkling blue-eyed smile. "I believe you are letting your career blind you from the truth of the situation and build a barrier between you and your family Mr. Weasley.

He was sitting at his desk an hour later when the earthquake hit. Or so it seemed. He jumped up and rushed to the astronomy tower pushing open the door and looking out at over twenty giants that had amassed at the wall surrounding Hogwarts.

He stood tall and waved his wand at his throat to make his words heard. "Listen to me Vampires and Giants leave Hogwarts at once. You cannot enter into the grounds. You will find no sport nor food here, only death." He said putting as much strength into his voice as he could muster.

The door behind him opened and the twins walked out accompanied by Charlie. Percy smiled and turned back toward the two groups clustered at the wall.

"Fred, George I don't suppose you have something cooked up for vampires and giants?" Percy said.

"Well not really." Fred said hesitantly.

"At least we haven't tested it yet." George said frowning.

"There are quite a lot of the vampires out there." Fred said.

"We don't know if we have enough of the stuff." George said.

"Or if will even work." Fred said.

Percy and Charlie both starred incredulously at the two. "You have something for vampires?" both asked at once.

"Well it's a garlic style gas with a few extra additives." George said.

"But we've never tested it." Fred said shrugging.

"What's the worst it can do?" Percy asked.

"Well we know it doesn't hurt humans. It could have an adverse reaction to the vampire we have here though." George said.

"If it gets into the castle." Fred said.

"We'll risk it. Make sure the effects are kept on the other side of the wall." Percy said.

"Do we tell dad first?" Charlie asked as the twins left.

"No Hogwarts is ours to defend and right now the ministry is a guest in Hogwarts castle." Percy said and turned to Charlie. "Besides he hasn't had a decent nights rest in more than three days, let him sleep." He said and Charlie smiled and nodded.

Percy sighed. "I'll tell Slughorn about the gas Fred and George are about to use so he can warn his friend." He said and turned and walked down to the dungeons to the potions classroom where he knew Slughorn was according to the map supplied by Harry. "How ingenious." He murmured as he walked along looking at the map and suddenly he saw a familiar name within the castle. Peter Pettigrew and along side his name was Olivander's the wand maker from Diagon Alley who had been missing for almost three years.

Turning he saw the two were traveling on a direct course for him to intercept them. He pulled his wand and lit it into the gloom seeing two large rats. They stopped before him and one transformed into Peter. "Ah Percy Weasley, I am here to see Harry Potter!"

"And just why would you want to see Harry? And what are you doing here Death-eater?" Percy said as his wand was at the ready.

"Percy remember I am scabbers as well. If I wanted to hurt your family I could have done so long ago. Harry asked me to locate Olivander and help him escape and I have done so." He said and turned and Percy saw the wand in Peter's silver hand swish and before him was Olivander. "My debt is half paid. Tell that to Harry!" he said. He had been backing away into the dark as he talked and now turned as he changed to his animagus form and slipped off into the dark.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: 18 – That flighty Temptress, Adventure.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	19. Chapter 19

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 19 : 19 – The Weasley's defend Hogwarts and The quests continue.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 5

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Percy turned to Olivander and observed the torn robes and frail look to him. "Come, Mr. Olivander I have to see Horace Slughorn and then we can get you some food, bath and some new robes." Percy said and ushered the other man ahead of him.

Slughorn was at his desk in the classroom going over papers. "Mr. Weasley what can-" He stopped as he recognized Olivander. "Olivander my old friend! Mr. Weasley where did you find him?" Slughorn said waddling around the desk and coming forward offering his hand as Olivander took it.

"I'm afraid I've been a guest of the Dark Lord, Horace." Olivander said weakly.

"And I didn't find him. Peter Pettigrew brought him here per Harry's request. I can only assume this is why he released Peter a while back after Snape and Draco caught him." Percy said frowning.

"Yes, yes well I am glad your out of the mans clutches now Olivander." Slughorn said shuddering.

"As am I, I remember like it was yesterday when he came in for his wand. And then when Harry came to me a few years ago I had reason for concern for the boy. His wand was the mate of the one I sold to the Dark Lord many years ago." Olivander said. "He has a new one now. Voldemort I mean. I was forced to make it for him I'm afraid." He finished.

"But with a little surprise I hope." Percy said winking. "Right Mr. Olivander?"

"Are you barking mad young man? I am the greatest wand maker in the world and I did not get that way by selling faulty wands!" Olivander look scandalized.

Percy's heart sunk into his gut. "Ah yes. Well Horace I need you to let your friend know that the twins will be using their latest invention on the vampires across the wall. Maybe he should find another place until tonight so he'll be safe."

"Ah yes I'll go see him now. It was good to see you Olivander." He said getting up and waddling out of the room.

"Well Mr. Olivander this way." Percy said looking slightly guilty under the older mans scrutiny. He showed Mr. Olivander to a suite of rooms in the staff area and left him there to eat attended by one of the house elves and made his way back the astronomy tower. His father was standing there talking to Charlie when he returned.

"Percy I was just looking for you. I saw Charlie and he told me that the twins are planning to surprise the vampires? Is that right?" Arthur asked frowning. "How could you let your brothers try something like that Percy?"

"Dad if I don't they'll only do it on their own." Percy said looking his father straight in the eye. "Better to let them have permission on this. And as yet they have failed to disappoint."

His father sighed and looked back out at the giants and the vampires around the wall. "What about the giants?"

"Their our next target if we can get to them before Voldemort gets here." Charlie said.

"There they go." Arthur said as they saw the twins emerging from the castle with broomsticks in one hand and sacks in the other. They took flight after clearing the doorway and made a wide arc and circled back toward the wall. Riding along the castle side of the wall the vampires took in after them unable to cross to the other side but unwilling to stop the chase.

Then suddenly both of the twins threw something ahead of them but toward the other side of the wall before they veered off back toward the castle. The projectiles exploded into a great mist cloud and the vampires flying too fast to stop zoomed through. Suddenly screams and flashes of fire could be seen within the mist and nothing came out the other side. The mist slowly blew away on the wind and beneath where it was lay nothing but ashes on the ground. Two vampires that did not join in the chase stared at the spot for a few moments and then took flight in the opposite direction leaving the giants to their own fate.

Percy smiled and turned to his father. "Well I think the twins invention works father."

"It would seem so. Now for the giants." Arthur Weasley said looking at the large creatures that had watched the vampires demised in confusion. Arthur knew the giants weren't smart. In fact they were quite simple creatures. A bit on the violent side but all in all simple creatures really. "Percy, Charlie round up everyone that's good on a broom."

Ginny was sitting back in a chair by the fire in one of the dorms. They had went to New York that day to the museum and again they had no luck. One of the students from the Salem Academy along with Dudley was on the computer in another room trying to locate any of the pieces that were in private collections.

Through a source Narcissa was able to find out that there were three pieces missing from the collection in all. One was lost in transit to America and two were owned by private collectors.

Now with nothing to do Ginny had four advanced spell books she had never seen. Even in the restricted section of Hogwarts. She new Hermoine would have been fascinated with the books. There was one written by lady in Southern Louisiana and another written by an American Indian shaman from Arizona. Two were written by witches long dead that had taught school at the Salem Academy.

Currently she was reading the Indian Shaman's book. She picked up her wand and pointed it out in front of her. **"Pam hapi sutsep qatungwu"** she intoned thinking of the exact thing she wanted to see at that moment and before her a mist formed showing her a picture of an Island and as she watched closely as it zoomed in she could make out a beach and there was a boat on the beach. People were gathered around it and then it zoomed in closer and she made out Harry in the midst of the group as they walked away from the boat inland and suddenly the picture faded. "Have to show Hermoine that one." She murmured.

Petunia Dursley was given an office after she had arrived at the Salem academy. She was liaison between the American and English ministries. Since her arrival they had taken the younger children that had remained at Hogwarts and put them into the various dorms. While things were a bit confusing for the children at first they were now settled in nicely. Summer classes for the Salem Academy were in full swing and the children from Hogwarts were still in school. She had her full powers back such as they were.

She had never been the strong witch that Lily had been but she had her talent in some areas. Herbology, Arithmacy and Charms had been something she had excelled in. She wasn't bad in potions either and had Harry known that through the years she had brewed a few off and on right in the house he would have had a fit. She smiled thinking of Harry now. Her sister's son whom she had treated so badly over the years loved her. When he had said that it had made all the guilt she would have to live with worthwhile.

Dudley, who had wanted to be a wizard since Harry first left for Hogwarts was having the time of his life at the Salem academy. The students from both schools were always giving him something magical to play with that wouldn't hurt him. Although at first she checked the items out endlessly, now he had made friends with some of the older kids who did that for him. They had even let him set in on classes and although he couldn't do the magic he was learning more about the wizarding world. Vernon was working on the school's one and only bus with two of the wizards helping him. He was making the best of it and worried about his Drill business back home.

Ginny Weasley walked into her office an hour after she had conjured the vision of Harry and sat down opposite the older lady. "Mrs. Dursley-" she started off.

"Aunt Petunia dear, soon enough you'll be married to my nephew." Petunia said smiling across at her.

"Aunt Petunia do you think Dudley and Malcolm will have any luck?" Ginny asked. "We have to find that last Horicrux or Harry will have to fight both of them. Aunt Petunia we don't even know if he'll survive Voldemort!" Her voice had been steadily rising as she talked.

"It'll be ok. One thing I know about my family Ginny is that they are fighters. Look at Harry's parents! My sister who gave him the protection and his father who gave her time to work the spell." Petunia said. "We Evans's don't back down a bit! No my nephew will defeat Voldemort or Tom Riddle whatever he wants to call himself and this Grindelwald as well!" She said and then looked worried. "But I must confess Ginny I am as worried as you are. I wish I had some words of comfort for both of us." Petunia said.

"Well I may have some mum." Dudley said standing in the doorway with a piece of print paper in his hand. He walked over and held it out for her and she took it and scanned it as a smile broke out on her face. "Well we may just have an answer. Three pieces left right? This print out has the addresses of three different private collectors. All of them claiming to have authentic pieces that were in the chest that was buried with Hitler." Aunt petunia handed the sheet of paper to Ginny who jumped up and hugged both of them before running out.

"Kind of excitable isn't she mum?" Dudley said sighing and taking a seat across from her. "Would you like to see a magic trick mum?" This was Dudley's new thing. He would receive a new magical device and come show her how it worked. He pulled a wand out and said. "Lumos" and the wand lit up. Petunia's jaw dropped then she smiled.

"Who made it for you?" Aunt Petunia asked looking back down at her papers.

"No one mum it's a real wand! Malcolm loaned it to me so I could show you what happened earlier." Dudley said. "I picked up his wand while we were searching on the Internet for the pieces. I was twirling it around and was playing like I was casting the light spell and this happened." He held up the wand, which was still lit. Petunia gaped.

"Dudley!" His mother beamed and came around the desk and grabbed her boy up in a fierce hug.

"Nox!" Dudley said and the shaft of light went out. "So can I stay here and go to school? Maybe switch over to Hogwarts at some point?" Dudley asked earnestly.

"I'll talk to the headmaster here and see what we can do ok Dudders?" Petunia Dursley asked and Dudley Dursley smiled. "Lets go show your father! He'll be so proud of you!"

Meanwhile Ginny Weasley sprinted through the halls till she arrived at the suite of rooms that the professors were sharing. "Professors! We have an address!" Ginny said out of breath. "Dudley and Malcolm found all three pieces!" Ginny said. "Well at least the addresses to collectors who claim to have authentic peices."

"Calm down dear girl. We're having tea would you like to join us Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"How can you think of tea when-" she started and McGonagall sat her teacup down abruptly.

"Miss Weasley we cannot go to a private collectors home in broad daylight!" The Headmistress of Hogwarts said. "This will take stealth. I'm to understand you have an Animagus form?"

"Oh! Yes it's what Draco called a Bobcat." Ginny said surprised.

"Very well." She said taking the paper that Ginny held out to her. "Yes three different addresses." She said and sighed. "Narcissa you and Filius will take the first address and the excitable Miss Weasley and I will take the second."

"And the last one?" Narcissa asked.

"That is one we'll all have to take I'm afraid and without anyone being the wiser. The last piece is archived in the Secret Museum in Naples Italy." McGonagall said scanning the print paper that Ginny had handed her.

"But the place is heavily guarded!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Well then let us hope that we find the Horicrux in one of the two homes." McGonagall said.

When Snape and Luna returned the group set out almost immediately. The runes around the key were directions across the island. First they had to locate the center of the island, which Remus did by projecting a map of the island. Then there were two hours of walking inland to the center.

Once there, Remus took their bearings and they set off to the west end of the island. They had been moving cautiously since leaving the boat although they neither saw nor ran into anything. Snape had taken the lead once they set off from the center of the island and as he got to the first required one hundred and twenty-two steps he turned left counting out sixty-eight more and stopped that Harry ran into him.

Snape turned and scowled. "Sorry, you know your right I like it better when you scowl less Severus." Harry said.

Snape rolled his eyes while the others, except for Draconian, stifled laughter. "Just once Harry pay attention to your surroundings. We are at the Temple or should be. Now you need to step forward where I am now and say the special revealing spell." Snape said pulling Harry forward into his spot while he stepped in behind him.

Harry looked forward and lifted his left hand doing the silent spell and the temple, all of seven stories high, came into view. Vines were creeping all the way up the steps and the stone of the temple was made completely of black stone. "Is it made of marble?" Harry asked.

Snape stepped forward bent down to examine the stone. "Morgan le Fey! Remus this thing is made completely from Dolomite!" Snape said still bending over the first stone step.

"It can't be! That's only found near limestone. Who would freight, no scratch that who could freight that kind of stone over the ocean back when this thing was built?" Remus said in obvious awe.

"I don't understand. What difference does it make what kind of marble it is?" Harry asked.

"Harry it's not marble at all. Its called Dolomite or sometimes referred to as Magnesium Limestone." Draconian Malfoy said turning to Harry. "It's also got magical properties. Dolomite was widely used in building small rooms for those that told the future." He said. "Trelawney's mother used to have an entire parlor that was bricked in this stuff." He finished.

"Well I'm not worried about the future or the past I'm just worried about right now and getting that potion." Harry said.

Draconian sighed and nodded and Harry took the first few steps up and then a sudden sound made him turn around. Remus, Snape and Draco were on the ground six feet away from the temple picking themselves up.

"This isn't a time to be playing in the dirt ya know." He said smiling and then had a very bad feeling. "You were right behind us walking up weren't you?" he suddenly asked but knew the answer.

"Yes we were." Remus said and looked at Draconian and Luna. "Looks like just you three this time." He said forcing a smile. "You be careful Harry." Remus said and Harry nodded and faced forward again.

As they climbed the stone steps Harry was lost in thought. Draconian and Luna were his companions in this temple. He wished for the thirtieth time Ron and Hermoine was here but then felt guilty knowing what the outcome would be for Hermoine. He couldn't lose anyone else. They were almost at the top when Draconian had to stop.

"Not as young as I used to be." He said sitting down on the steps. "Wait till you get my age and you'll see." Draconian said smiling.

"How old are you? You don't look that old to me." Luna said looking him over.

"Straight forward I like that. Well I'm relatively young in wizard years. I'm only a hundred and twenty-one years old." Draconian said. "Next week I'll be celebrating my hundred and twenty-second birthday. I've had a lot of birthdays in my time." He said smiling at them again.

"Professor Dumbledore was considerably older wasn't he?" Luna asked.

"Ah yes Albus was one hundred and fifty or around there. He would give me a different age each time I asked him. Said one number was just as good as the next." Draconian chuckled.

"That would be like him." Harry smiled and then it faded. "I miss him. Through all this, well I thought he would be there in the end."

"Well life is like that sometimes Potter. We aren't promised a day son. We are here for our allotted time and then we move on to the next great adventure." Draconian said looking off into the distance then he sighed heavily. "Ok I'm ready to finish this climb." He said getting to his feet.

The three finished their climb to the top going past black stone columns on either side to the double black doors of the temple. The two doors were cut so perfectly that there was only a thin line separating the two. In the middle between the doors was a inset for something and Harry turned to Luna.

"I need the disc Luna." He said and she held it out to him. Taking the disc he looked at both sides for a moment and then inserted it with the markings on the outside. Immediately it clicked into place but nothing happened.

"Turn it counter clockwise Harry." Luna said.

Harry reached out and placed his palm flat on the disc and rotated it to the left and the double doors slid open silently as if they were greased. He reached out and took the disc from the lock again and pocketed it. Hesitating just a minute to survey the blackness within he stepped forward with the other two behind him.

As he stepped into the temple torches flared instantly lighting up a short hallway toward another doorway. This one needed no real key and as they reached the stone doors Harry knew what this doorway would want. He looked back at Draconian as he reached into the pockets of his robes for a pocketknife. He opened it and before he could cut himself Draconian stilled his hands.

"Allow me." He said grabbing the end of the blade in Harry's hand and slitting his palm he stepped forward and rubbed the blood on the doorway. "All this is dark magic. Never did like dark magic." He grumbled as the doors disappeared in front of him.

As Harry stepped forward again torches flared and they found themselves in a large library. Scrolls and ancient books were on all the shelves. In the center was a table with a few books on it. To their left was a stone basin that Harry recognized as a pensive. He made his way over to it and stirred the misty liquid within and looking closer saw shapes within.

"Luna why don't you and Draconian look through the shelves for the potion. I want to take a closer look at this." Harry said and they both nodded and split up with Luna taking the bookshelves and Draconian walking toward the section of scrolls.

Harry bent forward and as the pensive pulled him in he was already dreading what he would find. He came to rest inside what he could only see was another temple, this one of a pure white stone. On the walls were carvings in the same style as the symbols on the key that were inlaid in gold and polished to a high sheen. At the front of the temple near the altar were two men in tan robes and Harry saw one performing a spell. He heard them speak and couldn't understand what was being said. Pulling the ring he had gotten from his vault and putting it on suddenly made them understandable.

"Muric we must split this spell up. It could very well plunge the world into chaos. Any who seek power with evil thoughts could be a plague on mankind!" The speaker was a solidly built man that Harry thought might have been in his forties. He had a red beard and hair to match but a hint of grey was trying to show. "I will take this," He said picking up a scroll with a gold band around it. "And leave this in a secure place. I suggest you do the same with the spell." He said picking up another scroll identical to the first and handing it to the other man.

"Colias where will we take the spell and the potion where they will be safe?" Muric asked he was taller and younger than his friend. His short beard was black as was his hair. No hint of grey would touch this man for years Harry knew.

"Take the spell to the place where now they are building the stone pyramids in Egypt. Give the pharaoh there this from me." He said handing the younger man another smaller scroll. "Stay there and when the chamber is complete make sure that the spell is secure. Only people true of purpose may seek and find both. And only someone who will return both to their rightful places can find the potion."

"But where can you take the potion Colias where it will be that safe?" Muric asked, fear evident in his face.

"To the library in the Temple of Osirus, Muric. There, hopefully to be lost for all time. The spell and potion combined can corrupt the user we have seen that and it must never happen again. Thousands of lives have been lost. A whole city destroyed. No it must be thus that we secure these. Our great city of Atlantis gone because of this." Colias said. "Only a chosen one who has to defeat a dark evil may indeed be able to procure both in time of need. In return he must be willing to bring both scrolls back and secure them in their rightful places."

Muric nodded and taking the scroll for the spell tucked it into his tan robes and embraced his friend. "The journey to the Temple of Osirus is filled with many dangers. I will pray for your safe return my friend." Muric said.

"And I yours Muric. Do try to stay out of trouble in Egypt and refrain from teaching the Egyptians any magic." Colias said sternly.

"I will Colias." Muric said and the vision was fading and Harry willed himself out of the pensive and turned to where Luna and Draconian were. "It will be a scroll with a gold band around it." he said walking over to where Draconian was looking through the scrolls.

They went through all the scrolls on the shelf with no luck. Harry sat down at the stone table with an exasperated sigh. As he scanned the table he saw a familiar sight. The scroll wasn't on the shelf it was on the table and they had completely over looked it. Reaching out and taking up the scroll he tried to pull the circlet around it off with no luck. "I think this is it." Harry said to the others.

Both turned from the shelf of scrolls frowning at Harry and walked over. "Where did you find that?" Draconian asked.

"On the table" Harry said smiling.

"There was no scroll on the table before Harry." Luna said. "I looked through everything on here and I would have noticed it."

"Harry what did you find in the pensive?" Draconian asked.

"That I have to return this, actually both the spell and the potion scrolls when I am through with them. And that I must secure their protection." Harry said.

Draconian eyed him wearily. "This is old magic Harry. If that is what they wanted done you need to do just that. The scrolls are most likely cursed and if you don't abide by what they want of you then you and the others who are after the spell could die from one of the ancient curses." The older man said.

Luna had taken the scroll while the two talked. "Harry can I see the key?" She asked.

Harry took the small disc out of his pocket and handed it to her. She placed the key over the gold circlet on the scroll where there was an inset and it clicked. She then slide the circlet and key over the scroll.

"Luna your magnificent!" He said smiling.

"Thanks Harry but I'm already spoken for." Luna quipped smiling.

"Erm, I mean." Harry stammered. "You know I love Ginny-"

"Don't worry Potter your secrets safe with me." Draconian Malfoy said chuckling as Luna joined in.

Harry rolled his eyes grinning at the two. "We should get back." He turned looking at all the ancient books and scrolls that Hermoine would never see. "I wish I could take something back from here besides this for Hermoine to see. I'm just scared anything I take back may have a curse." He said looking around.

He turned with the other two falling in behind him and walked out of the Temple of Osirus into the bright sunlight Caribbean day and the doors closed behind them automatically.

Squinting against the glare of the sun he looked down to see the other three at the base of the Temple and they made their way down to them.

Remus, Snape and Draco smiled when he held up the scroll and they set off toward the direction of the ship. After they were aboard ship and headed back Draco sat down across from Harry with Remus and Snape on the other side. Luna was again standing with Captain Harrow asking him a myriad of questions and Draconian was down below lying down.

"At least that's over with." Draco said. "It was too easy you know."

Harry nodded. "I have to return the scroll when we're done." Harry said which caused everyone to go silent and turn to him. He looked up at them and shrugged. "It's part of the contract I believe. 'Only a chosen one who has to defeat a dark evil may indeed be able to procure both in time of need. In return he must be willing to bring both scrolls back and secure them in their rightful places." He quoted. "I have to bring it back you see." He finished and got up and went outside on deck. Draco followed him and found him staring off into the distance.

"I'll come back with you when you bring it back." Draco said.

Harry turned to him and smiled. "Thanks Draco. I think I may bring Ginny back after all this is over. I bet she would love a week or two out here." Harry said. "I'll bet Trinity would too."

Draco looked out over the vast ocean and smiled. "Does sound good. Maybe bring the whole lot of us just to relax after that git is defeated. Draco said then paled. "I can't believe I just said that like that."

Harry laughed and slapped Draco on the back as the blonde headed boy smiled rather sickly.

Coming out of the floo into the third floor common room Ron, Hermoine and Bill lost no time in finding Arthur, Percy and the twins. Neville took Sirius to the medical wing to get him looked over by Madam Pomfrey who assessed his wound and made him drink two large vials of some really nasty potions.

Sirius muttered under his breath about the taste and Pompy favored him with a scathing look. "Sirius Black your lucky to even be alive! Going around cursing acromantulas Indeed! Everyone knows they are impervious to most spells. And you Neville Longbottom are lucky you didn't get bit as well." Madam Pomfrey said admonishing them both.

When Pompy let them leave the hospital wing they found Ron and Hermoine deep in discussion with Arthur, Percy, Drusilla, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Trinity who had come up with Hermoine and Ron. Hermoine had a scandalized look on her face.

"You can't be serious you two!" she said to the twins as Sirius and Neville took their seats between Drusilla and Bill and Drusilla ruffled his hair and hugged him.

"No that would be me." Sirius said smiling and there was a collective chuckle around the table but for Hermoine who only smirked.

"Nope vampires are gone we wiped them out." Fred said

"The giants are tied up and Professor Vector has each one in a cage ready to have them moved to their original location." George said.

"How did you manage that?" Ron said incredulously.

"Oyi! Little brother we aren't saying about the vampires. That's a new invention we have to keep under wraps." Fred said.

"As for the giants, well that was mostly dad's idea." George said.

"Sheer Weasley brilliance!" Fred said slapping his father on the back.

"Quidditch skills helped a lot but we lost three of the new brooms Harry bought for the school and the students that were riding two of them will be in the medical wing for a few days but we had no losses and that's the important thing." Charlie said.

"Forty-three giants all tied up and ready to move." Percy said beaming around at his family.

Sirius gaped "Forty-three giants are you serious?" he exclaimed.

"No we're Fred and George your Sirius." George said.

"I think he's getting old." Fred said looking at his brother sadly.

"Sadly yes. We may have to put him in the old Wizards home soon." George said equally as sad then they both smiled at Sirius who chuckled.

"So how did you manage a feat like that?" Sirius asked.

"Well we got the new lightening bolt brooms out and every great flyer we had." Charlie said.

"Too bad Harry wasn't here." George said.

"Yes, yes expect he'll feel left out on this one." Fred said.

"Then we conjured up some thin metal cable with grappling hooks on the ends." Arthur said. "Our riders would throw one end of the line around a giants leg and then zoom through three or four others and then wrap the other end of the line around another giants leg and then fly past their faces." He said beaming.

"Blimey!" Neville said.

"Yes it worked every time." Charlie said beaming at his father and Percy. "Well except for that one time near the end. Seamus Finnigan and Colin Creevey are in the hospital wing and I would have been if it weren't for Percy. One of the giants knocked me off my broom strictly by accident and Percy swooped down and made a spectacular catch."

"Ah I wish I could have been here to see that." Sirius said.

"Sirius you'd have hated it really." Drusilla said. "All of them look so sad out there all tied up." Which earned her incredulous stares.

"Has anyone heard from Harry's group?" Hermoine asked and Trinity filled them in on Snape and Luna's arrival the day earlier.

"So last we know Harry and the others are safe, Minerva and Ginny we know were at the Salem Academy as early as yesterday." Percy said. "Minerva said that so far they have had no luck in locating the Horicrux but there are three places they were going to check out, two last night and one tonight." He finished.

"Well I suspect we'll just have to be patient." Arthur said. "At least the first group is back and with success." He said.

"We have no way of opening the scroll either." Hermoine said sitting it on the table in front of the group.

Trinity was gazing at it when she remembered the small disc that Snape and Luna had brought back to have translated. "Its ok Harry has the key." She said.

Hermoine sighed in relief and the meeting finally broke up when Ron announced he was hungry and then his stomach growled driving the point home.

Harry and Draco were the first two to emerge from the fireplace in the third floor common room close to dinnertime. Hermoine and Ron noticed all those that had gone on the quest for the potion were slightly sunburned except for Luna and Snape. Luna had taken a bottle of suntan lotion and although she didn't tan much, she also didn't burn. Snape had used quite a bit of sun block himself and a charm he said.

Just outside a Beverly Hills home in California two cats came from the side of the house. One was smaller and looked like a typical house cat while the other was a bit larger compact reddish tinged cat that resembled a small tiger. Both moved around to the rear of the house and the smaller cat suddenly changed into Professor McGonagall.

"Stay in your animagus form Miss Weasley." She whispered. "If an alarm goes off you can run a lot faster. Find the alleyway and use the portkey to return to the Salem academy." McGonagall said then she turned and pulling her wand unlocked the door.

Minerva with Ginny slinking along behind her moved from the kitchen she had just entered out to the hallway that led to the small study where McGonagall had found was where one of the possible Horicrux where kept. Everything had gone smoothly up till the time McGonagall opened the wall safe near one of the bookshelves and then all hell broke loose.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs came to them. "Hide behind the sofa." McGonagall told Ginny and she leaped behind the sofa just in time as an old man came running in with gun in hand. Minerva was just doing a silent spell, which would have stunned the man when he fired knocking her back into the bookshelves.

In two leaps Ginny was over the couch and had pounced on the man making him drop the gun as she sunk her teeth into his hand. He cried out and threw her from him to the couch and ran. She quickly turned into human form and rushed to Minerva's side and picked up her wand and put it into her pocket. The older woman was breathing but it was ragged and she was unconscious. Ginny went quickly to the safe and pulled a small case from within and unlocked it. An alarm went off in the house suddenly as she flipped the case open.

The case folded out in three sections and antique pins were displayed. One was a picture she was familiar with by now. The pin had a small picture of Hitler in a round frame and a block of red hanging from underneath it with the funny black cross that she remembered Hermoine called a swishyskicker or something like that. She did the charm quickly and the small pin glowed a sickly yellowish green.

She pocketed the pin quickly and went to McGonagall's side and took her hand. She had never aparated before but knew the basics from Ron, Hermoine and Harry. Destination, Determination and Deliberation. She grabbed the older lady's hand thinking hard about the alley they had port keyed too and turned and felt that familiar feeling of being squeezed from all sides.

She quickly bent down and checked McGonagall to see that she was still alive after checking herself out the best she could. All she knew was that all her fingers and toes were with her so she must have done ok. She pulled the Portkey from within her pockets and grabbing McGonagall around the waist activated the port key and they were whisked away into a swirl of color as the alleyway again was deserted.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped off the curb heading for the small bungalow in Mesa Arizona with Flintwick hot on her heels barely able to keep up. When they were in front of the home she looked down at the smaller man.

"What would you suggest Filius?" She asked the small man.

Filius Flintwick took out his wand and made a few passes. "The alarms are down Narcissa, two people sleeping in the rear bedroom and one in the front." He said. "I would suggest that we just walk in and take it. We mask our entry with a stealth charm," he said smiling clearly enjoying himself.

Narcissa smiled. "Filius you take the fun out of being a cat burglar." She said winking. "Very well lets get this over with."

With as much quiet as the could they entered the home and found the livingroom where the rare antique was actually on display in a frame with recessed lighting spotlighting it. Flintwick stepped forward and did the charm he had learned from Ginny and nothing happened. "This isn't it," he whispered and they turned and left the house moving back to the small park across the street where they had only a few minutes before had come by port key.

Sean Burns, muggle and a police officer was just finishing his shift as he did a random patrol through the posh residential area. A few thefts had moved the area up on the list of places he needed to patrol every two hours. He had just checked in with the station that all was clear as his police car rounded the corner, he happened to look over at the small park and saw what looked like a woman trying to take a shoe from a small boy and then Filius activated the port key causing patrolman Burns to run into a parked car as he saw both the woman and the boy vanish in a swirl of color.

The rest of the giants stood outside the Hogwarts gates. Those that had been bound by the others had already been port-keyed back to the place where Hagrid had originally found them.

"Their a surly lot Harry." Hagrid said. "We'll not be taking that many down like we did with the firs' lot."

Harry stood looking at the giants in awe. Hagrid had been right when he said Grawp was a runt. These giants were at least twenty feet taller than Grawp. "I think we can do it the same way Hagrid. With just a little bit of wandless magic it may work." Harry said.

Ron and Hermoine were to either side of him as he looked over the giants below the Astronomy tower. A place Harry definitely didn't like coming to.

"It might work Harry if we have enough cable to work with." Ron said and that familiar gleam came into his eyes that Hermoine and Harry knew so well as he was thinking through a plan. "I have a plan."

"Ron we already have two in the Hospital wing. We'll have to find another way." Mr. Weasley said from the doorway. He was standing there with Percy and the Twins.

"No, dad honest this will work just listen." Ron said and started detailing his plan. As he explained the Twins and his father looked at him in astonishment and then admiration.

So a half hour later with strong durable cables that a few of them conjured up, Harry and the others rose up on their brooms and made their way between the legs of the giants on the far side of the wall. It was a tricky plan and all hinged on Harry's ability to do wandless magic. Instead of circling the giants legs like before they mainly just tried to keep from getting hit while they made a massive tangle of the cable in and around the feet of the giants.

When most of the cable was wound out and with only the loss of one broom due to Jimmy Peaks getting to close to one of the giants before Ron could swoop down and grab him as the giants hand seemingly came out of nowhere to smash the thing into a million pieces.

Harry gave the signal and all but he, Ron and the twins zoomed back toward the astronomy tower.

"I hope that Spell of Hermoine's works." Fred said.

"If it doesn't brother we'll just throw the little brother at them and run." George said grinning at Ron who grimaced.

"It'll work don't worry about that." Ron said. "Hermoine's spells always work." He added.

"Ok I'm ready you three." Harry said. The spell would channel a bit of the other three's magic into Harry hoping to give him enough power to work his spell on the cable. Hermoine had told them if the spell worked right Harry would be able to work his spell to perfection.

"On the count of three then." Ron said. "One, two THREE." He yelled and then all pointed their wands at Harry who was slightly in front of them. "Servo Soleo"

Three beams of light connected to Harry who immediately felt like he had grabbed a live wire. He raised his right hand and did the silent spell he had been reciting over and over in his head. The cables instantly shot up from the ground as if alive and wrapped each giant from head to toe. The effect was instantaneous and the Giants started to fall off balance.

When the twins and Ron ended the spell Harry went limp and Ron and the Twins swooped to catch him on his broom and head back toward the castle.

"Well that will probably be known as the easiest way to round up the giants from now on." Hermoine said as they settled back onto the astronomy tower.

"Easy? Are you daft?" Fred said.

"Just be glad you didn't have to perform that spell yourself. I feel like I could sleep for a week." George said.

"Two weeks!" Fred said.

"A year! But it was an awesome spell thanks Hermoine." Ron said kissing her on the cheek. "We better get Harry to bed though."

Harry didn't argue as he was helped down the stairs and toward the third floor common room.

Ginny popped onto the grounds of the Salem academy and shot her patronus toward the school with a message for Petunia Dursley as Harry had taught her. Then she turned and used a spell to levitate the Headmistress and headed toward the school at as quick of a pace as she could. Behind her she heard a whooshing sound and turned to see Narcissa and Flintwick rushing up to them.

"What happened Miss Weasley?" Narcissa asked.

"The muggle whose house we went to, he had one of those pipes the muggles kill each other with and he must have hit her because she was thrown back into the wall and she hasn't been conscious since." She said. "And she is bleeding. I saw it on the floor before we Aparated out of the house and again just before I activated the portkey. Oh do something!" She suddenly pleaded with the two.

"Calm down Miss Weasley." Narcissa said as she took over the levitation from the younger girl and quickly walked toward the front doors of the Salem Academy. "She'll be ok."

Petunia had opened the door and before they knew it a healer was alongside McGonagall running a wand over her and frowning. "Serious, yes, yes, very serious indeed. I'll take her from here." She said as she lifted a part of her cloak away and they saw the wound. Then she immediately took over from Narcissa leaving them standing in the entryway.

"I'm sure she'll be ok." Petunia said staring in the direction the healer Madam Boudreaux had taken McGonagall. "I'm told she is a very gifted healer. She wasn't here when I attended." She said nervously and then looking back at Narcissa. "Should I contact Madam Pomfrey?"

Narcissa frowned for a moment and then nodded. "Yes better to be safe Petunia." She said and Petunia turned and left for her office.

Filius turned to Ginny who was looking green and sick. "Miss Weasley come with me I want to hear what happened." He said and turned heading for the staff room.

"As do I." Narcissa said and fell in behind the two.

When they were comfortably seated in the staff room and tea and biscuits were served as per request from Filius Flintwick he handed Ginny her tea. "Now Miss Weasley from the top, as it were."

From the time she saw McGonagall fall she was trying not to fall apart inside and now as she told them a steady stream of tears made their way down her cheeks. She related what happened clearly in a voice still steady and calm and as she talked and drank the tea she calmed even further although the tears still fell steady. When at last she was done she hung her head and Narcissa took her in her arms as she cried silently.

"Well done Miss Weasley you kept your head about you. Now as to the item we'll have to go back I suppose." Filius said frowning.

"No I retrieved it." Ginny said holding her head up and reaching into her pocket she took the small pin and handed it to Flintwick telling him that part as well wondering how she left that part from the story.

"Oh very good Miss Weasley. That was fast thinking. I'll contact Hogwarts and see if any of the others are back yet." Filius said and hopped up and went to the fireplace taking out his wand he levitated the floo jar down and took a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and as the green flames erupted he stuck in his head.

"Ginny you should get some sleep or at least lay down for a bit it will do you good. I'll wake you if there is any news on Professor McGonagall." Narcissa said. "Oh and here take this." She said pulling a vial out of her pocket and handing it to Ginny. "It's a calming draught." She said and Ginny took it and downed it feeling the effects almost immediately.

"Is this one of the ones Draco made?" Ginny asked as she got up.

Narcissa nodded frowning. "Yes he made up a few things for just in case. I think he distributed them to everyone why?"

"We have to get him to add flavoring he is as bad as Madam Pomfrey." She said making a face and causing Narcissa to smile.

She stood and walked the younger girl to her rooms and as Ginny laid down she pulled the bed covers up over her. Ginny was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. The draught she had given Ginny was a calming draught laced with a bite of dreamless sleep draught, just enough to give her a good four-hour restful nap.

When she returned to the staff room she told Filius what she had done and that Ginny was resting comfortably.

"She did exceptionally well." Filius said. "Most girls her age would have forgot about the Horicrux and came straight back."

Narcissa nodded. "She thinks fast on her feet. Are the rest back?" she asked.

Filius nodded "yes and both have accomplished their missions as well. Why don't I stay with Minerva and Miss Weasley and you take this back to Severus to be destroyed." Filius said holding out the pin and Narcissa drew back quickly.

"No, no Filius I'll stay." She shivered. "I don't want to even touch it."

"I'm sorry Narcissa yes I won't be long. You'll let me know about Minerva wont you?" He said standing and the blonde haired witch nodded as her features softened.

"As soon as you leave I'll go up and see how she is. If Madams Pomfrey and Boudreaux will let me in to see." Narcissa said.

Filius took a bit more floo powder and levitated the pot to the top of the mantle and as he left the fireplace Narcissa turned and started for the door.

"McGonagall was injured father and I've sent Madam Pomfrey to the Salem Academy." Percy said as his father sat across from him in his office. "I'm expecting Narcissa to-" He started as the flames turned green in the fireplace. "Ah Filius I thought Narcissa was –"

"She is staying and will report to us as soon as she hears anything about Minerva. She was reluctant about taking this back or touching it and frankly knowing what it is I don't blame her." Flintwick said.

"Severus is on the way." Percy said.

"I told Percy it would be best to let the rest sleep for now." Arthur said. "They had rather a late night last night. We had more giants show up. All in all I think that will be the last of them after this batch is relocated as well."

"Eh, giants?" Flintwick asked.

"Yes well Filius since you've been gone we've had Vampires and Giants besieging the walls." Arthur explained. "The vampires that didn't die haven't come back. But we had two large groups of giants that we've had to capture and relocate."

The door opened cutting off anything Filius was about to say and Severus stepped into the room. "You called Percy?" Severus asked.

"Yes Severus the last Horicrux has been found." Percy said and Filius reached into his pocket and withdrew the pin handing it to Severus who took it gently.

"It seem this was too easy." Severus said. "We have been extraordinarily lucky. I want to take time and examine this Horicrux for any spells that might try to kill anyone that tries to destroy it." Snape said. "I'll want Bill Weasley with me for this. His curse breaking skills will be quite useful."

"Where would you like him to meet you Severus?" Percy asked.

"In Slughorn's potions class I believe." Severus said and headed out of the room as Percy turned toward the fireplace and took a pinch of powder throwing into the flames.  
He withdrew his head a few moments later looking very red in the face. "Damn just when Bill and I were starting to get along again father and I had to interrupt him and his wife like that."

"That my son is why you don't floo someone in their bed chamber." Arthur said smiling.

"But dad they were in the livingroom!" Percy said as his face went a deeper scarlet.

Bill stepped out of the flames a moment later smiling and brushed off Percy's apology. "Its ok little brother just don't make it a habit." He said, and Percy if possible blushed deeper and Bill spotted Flintwick. "Ah your back? Did you find it Professor Flintwick?" he asked.

"Yes it was found." Flintwick said clearly lost in thought at the moment.

"Severus is in the dungeons in the potions class Bill." Arthur said and Bill nodded and left the three sitting there in the room. "Tea while we wait Filius?" he said turning to Flintwick.

"Yes, yes that will be fine." Filius Flintwick said but then turned. "I should tell you all that happened this evening." He said and proceeded to explain while tea was served.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: 19 – The Weasley's defend Hogwarts and The quests continue.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	20. Chapter 20

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 20 : 20 –The siege, A Test, Secrets in the Chamber of Secrets, Bilius Prewett back from the dead, or so it seems.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 4

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Voldemort walked through the Ministry of magic with Dolohov on his heels. "Have you found any trace of Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"No My Lord not yet. We do know he Aparated straight from here to a place near Hogwarts." Dolohov said.

"The new recruits?" Voldemort asked.

"All are ready to serve you My Lord." Dolohov said. "Almost the whole of Durmstrang My Lord."

"And the rest that did not follow me?" Voldemort stopped and turned to Dolohov his eyes burning into the man.

"All but one dead My Lord. Victor Krum escaped." Dolohov returned. "He was teaching flying at the school last year. We intercepted at least two messages from him to a Hermoine Granger. One which caused us to move in quickly but still he was no where to be found." Dolohov said.

"Very well, he doesn't interest me." The Dark Lord muttered as he turned and started walking again toward the place where he had been trying to a week to get past the wards to the department of Mysteries. "And you say you've captured a Hogwarts student?"

"Yes My Lord." Dolohov said.

"One of Potter's friends?" Voldemort asked.

"We could not locate any of the people we know to be close friends to Potter. Although the one we did catch is in his house and shares a dorm with him." Dolohov said and shiver ran down his spine. He knew that wasn't what the Dark Lord wanted to hear.

"I will see him in a few hours. Until then make him, comfortable." Voldemort sneered. "I want the Weasley's Hovel burned to the ground." He added.

"Yes My Lord. We haven't seen anyone near the house for several months though." Dolohov said.

Voldemort whipped around. "Crucio!" He said pointing his wand at Dolohov. "I was going to let you forgo punishment for your failure to catch one of Potters close personal friends but never question me Dolohov do you understand?" He shouted at the man withering on the ground and after a few minutes he lifted the curse. "Never question my orders. I said burn it to the ground! I don't care if you haven't seen anyone in a year when I say destroy something or kill someone you obey is that clear?"

"Yes My Lord." Dolohov gasped out as he rolled over on his hands and knees.

"What are the reports from Egypt?" Voldemort asked.

"They were met with opposition My Lord. One member of our group was killed." Dolohov said.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted again and Dolohov again lay squirming on the ground in agony. "That's not what I wanted to know Dolohov. What were they after?" Voldemort asked through gritted teeth as he released the man from the spell again.

"A scroll My Lord. They weren't able to learn anything more than that." Dolohov wheezed out.

Voldemort looked thoughtful. "There are many hidden places in the Pyramids that are unreachable because of the severity of the curses that are upon them." He looked down at the man in front of him. "No matter, Olivander has escaped as well along with Pettigrew. I want Pettigrew captured on sight and brought before me. Also make sure Nott attends the meeting tonight."

"Yes My Lord." Dolohov said.

"Tomorrow night we attack Hogwarts Dolohov. Without Dumbledore there its walls will crumble before us, much like these wards in front of me will today." Voldemort said and made an intricate pattern with his wand at the stairs leading down below. The wards finally fell and he turned to Dolohov. "Tomorrow Harry Potter will no longer be the boy-who-lived Dolohov. He will be an example to all those who oppose me." He said and laughed and that laugh sent a chill up Dolohov's spine again. Suddenly Voldemort stopped laughing and turned and started down the stairs but suddenly stopped as if looking around. "Potter? Potter! Dolohov go now and carry out my orders and do not fail me!"

Dolohov turned and started up the way they had come. He could hear Voldemort talking to himself as he walked away.

Harry had been tired after helping round up the giants. It was all he could do to make it to his room and take off the duster and fall into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. His dreams took off at once. He could see Dolohov and hear Voldemort's voice as it was he, Harry that was talking.

He felt himself start down the stairs and then it happened. He stopped. "Potter? Potter! Dolohov go now and carry out my orders and do not fail me." Then like a vise he could feel the pain in his head. "Well Potter to what unexpected pleasure do I owe this intrusion. You were listening perhaps?"

Harry didn't answer. "Come, come Harry nothing I have set in motion can you stop." He said and there was laughter in the voice. Cold cruel laughter." I have a friend of yours here Harry. Would you like to know what I'm going to do to him?" Again Harry didn't answer. He suddenly went cold and only a brief flash of Ginny went through his mind before he cleared it.

"Ah yes the Weasley girl. No, no I assure you it's not her. But it will be in time. You can save no one Harry. Prophecy or not I will dispose of you quite soon." Voldemort said. "Would you like to make a bargain Harry?" Voldemort then asked.

"Not with you Tom." Harry thought back to him.

"That name has no meaning for me Harry. I am Lord Voldemort. The name has power Harry." Voldemort said. "I see you've found out about my Horicrux but no matter. I will still kill you Harry Potter."

"You've been doing a good job trying." Harry said and could feel Voldemort's fury as a sudden searing pain shot through his scar.

"Ah Potter, you need to watch your insolent tone. Tell you what Harry you give yourself up to me and I'll not kill your friends." Voldemort said. "You have my word Harry."

"I had an interesting chat with someone not long ago Tom." Harry said again choosing to use his real name.

"It's Voldemort!" Voldemort screamed into his head making him reel from the pain.

"Yes Tom I know. To those who fear you that's what you want them to call you. But you see Tom I know all about you. Dumbledore showed me." Harry said with satisfaction. "And he even showed me how to bring an end to your terror Tom." Harry added with as much conviction as he could. "As I said I talked to someone not long ago who told me you've been wandering around talking to me. Not losing it are you Tom?" Harry egged him on.

"Voldemort you fool! Harry Potter let me show you your death!" Voldemort screamed in fury and in his mind Harry could see images of himself passing by being mutilated slowly and at the same time being made to watch those he loved die. "Do you see it Harry? Do you see your death and the deaths of those you hold most dear?"

"No." Harry lied. "I see only you in defeat at my feet Tom. All your ambition to rule and to live forever gone Tom. In every Horicrux I have destroyed I have killed you bit by bit. All that's truly left is a part of your soul Tom." Harry said and felt pity for Tom Riddle for the first real time in his life. He reached out with his mind and clamped down on Voldemort's mind and let the pity he felt for Voldemort swell. He could hear Voldemort screaming louder and louder as the pain grew. "Till we meet in person Tom." Harry said and then released him.

When Harry released Voldemort from the torture he was inflicting with his feelings he awoke on the spot and nearly blacked out again from the pain in his head. He realized someone was holding him as he sat up. Not just someone but two people. He reached out and fumbled with his glasses and put them on revealing Hermoine and Ron.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermoine asked with a great deal of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah mate that reminded me of the time you saw dad hurt." Ron said.

"I was in his head. Hermoine send an owl to Victor and tell him he has a safe place here. Ron tell your dad that Voldemort has plans to attack tomorrow but tell him best be prepared for either tonight or the day after tomorrow now since he knows I heard his plans. He got through some of the wards at the ministry but I could tell from the link that he has yet to gain the Department of Mysteries yet." He said. Then he looked down and realized he had thrown up from the pain. "Ew sorry guys." He said and pulling his wand from under his pillow he got rid of the mess."

"It's ok Harry." Hermoine said taking off out of his room.

"Why Krum?" Ron asked and he had a certain look on his face that Harry didn't like.

"Because Ron he is an ally in this. Dolohov and the death-eaters tried to make him join but he fled. If he intends to fight against Voldemort we are his best shot." Harry said. "Look Hermoine already loves you. Not Victor ok? Lets not do the jealousy thing right now Ron." Harry said pleadingly and Ron sighed and shrugged and went through the door.

Harry put his head in his hands and tried to will the pain to stop with no effect. He quickly got up and showered and got dressed and made his way to see Madam Pomfrey but couldn't find her in the medical wing. He ran into Snape and Bill in the dungeons looking for Slughorn who was with them. He immediately took in Harry's condition and waddled over to his cabinet and returning with a small vial with a purple potion in it that tasted like raspberries.

"That's the first headache potion I've had that tasted good." Harry said as he felt his headache slowly ease up. He glanced at Snape and Bill who had scarcely noticed his entrance. "What are they doing?" Harry asked.

"The last Horicrux of Grindelwald Harry. They are trying to determine what curses are on it." Horace Slughorn said quietly.

"That means that Ginny and McGonagall are back." Harry said and Horace put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"You've not heard yet? No, no you couldn't have. If I remember right you've been catching up on sleep. Come Harry and have a seat." Slughorn said.

"What is it? Is it Ginny?" Harry's voice was rising.

"No, no Harry sit, so I can tell you what's going on." Slughorn said and Harry grudgingly took a seat across from him. "Now to your first question that must be running through your head the answer is no. No one has died although Minerva was very badly injured by a muggle weapon." Slughorn said.

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked lowering his head.

"We just got word from Madam Pomfrey that she will be just fine. She will be a while recovering though." Slughorn said and sighed. "Narcissa and Miss Weasley are staying at the Salem Academy till Minerva is able to travel." He said. "I'm to understand Miss Weasley has made it plain to everyone that she wants to stay with McGonagall. She was with her when it happened." He finished.

"That would be like Ginny. She is fiercely loyal, that and a touch stubborn too" Harry said trying to contain his impatience. "Thank you Horace for letting me know."

"Your welcome Harry I thought it would better the sooner you knew about it." Slughorn said. "I regret my role that was played in all this and I would like to think maybe one day you might, well forgive an old man."

"Nothing to forgive Horace. We all make mistakes. Dumbledore once told me the older and wiser we get the bigger our mistakes become." Harry said and smiled at Slughorn. "I think I'll go floo a certain Redhead." He said standing up and as he went past Bill and Snape he saw the Pin laid out on the table before them and a large cauldron full of a sickly yellowish green substance.

Thomas Sheppard, the Headmaster of the Salem Academy was having lunch in his office for a change when his fireplace turned green. A black-haired boy with an oddly shaped scar on his head shoved into view. He was about seventeen Tom guessed. "Yes can I help you young man?" Tom asked smiling. It was what the students all loved about Professor Sheppard most was his smile and attitude. He was never too busy to help a student or talk or listen to them. He truly loved the Salem Academy and each year fell in love with his students all over again.

"Ah, yes well I was wondering if I could talk to Ginny Weasley." The dark-haired boy said in a british accent.

"Hello Harry." The picture behind the Headmaster said and to Harry's disbelief it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Sir." Harry managed and then looked to the man behind the desk.

"Miss Weasley is in the Infirmary. Your, that is to say are you by any chance, Harry Potter?" Professor Sheppard asked eyes wide now.

"Erm, Yes sir. I'm sorry for disturbing you sir I didn't know exactly who to floo here." Harry said hesitantly.

"Harry Potter indeed." Thomas said standing up with a surprised smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." He said beaming. "Albus the few times we talked told me many great things about you." He said and then stopped frowning. "It was a shame he was taken from us so soon." He said and then his smile returned as he looked again at Harry. "When you floo Miss Weasley just say 'Salem Academy Infirmary, Injury Ward three waiting room' and that should get you there young man." He said. "If you ever need anything Harry Potter my door is open to you." Thomas Sheppard said sitting back down as Harry thanked him and his head disappeared.

""Ginny?" Harry said cautiously peering into the small waiting room.

"Harry?!" He heard her say and then she came into view before him.

"Just wanted to see how you, I mean to see how everyone is doing." He said hesitantly.

"I am fine." She said sternly and then smiled then it faded a bit. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be staying a couple of days till Professor McGonagall is well enough to travel."

"No not at all, how is she?" Harry asked.

"Well to be honest when we got here I thought she was dead." Ginny said and bit her lip. "But then Professor Malfoy and Professor Flintwick arrived and then we got her in here, Oh Harry it was awful. The muggle just pointed one of those metal wands, what Susan Reeves here calls a gum or something." She said.

"A gun you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes that's it. He shocked her." Ginny said. "Right there in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it! If I hadn't been in animagus form and had my wand in my hand I could have done something!"

"Its called being shot Ginny and it's a good thing you were in Animagus form or it might have been you as well from what I learned from Filius before I flooed you." Harry said. "I just wanted to see with my own eyes you were safe I guess. I guess that's silly."

"No it's not its very endearing. I love you Harry." Ginny said smiling. "I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok Ginny and I love you too." Harry said and was just about to leave when he remembered something rolling his eyes. "OH Hermoine wants you to pick up a few American defensive spell books up before you return." He said.

"Oh ok. I'll get Professor Malfoy to go with me today to pick a couple out." Ginny said.

Harry's head disappeared into the flames as Ginny sat back on one of the seats. McGonagall had woke up two hours ago and Ginny was dreading going in to see her. She hadn't followed the Professors orders at all. In fact she had dismissed them the moment McGonagall was injured. She sighed and got to her feet. "Well time to face the music." She said under her breath as she went through the door and down the row of beds to the last one on the left were Narcissa was sitting and chatting with McGonagall.

"Ah well I must needs be attending to a few things Minerva. You'll be up and around by day after tomorrow and I want to make sure the Hogwarts students that are here are behaving themselves by your standards." Narcissa said winking at McGonagall who gave a small smile and nodded. "Don't stay too long Miss Weasley she needs her rest ok?" Narcissa Malfoy said smiling as she passed the young girl.

"Ok Professor Malfoy I promise." Ginny said as she felt McGonagall's stare and suddenly found the floor quite interesting.

"Miss Weasley I want you to know that you were amazingly lucky to have gotten us both back alive." Minerva said sternly then her face softened. "And I also want you to know that no one could have done a better job of recovering the, ah, artifact." She said looking down the way and back to Ginny who was suddenly very attentive. "And getting us back here alive." She said and smiled. "Imagine being injured by a muggle weapon!" she said shame facedly.

"With all due respect he was a rather sudden muggle wasn't he?" Ginny said frowning. "It was almost like he was ready for a break in Professor as if he were waiting for us."

"Yes it was at that." McGonagall frowned as well.

Petunia Dursley spotted the Defense against the dark arts teacher running to the front gates as a tall figure in dark gray stood just outside the walls. She turned and made her way to the Headmasters office. She knocked and heard his voice and she opened the door.

"Thomas there is a man cloaked in dark gray at the front gates. Professor Kline went to ask him his business but I believe it's a death-eater sir. I know they usually dress in black but them man seems, off sir it just doesnt feel right." She said quickly.

Sheppard rose from his seat and followed her down the stairs toward the front. When they arrived at the front door they saw Professor Kline talking animatedly with the man in the dark cloak.

"I'll handle it thank you Petunia." Sheppard said and stepped out into the grey-clouded day. As he made his way toward the front gates Kline turned to see him coming and walked back to talk to him.

"Sir he says he is here for an artifact that was stolen from him last night." Kline said eyeing the man who's face was covered.

"I'll handle it John. Go back in and stay with McGonagall and the rest will you?" He said and stepped toward the gate. "What business have you here sir may I ask?"

"Something was taken from my home last night." The man said and Sheppard could detect a faint European accent.

"What artifact would that be sir?" Sheppard said although he knew already.

"That's not your business but the thieves are here I know it. I have followed their signatures here. First by apparition and then by port-key." The man growled. "I know you are hiding them within these walls."

"I see and do you not think word of what that artifact is has not reached me?" Sheppard said drawing himself up to his full height and glaring at the man. The other thing that people liked about him was that he brooked no nonsense when you threatened his students "You will leave at once and be assured that I will be sending an investigator around to see you. You know dark magic items such at the one you have protected all these years could earn you life on Devils Island." He said to the man. "You used a muggle weapon on someone last night but I know you are a wizard and your not from America. Are you part of Voldemort's filth?"

The man laughed and removed his hood turning his eyes toward Sheppard. "No I'm not part of Voldemort's stupid slaves Sheppard, oh yes don't think I don't know who you are." He said sizing up the Headmaster and Sheppard's eyes widened in surprise. "I belong to an older and more powerful Order than that." He said smiling an evil smile. He was older than Sheppard's seventy-eight years. Just how much older Sheppard didn't know.

"You were a part of Grindelwald's servants weren't you?" Sheppard said at last.

"Ah yes, and a most trusted and powerful servant as well." He said and suddenly his hand lanced out and his spell hit the gates with surprising power but they held. "I want what's mine Sheppard. And I want those responsible for stealing it as well. Believe me I can and will eventually breech these wards. My magic is older and stronger than yours." He said menacingly.

"I see well in the meantime you don't mind if I just go inside it looks like rain." Sheppard said looking at the sky seemingly unaffected by the mans display of power and smiled at him "You stay out here though. I'll let no one in this school willing to do harm to my children thank you." He said off hand but hadn't failed to notice that the mans other hand was bandaged.. "Your name? I mean I cant just call you 'Hey you' now can I?" He asked innocently as the other glared at him.

"The name, Sheppard, is Andrea Von Hess." Hess said evenly.

"The Auror? But you were reported dead." Sheppard said in surprise.

"A fool and pawn for the ministry was what I was Sheppard. Grindelwald changed that." Hess said still eyeing the man menacingly. "You have one hour to bring me the Horicrux and the thieves who entered my home. At the end of that hour I will come in and get it myself and there will be nothing left of your fine school when I do."

"You maybe Andrea Von Hess but I assure you that if you try coming into my school to do harm to anyone within its walls you will have to be carried out." Sheppard stated matter-of-factly and with that he turned on his heels and made his way back inside where Petunia Dursley among a few others was waiting. "Petunia lets go up to the medical wing I need to have a word with Minerva."

Thirty minutes later as Harry was just coming from the room Percy had assigned to Olivander, Neville saw him coming down the hallway. Harry had taken a liking to the duster the twins had given him although it had only seen real use against the giants. Today he was dressed all in black and his overall appearance to any but his friends would have made him look like a dark wizard.

"Harry I thought you should know. Your aunt just floo'ed Percy that there is someone at the gates of the Salem Academy trying to get in." Neville said. "He is looking for Ginny and McGonagall and McGonagall cant be moved and Ginny wont leave her." He finished and Harry sprinted for the office Percy was using with Neville hot on his heels.

Harry stopped outside the door as Ron, Hermoine and Luna rounded the corner down the hall and spotted him. Harry turned toward the door and knocked and the door opened on its own accord. As he entered He saw Sirius and Remus along with Tonks and Drusilla in turn stepping into the floo and vanishing. "Hey wait!" He called and Percy stepped between him and the floo.

"Harry let them go they have to go defend the Salem Academy. Your place is here with Hogwarts." Percy said. "The report you gave to dad confirms that Voldemort means to attack soon with full strength and I'll need you here." He said and Harry struggled to get out of his grip to go to Ginny suddenly Percy grabbed his collar and shook him. "She's my sister too but our place is here, NOW!" And suddenly he was released as Percy backed off and stood up straight. "I'm sorry, I've never done that before. Lost control and all. Forgive me Harry." He said and then went over and slumped into his seat behind his desk.

Ron walked past Harry and gave him a shrug. "Don't worry big brother, you have enough help with Fred and George."

"And Ron and I along with Neville and Luna. Harry, I'm sure, won't be long." Hermoine said looking pointedly at Harry who nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared into the green flames.

The door suddenly flew open and Charlie Weasley entered in a rush, quite unlike his usual manner. "Percy come quick your not going to believe this." Charlie said and rushed back out with all the rest on his heels.

Harry stepped out into the Headmasters office amid a bit of arguing.

"We aren't going to just abandon you Professor Sheppard. You have come to Hogwarts aid and we are here to defend this place." Remus Lupin said.

"But I don't believe it will come to that at all. I believe I can handle one ancient Auror." Sheppard said placidly. He wasn't a man to boast either from what Harry had learned of him.

"Then you're a fool Thomas Sheppard!" It was then that Harry saw Moody in a seat before the Headmasters desk.

"Moody I may not be an Auror now but-" Sheppard started when from behind him Dumbledore appeared in his frame.

"Ah Harry and how are you today?" Dumbledore beamed down at him from above. Trust Dumbledore to make his appearance known.

"Hello Professor." Harry said smiling back at the painting.

A chorus of "Harry!" and "Potter?!" went up from those gathered around the Headmaster.

"Harry get back to Hogwarts now this is too dangerous." Sirius said coming forward.

"Yes you need to get back at once. Please Harry." Drusilla said.

"Potter now is not the time for heroics!" Moody said and Harry frowned and rounded on him.

"Professor Moody when have I ever tried to be a hero. I'm here to get Ginny safely back to Hogwarts, which wont be safe for long. Voldemort is already planning his attack for either tonight or tomorrow maybe even the day after." Harry said and turned to the headmaster. "Where would I find Ginny Weasley? Same place as before?" he asked politely and the headmaster nodded.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder from the ceramic potter beside the fireplace he flooed to the medical wing waiting room. Ginny was not there so he stepped through the double doors into the medical wing and walked quickly down the ward scanning the beds till he came upon them in the last bed. "Ginny!" He said and the redhead rushed into his arms.

"Oh Harry you're here." She said and stepped back "But I'm not leaving without Pro-" she started and Minerva cut her off.

"Potter I can manage for myself take Miss Weasley back to Hogwarts." McGonagall said sternly.

"In a few minutes I will Minerva, right now I am going down to talk to the person at the gates. I just wanted to check on you two." Harry said and before Minerva McGonagall could answer he had turned on his heels and walked away leaving them both speechless. He didn't know why but something was pulling him toward the man. He wanted a look at him. To talk to him maybe, why he couldn't guess.

Harry made his way down the hall and through to the main part of the school wishing he knew where he was going when suddenly he heard ahead of him an explosion. Rushing down the massive stairway he soon made it to the front doors of the Salem Academy to find them blasted off and a figure standing there in dark gray robes.

"Hello can I help you?" Harry smirked and the man immediately threw a curse at Harry as Harry's hand lifted and the shield charm caused the mans spell to reflect on the caster as the man had to dodge out of the way.

"Ah canny one are you?" The man said smiling up at Harry. "That shield spell is a bit dark isn't?" he offered.

"It boarders some I would say. Not as dark as the spell you threw at me though." Harry said smiling. "Are you the one that had Grindelwald's Horicrux?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes and I've come to retrieve it. I've told your headmaster that I would kill anyone who got in my way you know." The man said matter-of-factly as he grinned at Harry.

"By now it's destroyed you know." Harry lied. "If not it will be when I return to Hogwarts."

"Think you're some tough monkey do ya boy?" The older man looked at him sizing him up then suddenly his hand flew out and a dagger hit the front of the duster and shattered." Some nice coat you have." The old man said grimacing.

"Thanks I have a good tailor" Harry shot back as hs smirked again.

"smartassed kid dont you know a dangerous wizard when you see one? Or are you slow or something? You should be running scared by now." Hess said eyeing him.

"From you? Dont think so, all you've done so far is knock down a door and fling a dark curse. You really dont act much like a real dark wizard. They are usually alot meaner and a touch more underhanded." Harry said looking at the man and a smile. "No you act more like a cranky grandfather type."

"You snot nosed brat!" Hess yelled and turned and flung four or five curses that Harry blocked not without some trouble.

"Well if that's all your going to do is insult me and fling curses that I can block shouldn't you be going now?" Harry asked smiling quite innocently. "After all the Headmaster should be down in a few minutes and I can't say that I'll be able to save you when he gets here."

"Save me? Why Thomas Sheppard never seen the day he could come down here and duel me and live. I'm Andrea Von Hess!" The older man fairly shouted.

"Andrea Von Hess? Really!" Harry said looking Impressed.

"Heard of me have you?" The man smiled at him.

"No." Harry said and chuckled. "As old as you are they might have mentioned you in Magical History class but I fell asleep in there a few times."

"Why you young impertinent runt I'll wipe that smile off your face." The man yelled suddenly furious and Harry barely had time to get his shield up again before the first curse hit.

Harry, his wand out in his right hand and his left continually raising a shield was barely holding his own when he heard his name shouted from above him. He dared not look back though and he knew it.

Suddenly a barrage of spells flew past Harry's head and hit the shield the older man had conjured and Harry had to dodge too to keep from being hit himself when they ricocheted off. The old man stood in the doorway laughing. "The boy flings better curses than the lot of you!" He cackled laughing again.

"Andrea? Damn it Andrea stop where you are!" Moody yelled starting down the stairs.

"Ah Alistor Moody! Funny meeting you here, last time I seen you boy you were in your seventh year of Hogwarts." The old man smiled and then it turned to a sneer. "Pity you've become a pawn of the ministry." He said flinging a curse at Moody that the old Auror barely had time to avoid.

"Why Moody you have a fake leg! Pity I seem to remember you loved to dance." Hess said and sent four or five curses at Moody's feet this time causing the man to have to dance in place. Suddenly Harry had had quite enough.

Harry stood up, which didn't go unnoticed by Hess who was turning back to him. "And you must be the boy that Voldemort has been whining about all these years. You're Ha-" was all he got out when he was slammed back against the wall and hung there like someone had him around the neck.

Harry had hurled the curse so fast that Hess didn't have time to react. "Harry Potter at your service. Would you like a formal introduction or will that do?" Harry asked and released him letting him drop to the floor.

"Now if your quite through showing off I have business elsewhere. You can leave now," Harry said smirking.

Hess rose up off the floor and shot a spell out that hit Harry and flung him back toward the stairs. Harry before he hit flung two back as quickly as he could all thought of his wand gone as both his hands worked the spells. Hess's eyebrows shot up at the same time he was lifted off his feet as well and again flung back against the wall.

"Pretty tough for a youngster." Hess said as he and Harry got up from the floor and faced each other. "What say I just leave the thieves and just take my property back then." He asked eyeing the boy smiling.

Harry smirked at him and shook his head. "Nope no deal. Guess we'll have to finish this." Harry said. "Might take a while though. And I do have to go defeat Voldemort after you."

The thin old man smiled at Harry suddenly. "Now I like that. Full of confidence like I was when I first made Auror." He said and flung his curse out and Harry blocked it.

"What was that two hundred years ago?" Harry shot back and grinned. "Why did you become a follower of someone like Grindelwald anyways? You don't seem like a bad sort all in all." Harry said as he flung two quick curses that caught the old man as he began to tire. One that knocked him down and the other tied him up and with a flick of the wrist the man was free and rolling to his feet again.

"That's none of your business youngster I had my reasons and still do!" He said flinging a curse that caught Harry and threw him to the ground and followed it with one that sent him spinning into the wall.

Harry flew behind the stairway banister as Hess flung another curse and the post in front of Harry exploded as he turned his back covering his face as the splinters of the post deflected off his duster.

"Damn you're harder to kill than a bed bug!" Hess shouted and then chucked as they traded heated spells for a few minutes before Hess had to dive for cover behind the stairwell this time. "I'm starting to like you kid."

"Good then maybe you'd like to come back to England with me and help me defeat Tom and I can call you gramps." Harry said and chuckled.

"I don't like you that much kid." Hess said grimacing.

The amount of energy that was being unleashed before them was something none of them had seen. Harry and Hess seemed to be dueling to the death and at the same time enjoying themselves and Harry was obviously holding back.

Above the others were trying to help by sending curses at times but were too afraid of hitting Harry.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Did you know Harry was that powerful?" he asked.

"Well I knew he had a natural ability but he didn't even show this kind of ability in the dueling we've done the past year." Remus said.

Drusilla turned to her uncle. "Uncle Alistor are you ok?" she asked.

"Damn leg, yes I'm ok and if it wasn't for Potter I'd be dead." Moody said. "Always said that boy could fight given half a chance." He looked back down at Harry who was crossing the foyer in search of Hess who he had blasted into a room across the hall. "Damn it Potter let him come to you!" He yelled and Harry stopped for half a second and looked up and then faced toward the room again and entered the room. "That damn fool! He is as cocky as Dumbledore was at his age!" Moody fumed.

Remus spotted Harry's wand on the stairs and summoned it to him. "He is fighting totally without his wand too." Remus eyed the long stick with a smirk as did the rest and then was startled by the explosion that caused both Andrea Hess and Harry to be hurled from the room.

"Damn it what are you trying to do kill both of us?" Hess demanded from Harry as they both got up off the floor. Hess looked furiously at Harry. "You kids now-a-days dont use your heads. If your not there to bring down Tom Riddle-" he suddenly stopped and looked at Harry funny then crossed his arms looking back defiantly with a smirk on his old face.

"You old faker you've had ample opportunity to kill me and you haven't even tried yet." Harry said. "Your no more a minion of Grindelwald than I am!"

The other man began to laugh as he leaned back against the doorway. "It was my mission to guard that Horicrux till someone could destroy it! It was the last order I was given by Armando Dippet thank you very much!"

"Well it just so happens that that's what we intend to do too!." Harry fired back now. "I have bigger things to do than come here to be tested by you!"

"Feisty spit-wad thrower aren't you?" Hess asked chuckling.

Harry stood up his anger rising. "Look Voldemort's supposed to attack Hogwarts soon and because of this I'll be lucky if I have half an hours rest before he even gets there if he comes tonight. Then I have to battle him to the death and take him and as many death-eater with me as I can if I have to." Harry said. "Not to mention if for some reason we don't turn Grindelwald into a muggle I'll have him to finish off as well and believe me when I say I probably haven't got a chance to finish off Grindelwald without sacrificing myself even if I can get by Voldemort and I'm not to happy about that." Harry finished running out of steam.

"Ready to face them both are you? Ready to sacrifice your future for people you don't know?" Hess sneered back at Harry.

"Yes I am. And if I live through this I intend to hunt down every dark wizard there is and prevent this from happening again to someone else." Harry said.

"Quite a job you got ahead of you sonny." Hess said and chuckled.

"Then why don't you help?" Harry said looking at the man. "You're a powerful wizard or so it seems." Harry smirked at him. "But I guess guarding something like Grindelwald's soul over here where you can stay safely out of the war is just where someone as old as you would want to stay."

"Old am I eh?" Hess asked. "Oh you get a few more powers than the normal wizard and you automatically think you know it all do you? Let me tell you child there are worse things-" suddenly Harry cut him off.

"Than death. Yeah I know I've heard. Being a coward is one of them." Harry turned away from the man.

All in the entryway were quiet as Harry walked away from the man and turned back up toward the Medical wing, when he was half way up the stairs he stopped and turned back. "Don't you dare ever try to hurt any of my friends and family Andrea. That is not a warning believe me." He said looking down at the older man menacingly and for a moment only Hess could see a green flash behind the eyes that made him hesitate. Then Harry turned and walking past the others and only paused once to take his wand from Remus and then continued on.

Hess got up from his place in the foyer by the door and made a few hand gestures that caused most of the things in the foyer and in the far room to repair themselves. "Sorry about the banister Sheppard with the theft of the Horicrux I had to be sure." He said addressing the headmaster then turned to the others. "I cannot be with you when you face Voldemort but guard young Harry well. He is more than equal to the task at hand but he's a bit cocky and wouldn't use his full powers on me. He hesitates too much Moody! Did you teach him to duel?" Moody started to say something but the other cut him off. "Thought so! What did they teach you in Auror training anyways? Probably that or your clumsiness is why you have all those damn blasted scars and that missing leg! If Grindelwald comes back with his full powers that boy cannot beat him alone." Hess said looking up at them with a sad look on his face and turned and strolled through the doorway and when he reached the gates he disappeared with a pop.

The others just looked on in confusion all except Alistor. "Andrea was always a bit of a showboat. Damn good Auror though. Wish he was with us on this." He huffed and turned on his heels and the sound of his cane could be heard as he made his way back to the Headmasters office and to Hogwarts. The others followed slowly.

"Wow someone grouchier than Moody! OW!" Sirius said as Drusilla slapped him on the back of the head.

"I heard that and my Uncle isn't grouchy. Well not much." Drusilla conceded.

Sheppard began the task of cleaning up the entryway and restoring the wards as the four younger people stayed to help him. It seemed to them that Moody took what Hess said rather hard. By the time they were done and Sheppard returned to his office Harry was waiting for him. "Hello sir, may I have a word with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry of course." Sheppard said sitting down across from him.

"I'd like you to keep Minerva McGonagall here for a few days." He said sighing.

"I see. She is scheduled to go back tomorrow. Is there a reason why I should keep her another day?" Sheppard asked watching as Harry looked extremely uncomfortable. "Ah I see if Minerva stays Miss Weasley will correct?"

"Yes sir." Harry said and sighed. "She'll be mad if she finds out later but I can deal with that. I couldn't if something happened to her." Harry said quietly and then added. "I'm really sorry about the damage downstairs."

"Harry we were going to remodel the entryway next summer anyways. I've been trying to years to get the board to approve a remodeling job." He smiled at Harry. "Now I have a reason." He chuckled. "Harry anytime you want to come here and relax you are welcome at the Salem Academy." Sheppard said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said getting to his feet. "I hope to see you again Professor Sheppard under better circumstances." He said shaking the older mans hand and started toward the fireplace to floo home.

"Harry one question. What was that about in my front foyer?" Sheppard asked.

"It was a test sir." Harry said turning and wondering how much he should say. "He was given a charge to guard the Horicrux at all cost till the-" Harry stopped. "Till the person who would destroy Voldemort came along. The person who destroys Voldemort will destroy the Horicrux and Grindelwald will return sir." Harry said.

"Fact or are you just guessing?" Sheppard asked.

"No sir I saw it in his thoughts when I made eye contact with him. It was just a stroke of luck as I'm not that good with legitimacy." Harry said. "We could have sure used someone like him but he cannot return to England. He is bound to the States for some reason." Harry said grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Again something you saw?" Sheppard asked.

Harry shook his head. "No sir just a guess." He said and threw the floo powder in and said distinctly. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Interim Headmasters office!" and disappeared in a flash of green flames as Petunia Dursley entered the head masters office as the green flames died down.

"My nephew?" Petunia asked and Sheppard nodded.

"I think I am going to use my influence for the first time since I have been headmaster Petunia." He sighed and got to his feet. "Some of the American Aurors are ready to join in to help the british Aurors. I think I'll nudge the American Ministry a bit." He said smiling at her.

"You think they will help?" Petunia asked.

"Well I do have quite a few connections in the ministry." He said smiling. "And I'm going to pay Andrea Von Hess a return visit." He said frowning and sighed.

Harry stepped out into a deserted office and then as he was about to exit a sound from behind him startled him and he turned to one of the small paintings in the room. It was Everhard Proudfoot one of the former headmasters of Hogwarts. "Mr. Potter I believe they are waiting for you at the top of the astronomy tower." The portrait of the old headmaster said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said and turned making his way toward the astronomy tower and as he rounded the corner to a place where last year there had been a battle he saw members of the D.A. and a few Aurors standing around talking among themselves.

The assembled crowd watched him as he made his way up toward to tower on the stairs. Draco was the first person he saw when he stepped out onto the astronomy tower. Draco was standing alongside Trinity who had chosen to stay at Hogwarts rather than go to the Salem Academy.

Hermoine and Ron along with Neville and Luna stood on the other side of him. To the Harry's left Percy and Mr. Weasley stood with the twins and Charlie behind them. Bill, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley stood to the other side. No one noticed him till he made his way to the edge and looked out over toward the gates of Hogwarts.

Below him where the giants had once been were eighteen large bonfires burning outside the gates. Harry knew there were large numbers gathered round each fire. Black cloaked figures that seemed to be waiting. Far out just behind the bonfires was a large tent that Harry could barely make out. However he did see the figure that emerged from the tent never the less.

As if Voldemort knew he had finally arrived he walked out of the tent and strolled aimlessly among the fires. None of the death-eaters so much as moved as Voldemort walked slowly around and as he walked his path carried him to the gates of Hogwarts themselves.

Harry turned and a hand on his shoulder made him stop. Sirius was there an anxious look in his eyes. "No Harry." He said and looked out toward the gate. "Talk to him from here."

"I need to go down there Sirius. He wants only to talk I can feel that. If it's a trap then don't worry, I'll take Voldemort and the rest will be up to you and the rest." He said.

"Harry I-" Remus and Sirius started at once and he shrugged them off.

"Look this is something I have to do. Yes I know I don't have to do it alone but this one thing I do." Harry said and moved passed them. Ass he made his way down he heard footsteps behind him as he made his way to the great front doors and turned exasperated to find Neville at his back. "Neville?" Harry looked at the other boy. "Look I have to do this alone."

Neville shook his head. "Dumbledore told me I would know the time that I am to fulfill my destiny as well Harry." Neville said and opened the doors but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Look Neville-" Harry began.

"No Harry, you and I stand together in this. We both lost our parents because of him. They both defied him three times." Neville said to Harry. "Maybe he marked you as his equal but Dumbledore said that you and I share something in common and that together we would make the difference." He said and walked out toward the gates and Harry had to run to catch up.

Walking side-by-side Harry asked. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't ask." Neville said. "How long did you know about my part? Did you ever think to tell me Harry? I had a right to know too." He said.

"Yes you did Neville and I'm sorry." Harry said feeling guilty.

"It's ok Harry I know why you kept it from me." Neville said. "I would have done the same thing in your shoes I think. And don't worry, Luna and Snape have been coaching me in oclemency this year."

Both stopped talking as they neared the gate. Voldemort looked at each in turn with a smile across his face. His red eyes a glow in the half-light of the evening. He waited expectantly until both stopped three feet from the gates.

"Hello Tom." Harry said as he felt his scar flare at Voldemort's anger.

"Harry when will you learn I am no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Voldemort asked.

Harry managed a real smile. "You cant run from who you really are Tom." He said. "Professor Dumbledore tried to tell you that along time ago the day he came to the orphanage." Harry said. "The day he told you to give back all the items you stole from the other children like a little sneak thief."

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted. "How dare you talk to me that way, you brat! You think these gates will stop me from killing you? That the wards on this place are enough to stop Lord Voldemort? Oh poor, poor Harry. Once I get past these wards you will have to face me Harry. Just you."

"S-somehow I don't believe it'll be just you and Harry." Neville said. "There were two children born that same time."

Voldemort turned to Neville and sneered. "Ah weak chin, frightened eyes, I'd say you were Neville Longbottom. You are of course of no consequence. The child of the prophecy is Potter and I know it well." Voldemort turned back to Harry. "Remember I said I had a friend of yours Potter? I'm going to give you a gift. I'll give him back to you." Voldemort sneered and flicked his hand and through the crowd of death-eaters a body floated until it reached the gates and then Voldemort sent it crashing into the gate face first and Harry could barely recognize the face as that of Dean Thomas.

"Dean!" Neville said but both boys knew that he couldn't hear them although he looked like he was barely breathing.

"Don't worry Harry I didn't kill him." Voldemort said laughing and with a flick of his wand Dean Thomas slid down the gates to the ground as Voldemort turned and walked away. "Go ahead and retrieve him Potter it's not a trap. I don't need a trap to kill you." He laughed again and laughter rang out from those death-eaters that were closer to the gates as Harry's blood was beginning to boil.

"Help me Harry." Neville rushed forward and opened the gate and both he and Harry lifted Dean up and carried him back making sure to close the gates and then made their way up to the medical wing. Halfway there they were met by Sirius and the others.

Two questions were shouted at the two before silence fell and the way slowly opened up before them to let them pass. Hogwarts herself aided them as the stairs changed to help them to get to the Hospital wing sooner.

Madam Pomfrey started working on him immediately as the two boys laid him gently on the bed. Everyone was ushered out except for Percy and Mr. Weasley as they stood back and let Madam Pomfrey work.

Harry and Neville couldn't be moved from their seats outside the Medical wing of Hogwarts. Ron brought them some snacks from the Kitchens and they ate reluctantly when Trinity and Luna got onto them both.

An hour later Percy exited out and turned to them. He sighed heavily as he looked at those who were there. Seamus who was Dean's best friend among them.

"The good thing is he is alive. Madam Pomfrey was able to get him stabilized and we will have to transfer him to St. Mungo's." Percy said. "The Bad news is there was something done to him and we think it, well that is to say Madam Pomfrey things its some kind of memory charm that wiped his memory clean."

Harry winced as did the rest. Harry knew Lockhart would be getting a brand new roommate and then hated himself immediately for thinking of Dean in there with Lockhart.

"But he will live though?" Seamus said. "I mean he'll just have to relearn everything right?" He asked.

"If he can learn. We don't know yet what kind of curse or memory charm it is yet." Percy said.

Harry got up immediately and stalked off and the rest looked at one another and followed. Draco, Hermoine, Ron and Neville catching up first. "Ron, Hermoine round up the DA and meet me on the seventh floor, no scratch that, meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom instead." Harry said changing his mind. "Draco and Neville your with me. Luna I need you to go and find out how close Professor Snape and Bill are from getting past the curses on that Horicrux." He said.

"And me?" Trinity asked one eyebrow raised.

"Your with Neville, Draco and I. We are going to clear out the rubble and get it ready." Harry said.

"Get what ready? And ready for what?" Draco asked

"Hermoine's plan of course. That's where Tom and I will meet for the final battle." Harry said grimacing. "The Chamber of Secrets."

Not far from Ottery St. Catchpole down a long dirt road that ended at a place called "The Burrow" a lone man appeared in the dusk of the evening. He was around his late fifties and a nervous sort. He looked around suspiciously and then set off for a crooked house at the end of the lane.

As he walked he looked around at the emptiness of the place. He knew Molly and Arthur had seven kids and kids were never this quiet. "Maybe they aren't home." He muttered to himself and stopped and looked around again. "Assuredly Molly and the two youngest would be home." He said and he knew about this time Hogwarts students were home for the summer.

He stopped again just short of the front porch and looked around and as he noticed there were no lights on almost decided to leave. If he had left right then Bilius Prewett would not have been there when Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur arrived to pack a few things. Molly had wanted to get the clock she had left in haste. Her precious clock. He also would never had saved her from the Death-eaters that were inside at that moment waiting for someone to show up.

He remembered the day clearly that his brothers were attacked. He had just met with them. In their haste to protect him the damn twins had thrown him into a magical cabinet that had transported him to Australia. The twin to that cabinet had been thrown into the outback and it was in a tree overlooking a river. When he had come through that cabinet and fallen into the river he lost his wand and not being a very good swimmer had almost drowned especially when he hit a rock with his head. He was pulled from the river by the love of his life. Her name was Eloise. After the accident he didn't know who he was. It was only a month ago when he finally realized who he was.

While nursing him back to health Eloise had called him Billy as a name and it stuck. While he was out fishing with his youngest who was home on holiday from the aborigine school of mysticism he had accidentally tripped. Eloise had taught him to swim some time after he was recovered but when he tripped he had hit his head again. Gideon, Fabian and Molly sprang to his mind as soon as he awoke. He knew his own name again and who he was. Eloise and the kids had wanted to come with him but with the current situation in England he wouldn't allow it. So packing a few things in the old backpack that was now on his back he had set off to check on his family.

Now as he went up the stairs onto the porch and started to knock on the door of the house that was silent as a tomb four pops could be heard behind him. He spun instantly and saw four wands pointed at him from across the yard.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded immediately. "What do you want?"

"I-I'm here to see my sister and her family." Bilius Prewitt said straightening up and coming forward.

"Your sister?" Molly asked confused.

"Molly?" He said looking at the one the voice came from. "Is that you?"

"B-Bilius? How? Where?!" Molly began.

"I, well, it was the twins Molly! The death-eaters found us and they pushed me into a magical cabinet but the rest of the story will have to wait." He said turning. "I think the rest of the kids are awake I just heard someone stirring inside."

With that the door was blasted from its hinges and curses flew out into the night. One hit Bilius and hurled him out into the yard at Arthur's feet.

"Ok I got him everyone out of here hurry while I hold them off." Arthur said.

When Fleur and Molly had aparated Arthur looked around at his son who still stood beside his father. "Go now Bill!" He yelled.

Bill raised his wand and shouted "Accio Clock!" and Mrs. Weasley's clock came zooming from the doorway knocking two death-eaters from the porch. Bill caught the clock and turned on the spot and Arthur did the same holding Bilius up and then the remaining death-eaters were staring at an Empty yard.

Immediately they turned and started setting fire to the house now that their plan had been foiled. Soon the whole house was engulfed in fire. And from a distance the four Weasley's and one Bilius Prewett watched it go up in flames as Arthur and Molly both helped him stand.

"The kids Molly." Bilius said in anguish and Molly patted him on the back.

"The kids are all safe Bilius. Arthur should we take him to see Pomfrey?" Molly asked.

"Yes it would be best then we'll hear what he has to say." Arthur said eyeing Bilius. "And where he's been all this time. We'll aparate to Augusta's and then take her floo back." He said and everyone nodded. He held his arm out to Bilius and when the older man grabbed hold he aparated to Augusta Longbottom's house.

"Stay here Bilius I'll be right back." Molly said striding forward and disappearing. In a few moments she was back with an older lady who had a hat with a vulcher perched atop it. She had a small slip of paper that she handed to Bilius and he read it. It was an address and when he looked up he saw behind her a house coming into view pushing the ones to either side out to make room. Arthur nudged him and he followed the rest inside.

"Come back Molly when you have more time. And Fleur dear you come with her." She said smiling as she led them to the drawing room. They took the floo from there to Hogwarts and escorted him to the Medical wing where Pomfrey was standing by the bedside of a boy and shaking her head. She smoothed his hair back and turned to those that had just come in.

"I fear it's even worse than I thought Arthur. I believe he has had the Dementors kiss but I cannot be sure. There was so much spell damage" Pomfrey said and Arthur looked at the boy laying there on the bed. Pomfrey had cleaned him up and dressed him in his pajamas.

They helped Bilius over to a bed and he lay back as Pomfrey waved a wand over him. "Yes a nice pepper-up potion and few healing charms should do him nicely. I've haven't seen anyone your age this healthy in a while." She said and handed him a potion vial and made him drink it all. He felt suddenly refreshed but she made him lay back.

"Thanks Pomfrey." Molly said. "Now sir who are you really? My brother has been dead for years. If you think you can come here and pretend to be-" she started in on him and suddenly Arthur stopped her.

"Explain yourself and it had better be good." Arthur said.

Bilius knew he had but one chance to prove who he was. So he told it flat out and truthful with no embellishments. "And that's the truth Moll." He said calling her by what he used to call her. "Eloise will be worried I was supposed to floo her once I got to the Burrow."

"How did you know about the Burrow?" Bill asked. "Certainly mother didn't live there when you disappeared."

"I made a friend of a man who is from here originally. she does substitute work for Hogwarts who knew Arthur or at least of him and his wife Molly. I remembered Molly dating Arthur in school. " Bilius said and he sighed. "Well I wired a friend of mine who had moved here several years before to work for the ministry and he knew Arthur well and had worked with him. He told me where you two lived and that you had seven children. Eloise and myself have five." He said smiling and pulled a leather wallet from within his robes and opened it showing them the pictures of his family. "Unfortunately I didn't get to ask about the twins. How are they?"

Molly sighed and reached out and took both his hands into his. She sat on the edge of the bed and told him everything. When all was said she suddenly reached down and embraced him and wept heavily on his shoulder. "All this time I thought you ran! I'm so sorry Bilius!"

He patted her on the back gently trying to breath. "It's ok Molly. What else could you have thought." He said simply. "Is there a place I can floo Eloise? She gets upset when I don't check in like clockwork." He said suddenly. "With the situation in England how it is I didn't want to risk bringing them with me you see."

"Of course Bilius when you're ready you can come with me to my office on the third floor and floo your wife from there." Arthur said.

Harry, Neville and Draco had cleared the rubble that Lockhart had caused to fall back in their second year. Neville had also made the rat skeletons disappear and Draco added a large soft landing mattress for the rest as they came down. Harry this time had landed as carefully as he could knowing what to expect. The other two had immediately grimaced started to work.

As they finally cleared the Rubble Draco found the skin shed a few years ago by the basilisk and shrunk it and put it in a pocket of his robes. Harry looked at him for a second till Draco looked up. "Do you know how many potions call for this? I can make a fortune!" Draco said and Harry chuckled.

"Sounds like Slughorn." Neville mumbled and Draco grimaced.

When they reached the wall with the snakes on it Harry looked closely at the snakes. "Open" in parsle tongue. The snakes with the green jewels set in its eyes made its way around the locks opening them one by one and the door suddenly opened for them and the smell hit them all immediately.

"Euck! What the hell is that smell Potter?!" Draco said.

"That is a three year old dead basilisk." Harry said.

"Merlin it stinks!" Neville said.

"I know a few smells, I mean spells that can get rid of its body but that smell." Draco said.

"I know a few charms to cause odors." Neville said. "Had to learn them when I had this one plant that smelled like rotten eggs."

Draco nodded and went back a few feet and took a deep breath and ran through. Harry walked through and saw him making the body of the great beast vanish six feet at a time. Neville came in behind Harry and started working several charms that suddenly made the place smell like vanilla.

Draco was almost through and down to the tail section. Suddenly he bent down and retrieved something off the ground and wrapped it up and put it in the pocket of his robes.

Harry knew it was the basilisk fang he had taken from his arm long ago it seemed. Fawkes had come just in time to save his life that day.

Harry began cleaning the stone columns one by one and Draco and Neville just stared at him. "Potter what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Cleaning house so to speak." Harry said finishing with the first Column that sparkled white in the gloomy subterranean chamber.

Neville shrugged at Draco who in turn shrugged back and they each took a column. Soon others showed up and joined in. Harry looked around noticing that all the DA, except for those that had graduated and Dean Thomas and Ginny of course, were there.

He finally walk between the stone columns that were now being worked on by the other members of the DA. Hermoine saw him walking toward the great statue at the front of the chamber. He stopped ten feet from it and put his wand away. He stretched forth his hands and suddenly she could feel his magic as it shot out of both of his hands and hit the statue and the cleaning spell seemed to magnify out as it scoured the stone clean of all the ancient stains upon it leaving it sparkling white.

When he turned around he noticed the rest were just finishing the last of the columns. He noticed that now that the basilisk was gone there was less water at the front of the chamber. It was like a small pool at the front. The mouth on the statue that long ago the basilisk has slid out of was still open and a light was coming from it.

Walking forward he made his way from one side to the other finally noticing a snake head jutting out from behind the statues left ear. It was small enough not to be noticed. "Open." He said in parsle tongue again and a door slid back exposing a long room filled with ancient books and a potions lab.

Harry walked in followed closely by the others. It looked like Tom had never found this room. Dust from several thousand years coated everything, books and equipment alike. Torches on the walls were alight with fire and everything seemed to Harry earthreal.

A sword hung on the wall with the coat of arms of Slytherin on it. Draco stepped forward and took it down and did a cleaning spell on it that left it clean and gleaming in the firelight from the torches. Hermoine walked forward and fingered a large book at a desk. Harry walked over and saw that it was the diary of Slytherin himself.

He reached out to open it and Hermoine and Draco both grabbed his hand. "It might crumble to the touch Harry. Let me do a restorative spell on it." Hermoine said and did and intricate wand motion while mumbling something that Harry couldn't make out. When she was finished the book glowed for a moment and then the glow was gone.

Half an hour later they had finished scanning the last few entries. Harry and Draco smiled at each other. "So it was never that he argued with the other three founders really. That's not why he left. It was never really about how pure the blood was." Hermoine said.

"From what I read he was in love with Helga Hufflepuff. But she turned him down." Harry said. "And the only reason he left was because it pained him to see her everyday and know that she couldn't return his love."

"Slytherin and Griffondore were the best of friends and Slytherin admired the man." Draco said wonderingly.

"Yes so admire me Draco" Ron said smiling.

"Up yours Weasley!" Draco retorted.

"Ah some habits die hard don't they?" Neville said to the room at large and they all chuckled.

"Well what should we do with all this?" Ron said.

"Books to the library after we do a few spells on them. The rest should be moved to a classroom for study." Hermoine said.

In less than an hour the books were ready to be moved from the ancient tomb. Draco had taken the sword of Slytherin to Percy to hang next to the Sword of Griffondore and a few of the Teachers and a few Aurors came down to help. Voldemort wasn't having much luck with shattering the wards and was getting angry.

Hermoine took the diary and poured through it from the beginning. She was fascinated with it and would tell the others something from each entry that she found interesting. There were quite a few. Soon they were all rolling their eyes each time she would say: "Listen to this!" and quote something.

Harry was lost in thought as they rested in the third floor common room later that night. Ron had been taken to meet his uncle and Hermoine had went along with him. Neville and Luna had stepped out and Harry surmised that they were off snogging some place.

Trinity was asleep and laying back on the other couch snuggled up to Draco who was asleep as well. The DA was a tired bunch after moving all the junk up from the chamber of Secrets. Snape and Bill had finally located and eliminated the curse on the Horicrux.

Tomorrow they would bring back Grindelwald as a mortal and a muggle. He would have no magic at all. Harry was worried that the spell and Potion that was finally brewed wouldn't work on Grindelwald but Snape assured him it would. One of the large potions books they had retrieved he had handed to Snape who raised his eyebrows till they were lost under his greasy hair and thanked Harry.

Now he was thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow the final battle would play out. At noon after they had brought Grindelwald back they would dropped the wards to the castle. A full assault would be staged on the death-eaters but Voldemort would be herded into the castle and up to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to the Chamber of Secrets where Harry would be waiting for him.

Wards were placed on the tunnel so that Harry would be able to know when he approached so he would be ready. A sudden sound in the fire made him jump.

"Mr. Olivander!" Harry said as the older man stepped from the green flames silently.

"Mr. Potter. The object that you ordered from me sir." He said holding out a box to Harry. As before he started his first year at Hogwarts he noticed the Silvery eyes of Mr. Olivander. And once again he shivered as he took his new wand. "Holly and dual phoenix feathers with a Hungarian Horntail heart string thrown in and eleven inches long nice and supple like your last one. Curious, curious combination Mr. Potter and a bluish tented phoenix feather, my, my curious indeed that.." Mr. Olivander said.

"How much do I owe you sir?" Harry asked. "What do you mean curious sir?"

"Same as before Mr. Potter seven Galleons." Mr. Olivander said as Harry dug into his pockets and produced seven galleons and handed them to the old man. "There are no phoenixes that produce that color feathers Mr. Potter."

When Mr. Olivander didn't move to leave Harry expected he was waiting for him to try out his new purchase. Harry opened the box and withdrew the wand in his right hand and a warmth immediately climbed through his whole body this time. Sparks flew from the ends of the wand and multi-colored lights danced around the room.

"Ah yes, I believe that will do you a great deal better than your old wand Mr. Potter. I do indeed." Mr. Olivander said. "Even he-who-must-not-be-named's new wand didn't function half as splendidly as yours just did." He said and grabbed a hand full of powder stepping into the flames. "Use your wand valiantly Mr. Potter." He said just before he shouted his destination.

"What was the deal with the sparks and lights?" Draco said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"New wand that I asked Mr. Olivander to make me." Harry said holding the wand out a bit.

Harry had called Fawkes and asked him if he could have a feather for a new wand which Fawkes gave to him immediately. Harry in Phoenix form had removed one of his own tail feathers. He had written Charlie earlier in the year for the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail. He had been originally thinking of sending the feather of Fawkes and the Dragon Heartstring to a wand maker in China that was supposed to be almost as good as Olivander. But when Olivander turned up he had taken his feathers and the heartstring to the man, and he had immediately set to work it seemed.

The wand looked very much like the old one except for the end. There was a grip that was made from Ivory that had a slight hook at the end. Runes where carved into the ivory. The head of a griffon was at the part where the wood went into the grip and it looked as if the griffon were eating the wand.

Draco looked at it closer and his eyebrows shot up. "That grip would cost thirty galleons at least! He only charged you seven galleons!" Draco almost shouted waking Trinity up. "Sorry darling. Potter got a new toy see?" He said as Trinity turned to Harry and looked at his wand.

"Olivander only charged him seven Galleons for the whole thing and look at that grip." Draco said.

Trinity did look and she looked back at Draco. "So I got one from him the day after he first arrived and it has a nice grip on it and he only charged me seven galleons as well."

"Figures." Draco muttered and Trinity kissed him on the cheek smiling as she got up.

"Well Harry lets see you do something with it. How about something nice and easy." She said as she watched him screw up his face in thought.

"Please don't strain yourself Potter. Just a simple levitation spell will do." Draco said.

"Up yours Draco, your such a git at times!" Harry said and looked down at the books scattered on the small table in front of them. With a flick of his wand he straightened the books and them levitated them around the room before coming back to rest on the table silently. "I have better control over this one than I do my old wand."

"Great, wonderful! I'm going to bed." Draco said getting up grumbling and kissing trinity on the cheek before going into his rooms.

"That-" Harry started but Trinity cut him off.

"Harry he is just upset and tired. Narcissa told him today she was thinking about having Snape move in when all this was over." Trinity said.

"What's wrong with Severus? Oh Merlin I cant believe I just asked that!" Harry said laughing.

"It's not funny Harry!" Trinity said and slapped him on the arm. "It's not that anything is wrong with Severus. In fact Draco admitted that he had never seen his mother so happy."

"Well then what's the problem?" Harry asked.

"Oh god! Are you always this clueless?" She asked.

"Most of the time yes he is." Ginny said from the entryway. "And most of the time he gets in trouble for it as well." She said narrowing her eyes at Harry. "So you wanted me out of the way while you fought Voldemort eh? Trying to stick me and Professor McGonagall in a safe place while you save England huh?" She said as she took a few steps closer. "Harry I swear you try that again and I'll hit you personally with a bat-bogey hex!" She said and then stormed off toward her rooms but turned as she got to the portrait. "And just wait till Auntie Minerva gets a hold of you Harry Potter!" And with that she was gone.

"McGonagall is our, I mean your aunt?" Trinity said confused.

Harry sighed heavily and sat in his chair. "No, It's a long story and I'm tired. I think I'll turn in as well. Just one thing though so I don't feel totally clueless. Why is Draco upset about his mother and Severus?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Because once they are married he said he'd feel like he doesn't belong." Trinity said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You should go apologize to Ginny for trying to protect her like that." Trinity said. "You make her feel like a child that cant protect herself. She deserves the chance to make her stand in this war where and when she chooses. You can't keep her from it Harry. You'll only push her away, kind of like when you broke up with her last year and yes I heard about that foolishness." She smirked.

Harry sighed again and got to his feet and embraced Trinity. "Thanks, I'll try to talk to her. But with Ginny I think she'll need to cool off tonight."

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: 20 –The siege, A Test, Secrets in the Chamber of Secrets, Bilius Prewett back from the dead, or so it seems.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	21. Chapter 21

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 21 : Chapter 21 - Truth and myth collide, a second Weasley wedding, The Plan.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 5

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry woke up early the next day and in all truth hadn't slept much the night before. He made his way out of his room and returned to the Chamber of Secrets. When he entered the Chamber he stood before the great stone head of Slytherin and spoke up. "Fawkes I need your help." He said simply and in a flash Fawkes was there settling gracefully on his shoulder.

"Fawkes I need the Veil from the department of mysteries. I know it will be almost impossible to manage alone but that's not going to be the case. We are going together." Harry said. "While we are in there I need to find a room. The one we couldn't open last time we were there." He told the phoenix and Fawkes cooed softly and Harry smiled understanding the bird. "Yes I know but as yet they haven't been able to get into the department of mysteries. If they had I suspect they would have been able to defeat the wards here at Hogwarts. I don't know how I know that but I know it to be true." He said and Fawkes chirped lightly making Harry chuckle. "Not a bad idea but what could I do with the Mirror of Erised?" Harry asked.

Fawkes cooed into his ear a few more times and Harry was smiling when they both disappeared in a blinding flash and when Harry opened his eyes he was in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

A woman in flowing white robes was there in the center of the room waiting patiently looking at Harry as he materialized. Harry immediately drew his wand but the lady only held up a hand. "Do not fear me Harry Potter I am a Guardian."

"A guardian?" Harry said. "You mean like a Auror?"

"No Harry in times past the Ministry of Magic has been taken over five times. Each time the ministry is taken over a call is sent out to those whose task it is to guard the Department of Mysteries with their life." She said. Harry noticed she was almost the same age as he was. "The last two guardians in my family were killed guarding this Chamber although both times they managed to seriously injure the two parties to such an extent that not much was stolen. I am the last in my family line. There will be no other to guard this place should I fall." She said sadly.

"What is your name?" Harry asked not knowing what else to ask at that moment.

"I am called Amira Bones." Amira said looking at him smiling.

"But there is a Susan Bones going to my school are you related to her?" Harry asked frowning.

"Yes but I have not trained her. I have just recently begun training my own daughter who will take my place although she is quite young. She is only seven years old. It's the age I started training with my aunt who was killed in this very room almost eighteen years ago when Voldemort breeched the wards the first time." She said. "Since then I have had to train myself. Dumbledore was the only one who knew who the guardians were. If we die here our bodies disappear." She said.

"You have a seven year old daughter? But you look about my age!" Harry said surprised.

"Well I am a bit older. Would you be surprised to know I am thirty-one years old?" Amira said smiling and Harry remembered the last time he saw Susan Bones and how much the two favored. "Susan is my niece, and by the way I want to thank you for letting her into the DA she has gained a lot of experience out of that Harry." Amira added and then turned and faced him and bowed formally.

"Now Mr. Potter we must see to business. I know this is not a social call you are here for." She said smiling. "I must say this though. Nothing is to be taken from the Department of Mysteries." She said and there was no smile on her face now.

Harry waited a few moments and then his shoulders slumped. "But I need the veil from the Veil room. It's essential that I take it back to Hogwarts. It's part of the plan I was working on to defeat Voldemort." He said.

"Harry you do not need the Veil to defeat Voldemort. In any case if you did put him into the Veil he would eventually escape like those who you pulled from the veil. Did you know at least half of those you released from the veil were at one time put there by the Ministry for the crimes they committed?" She finally asked and when his jaw dropped she smiled. "I thought not. But let that sink in a bit." She said and turned toward a door on the far side and walked up to it. "This Harry is the second part of why you came here isn't it? The only locked door in the place." She said.

Harry nodded and moved forward to stand next to her. "There are very few who can open this door Harry. As well as being a Guardian I am an Unspeakable." She said. "To open this door takes nothing but love and within is the greatest power there is. It's incorruptible. Its pure love, unconditional love Harry but it's more, so much more. Within that room lays the answers for you. And only your heart can open the door." she said finally and left him standing in front of the door as she went over and stood in the center of the room.

Harry turned once and looked at her but she gave him no further help. He turned back and looked at the door. 'Only your heart can open this door' she had said. He closed his eyes and thought about the love he had for his parents and his family. The love he had for his friends. He reached out to open the door but it remained locked. He thought of Ginny then and of the beast within that was only conquered by his realization that it wasn't a beast at all. It was his love for her the whole time that had been waiting to explode. To take her in his arms and kiss her or just to hold her but more than that he had yearned to see her look at him the same way, the day she had finally taken his heart, the day he knew beyond the shadow of a reasonable doubt that she loved him back. Harry heard a click in front of him and he opened his eyes to the door and reaching out his hand he opened the door.

Draco tried to catch up to Harry but when he got to Moaning Myrtles bathroom the stone basin was closing. Damn Potter! He turned and retraced his steps to the third floor common room. As he entered he saw Ginny and Trinity talking on the couch and both looked up smiling as he entered.

"Your up rather early this morning Draco." Ginny said.

"I was trying to catch your boyfriend but he sealed the Chamber behind him before I could follow him down." Draco said frowning. "That place is becoming an obsession with him lately." He said.

"I'd hardly call it an obsession Draco. I mean yes he did go a bit over board cleaning it up and all but we did find Slytherin's old office in there. And lots of valuable information." Trinity said.

Draco sat on the couch facing them. "I just get worried when Potter starts acting different. I don't want him rushing to face Voldemort before he's ready." Draco said and shivering.

"Draco your not the only one worried about him. We all are, right now Ron's in the kitchen eating. We are talking about my brother being up before eight in the morning Draco with no one helping him to wake up." Ginny said. "That just doesn't happen unless he is really worried about someone."

"Look Draco we know that at the start of term last year we were all a little on shaky ground. What with Dumbledore's death and the Horicrux issue up in the air. Who would have thought that you five would make such great teachers." Ginny said. "And more so incredible friends. You and my brother, a Weasley and a Malfoy friends." She said smiling.

Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable. "So, Draco how about a game of chess?" Ron said coming through the portal and spying the three.

"Sure, anything so I don't have to hear the littlest Weasel start talking mushy." Draco said smirking and walked over and helped Ron set up the board.

Hermoine came through Sir Codogan's portrait with five thick tombs in her hands staggering under the weight of them. "Oyi Hermoine are you trying to kill yourself and me too?" Ron asked as he quickly helped her set the books on the small coffee table in front of the couches.

"I just wanted to go over a few spells with Harry today. With Voldemort outside and the final battle soon I want Harry to know a few more spells." She said and turned to the others sweeping a hand over the dusty tombs. "These are some of the advanced spell books that we took out of the Chamber of Secrets."

"I thought Flintwick said he wanted to go through these before he let anyone else see these." Draco said opening one of the books.

"He did." She said biting her lower lip and then sighed heavily. "But I think Harry needs as much of an edge as he can get."

"But Harry is already the most powerful wizard there is isn't he?" Ron asked. "He could probably walk out there and take down Voldemort with no problem. You heard Remus talking about his duel with that old Auror. He can even do wandless magic Hermoine"

"Yes well he maybe powerful but he needs an edge. Voldemort is powerful too Ronald and he has been using wandless magic for a while." Hermoine said shooting a narrowed eyed glance at Ron. "Harry isn't all powerful or invincible you know." She said taking up one of the books and sitting back on the couch.

"Well at least Neville and Luna are getting some rest this morning instead of worrying about Harry." Ron said leaning over her and pushing a stray hair away from her eyes.

"Neville and Luna are in the Library." She said as she looked up and kissed him on the chin and smiled. "They are just as worried as we are Ron."

Harry walked into the warmest feeling he had ever had in his life. He could feel it go throughout his body, from head to toe and all the way to the tips of his fingers. Although he couldn't remember what it was like he was sure that this would be like a mothers embrace.

With the emotions and the sensations was a raw power that Harry could feel and it seemed to have a link with this power. The pinkish mist within the room seemed to be drawn to him as it started to sink into his skin. Harry closed his eyes and suddenly images passed before his eyes. Harry saw himself as a baby again and in the small scene that flashed before his eyes his father was holding him in front of him as they raced around the yard on a broom. Harry had a wonderful smile as his mother came to the door and admonished his father, taking baby Harry inside in her arms as he still giggled. Another scene played itself out as he sat between both his parents as Sirius was playing a game and turning into a dog to make Harry laugh.

Then the scene changed and it was a much younger Petunia who rocked with him in one arm and Dudley in the other trying to get both asleep while singing softly to them both. Another scene flashed across as Petunia sat beside Harry's bedside when he was four years old with fever. A magical healer was with her bending over a young Harry as he looked deathly ill with his Uncle Vernon standing behind his Aunt Petunia as she prayed beside his bed. Scene after scene played across his eyes and through his mind and in each scene someone was showing him love and caring for him. He was shocked to see so many over the years and so much love that had been shown to him. His heart swelled as it did the raw power surged within him. He was lost to the power of it all, this was what Dumbledore was talking about all along.

Harry then turned his thoughts toward Ginny whom he loved with all his heart. Suddenly in the third floor common room Ginny vanished while helping Hermoine and Trinity decorate the Room of requirement for the wedding that Hermoine had insisted not be put off.

Hermoine and Trinity both screamed and Ron, Draco, Luna, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and the rest who were also helping stopped what they were doing to comfort the two and Mrs. Weasley as well when she realized what had happened.

In the room where Harry stood Ginny suddenly appeared in front of him. She opened her eyes to see him standing before her with his eyes closed and tears running down both cheeks. Pink mist was swirling through the room and most of it that touched Harry seemed to go into his skin. She was frightened at first then the sensation that Harry first felt touched her for the first time as well. She reached out and took Harry's hand and closed her eyes as well and the scenes from her life, every love and kindness and caring moment that was ever given her started flashing before her eyes. Tears flowed from beneath her eyes now as well at all the love that her family and friends had ever showed her.

It seemed forever that she stood there with her eyes closed before she finally opened them and realized there was a smile on her lips and that of the man standing in front of her. Harry was smiling the most serene smile she had seen on him since last year. She closed her eyes once more and thought about him when she first saw him on the platform at nine and three quarters so long ago before her first year. Again as he battled Tom Riddle to save her and as she remembered how she had put her elbow in the butter dish because he made her so nervous. Their first kiss last year and their first dance at the reception. Then the night he asked her to marry her. She could feel the power of it all now, as she seemed to grow with the acceptance of the love that was all around her. Opening her eyes once again she saw Harry still smiling that wonderful smile of his and embraced him as he too moved to embrace her.

"This is what its all about Ginny." Harry said hoarsely. "This is why Tom is so upset. So mad and so evil, Dumbledore thought it was because it hurt him to know love." He croaked out. "That's not it at all. Except for Hogwarts he was never once given love. He doesn't understand it. He couldn't understand it by the time Dumbledore came to see him. He was already bitter and had already used what magic he knew about to seal his heart away from it." Harry said. "I know how to defeat him Ginny. I know!"

"Oh Harry!" She said burying her face in his chest. "I was so scared when I got here. This place is wonderful though. It's so full of love and something else I cant explain. Where are we?"

"Remember the door in the department of Mysteries we couldn't open?" Harry asked.

She was lost for only a moment and then it clicked. "Yes I remember. You broke your knife in the lock trying to get it open." She said and then looked up at him. "We're in that room? But how?" she asked astounded.

"I asked Fawkes to bring me here. I was going to lay a trap for Tom in the Chamber of Secrets. I was going to put the Veil down there and pull him in with me. Then I was going to simply leave him there. I don't need it now. I can do this without the veil." Harry said smiling. "In a way Voldemort laid a trap for himself long ago Ginny when he sealed his heart. This room Ginny is called the room of love which Dumbledore said was the most powerful magic of all"

"Harry I was in the room of requirement with everyone decorating for the wedding, what are they going to think? Oh Harry mother and the rest will think it was Voldemort!" She said suddenly and he smiled down at her.

"Don't worry I'll get you back there and then I will return. I love you Ginerva Weasley." Harry said and then kissed her and it seemed like to her she received raw energy from his kiss alone and the emotions running wild within that kiss and the magic inside that room filled her with a love she had never known before.

She closed her eyes as the kiss deepened and after a moment or two they broke away both breathless. Harry stood back from her and closed his eyes. "I love you too Harry James Potter!" She said and then she vanished and reappeared in the room of requirement again before those that were still there. Draco and Luna were the first to notice her and both shouted at the same time.

Hermoine came up out of the chair she was in and ran and almost tackled her best friend in a tight embrace followed by both her parents. "I'm ok you guys. Harry opened the room Hermoine." She said with tears in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face that Hermoine could remember.

"What room Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked looking into her face. "What room did Harry open?" Mr. Weasley repeated.

"The room of love in the Department of Mysteries dad." She said turning to him. "The time we all went there we couldn't open it. Dumbledore told Harry that in that room was something he had already a lot of. Love. It was the room of love dad. Harry must have been thinking about me, and the next thing I know I was there! Oh dad, mom it was the most wonderful feeling in the world!" She said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh Hermoine I wish you could have felt it!" She said hugging her best friend tightly.

Harry was still in the center of the room and as he closed his eyes he reached out for another like himself. Another who had grown up without a mother and father that were there for him. Harry reached out for Neville like a brother.

Neville was walking toward the seventh floor to join the others in decorating and vanished on the stairways of Hogwarts as he was passing the sixth floor.

He suddenly found himself in a misty room with Harry. A warm presence filled him as he looked around. Harry opened his eyes. "Neville did Dumbledore tell you what was in this room at the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.

Neville was caught up in the magic of the room and could only nod. "H-he said you would eventually come here. He said that eventually I would too. I didn't think it would be this soon though. Harry do you feel it?" Neville said in awe. "It's like a thousand hugs from mom and dad. It's like having all the love you've never had shown to you at once." He said smiling.

"Then you should close your eyes Neville. Don't be afraid just close them and watch." Harry said smiling and Neville took a deep breath and did as Harry asked. Harry watched as a contented smile broke out on Neville Longbottom's face. The first real contented smile he had ever seen on his friends face.

After a while he opened his eyes and looked back at Harry. "Thanks Harry. Thanks a lot." He said as tears streamed down his face. "He took so much from us." Neville said.

"No Neville he cant touch the love our families and friends had and have for us. He doesn't even understand it." Harry said and he watched as Neville again closed his eyes and saw to his astonishment that Neville was drinking in the power of the room like he did earlier. When Neville finally signaled he was ready Harry sent him back to Hogwarts to where he had sent Ginny before.

Before the others in the room of requirement Neville Longbottom appeared. Luna Rushed to him as he solidified and almost tackled him in an embrace.

Harry was still in the room and knew it was time for him to leave but was reluctant to go just yet. "Thank you" He said into the room not knowing if the love or energy was something that could understand. He turned and walked back to the door and took a deep breath savoring the feelings as he opened his eyes once more and opened the door and closed it behind him.

He turned to Amira who was smiling at him intently. "I felt another presence while you were in there, Mr. Potter actually two of them." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

He smiled at her. "Ginny, I was thinking about her and the next thing I knew she was there." Harry said. "And of course the other one that was born at the same time as I was. You might say in a way we share the same destiny. Neville Longbottom"

"Ah well I am sure a Weasley can be trusted don't you agree?" Amira asked.

"She'll be a Potter very soon." Harry said still smiling. "And as for Neville he can always be trusted."

"You have the euphoria of that room still about you. I would suggest taking a nap once you arrive back at Hogwarts." Amira smiled. "I will protect this place so that none may enter Harry you can rest assured of that."

Harry and Amira bowed to one another again and Harry took a step back and called for Fawkes who appeared in a flash and settled on his shoulder. "Back to Hogwarts please Fawkes?" Harry asked and in a flash only Amira was left.

"Now, soon the war will be over. Good luck Harry Potter." Amira said still staring at the place he had vanished from.

With Hogwarts still under siege by Voldemort's followers the next day Ron and Hermoine were married. Immediate family and close friends only were what Hermoine wanted and Ron made sure she got just that.

Mr. Weasley had made sure that her parents were there on time. Unlike Bill and Fleur's wedding it was a mixture of muggle and wizarding styles. In a traditional white muggle wedding dress with cape of pure white fireworm silk which was embroidered with runes all picked out by Hermoine and hand stitched by Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger.

She had used sleek-easy hair straightener on her hair the night before and wore it simple and down with the same tiara that Fleur had worn on her wedding day. With Ginny as her maid of honor and Luna and Trinity as her bridesmaids and of course Ron decked out in his new dress robes purchased for him by Aunt Petunia who had come to help out. He had tried several times to pay her only to end up being told that it was the least she could do for him after all his help over the last summer when Harry, Ron and Hermoine had helped her to learn a lot more magic than she ever could on her own.

Harry stood as Ron's best man while the Twins stood as groomsmen. Draco was the binder and they had succeeded in finding someone who was a priest and a wizard. Both Draco and Harry had been prepared for the end of the evening when the Bride and Groom should have set off on their honeymoon and were arguing that they had to stay now that Hogwarts was under siege. Draco charmed one of their wedding gifts as a port-key and the house elves at Godric's Hollow were under orders not to let them leave for two days. At the End of the evening Harry and Draco with help from Ginny tricked them into both opening the gift, which turned out to be a wedding night ensemble for Hermoine and a pair of tight trunks for Ron. They were whisked away both bright red with embarrassment.

Voldemort was at the gates each night weaving powerful spells to try and break the defenses at Hogwarts to no avail. During the day he would leave and go back to the Ministry of Magic and seek to gain the lower levels to the department of Mysteries and again to no avail.

Once when he thought he might be close to defeating the spells at the Ministry, Fawkes appeared in a flash and attacked him quite viciously making him have to flee to a safe distance.

Those within the protection of Hogwarts castle would gather each evening and watch Voldemort weave his spells to attack the wards on the castle. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Drusilla were always at the massive doors leading into the great hall watching Harry and Neville stand three feet from the gates smiling at Voldemort each night as he worked his evil magic.

On this night three days after the wedding and the night that Ron and Hermoine returned they found this sight rather alarming. Harry had grown so confident over the last few days since his time in the room of love. And if anything they were seeing a whole new Neville as well. While the two would stand there the two would talk loud enough so Voldemort could hear while they talked about everyday things or laughed at Voldemort's lack of spellwork. This night Harry had conjured some really nice squashy chairs not unlike the ones that Dumbledore had been fond of.

"So Harry when are you and Ginny going to tie the knot?" Neville asked smiling and sipping his tea.

"As soon as Tom is defeated." Harry said smirking in the direction Voldemort was standing casting his latest spell and sent him into a fury causing him to cast four or five spells at the gates which held firm like every other night. Had Voldemort known that the two were casting silent spells while sitting there he would really have been enraged. Every day the two would devour several of the books Ginny had brought back looking for warding charms as well as several more books including one that was found in the Chamber of Secrets. Every evening they would walk out and do the silent warding charms holding their wands at their side as if standing impatiently and going through the wand movement.

Neville would return with Harry every evening shaken but resolute in what they were doing. This night when Voldemort stopped and turned to leave Harry and Neville got up and turned back into the castle almost drained from the latest warding spell that left them both tired. When they made the castle doors McGonagall had showed up on the bottom steps and a meeting was called. Until now they hadn't let anyone in on what they were doing. Sirius, Remus and Drusilla were mad at Harry for recklessly risking himself and Neville's life. And Severus was irritated at the two as well.

As the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus and the rest settled around the table McGonagall walked around to her seat and sat facing Harry and Neville who had been given the prime spots as if they were on trial.

"Harry Potter do you think you and your friend Mr. Longbottom are impervious to death?" She asked in her most stern voice.

"No Headmistress we don't. but-" Harry started.

"Do you realize what's at stake here Harry?" Remus asked.

"And what your parents would think right now Harry I couldn't imagine! Going out there and goading Voldemort on while he is throwing such evil spells!" Drusilla said just as sternly as the rest.

"Harry I am shocked at your behavior. We all care for you and night after night you two walk out there like it's a game to you!" Sirius said.

"Harry I want you to stop this now young man!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You and Neville don't realize just who your dealing with. The man is insanely evil! You could both die out there if he breaches those wards!"

Alistor Moody came in chuckling. "And just what's so funny Alistor Moody! You think its funny that night after night they go out there and goad the vile man on?!" McGonagall said sending her wrath his way and he just shook his head as he came around and laid a hand on each of the boys and looked at them with a mixture of pride.

"No Minerva now sit and listen." He said sharply looking up at her as she glared at him and sat back grudgingly. "I checked the wards on this castle just the other day and I noticed there were more than I could account for. So I started watching these young men in the evening and do you know what I found? I found that while Voldemort is out there trying to defeat the wards on this castle these two are adding or strengthening the wards as they see fit!" He growled looking around at the shocked faces of those assembled. "And that the two of them combined tonight have added a ward that I thought only Dumbledore and I knew. These two both preformed it while setting out there drinking tea and laughing at Voldemort. While they are talking they are breaking his concentration as well. Like tonight when he was performing a spell that would have taken down the wards for aparation." He growled again looking around the assembled group. "Together these two boys have restored the wards on this castle that were here while Dumbledore was alive and added to them times four. A very commendable job boys and finally someone has heard me when I said 'Constant Vigilance!' Without the wards that these two have put up in the last few days the wards we had up would have fallen yesterday." He finished and patted both on the back and walked out.

The silence hung in the air for a time as everyone digested what the boys had been doing each night. Neither boy smiled nor smirked but stared resolutely forward at the headmistress.

"Where did you get the spells you have been using?" Minerva finally asked as she sighed.

"I asked Ginny to get some books about the dark arts while she was at the Salem Academy. There was a couple of old books among the ones that she brought me that had some spells in there about ancient wards. We also used a few from one of the spell books we found of Salazar Slytherin." Harry said.

"The rest we got from the restricted section of the library." Neville said.

"I see, so without consulting the rest of us you both decided to put up new wards?" She asked. "What if in putting the new wards up you caused the older wards to come down?" Minerva asked.

"The first thing we did was find out just what wards the castle still had and strengthened them." Neville again answered. "You see Harry and I thought the best way to handle this for now until we could finish our plans was to make it so Voldemort remained where he was. We have also strengthened the wards at the ministry of magic to keep him away from the Department of Mysteries."

A collective gasp rose from those around the table. "Harry there are already wards that protect the Department of Mysteries!" Percy said frowning.

"Yes we know and we also know that a few days ago he began breaking those wards that led down to the Department of Mysteries. They were mostly the same wards that were placed there almost eighteen years ago when he last took over the ministry and breeched the Department of Mysteries." Harry said looking at Percy and Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom there are things you are keeping from us and I want answers. First as far as I know Voldemort was never able to gain entrance to the Department of Mysteries before the killing curse backfired on you Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "If he would have I would have known."

"He didn't make it into any of the rooms." Harry said.

"How do you know? Where did you get this information?" The headmistress asked.

"I can't say Minerva." Harry said and stared hard at her. "I gave my word I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Your word Mr. Potter? To whom?" McGonagall asked.

"Does it really matter Headmistress? I said I gave my word that I would not tell anyone. For as long as you've known me have I ever gave my word to anyone I didn't trust and would I break my word?" Harry asked.

McGonagall glared at him for a time then her face softened. "Very well Harry, you are right. When someone gives their word they should be able to keep their word." She said.

"Thank you Minerva." Harry said. "We have formed a plan of sorts but it involves Voldemort being able to breech Hogwarts and making his way to the Chamber of Secrets for the last battle." He said looking around and as he suspected there were many shocked faces.

"Are you insane Potter?" McGonagall immediately said looking shocked. "You mean actually let him into the castle?" she continued.

"Harry you've got to be kidding!" Sirius said.

"Your letting this go too far young man!" Drusilla said. "Putting up wards on the castle and in the ministry is one thing but willingly letting Voldemort take the castle?"

"No you don't understand." Neville started.

"No we don't but maybe if everyone will calm down we can hear Harry out." Remus spoke loudly and Harry smiled and nodded to him and Remus smiled slightly and winked. "Go ahead Harry."

"Well actually it was Ron and Hermoine that worked a lot of it out. It will call for a few wards to be put up within the castle and for Hogwarts herself to steer him to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said and nodded to Hermoine and Ron who looked green under the stare of McGonagall and the rest.

"Hogwarts steer him? Whatever do you mean?" McGonagall asked and Harry could swear she was trying to stifle a grin and Smirked at her.

"We, that is to say the rest of the student professors and I" Hermoine began. "Noticed that whenever we needed to get some place fast the castle seemed to open the way for us to find a quicker route. Hogwarts itself is alive in a sense. Even in our first year it helped Harry discover the path toward the Sorcerers Stone by taking us directly to the third floor corridor which that year was off limits." Hermoine said.

"Yes and since we have been here Hogwarts has always helped us find things it thought we needed to see." Ron said.

"Our plan was to put up wards that would keep Voldemort from attaining access to other parts of the castle. A corridor if you will straight to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. We know that the final and most important battle will be between Harry and Voldemort." Ron said.

"We also know that we need to keep his death-eaters busy outside so they can't follow him. One would be too many. Voldemort will be enough for Harry to face alone." Hermoine said.

"But Hermoine we have no intention of letting Harry face him alone." Sirius said.

"Nor do we." Hermoine said. "I'm just saying that if that should happen and it just may whether we like it or not, we want Voldemort to be the only one he has to face so he can stay focused." Hermoine said and frowned. "Also there will be three people all who are good at oclemency in the Chamber of Secrets with Harry." She finished.

"We think the best team to help Harry would be Severus, Neville and the American Auror Josiah Crockett." Ron said. "I've talked with him and had Severus test him in oclemency." At this he turned to Severus Snape. "Would you care to let the others know your findings?"

Snape nodded. "I found Mr. Crockett to be a most disagreeable man." At this Harry rolled his eyes knowing Severus and Josiah didn't get along. Sirius and Remus tried to hide their smiles. "However." He said raising a disdainful look at Sirius. "His skill at Oclemency is on a level with my own I would hazard a guess."

"I have been learning Oclemency all year from Luna and have at times sat in with Severus as well as a few others." Neville said.

Severus Snape looked at Neville Longbottom and nodded to the others. "I have never seen anyone practice so hard at Oclemency as Mr. Longbottom has this year. He has mastered it a lot quicker than I would have thought he could. To be quite honest I thought he would never learn it. In the beginning he was quite as inept as Potter was himself his first few times." Snape said and then turned to McGonagall. "Now it is quite possible that Mr. Longbottom would be the best choice to stand with the American and I." Snape said.

"Of course they are not to interfere when I face off with Tom at all." Harry said matter of factly and as Neville opened his mouth Harry raised his hand. "I can handle Tom, It's Grindelwald I'll need the help with. You see Severus has found that the Spell and Potion we went in search of could very well not work on him due to the fact that when he is brought back he will have most of his powers in the first few moments. Grindelwald is capable of wandless magic as well." Harry said. "Once Tom is defeated the three will finish the incantations to bring Grindelwald back thereby destroying the Horicrux in the process. We wont need the same incantation that Wormtail used to bring Voldemort back."

"The rest of us, Luna, Ron, Hermoine, Trinity, Fred and George as a precaution will be stationed outside the Chamber of Secrets incase Harry fails which I don't think he will." Draco said firmly

"Harry Potter you have lost your mind!" McGonagall said standing up. "I can understand to a certain degree that you have to face he-who-, Oh alright Voldemort!" She said as Harry gave her a look. "But to willingly bring back such a wizard as Grindelwald inside Hogwarts?" McGonagall rose from her chair. "I cannot allow Grindelwald to be brought back at all." She stated.

"Then eventually we will have to fight him because his return has been foretold." Hermoine said. "We can't wait for him to be brought back by a dark wizard sometime later we have to do this ourselves to vanquish him for good and it has to be now while we have the chance." She turned toward the painting of Dumbledore. "Sir you know this please tell her."

McGonagall turned to the painting of Dumbledore "Hermoine he is a painting that is not actually Dumbledore. And while he is here with certain memories and good advise it is not enough for me to base a decision like this one. I am sorry Albus and you too Harry but my mind is made up." She said and turned to leave but stopped suddenly and turned to Harry. "Voldemort has a seventh of his soul left within his body while Grindelwald will have two thirds of his soul left Harry. Grindelwald was and will be more difficult to stop than Voldemort and I think we should just destroy the Horicrux we have and then bring him back in a controlled environment at a later date. I'm sorry but that is my decision. The rest of the plan is sound although I think letting Severus, Neville and Josiah help you with Voldemort would be advisable." She said and then turned and left the room.

Harry sat stunned for a moment, but only a moment. "We proceed with our plans." Harry said.

"But you heard McGonagall Harry we can't go against her wishes." Hermoine said.

"Since when have you three ever gone by her wishes to begin with?" Severus said.

"Snape this is not a game I am inclined to agree with McGonagall. Grindelwald is too much for Harry." Sirius said. "I'm sorry Harry but I will not let you do this." He said standing up.

"Nor will I Harry I'm sorry." Remus said standing. "Your mother and father would never forgive us if we let you do this."

Drusilla stood and walked over to Harry and smoothed the hair back from his forehead. "What makes you think you can destroy Grindelwald Harry?" She asked simply.

Harry took her hand and looked up into her face. For the first time he used the magic from the room and allowed it to flow out of him into her hand and throughout her body with the warmth of the love and magic that was in him. She flinched and then slowly relaxed and smiled. "Of course. I should have seen it before. You will be more powerful than Dumbledore Harry." She said and turned to Sirius. "I will stand by the side of my Godson Sirius Black and I would advise you to do the same." She said . "It will happen whether we like it or not Sirius." She said more softly.

"But he is only seventeen years old Drusilla!" Sirius said and she reached out to touch his arm to calm him and he drew back. "No Harry I wont allow it!"

"Black until now I thought I saw someone who came back to help his Godson. Let me tell you of another prophesy. If Grindelwald isn't brought back on the day of Voldemort's defeat then eventually he will be brought back by a dark wizard and Grindelwald will defeat the chosen one and the world will be plunged into darkness for a hundred years. The same seerer saw both prophesies Sirius and both will come to pass. Harry will defeat Voldemort and then Grindelwald will kill him at a later date." Severus Snape said. "I for one am not going to let that happen to him. You as his Godfather should be-" he was interrupted by Sirius who lunged at him.

"I have always been there for Harry when I could Snape!" he yelled. "You know how I feel about him! He is like a son to me! I wont see him killed prophesy or no!" He said while Remus and Drusilla held him back and Ron and Draco stood between the two men.

"Let him go Remus." Severus said. "Sirius I want to see the boy live too and he has one chance to do that."

Arthur cleared his throat and stood. "Harry your like a son to myself and Molly too. I want you to know that you'll always be a part of my family and any help you need it is freely given." He said.

"Arthur!" Sirius and Molly both looked at him scandalized.

"I will stand beside you Harry if this is your final decision. I know you will do it anyway even if we do not agree." Remus said and Sirius broke away and backed up from the werewolf.

"Remus how could you?" Sirius said and he looked at Harry. "Grindelwald is too powerful Harry! You heard Minerva yourself!"

Harry stood and walked toward his Godfather. He reached out and embraced him and let the magic from within the room flow from him embracing his Godfather. Sirius's eyes opened in surprise and shock. All the memories that Harry could recall of Sirius playing with him when he was young and being there after he escaped from Azkaban were there. All the love he had for his Godfather was there to swirl around them and through them. Finally he stepped back and smiled. "I will defeat both of them Sirius I promise." Harry said looking into his Godfathers face.

"I hope your right Harry. Just one thing though if you intend to proceed and it's non-negotiable. I'm going to be there with you." Sirius said.

"No I need you and Remus to make sure no death-eaters escape. The second part of the plan is that when the death-eaters make their way onto the grounds of Hogwarts that the Anti-aparition wards are put up and that not one of them escapes." Harry said. "Severus, Neville, Josiah and I will see to it that neither Tom nor Grindelwald make it out of the Chamber of Secrets alive. We have four vials of the potion and all of us are going to recite that spell a million times. There is no time to change our plan now. I need you up top with Remus to make sure the death-eaters are finished."

Sirius looked at his Godson for the first time as the man he was becoming and smiled. "Not one death-eater will make it out of here. Captured or killed we will make sure every one is accounted for that breeches the grounds of Hogwarts." Sirius said. "Marauders Oath." He said and holding up the peace sign over his heart as Harry chuckled and did the same.

"Thanks Sirius. Thanks to all of you for your support and love over the years." Harry said.

"Someone's going to have to talk to McGonagall." Drusilla said.

"I'll try." Remus said.

"There will be no need to talk to me." McGonagall said from the doorway. She stood there looking at Harry giving him her most stern look. "Harry as I walked through this door the thought occurred to me that you might take it on yourself to do this with or without my consent. So I heard most of what was said while you all ignored the fact that anyone could have stood here and listened to your plan. I will be with Severus and the others in the Chamber of Secrets. I claim this right as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Of course headmistress. Although I believe your services as Headmistress would be better served up top when they put the wards up. Then of course you may make your way into the Chamber." Harry said looking at her and smiling.

"Very well. Now down to business. I want to know what wards we can throw up to make Voldemort follow the path to the Chamber and that he cannot go anywhere else in the castle." McGonagall said eyeing Harry suspiciously as he smiled at her.

They all took their seats once more as the plans unfolded more and more. Details that Ron, Hermoine, Harry, Neville and Draco put forth were only modified here and there slightly. Moody was brought back into the meeting and given the particulars and he admitted that the plan was almost fool proof.

"Now I say almost because no plan ever made ever worked according the original idea. Know this we have to be ready just in case something goes wrong. We can't let this fall apart just because one thing goes wrong. Now I have a few modifications to your plans for a fail safe." Moody said and began by placing Draco, Hermoine, Ron, and The Weasley Twins in various parts of the castle in case some of the wards along the way were breeched and to get them to lure him back in the right direction. "Now none of you are to engage him at all. Fire a spell or two from a safe distance and run. I believe and lets hope he follows." Moody growled. "I will be near the Headmistress's office and will head him off if he makes it there."

"Oh great I'd like to see you out run Tom Riddle gimpy." A voice growled from the doorway and Andrea Von Hess stepped into the room. Everyone except Harry jumped to their feet wand in hand and all looked up when their wands were jerked from their hands and landed in front of Harry on the table." Potter this bunch are never going to be able to get the job you need done. With a little bit of encouragement from Thomas Sheppard I have come to help." He said eyeing Harry.

"I thought you had other things keeping you in America." Harry said.

"Yes why don't you go back Hess we don't need your help!" Moody said.

"Still smarting eh 'Mad Eye" Hess said smiling. "Alistor I have followed your career while you were an Auror I knew you'd be a damn good one. If I had know you were also clumsy I might have put you in charm school before Auror training. You could have used it." He growled out. "Now shut up and listen. Moody I want you at the top of the Astronomy tower. I want you to be able to see the whole fight from there and we'll figure out a way for you to stay in contact with the aurors on the ground. I just came in with twenty-seven Aurors from America and all in need of further training but that's the best Sheppard could get. I give you this task because I know you have a brilliant tactical mind. Ron is it?" He said looking down at Ron Weasley who nodded. "You will be his general on the ground as will you two." He said pointing at Sirius and Remus. "You two will stay in direct contact and be able to change tactics in seconds during the battle." He said.

"And what if I don't need your help?" Harry said eyeing the man.

"Well sonny your going to need my help once Grindelwald is brought back especially since anything you might have as a surprise might not work on him. Am I right in speculating that your going to try using the Wizards Bane on him? Its never been tried and it might work but if it doesn't I'll be there with you." Hess said. "With Grindelwald I am taking no chances. Your on your own with Voldemort though." He said smiling. "Now we need three more days to set all the wards within the castle so I guess you and you friend here that I saw earlier from the forbidden forest adding to the wards." He said pointing at Neville. "Can continue to strengthen the wards till then. We need to let Voldemort think it was his magic that takes down the wards though so we have to plan it well." Hess said. "I want the bloody bastard to be over confident when he reaches this Chamber of Secrets your talking about."

"Fine I'll let you help." Harry said. "I figure since your retired an old man like you needs something to do to feel useful." Harry said suddenly smirking and winking. "Gramps"

"Harry!" Drusilla, McGonagall, Molly and Narcissa said at once in shock as Hess roared with laughter.

"Don't mind the young mans cheek ladies, before this is all over I'm sure he'll be just as humble as always." Hess said looking around.

"What if he wasn't too humble to begin with?" Draco asked and smirked at Harry.

"Well then sonny your all on your own after this is over and you'll just have to live with him." Hess said ruffling Draco's hair much to his dislike.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: Chapter 21 - Truth and myth collide, a second Weasley wedding, The Plan.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	22. Chapter 22

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 22 : Chapter 22 – Getting set for the last battle and the battle begins.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 7

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Again the next night Harry was sitting with Neville in front of the massive iron gates of Hogwarts. Both were having tea served by Dobby as well as scones while inside the castle there was a flurry of activity.

Andrea Von Hess along with Moody and the rest were throwing up wards to prevent Voldemort from going anywhere inside the castle but the route laid out for him. Hess took to teasing Moody less and less as they worked especially as Drusilla had warned him to stop. Hess had merely chuckled at her but had relented in the end.

Draco, Trinity, Ron and Hermoine along with Luna and most of the DA, finished the clean up in the Chamber of Secrets that Harry had opened for them again and with a spell from McGonagall the secret entrance was stuck open.

Bill, Arthur and Percy went with Bilius Prewett as he contact his friend in the Australian Ministry of Magic and after four hours the Minister of Magic decided to send a company of Aurors thirty strong to match the American Ministry's compliment. The day before the battle was to begin two attacks hit both Ministries of Magic hard and both were by a strength of forty death-eaters two hours apart and from the reports it was the same death-eaters in both cases.

Both Ministers of Magic stood only resolute and firm that they had done the right thing. The American Minister even sent two hit wizards to join the already growing mass within the castle.

Josiah, Draconian Malfoy and Aberforth Dumbledore came to join the throng the day before the battle and Snape, Josiah and Neville (After Neville and Harry had finished their nightly round with Voldemort.) Had convened back to the dungeons to work on the potion and spell that would summon Grindelwald's wraithlike spirit to the castle. A very nervous Horace Slughorn and Draco Malfoy were with them.  
Harry was sitting on a comfortable squashy chair in the Chamber of Secrets along with Ron and Hermoine and of all people Hagrid.

"Remember Norbert?" Ron laughed. "Hagrid why did you want a dragon of all things?"

"Well ye see." Hagrid said. "Me dad started out just like Charlie, working with dragons and such. He'd tell me stories all the time about the dragons and how pretty they were."

"Oh I didn't know that your father worked with dragons Hagrid!" Hermoine said.

"I told Charlie in his firs year ye know. He used to come visit me at my cabin all the time like you three did." Hagrid said.

"So you're the one that got him interested in working with dragons." Ron said.

"Afraid so but don tell yer mom Ron. I think o lot of Molly and wouldn't want her too upset with me." Hagrid said.

"Don't worry Hagrid your secrets safe with us." Ron said.

"Remember firs year and you three and Malfoy going into the forbidden forest with me?" Hagrid said. "I laughed for days remembering Malfoy's sick look when he came running to find me and almost beat Fang to find us." He said chuckling. "Only bad thing about that Harry here."

"When I first really saw Voldemort for the first time. Drinking Unicorn blood." Harry said thinking back.

"Yer alright Harry? I could come down here with ye tomorrow and hide out in the pipes over there." Hagrid said.

"No Hagrid I'll be ok. Your needed up top with Grawpy and Charlie." Hermoine said.

"Who'd of thought a dragon could be ridden? Hasn't been anyone who could charm a beast like that in ages." Hagrid said and then sighed. "Yer right of course. Wouldn't mind seeing Tom's end though. It was he who got me suspended ye know."

"I know and I contacted Olivander the other day Hagrid and had a few words with the Minister of Magic and McGonagall and Dumbledore. It was our conclusion that Tom Riddles award for services to the school be taken and destroyed and something returned to you. Now we know that you have the pieces of your wand in your umbrella but we hoped that you would be ok with receiving an award from the school and an apology from the ministry." Harry said and brought out a copy of the days Prophet with the story about how Tom Riddle lied on Hagrid and was actually responsible for opening the chamber of secrets himself.

"An apology from the Ruddy Ministry." Hagrid said.

"Oyi Hagrid my father did that for you. He always knew you were a good person and wouldn't do that." Ron said.

"Yer right Ron and I do thank him. I just remember the year me wand was snapped in two. Ruddy bad time I was having of it after losing me dad a week before. Then Dumbledore, great man that Dumbledore, taking me on as apprentice to the old games keeper." Hagrid said wiping his eyes and sniffing.

"Well next year you'll be getting special classes from all five of us including Draco who wants to make up for putting you through so much the past years." Hermoine said.

"Draco doesn't need to do that nor do the rest of ye. I have me classes as well and working with the animals around Hogwarts is a pleasure as ye know." Hagrid said as great big tears rolled down his cheeks. "And I'd look really menacing brandishing me Umbrella now wouldn't I? Half the time it don't even work right." He said chuckling.

"Well maybe we can help with that." Hermoine said looking at Harry.

"Yeah would be a shame if you missed out on your education next year just because you don't have a proper wand." Ron said also now looking at Harry.

Hagrid didn't miss it this time and turned to Harry frowning. "What's this about Harry?"

"Well one of the awards I was talking about Hagrid for special services for the school." He said reaching into the pockets of his robes and pulling out a very long box and handing it to Hagrid. "It's not the original but seeing as Olivander remembers every wand he has ever sold, well, just open it Hagrid." Harry said nodding toward the box in Hagrid's now shaking hand.

Very gently for Hagrid he opened the lid to the box and folded back the white paper within to see a long wand engraved in gold with his name on it. 'Rubeus Hagrid: Award for special services to Hogwarts' He took it out and a smile lit up his face as colors swirled around him and golden sparks shot from the tip of the wand.

He totally broke down and hugged them all so tight Ron swore he broke a rib.

"Ye three have always been so good to me. I don't know how to repay ye." Hagrid said.

"You already have. Dumbledore could have sent no one in the wizarding world better suited to tell me that I was a wizard." Harry said and embraced Hagrid. "You're family to me Hagrid and always will be." He said and he heard Hagrid sniff again feeling tears hit him on the top of his head.

"Thanks Harry, and you too Ron and Hermoine. Next year I'll gladly take the classes you lot has to offer me." He said sniffing again. "Well I'd better go. Have to go talk to Grawp about tomorrow so he understands who the bad wizards are. Mostly he knows so it should go alright." He said. "Don't want him hurt as he's such a little feller." He added walking back toward the entrance.

"Little feller?" Ron croaked after Hagrid had left.

"Well he is smaller than the other giants." Hermoine said although she had a funny look on her face as well and Harry had to laugh at the site of the two.

"Well tomorrow you two take care of yourselves. I will be here with Tom so I can't come bail you two out." Harry said smiling to which Ron and Hermoine chuckled at the joke.

"Harry you'll be ok here. I said it once before in first year and I'll say it again. You're a great wizard Harry Potter." Hermoine said hugging him.

"Yeah and we'll be ok. Ginny will be in the hospital wing with most of the DA helping with all those who are brought in." Ron said. "They will also be the last line of defense for those in the castle just in case."

"Ron and I will be with the some of the Teachers and Aurors outside defending the front doors after Voldemort makes his entrance." Hermoine said.

Harry nodded. "When he comes down into the Chamber of Secrets I am sealing it. Don't let McGonagall know though, keep her busy until it's over down here. I'll let you all know when both are finished. I'll send my patronus out of the castle." Harry said. "Or one of the other three will. Snape's Patronus is a saber toothed tiger and Draco's takes the shape of a basilisk." Harry said.

"Not a big surprise there." Ron mumbled.

"Oh honestly Ron I thought you and Draco were past that." Hermoine.

"We are it's just Slytherin you know and the snake thing. Well at least its not a spider eh?" He said and Harry and Hermoine just smiled rolling their eyes.

"What's Josiah's Patronus?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno haven't asked him. And I've never seen it either." He said settling back into the squishy armchair.

"Just think, after tomorrow people will no longer have to fear for their lives because of death-eaters and Voldemort nor Grindelwald." Hermoine said.

"I can marry Ginny." Harry said.

"Oyi! She still has a year to go until she's even graduated Harry!" Ron said.

"I don't mean right away Ron." Harry said smirking.

"Good cause I want her to at least finish school. Its important you know." Ron said.

"Yes we remember how you studied so hard yourself Ronald." Hermoine said smirking at her husband as she laced her fingers through his and he smiled an embarrassed smile.

"Well that was different wasn't it? We had to have some fun while we were at school. I mean we were almost always surrounded with people trying to kill Harry and us you know." Ron said.

"All the more reason I think we need to take a few extra classes to catch up next year ourselves. You know on things we might have missed?" Hermoine said and Ron and Harry smiled at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Yes like you missed anything in the library." Harry said sarcastically.

"In any library!" Ron said smiling, which earned him a playful slap on the arm.

"We better get back up top. I think this place is ready for tomorrow except for one last thing." Harry said standing up as the others did and he vanished the chairs and with a wave of his wand a very nice perch appeared that looked almost exactly like the one Fawkes used in Dumbledore's old office.

"Its about time I'm about to-" He was saying and the other two interrupted him.

"Starve!" Harry and Hermoine said together and chuckled.

"Yes we know Ron and we wouldn't want you to just waste away." Hermoine said teasingly. "Oh and Victor arrived an hour ago. I asked McGonagall to put him in one of the empty staff quarters."

"How was he?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "He looked bad. I think he had been on the run for days. I feel sorry for him. All his friends at school were killed or out there on the other side of the gates ready to kill him."

The trio walked out of the Chamber of Secrets and made their way back to the Great Hall for dinner.

Voldemort was sitting in the tent he occupied on the other side of the gates of Hogwarts. The body of Nott senior at his feet as a few of his new death-eaters looks very uncomfortable and sick.

Voldemort had tortured him to insanity and beyond. These death-eaters he knew would fight to the death because of what they had witnessed before them. He had obliterated Nott's mind completely and only then as blood streamed down his face did he utter the killing curse.

Tomorrow would be the day. He had felt this for two days now. He knew tomorrow that the gates would be open to him no matter what spells he used. This information he knew came from Potter. Why was he letting him know that he could enter tomorrow? "Or does the poor fool even know that he is letting me know this?" he asked as he sat on the throne and stared down at Nott's body.

Suddenly he seemed to come back to himself. "Take this trash out and leave. All except you Dolohov." He said turning his attention to the last death-eater. "I want to know about the attacks in America and Australia." The Dark Lord said.

Dolohov bowed low before Voldemort. "My lord there were fifty-three deaths in the American ministry and forty-nine in the Australian ministry. Incidentally we also burned down the Weasley's hovel as well before we left My Lord." Dolohov reported.

"Good, good Dolohov. Tell me if we hit the American and Australian ministries so hard why are there Aurors from both flooing into Hogwarts." The Dark Lord asked in a sickly sweet sounding voice. "No do not answer Dolohov I know you took that many lives at both but you still did not instill the fear you should have. Tomorrow you will lead my death-eaters into battle against those within the gates. I will return when I have finished with Potter. I will dump his lifeless body onto the ground in front of that rabble before I tear down Hogwarts around their ears." Voldemort said.

"I thank you for the chance to-" Dolohov started but the Dark Lord cut him off.

"No need, I am hoping you are the first to die Dolohov. If you do survive then I will move you up in the ranks." Voldemort sneered.

Early the next morning Harry woke up slowly and as he opened his eyes he reached for his glasses. Someone was kneeling by his bed, a redheaded someone. As his eyes swam into focus he saw the most beautiful sight before him. Dressed in her simple white gown Ginny was kneeling in prayer at the side of his bed. Her eyes were closed tight as tears dripped from each.

He reached over and took her cheek in one of his hands and her eyes flew open. She launched herself into his arms. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry I was so mad at you. I know all you ever wanted was to keep me safe." She sobbed into his shoulder. "But you can't and you must know that none of us are safe. I have been waiting for you to see it but sometimes you think everything that's happened is your fault." She said.

"Ginny I-" He said before she cut him off with a kiss.

When she broke away she stared at him. "Regardless of what happens today none of this. None of the deaths today or before were your fault. Remember that and remember that I love you." She said and kissed him again and ran from the room.

Harry dressed quickly and emerged into the common room and knocked on Ginny's door to no avail. Ron came through from another portrait of two lovers that McGonagall had put there combining the two rooms that Hermoine and Ron shared. "She's gone Harry. She went to the hospital wing. She told me to tell you that whatever you have to say you can say it to her after your done. You better finished getting dressed we have a long day ahead of us mate." He said clapping Harry on the back.

"Women are bloody mental!" Harry said in shock.

"Tell me about it. I'm married to one." Ron said smiling.

"Merlin don't any of you ever sleep in?" Draco said emerging from his room.

"Oh Harry was just complaining about my sister being mental." Ron said.

"Ah well I have to said his relative is bloody mental too. She's mad at me because she cant be down there with me guarding the entryway to the Chamber of Secrets." Draco said.

"Did you tell her I am the one who put her in the hospital wing with the rest?" Harry asked.

"She didn't believe me! I told you she wouldn't." Draco said.

"Bloody hell! What is this a convention?" Neville said poking his head out of his room. "How can anyone sleep with you three arguing around here?" He said grumpily.

"Draco and Harry are complaining about the women they chose to be with." Ron said chuckling.

"We are not complaining! It's just that both of them are mental." Draco said.

"Luna too, she came in and woke me up to tell me what an idiot was then kissed me and left for the medical wing. She thinks I had her put in there." He said eyeing Harry frowning.

"Ok, ok I'll straighten it out after the I get through today." Harry said. "Like I don't have enough to deal with already." He said and went back into his room to finish dressing.

Ron, Draco and Neville all three chuckled and went to finish dressing. "Did I hear Harry upset Ron?" Hermoine said from the bathroom.

"Ginny woke him up to tell him good luck and that she loved him I think. I think she is also still mad about him having her put in the medical wing with the rest of the DA. So are Trinity and Luna. Poor guys." Ron said coming up behind her as she pulled her robes on. "Do we have to go down right now?" He said putting his arms around her from behind.

"Why what did you have in mind?" Hermoine said snuggling against him.

"Well we could do more of what we did last night." Ron said smiling and whispering into her ear.

"Sorry we don't have that much time." She said giggling and she turned and kissed him. "I love you Mr. Weasley." She said when they broke apart.

"I love you too Mrs. Weasley." Ron said smiling down at her.

"Breakfast will be soon. Tell you what, we have twenty minutes." Hermoine said and kissed him again and Ron scooped her up in his arms throwing her over his shoulder and playfully threw her as gently as possible onto the bed and crawled into the bed beside her snuggling up close and kissing her. She giggled slightly when she came up for air. "I never want this to stop. It took us so long to get to this point." She said sadly. "Tell me we'll be ok Ron." She said desperately.

"Of course we will. We'll grow old together you and I. We'll buy a nice house. Have as many kids as you'd like. You'll gain weight and I'll lose my hair eventually and we'll still be as much in love as we are today. More so actually." Ron said smiling.

"Ron! Women in my family don't gain weight like that." She huffed but smiled and winked. "Thanks."

"For what?" Ron asked surprised.

"For being you Ron. For loving me and being patient with me." Hermoine said staring at him lovingly.

"No Hermoine thank you." Ron said. "For putting up with me all these years and choosing me to fall in love with."

"Why Ronald Weasley I fell in love with you the first day on the Hogwarts Express when you thought I was annoying." Hermoine said smiling. "You didn't like me very much at first."

"No I loved you the first time I saw you Hermoine. I just didn't know how to say it without embarrassing myself." Ron said.

"All this wasted time." Hermoine said.

"Hey I learned how to snog didn't I?" Ron said tickling her.

"Yes Won Won you did!" She giggled "With Lavander you did!"

"Oyi you learned with Krum!" Ron said as she tickled him back.

"Well not much." She admitted. "Not like you and Brown did last year."

"Yes and as I remember a certain little bushy brown haired girl set me straight with a flock of birds." Ron said smiling. "Original and to the point."

"Yes sorry about that. I got just a tad jealous." Hermoine said as she settled into his arms again.

"And that was the day I knew you cared for me too." Ron said. "Took a ton of bricks, well birds to make me see it."

"Then I'm glad I did it then." She said smiling and kissed him as they snuggled closer.

After breakfast the DA met in the room of requirement. Harry took his place at the podium and Hermoine called for everyone to quiet down and called the roll. While she did so Harry rolled his eyes at Ron who only shrugged and gave a half smile.

Finally when she was through Harry looked out over all of the assembled crowd. His gaze fell on many who were there for the very first meeting and those who had joined recently as well. Some of the older students who were in the DA the first year had showed up at the day before reporting for duty to Harry.

"First I would like to thank all those who returned this year that were in the original DA. I would also like to thank those who are recent members for stepping forward. You are sorely needed in this final battle. Most of you will be in the hospital wing and it was my choice to put you there. Madam Pomfrey will need help with the wounded once this battle starts. Also your Hogwarts last line of defense. It'll be up to you to evacuate all those in the medical wing out to safety. An auror and an Auror in training will be stationed with you." He motioned to Tonks and Cho Chang who were both standing near by. "They will be in charge so listen to them and follow their orders because this is not going to be a debate. Anyone who cannot follow orders needs to step forward now and leave." He stopped and waited a few minutes and no one stepped forward at all. "Good now Auror Tonks will be giving you your assignments. Auror in Training Cho Chang along with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood will be seeing to it that you follow those orders and assisting you as well. This is not a time for anyone to act up so anyone who does will be stunned and Port-keyed out immediately." Harry said sternly. "I want you to know now that today people will die. On their side and on ours alike. In a war such as this its inevitable. Stick to your posts and do as your told and many of you will come out of this alive. Now as Dumbledore would say, I have just a few words for you and here they are: Nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak." He finished and smiled stepped down and nodding to Tonks who took the podium and started reading through the list provided by Hermoine and assigning the DA to various posts and duties.

Harry bid farewell to his friends and as he and Neville, Draco, Ron and Hermoine walked from the room all the DA stood and shouted at the top of their lungs. "For Dumbledore! For Hogwarts! For Potter!" Causing great pride to swell up in Harry and Hermoine to sniff a little.

Harry and Neville left Draco, Hermoine and Ron on the stairs as they made their way down to meet Snape and Josiah. Reaching the bathroom they waited for the two. Soon enough both men came in carrying a large cauldron and floated it down the shaft ahead of them as they did a charm to slow themselves from sliding down the pipe. At the bottom Snape, Josiah and Neville turned off into a small alcove large enough to conceal themselves in while Harry waited Snape returned. "Potter if you need help you know what to do. I will stand with you if you wish." Snape said and Harry shook his head.

"No Severus your part in this is very important. I will handle Voldemort and then send my Patronus as a signal. Then you can bring in the cauldron and the rest so that we can end all this." Harry said and offered his hand to Severus who took it and then suddenly embraced Harry for a few moments and then stood back with an uncertain look on his face.

"Good luck Harry." He said.

"Thanks Severus and good luck to you as well." Harry said and turned and made his way to the Chamber of Secrets. Opening the large door he entered and walked toward the front of the chamber and with a flick of his wand a squashy chair appeared. "Might as well be comfortable." He said and grinned remembering Dumbledore's speech the first time he came to Hogwarts. He finally understood those words and why Dumbledore chose them. They were just plain fun to say.

Draco, Ron and Hermoine made their way to the Great Hall where the Aurors, teachers and other ministry workers were getting ready. As they entered, Draco was taken aside by Von Hess as Moody, Sirius and Remus walked over to take Ron and Hermoine aside.

Sirius looked around the Great Hall and back to the two as Moody explained the plans one more time. All those in the Great Hall would walk out except for the teachers including Ron and Hermoine who would be standing with them to keep the door from being breeched. No one except for Voldemort would be getting in those doors. Once he passed Hermoine would notify Harry, Snape, Neville, Josiah and Hess that Voldemort was in play in the castle.

When all was set Sirius and Remus followed by Arthur led the Aurors outside to the grounds of Hogwarts castle. They were seriously outnumbered by the death-eaters. At last count there were two hundred and forty death-eaters and only one hundred and fifty aurors plus those with the Order of the Phoenix including Draconian Malfoy and Aberforth Dumbledore. Various ministry workers and teachers from Hogwarts had stepped forward as well as wizards willing to strike a blow against the darkness were there and would be stationed at various areas around the grounds of Hogwarts.

McGonagall and Moody would be needed on the astronomy tower to lower the wards and allow entrance to those on the other side of the gates. The true test of their powers in casting wards onto the grounds would be today.

Percy and the twins were leading the wizards and witches who had volunteered and were making their way through the doors following the aurors and when Moody and McGonagall finally left the Great Hall Ron reached down and found the trembling hand of Hermoine Granger and squeezed it gently. "It'll be ok Hermoine." He whispered to her as she waited the allowed time to signal to Harry and the rest below that Voldemort had arrived.

Hess left the Great Hall finally nodding to the two as he left. As he left the first signal was given to Harry to be ready that the trap was about to be sprung. Hermoine reached into her Pocket and rubbed the Galleon she found there and a similar one in Harry's pocket started to grow warm and vibrate. He knew the rest would be alerted as well so he sat patiently waiting for the next signal from the coin that would signify that Voldemort had taken the bait.

He closed his eyes and with all his concentration he thought. "It's time" and waited.

Voldemort was sitting in the tent on the raised thrown when he felt it. He knew it was Potter as he felt the thought enter his mind. It was time.

He rose and walked out of the tent and looked toward Hogwarts castle. He could see Aurors to either side of the path leading up to the castle but the path itself was clear. Again he heard Potter in his head. "The Chamber of Secrets." The thought said and then he looked to the gates.

He started walking as if in a trance toward the gates and when he stood there for a few moments he raised his new wand made by Olivander while he was held prisoner. He raised his wand and no sooner had he raised it and thought the words to the spell he heard a click and the gates swung open. He eyed the Aurors on both sides who seemed to be paying no attention to him at all.

He took his first step onto the ground of Hogwarts in many years and stopped within the gates. The very soil on the grounds of Hogwarts seemed to reject him now as he stumbled. He turned and looked at Dolohov and the orders he sent mentally hit Dolohov as if the Dark Lord had yelled in his ear. "Attack and kill all those within the gates of Hogwarts. I will deal with Potter."

The groups of Death-eaters had all been ready as they saw the Dark Lord making his way to the gates. All were standing and ready to march forward into battle. One lone death-eater at the rear of the last group raised his wand and sent a spell into the sky that exploded into the dark mark high over the castle although as yet no one was dead.

From not far behind the death-eaters a lone figure was crouched in the trees waiting. This figure was dressed simply in grey robes. His white blonde hair covered by his hood, He waited. His time would come all too soon and then he would disappear for good.

Voldemort turned down the path passing between the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix and made his way to the Great Double doors of the castle that stood open before him. Twice he stumbled on the pathway although he never fell.

When he reached the entryway he turned toward the Great Hall and was blocked by wards. Turning to the stairway he stepped forward slowly and then more confidently. Apparently the Chamber of Secrets was the only pathway open to him. He strode confidently up the stairs to the girls bathroom he remembered so well.

Hermoine and the rest saw Voldemort enter the entryway through the foe glass and start up the stairway. Once he disappears up the stairs the doors to the Great Hall were opened wide and Ron and Hermoine along with Professor Flintwick and Sinistra began putting up the wards that would prohibit Voldemort from retracing his steps. Bilius Prewett moved to stand next to Ron as they exited the castle and ranged themselves around the massive double doors as the doors closed behind them. Hermoine reached in her pocket and Harry felt the warming sensation as Hermoine sent her message.

The death-eaters as if on some silent signal began marching toward the gates as the Aurors and the members of the Order of the Phoenix formed a battle line before them and Hogwarts. The gaps along the path now filled in.

The lone Grey robed figure behind the death-eaters still waiting and biding his time.

Draco Malfoy finally made his way to the hallway outside the medical wing. He stood there waiting. He knew he could die today and he would rather than let anyone past him. Trinity was in there. Finally after so much time he understood why Potter did the things he did. Pureblood status just wasnt as important anymore as what lay behind him.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: Chapter 22 – Getting set for the last battle and the battle begins.

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	23. Chapter 23

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 23 : Chapter 23 – Harry faces Voldemort

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 4

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry heard his footsteps long before he saw the black robed figure enter the far side of the Chamber of Secrets. He waited patiently as Voldemort climbed through the opening and made a gesture with his wand and twenty feet away and in front of Harry another squashy chair appeared.

"Good evening Tom" Harry said easily. "Won't you sit down?"

Voldemort looked at up at Harry uneasily and surprisingly enough bowed his head and sat down across from him. "To what do I owe this pleasure Tom?" Harry asked.

Voldemort blinked and had a feeling of reliving a moment and then looked up at Harry and sneered. "You can call me Tom if you'd like Harry if it'll make you feel better. The rest of the world knows me as Lord Voldemort though."

Harry grinned. "Not this year Tom. I was a student teacher this year did you know that? Did they have those in your time? No? Well I quite enjoyed teaching the other students this year. We covered quite a bit actually. I even gave a history lesson this year about you. You should be quite flattered. I made you seem much nicer than you really are you know." Harry said.

"About me?" Voldemort asked. "And what would you really know about me Harry Potter? Ah Dumbledore of course. The meddling muggle loving fool, did he tell you all about poor Tom the orphan?" Voldemort sneered. "Did he tell you that he caught me stealing from the other kids there?" He asked and there was contempt in his voice.

"I actually saw it with my own eyes, well through a memory. Oh yes Tom I've seen a lot of your escapades through memories, even through your diary." Harry said. "You really should have trusted no one with a Horicrux Tom." Harry said and reached inside his robes and withdrew the fake locket he and Dumbledore had retrieved and pitched it to Voldemort who caught it deftly. "Go ahead and open it, it doesn't bite. It will surprise you though." He said.

Voldemort opened the locket and took out the small piece of parchment and unfolded it. As he read it his eyes became slits. "Regulus Black" He said through gritted teeth as the paper burst into flame in his right and the fake locket turned to dust in left. "But how did he find out?" He asked and Harry knew he was talking to himself.

"I would hazard a guess that he knew a bit of Legilimacy. In a weak moment as your thoughts were elsewhere he might have seen. However it happened he did find out. Once I destroyed the diary/Horicrux it was just a matter of time before Dumbledore realized what it really was." Harry said answering the question anyway.

"And the rest of them?" Voldemort said looking up at Harry.

"I wish I could take credit with all of them really but I can only take credit for one and even that was luck. Dumbledore found the Ring and Severus Snape found all but the Griffondore Medallion. Mundingus Fletcher found that at your fathers house." Harry said. "Severus destroyed it at Grimmald place last summer. Pity you had to put them into the founder's relics. They should have been on display in the Trophy room." Harry said. "Oh and by the way we had your trophy for services to the school destroyed Tom. I'm sorry but considering the circumstances you understand." He said sadly. "Murdering a student with the basilisk and framing Hagrid wasn't nice Tom." Harry said and continued to sit and stare at Tom with a sad look on his face.

"So you think you have beaten me already do you Harry?" Voldemort asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No Tom you beat yourself along time ago." Harry said.

Voldemort looked past Harry at the perch. "So the old fool passed the phoenix down to you did he?" Voldemort asked.

"You cannot pass a phoenix down to another person Tom you should know that. Phoenix's bond with whom ever they choose. A phoenix is a rare magical creature Tom. If killed they can never truly die." Harry said shaking his head.

Voldemort knew at that moment truly that something was off. There was something not right in the Chamber. "You have others I suppose ready to ambush me in here Harry?"

"Oh no Tom that wouldn't be nice at all." Harry said and with a wave of his left hand the door to the chamber closed and locked. "No in fact those outside the chamber are waiting for your defeat. We have a much bigger project in mind after you give yourself up." Harry said. "Today Grindelwald will return."

Voldemort looked shocked finally. "Grindelwald?" He rasped.

"Yes Tom I-" was as far as Harry got as Voldemort shouted.

"Lord Voldemort you young fool! How could you bring back, ah I see you have found his last Horicrux. And you think you can defeat him do you?" Voldemort asked and laughed. "Harry, Harry you wont even make it out of this chamber alive." He said as he rose from his chair.

"It is you that are mistaken Tom." Harry said as he rose and vanished the chairs. "Today Lord Voldemort will no longer be a problem. Only a footnote in wizarding history." He said evenly as he smiled at Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at the boy before him and only once thought: "Harry Potter will win today." Before his anger took over and he hurled the first curse.

Harry saw it the moment that Voldemort's eyes went to slits and brought up a shield that was smashed the moment it was hit although it deflected the curse itself. Harry was thrown back to the ground and quickly rolled to his feet and erected another shield as another curse slammed into it. It was all he could do to keep a shield charm up for the next few minutes as Voldemort raged on.

Alistor Moody and Minerva McGonagall were weaving the wards once more to prevent escape when they felt the Aparition wards go down. McGonagall gasped and Moody cursed and then quickly put up the ward again looking down in horror.

"Minerva they need help at the front doors." He said and leaned in and spoke to the small metal pin Hermoine had charmed for the leaders to wear. "Volunteers. We need you to move up and help keep the doors to the castle secure." He said.

The Death-eaters had marched in on the grounds and when all were in and facing the line of Aurors and the Order they then did the unexpected. They Aparated just behind the Aurors and Orders lines. Dolohov had noticed the aparition wards drop for a moment and mentally gave the order to aparate behind the line of Aurors and Order members.

The front two rows of death-eaters immediately started hurling curses as the small group at the doors hurled curses back. The rest of the death-eaters advanced on the Aurors and Order members using killing curses and other dark spells.

Ron worried about Hermoine threw up a strong shield in front of the whole group with a flick of his wand and hurled a curse back. "Ron this shield won't last for long we need to do something!" Hermoine shouted as she hurled curse after curse with surprising accuracy.

Trying to think of something Ron looked toward Hagrid's hut and noticed that two of the giant tree's he had felled to replace logs on his house were still up on blocks seasoning. He flicked his wand twice with a levitation charm and a accio toward the nearest one and called it. The tree shot up off the ground as it if where a broom and hurdled toward them crashing down between the death-eaters and the castle taking the row of death-eaters completely by surprise and crushing them as it came down.

The twins who were making their way from either side with their volunteers were able to make it behind the huge tree to safety while the death-eaters were busy. "Thanks Hermoine." Fred said from her right.

"Thanks nothing that was your brother that did that!" She said and turned and kissed Ron on the cheek making him go scarlet before turning and again hurling more curses.

"Good job little brother." George said winking at him. "Guess it pays to marry a smart woman eh?" he managed while shooting off curses.

"Yeah your not as dumb as you used to be already." Fred said laughing as he threw a reductor curse in front of the death-eater ranks in the middle causing a small explosion that knocked them off their feet.

Then suddenly the werewolves attacked in full strength from either side of the aurors. All were transformed as if it was a full moon and Remus and Sirius along with Arthur and Percy turned their men at Moody's command and had them firing silver knife charms at the werewolves. Most of the werewolves retreated after the surprise attack; all but a few remained on course with Feirir Greyback leading them.

A streak of sunlight hit off a gleaming arm of sliver as Greyback leaped for Remus and Peter Pettigrew rose from the ground and caught the werewolf in midair sinking the arm into his chest and as they landed hard the gleaming bloody hand was ripped from Greyback's chest along with his heart. Another werewolf leaped and took down Pettigrew sinking its teeth around his neck and taking him down. Sirius and Remus both shot silver knife charms at the werewolf killing it instantly and with no time to wonder about Peter and his sacrifice as the battle raged on around them.

"Engage them close range! Stop those killing curses!" Arthur said as he came up beside Sirius and Remus. Together the three gave the order and the Aurors and the Order members rushed the Death-eaters.

Voldemort stalked Harry like the predator that he was. Curses after curses were hurled through the air with neither one giving ground now. Harry had for a time kept a shield up while hurling curses from behind it. Now as the two of them circled each other occasionally Voldemort would hurl a particularly bad curse at Harry while he ranted on.

"Harry you cannot defeat me." Voldemort said as the sweat poured down his face. "You are tiring even now."

"I dunno Tom." Harry said smirking. "I feel fresh and alive. In fact I know your going to lose Tom."

Again the Dark Lord continued to relentlessly throw curse after curse at Harry who dodged and shot curses back at Voldemort some hitting him and causing him to stumble. The ground beneath their feet shook as both Harry and Voldemort squared off. Both using shield charms until Harry and Voldemort's wands again connected as both were using their older wands. Again the golden bubble began to take form but this time both were ready for it. Harry and Voldemort reacted at almost the same time whipping up their wants and shouting the same incantation. "Expelliarmus!" Both shouted in unison as a pure white light exploded within the bubble taking it and both down to the ground.

Harry recovered first rolling to his knees and bringing up his old wand he noticed there was just a stub of the once beautifully crafted wand left. He dropped it raising his other wand as he saw Voldemort regain his feet and surged up to his feet as well. Voldemort threw away his old wand as well when he saw it destroyed. "So Harry I see Olivander has been busy since his return." Voldemort sneered.

"Yes well I hope you paid him Tom. He is after all the finest wand craftsman in the world I am told." Harry said. "This one cost me the same as the other one. Seven Galleons." He said smiling.

"You insolent meddlesome little bastard!" Voldemort screamed and threw a curse at Harry who easily deflected it.

"Tom you're getting old. Would you like to give up now? I could ask for life in Azkaban for you. I know the Minister of Magic personally. First name basis. I'm sure I could work a deal out with him." Harry said defiantly.

"I'll kill you now Potter and the stupid prophecy will be meaningless." Voldemort growled out. "This is the last trouble you will ever make for me Potter!"

"Why Tom." Harry said faking a hurt voice teasingly. "That hurts my feelings and here we were getting along so good."

Voldemort in fury shouted the killing curse and before Harry could dodge it hit him full in the chest knocking him down by the force of the spell alone. He rolled to his knees and stood facing Voldemort.

"Don't think that spell is going to help you much Tom. Looks like I still have some protection left." Harry said smirking although his scar hurt like hell he remained composed in front of Voldemort.

"My Name child is L-O-R-D-V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T Lord Voldemort You Fool!" As he spelled the name out furiously he had driven Harry back toward the giant stone statue of Slytherin. With his back pressed against the statue Harry was pinned finally with Voldemort's wand at his throat. "Now Harry Potter you will suffer for your foolishness and when I am through and I throw your worthless body in front of those outside the castle they will suffer my full wrath!" He crowed and turned his malicious smile on Harry. Grabbing Harry by the collar of his robes and slinging him to the Ground. "Crucio!" Voldemort cried.

The spell hit Harry like a thousand hot knives carving their way into his body. He closed his eyes and fought the spell as he had the Imperious curse years before and suddenly although he could tell the curse hadn't been lifted the pain was gone as if it was just an empty threat. Opening his eyes Harry looked into Voldemort's red slitted eyes and thought 'Ligilimacy' with all his might. He entered the Dark Lords mind forcefully driving all the pain of the curse back into the man before him. With all he had he drove his pain and righteous anger into Voldemort and then finally unleashed his full and complete pity on him. His love for those above and those lost. His love for Ron and Hermoine, his best friends since school began and their family of which he was very much a part of. His love for his family Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley. His love for his parents and Dumbledore. His sympathy toward Voldemort himself because he couldn't ever feel as Harry felt. And again his pity which seemed to drive Voldemort insane and cause him physical pain.

He drove Voldemort to his knees as he continued the barrage of assaults in his mind. And finally when Voldemort could stand no more. When he collapsed onto the ground Harry with his mind embraced him. As Harry staggered forward he caught Voldemort in an embrace and with the power that came from within his heart he focused all his love upon the sad pitiful wailing screaming creature in his arms. Harry suddenly transformed and in a flash both he and Voldemort were in the room of love in the Department of Mysteries and Harry transformed back. Much like Quirrell did ages ago, Voldemort crumbled to dust in Harry's embrace and his shattered bitter soul screamed in torment. And as the dust sifted down so did Harry's tears. He cried for his Parents who would never get to really know him. He cried for Dumbledore who he loved like a grandfather. He cried for all the years Sirius had been locked away in Azkaban and for Peter who was always too afraid to do the right thing. He cried for all those to whom Voldemort and his death-eaters had killed. And finally he cried for Tom Riddle and his mother Merope Gaunt.

He didn't know how long he stayed in the room but when found the strength he transformed again and settled into the ashes and in a flash he was back in the Chamber of Secrets along with a pile of ashes that was once Voldemort.

As the werewolves attack were thwarted Ogres came from the trees. The lone figure on the other side of the gates had moved into the forbidden forest taking his time. The Centaurs were patrolling the forest looking for the few werewolves that had escaped being taken down by the Aurors sudden silver attacks. Lucius slipped by while the centaurs and werewolves engaged each other. To the very path that Harry and Hermoine had taken helping Buckbeak escape years ago to help Sirius.

Lucius came out behind Hagrid's hut in time to see the Ogres charge toward those up at the front doors to the castle. Whipping out his wand he pointed it into the air and shot red sparks into the air over the Ogres heads to alert Hagrid and Charlie who were watching the back of the castle and fighting their own battle against one large lone giant. Hagrid's brother seemed to be taking a beating as Charlie relentlessly swooped down upon the giant on a dragon. "Amazing" Lucius said and his eyebrows rose as he watched the lone Weasley riding the biggest dragon Lucius had ever seen.

Knowing that no one else would be able to assist him he quickly ran out taking an alternate course to bring him up beside the Ogres on an intercept course. His hood fell to show his long blonde hair as he raced to head off the Ogres.

Thinking up as many dark spells as he could he topped the hill as the Ogres started up and Lucius Malfoy stood there a lone figure battling the Ogres best he could until a shadow made the sun seem to disappear and a blast of roaring flame engulfed those Ogres in the rear. As he was finally about to wear up and fall he was hoisted up and thrown out of danger by a roaring cursing giant who used his fist on the rest of the Ogres as the rider and Dragon swooped down on those in the rear again lashing out with a geyser of fire.

A hand lifted him to his feet and he was shoved behind the massive body of Hagrid as the werewolves had rallied and were attacking again. "Never thought ye'd be on our side ye git." Hagrid said.

"Yes well times and situations change." Lucius said as he took a step forward to stand beside Hagrid to face the charge of the Werewolves. "Good luck Hagrid may we both come through this with our dignity."

Just then the werewolves met them in battle. There were twenty-eight in the group and Charlie did another pass on the dragon before jumping to the ground beside the giant, half giant, and Lucius Malfoy who was throwing every anti-werewolf charm, curse and hex he could think of.

Lucius went down under a flurry of hair and beast as Charlie turned to face two who he took down but not without being raked across his chest and being thrown backwards.

It was Hagrid who reached down into the mess and pulled Lucius from the pile and pushed him near Charlie who was on his knees now still flinging curses at the beasts. Grawp had taken to throwing the werewolves into the trees behind them or slamming them onto the ground breaking their bones and discarding them like broken toys. He waded his way through to one who was leading them and grabbed the werewolf off his feet and bit its head off. The rest of the pack broke and ran at this sight.

Charlie turned Lucius over and almost gagged. He had been almost ripped apart by the throng of Werewolves. He was barely alive as he gripped Charlie by the collar and lifted himself up a bit. "Tell Draco, I wasn't a coward Weasley. Just misled." He said and as his hand loosened their hold on Charlie's collar he died as he sank back to the ground.

"I will Lucius, I will." Charlie said as he closed the mans eyes.

Harry raised his wand as he stood and turned to the back of the Chamber of Secrets. He pointed his wand and sent out his patronus as a sign of victory over Voldemort and for a signal to Severus, Josiah and Neville to bring in the cauldron to finish this as he opened the chamber with his free hand.

Severus and Josiah came in first followed by Neville who looked toward the pile of ashes behind Harry. "You did it." He stared in awe and then smiled a grim smile.

"And about time too Potter!" Snape said. "Now help us set this up you two."

"Hey! It's not like I invited him to tea and scones you know." Harry said indignantly with a frown.

Neville walked over and sifting through the pile of ashes came out with Voldemort's wand. He walked back over pocketing it. "I wonder if the death-eaters will give up now that Voldemort's defeated?" He asked.

"It depends who's leading them." Snape said distractedly.

Josiah bent down under the large cauldron after Snape and Harry sat it on its pedestal and lit a huge fire under it with his wand.

"Potter Grindelwald will be much harder to defeat than Voldemort." Snape said.

"I'd say a great deal more." Von Hess said from the entryway. "Potter seal the Chamber of Secrets, both doors, this one and the basin as well."

Harry ran back toward the entryway to the catacombs and when he reached where the pipes went out he closed his eyes and brought up the image of the snake around the basin. "Close" He hissed and the small shaft of light from the tube slowly dimmed to nothing.

He made his way back to the Chamber of Secrets and sealed the door behind them. Turning he saw the cauldron steaming and bubbling. "What are you using to bring him back with anyways? Must be a different potion than what Voldemort was brought back with." Harry said.

"Quiet Potter and yes it's a different potion." Snape said.

"Forget what I said about your personality changing." Harry said mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry Harry I'm just, well to be honest I have a bad feeling about this." Snape said.

"You should Severus Snape! This will be a really bad one." Hess said sniffing the potion and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Neville finally reached down from the front of the chamber at something he had been looking for and picked up Voldemort's old wand. Taking the new wand and the old in his hand he took out his wand and passed it over them both and they vanished. Harry noticed and walked over to him.

"Neville what did you do with them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Where ever McGonagall is, they are with her." Neville said.

Harry nodded and turned back to Severus. He had to tell him to see if it made a difference. "Severus I need to tell you something that maybe important." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" He asked already not liking the tone in Harry's voice.

"Voldemort hit me with the killing curse. It knocked me down but otherwise I am ok, or at least I feel ok." Harry said.

Snape stared at him as did Hess. "Are you sure it was the killing curse?" Hess asked evenly.

"Yes, does that mean I still had some small protection left?" Harry asked.

"I dont know." Snape said and made his way over to Harry and pushed the hair hanging down over his scar. "Interesting." He said as he studied the scar. It was puffy and swollen a bit and looked like it had bled a bit but not bad. "I dont know Harry. Maybe we should postpone this till we know more." He said looking concerned.

"No we should forge ahead with it. Get it over with. We dont have much time Severus." Harry said as he turned away.

"Very well Harry we'll proceed." Snape said as he stared at the younger man.

"Whats a matter sonny losing your nerve now?" Hess said smirking.

Harry turned to Hess and the look he gave the older man made him back up a step. "No we finish it tonight." Harry said looking intently into the others eyes. Hess looked startled a bit to see the green glow back in the young boys eyes.

Ron, Hermoine and the twins were holding the doors until an explosion ripped the tree right down the middle. The twins and Bilius had grabbed Ron, Hermoine, Narcissa and Drusilla before the explosion and pulled them to safety.

Unfortunately the blast took out the double doors behind them and the death-eaters rushed the door laying down a steady hail of curses around them and disappearing inside. Minerva McGonagall standing on the balcony overlooking the great hall stood tall and strong with determination and just as she was about to start her first curse Harry's patronus flew from behind her and down through the double front doors.

"That ladies and gentlemen means that Voldemort has been defeated. Throw down your wands now! Your Dark Lord has lost!" She said loudly and in her most stern voice. The death-eaters in the great hall wanted to raise their wand. Wanted to curse the headmistress but from behind them and suddenly on the stairs dozens of people appeared and all with their wands aimed at the death-eaters below. There was a sudden flash at her feet and she stared down in shock at the wands. One burnt and one still looked new. She picked them up and looked closely at them and then looked up.

"Behold the wands of Voldemort! As I said he has been defeated! I will say it just once more before I give the order to attack Throw down your wands now!" McGonagall said and the death-eaters below threw their wands to the ground in defeat. "Now contact those outside as well and tell them to throw down their wands Dolohov!" McGonagall said spying him.

Outside the death-eaters suddenly stopped and raised their hands in surrender as their wands dropped from their hands.

Four death-eaters had slipped past the rest though and made their way to the hospital wing. They had special orders to kill all within. Rounding the last corner they saw Draco Malfoy standing outside the door along with tall girl with pink hair.

"Step aside and we may let you live." Alecto said sneering at Tonks. "Draco we have orders to kill you on site." She said and a curse flew from her wand and Draco raised a shield and had fired a curse back before her curse even hit his shield. The curse he threw was the same one Harry had thrown at him last year. The cutting curse too Alecto down before she could dodge or react.

Her brother Amycus faired no better as Tonks two curses hit him before his hit her causing her to fly backwards through the air and land quite suddenly. But she staggered to her feet as Rookwood shot a curse at her while Draco battled heatedly with Avery.

The door to the medical wing flew open and Ginny Weasley marched out and threw the first hex she could think of hitting Rookwood in the face with her bat bogey hex that was becoming legendary. When he started slapping at his face Tonks stunned him and stunned Avery as Draco hit him as well with an Expelliarmus. He looked back and gave her a nod of thanks and exhaled finally.

"You get back inside little lady there will be wounded here shortly." Tonks said to Ginny who glared at her as Tonks winked back. "And thanks for helping that was a stunning bat bogey hex." To which Ginny blushed and turned on her heels and went back into the medical wing.

Draco and Tonks quickly tied the three death-eaters that was just knocked out up and took Alecto into madam Pomfrey who gave her something to keep her out and started on mending the cuts. "Waste of time if you asked me." Draco said as he and Tonks resumed their post. "She'll just get the Dementor's kiss after this." Draco said and suddenly Harry's patronus made its way up to the medical wing and flew past Draco and Tonks and inside the medical wing he could hear hoots and hollers as the DA who were in there cheered.

"Harry done it." Draco said suddenly and in shock.

Tonks came over smiling and tousled his hair. "Weren't you hoping that would happen?"

"Yeah but Harry has let me down by winning so many times I don't know how to react." He said smirking to which Tonks chuckled.

"Well maybe that's a sign to be on the winning team from now on." Tonks said winking at him and pulling a face making Draco smile.

Remus and Sirius with Percy behind them were bent over Peter Pettigrew as he lay twisted and broken and dying. "Stay still Peter we'll get you to the medical wing." Remus said.

Sirius conjured a blanket to throw over him and levitated him in the air. "Hold on little mouse we'll have you there in no time flat." Sirius said.

"No, wont make it. Tell Harry, sorry. Sorry Remus and so sorry Sirius for everything." The man said. He took a great shuddering breath and was gone before they reached the double front doors.

Sirius sat him down gently on the ground and Remus reached down to close his eyes. "Sleep well Peter." Remus said.

"Sleep well my friend." Sirius said placing his hands together over his chest.

"Friend? But he betrayed Harry's parents!" Percy said. "And got you locked up in Azkaban for years Sirius!" he added in disbelief.

"He repaid his wizards debt to Harry. And sacrificed himself for us at the cost of his life Percy." Remus said.

"And that in the end earned him our friendship again. We haven't forgotten what he did Percy." Sirius said sadly.

"But we'll always remember what he did for us in the end too." Remus said sadly as he looked down at Peter.

In the end he was brave and true to his friends Percy." Arthur said quietly from behind him. "He may have lost his way for a while but a true Griffondore will always come through in the end." He said laying a hand on Percy's shoulder and hugged him and turned him toward the castle as they left the two to grieve for their friend.

After the Aurors took over and while the DA and the rest were taking the wounded to the medical wing Minerva McGonagall made her way to the girls bathroom and paled as she saw the entrance closed. Ron, Hermoine, and Draco walked in a few minutes later to find her sitting down in a nice hard backed chair facing the Basin. She looked up sadly as they walked in.

"Damn it Potter!" Draco said paling a bit himself and staring at the basin.

"Oh Ron!" Hermoine turned and buried her face into his chest as he put his arm around her.

"Now we wait I guess." Ron said grimly.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: Chapter 23 – Harry faces Voldemort

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


	24. Chapter 24

**Our website is made possible by displaying online advertisements to our visitors.  
Please consider supporting us by disabling your ad blocker. **

Currently Reading

Reading List

My Account

Register/Login

Random Story

Home Read Write Search Help Contact Us

[ Printer Friendly Version ] [ Report Abuse ] 

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

Harry Potter and the Second War by Captain Charles  
Chapter 24 : Chapter 24 – Grindelwald the Conqueror!

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Reviews:** 10

Font:  
Background: Font color:

Harry stood back while Snape gave orders for finishing the potion. In the end Snape alone stirred and rechecked the directions from the ancient potion. "Now Longbottom the mandrake oil." He said as Neville moved to pour a vial of oil into the potion. "Now it should turn a healthy shade of midnight blue." Snape mumbled to which after a few stirs it did indeed turn to midnight blue. "Now Josiah a drop of Arathnia, but just a drop!" Severus said eyeing the American Auror as he let a drop fall of the potion he was holding. "Now we just have to wait for another ten minutes." Snape said.

"It's turning colors." Neville said.

"Yes we should end up with a smoldering dark green potion." Severus said to Neville.

Hess took Harry by the arm and led him off a bit. "Harry when Grindelwald is reborn I want you hidden along with Neville." He said looking intently at Harry. "This wont be like the fight you just had with Voldemort Harry. If the Wizards Bane doesn't work this will be a battle to the death. You'll have to sacrifice yourself in the end. Grindelwald knew love Harry. Not many know his story now but I do and fewer still would believe it. You see I am Grindelwald's great-nephew. He came from a long line of white wizards and was a fine upstanding wizard himself." Hess said. "He married the love of his life, Grindelia Black. After they were married her father set a group of dark wizards to find them and kill Grindelwald and Grindelia for he didn't approve of the match. Grindelwald went to the Ministry of Magic to appeal for help and because the Black family had strong ties to the ministry, Grindelwald wasn't taken seriously. A month later two dark hit wizards found them. Grindelwald was strong even then and defeated them but not before Grindelia was killed in the attack. He swore revenge on the Ministry and all those he considered responsible and after a time even on those who weren't responsible." Hess said lowering his head. "The bitterness and darkness consumed him. But unlike Voldemort he knows how to love. Love maybe the only thing that would have helped save him from total darkness. Dumbledore tried to help him and so did I? I was almost killed in Austria at the end of the war dueling with him. Dumbledore destroyed him but at great risk to himself. He almost died as well. If I remember right he was in St. Mungo's for months afterwards." Hess looked up. "Harry the reason I didn't want to come back is that I took my family to America when I left Europe. My granddaughter was sadly born a squib. She was injured in an auto accident a couple of years ago and is now confined to a wheelchair. Her parents came back during the first war and were killed by Death-eaters. My grandson has a family so it is only really her and I who take care of each other you might say." Hess paused and turned away. "If something should happen to me I want you to take care of her Harry Potter. Bring her back here to St. Mungo's. There is a healer there that is doing wonders with back injury patients like her." He turned to Harry. "I have left a will leaving everything I have to my grandchildren and it leaves you as executor." He said and Harry's eyebrows rose. "Dumbledore said you could always be trusted Harry. I trust you with my life on his word alone but more so I would trust you with those I love on his word as well." The older man said.

"I promise I will see that she is well taken care of." Harry said. "But you'll see her soon." He said confidently.

"Harry Potter you maybe a great wizard but you are not a seerer." Hess said sadly.

"Remember my words Harry, Grindelwald isn't Voldemort and he doesn't anger in the same way either. He will not be so arrogant and he is quite gifted as well. You see Grindelwald was once a man named Arturius Dumbledore." He said and Harry gasped. "He was also Albus Dumbledore's uncle."

"He was a Dumbledore?" Harry asked stunned.

"Yes and only Albus could match him in magic. As I said I tried and failed. Had he not shown me mercy, which was very rare for him, I would now be dead." Hess said. "He took the name Grindelwald the Wicked to remind him of his Mission. It was in honor of Grindelia." Hess said and finally turned away and walked back toward the others leaving Harry to process what he had been told. Harry noticed that Hess had also taken Neville aside now and was talking to him in private as well. Josiah noticed too and looked at Harry curiously and Harry just shrugged.

Harry noticed that Hess made sure that he talked to each of them in private, even Snape who came back looking even paler than Neville. Finally when the potion was finished Hess signaled for them to listen. "You all are part of the prophecy that was foretold almost hundred twenty years ago. The only other that knew of this prophecy is dead. Albus Dumbledore and I went to see Sybil Trelawney's great grandmother years ago concerning the death of great dark wizard. "In the hours of the day of the defeat of the Dark Lord One from the house of Merlin who has been tested and one who is born with the blood of the loyal and brave houses of the founders, one a half blood and the other from across the sea and one of his own blood shall defeat the great dark wizard and bring an end to evil for a hundred years. But only through the greatest sacrifice shall he be overcome." Hess finished and looked at the stunned faces before him. "Do not hesitate as Grindelwald will not." The four nodded at the older wizard in front of them and Harry said fear in the others eyes. He knew this wouldn't do at all.

"Ok so lets get on with this. We'll be late for dinner if we keep stalling. " He said with as much confidence as he could.

"Right." Neville croaked.

"Ok here at the bottles of the potion of the wizards bane. The spell is simply 'Negate Sorcerus Magicus'" Snape said.

"That's it?" Harry asked slightly miffed.

"What did you expect it to be Harry?" Snape asked smirking at him this time.

"Something mysterious sounding at least. Maybe something hard to pronounce." Harry said shrugging.

"Well I for one am glad it's not hard to pronounce." Neville said almost under his breath and they all chuckled in relief for a moment and then Snape withdrew the Horicrux and placed it into the cauldron and immediately the Horicrux turned bright white illuminating the Chamber of Secrets in an eerie green light from the bottom of the cauldron. Then Josiah whispered a short incantation and seemed to be waiting.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Now we wait for the shade of Grindelwald to arrive." Hess said.

The Great Hall was filled with students, ministry workers and members of the Order of the Phoenix along with several who had volunteered at battle of Hogwarts that day. McGonagall had gone to give a speech the gathered throng and had insisted that the three student professors attend. All were just setting down to eat after the speeches when a dark shade flew in through one of the high windows with a wail like a banshee and scared the assembled crowd.

Only a handful really knew what the shade was and those few paled as it flew straight through the double doors to the Great Hall and made its way through Hogwarts.

The Shade of Grindelwald the Wicked had arrived and for once in his life Ron Weasley totally lost his appetite.

"Settle down everyone, settle down. Everything is quite alright." Arthur Weasley said as he made his way to the podium. "Continue with your meal. As we eat this fine feast tonight and honor those dead and wounded I would like to offer a toast to those who still fight the good fight tonight. May they be victorious." He said raising his goblet. A few looked curious but all raised their cups in honor of the unknown fighters mentioned.

"Gee I didn't know Dad could sound so official." Ron whispered and Hermoine elbowed him in annoyance. "I mean I am used to him talking about muggle stuff and all." He whispered rubbing his ribs where Hermoine had elbowed him.

"Your father will do really well as the minister of magic. He has a natural love for wizards and muggles alike. So he will take both societies into account when making decisions." Hermoine whispered back. "I'm so worried about Harry Ron, what if he does-" she started

"Don't say that Hermoine don't even think it." Ron said putting an arm around her and looked up to listen to his father finish his speech.

"-So as we all move into a world more peaceful we must do two things. We must keep a constant vigilance so that another dark force cannot rise again. And we must learn from the mistakes of the past and strive forward to help those who cant defend themselves against the kind of aggression that Voldemort reigned with. Whether your pureblood or muggleborn or just a muggle or a squib you should have the same rights to be safe and secure in your homes, white shopping or at any other times. I say it is our responsibility to take an aggressive outlook on those that use the dark arts on others that cannot defend themselves. Therefore I am instituting a bill that will readily open up a good many jobs in the ministry for Aurors. For every death-eater we have captured today there more that we know of that will be on the street tomorrow. We have a list of names already and those captured will be given a just trial and they will be held accountable for the consequences of their actions. I believe every one of us in the wizarding world needs to take a stand and be a more positive force in the ministry.-" As Arthur Weasley's speech went on the sky above the castle could clearly be seen emulated in the ceiling of the Great Hall. The clouds were darkening and lightening flashed reminding Ron as he looked up of the great feast before the Tri-wizard tournament was announced.

As Ron watched the sky he saw an unnatural force at work in the way the weather was acting. Then he noticed the chill in the air. "Dementors Hermoine." He whispered to her. "A lot of them." He said looking up in horror as the figures could be made out in the night sky.

As before Harry could hear their quarry long before he actually arrived. Whatever spell Josiah had used was causing the wraith no end of torment or perhaps the wraith of Grindelwald was already there. In any case when the shade entered the Chamber through the closed door it shot up and then shot directly into the cauldron. Immediately the potion started to bubble and swirl and then a puff of dark smoke issued forth. "Now Harry hide." Hess said. "You as well Neville, Hurry!" He said pushing them toward the pipes to the side of the Chamber.

Neville turned grabbing Harry and half dragging him till Harry turned with him and they made their way to the opening that years ago Harry had hidden from the basilisk in. They were halfway down the drain pipe when Hess, Snape and Josiah spilt their blood into the cauldron causing the potion inside to bubble over and when Hess dropped in what looked like a large bone all of them jumped back as the whole mess exploded causing all three of them men to be blown to the ground.

Harry peeked around the corner of the drain looking through the metal grate to see a figure now standing where the cauldron once was. He looked a great deal like Albus Dumbledore only with minute differences and startling similarities. There were no half moon glasses but both his beard and flowing long hair were snow white. Scars were visible all over his body but his steps forward were like a young mans steps. He stopped looking around the chamber for a moment to look down at himself and chuckled. "Well we'll have to fix that wont we?" He said in a harsh voice and waved his hand. Immediately he was standing there wearing grey robes and sandals. He looked at the three on the floor who were just now standing up and smiled but from Harry's view he could see that smile and it wasn't a nice smile.

"So Andrea you brought me back. I'll not ask how or why I can guess that. Should I kill you now or let you talk? You were always quite a talker. Lets see what you have to say for yourself." Grindelwald said.

"Why uncle as I remember you loved the sound of your own voice more than I did." Hess said although he didn't smile back. "Always going on about the whole race of man being exterminated." He added and then smirked.

Grindelwald continued to smile that menacing smile. "I would have expected Albus to be here with you. You always did follow the idiot's coattails like a besotted school girl." Grindelwald sneered.

"Unfortunately a young follower of yours managed to have him murdered." Hess said. "You remember Tom Riddle."

"Ah yes promising young boy although a bit prejudice." Grindelwald said while a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Yes and both are dead now. The chosen one took care of him. Tom started calling himself Lord Voldemort." Hess said.

Snape and Josiah were each moving farther apart to the side so as not to be bunched together. Grindelwald only looked at each with contempt. "And I take it one of these two is the chosen one?" He said sneering. "Tom always was a arrogant fool. Can you believe he asked me for a spell that would make him a pure blood? As if I cared about trash like that." He said chuckling darkly again.

"Fortunately for you Grindelwald the chosen one has asked me to come and ask for your surrender." Hess said. Snape finally nodded to Josiah and both hurled the two vials in Grindelwald direction before he could act and then both shouted the spell of the wizard's bane on the impact of the wizard's bane. A blue flame sprang up around and over Grindelwald and soon died out leaving him unfazed in the slightest. He didn't even appear mad just curious. Only when he saw the stain on his robes did he look irritated.

"It's not really nice to ruin someone's clothes like that gentlemen." He said and lashed out with both of his hands and Snape and Josiah flew across the Chamber landing hard. "I suppose you are the one who taught them their manners Andrea? Surrender indeed!" He said and again his hand lashed out but this time the spell was deflected. "Ah you'd like another duel? Didn't our last duel teach you anything, dear nephew? Ah well perhaps not. Well Albus may have been a fool but at least he was a better dueler." Grindelwald said.

"As I remember Albus also beat you too." Hess said as Grindelwald fired another shot at him that he barely had time to deflect. Harry had enough of the talk. He hated that Grindelwald was talking about Dumbledore with such contempt.

Neville tried to hold him back at first but Harry suddenly stopped and turned to Neville. "The wizards bane didn't work." He whispered to Neville. "Maybe the potion has to be drank first to work." He added.

"How do we get him to drink it?" Neville asked. "We cant just walk up and say 'Here drink this please so we can work some spell on you' he'll know the minute we do anything it'll be a trick." He whispered back. In the Chamber they could hear the sounds of the spells exploding against shields. Harry chanced a look out and saw that Snape and Josiah were on their feet again and helping Hess.

"Whatever we do we have to do it quick." Harry said.

"Well if we can knock him down maybe we can jump him and hold him long enough to get a potion down his throat." Neville said.

"Neville take the front and I'll take the side. I'll distract him while you cast the spell and make it a strong one." Harry said. They both heard a loud scream and looked back to see Hess withering on the ground. Snape and Josiah were both trying to shield him. "Go now Neville and wait till I throw my spell to hit him ok?" Harry said and sprinted to the side opening. He stepped out immediately wand at the ready. "Arturius Dumbledore!" Harry shouted as he stepped out.

Grindelwald turned and hurled a curse, which Harry took on the shield he made with his left hand. His shield broke but deflected the curse and sending Harry toward the far wall. Harry recited a spell that slowed and then stopped his momentum and turned to face the Dark Wizard again.

"My name child is Grindelwald the Conqueror!" Grindelwald shouted menacingly and again faster than Harry could see shot another spell that slammed him to the wall pinning him there. Harry managed to counter with his left hand and fell to his knees. He stood up grasping the wall for support and fired a strong stunner that Grindelwald barely deflected. "You have power child, what is your name, ah don't bother to answer." The other wizard said and Harry felt Grindelwald enter his mind. Images flashed before his eyes and suddenly he forced Grindelwald out. Harry sat on the floor breathing hard and glaring at Grindelwald. "I will not be so easily defeated as Tom was Harry Potter. Here let me show you something." And suddenly he was back in Harry's mind showing him a series of memories, old memories of others who had tried to duel with him. And then Harry unable to close off his mind reached into Grindelwald's mind instead with all the power he could. Images of Grindelwald's life appeared. Private images of a beautiful woman with long black hair who possessed an air of enchantment around the eyes and later her death at the hands of two hit wizards. Grindelwald suddenly shouted in rage but Harry was unable to stop and for once since he had been brought back was fighting a losing battle. Harry clamped down on his mind and explored other memories.

Neville saw Grindelwald fall to his knees and rushed forward. Popping the stopper to the vial he had in his hand he grabbed the wizard by the hair and forced the vile potion down his throat. What ever Harry was doing to him took all the dark wizards attention. Throwing the glass vial away Neville ran over to Harry and pulled the other vial from his pocket and ran back over to Grindelwald again making him swallow the second vial. He backed off then and went to see about the others. Snape and Josiah were out cold and Hess was trying unsuccessfully to stand until Neville came to help him to his feet. He swayed and Neville put the old wizards arm over him to steady him.

"I made him drink both the potions Mr. Hess." Neville said. "We'll have to wait till Harry and he break contact."

Hess looked up in shock suddenly to see the young teenager in a battle of mental will with Grindelwald. "The fool!" Hess shouted and turned to Snape first and shot an enervation charm at him.

Severus rolled over to see Hess and then Harry and Grindelwald. "Snape you have to help Potter break contact!" Hess shouted. "The young fool is trying to best him in Legilimacy!"

Snape rolled to his feet and made his way to Harry's side. The younger man's face was lined with sweat from the effort it was taking to keep inside Grindelwald's mind. Snape entered Harry's mind just skimming the surface long enough to make Harry understand what he wanted him to do. Snape then pointed his wand at Grindelwald and tried to enter the dark wizards mind. It was like a brick hit him in the head and he fell back onto the ground. Suddenly hands seized him and dragged him back and he saw two flashes before everything went black for Severus Snape.

Harry had understood Severus's orders to him and when Snape made the failed attempt to enter Grindelwald's mind he pulled back while Grindelwald was blocking Severus and almost fell before he reached down and dragged Snape back to safety. Then as he stood up to face Grindelwald two spells hit him at once and he hit the wall hard. Feeling dizzy and unsteady he made it to his feet holding the wall for support as Grindelwald shot a flurry of curses at Neville and Hess. Hess shielded them as Neville shot three ineffective but powerful spells that Grindelwald deflected toward the wall. Suddenly Grindelwald raised both his hands in the air and shouted in an arcane language and then Harry felt the chill in the air.

Above them the image of the night sky appeared and within the gathering storm raging outside Harry saw the Dementors. There were hundreds of them swirling in the night sky while lightening streaked around them. The chill it seemed had reached through the castle to the chamber itself. Again Grindelwald raised his hands and mumbled in the old language and at the front of the Chamber of secrets through the mouth of the statue of Slytherin a long shaft of wood came flying through and into Grindelwald's hand.

Harry saw Hess blanch white at the sight of the staff that came to rest in the older wizards hand. Grindelwald turned and fired a curse at Harry that was easily deflected but still had the power to push him back against the wall he was holding onto for support. Harry was desperate now and began firing curses one after another at Grindelwald. Hess, Neville and Josiah who Neville had helped up did the same. Grindelwald staff in hand seemed unaffected as he mumbled something again in the old arcane language and slammed the end of the staff onto the ground. The staff had a metal end on it that sent up sparks as it hit the ground. The curses Harry sent deflected back toward him and he had to fall to the ground at they zoomed over his head into the wall.

Harry looked around and shot an enervation charm at Snape while Josiah went to the aid of Hess and Neville who were picking themselves off the floor. Hess was bleeding from his left shoulder.

"Five of you against me and you still cannot touch me." The dark wizard boomed out laughing. "I have returned with more power than I had before." He crowd. "I will be leaving now but I want to give you five something to do. I wouldn't want to leave you alone down here in this Chamber all alone." Grindelwald said and again staff swirling high he shouted out in the arcane language once again and flashes went off at the far in of the chamber and Harry could make out shapes walking forward. Inferi were making their way forward.

Harry did the only thing he knew to do. His hand reached down for his wand drawing it swift and smoothly and he pointed first up toward the ceiling making sure Grindelwald couldn't aparate and then he pointed it at the Inferi moving up behind Hess, Neville and Josiah and brought up a wall of fire separating the three from the reanimated corpses. Using his wand he shot another curse that used the wall of flame to move the Inferi back. He was hit by a curse again from Grindelwald and sent to his knees. Josiah and Neville it seemed turned as one firing as many fire charms as they could to bring the Inferi down.

"You are far to strong for me to leave you alive Harry Potter. Far to strong indeed." Grindelwald said. "After all I have seen of your life Harry you need a bit of peace and quite." He said and in an instant he snapped his staff back and then straightforward toward Harry. A green flame erupted from the point of the staff toward him and Harry did the only thing he could think of to do. He transformed into a phoenix and as the flames hit him he burst into flames leaving nothing but a large pile of ashes onto the ground. Snape who had rolled over to his knees cried out.

Snape had been trying to get to his feet to get in front of Harry as Grindelwald shouted the curse. He wouldn't fail Lily again. He wouldn't see her child die, he couldn't. As the burning green flame hit Harry as he transformed into the phoenix he couldn't believe Harry was gone. Nothing was left of the boy but a large pile of ash. As the last of the ashes sifted down he closed his eyes gathering himself and rose to his feet. Adults and Students alike had for years whispered behind his back about him being a vampire but he scoffed at it. He was though and could be a menacing wizard when provoked. He had studied the dark arts himself for years and even made his own spells for years. Snape in that instance remembered his sorting. The blasted hat had wanted to put him into Ravenclaw or Griffondore but Severus Snape had wanted to be a Slytherin by choice like his mother was.

The Half blood Prince rose to his feet and bombarded Grindelwald with curse after curse. At first Grindelwald deflected the curses and was able to easily defend himself but something happened suddenly that shook the old wizard. As Hess and the others joined in he seemed to ignore the rest and look past Snape. From behind Severus Snape a large powerful flash of purple light shot out at Grindelwald and broke the shield he had erected again and sending Grindelwald back into the far wall. Snape turned as Harry, wearing only the long duster made by the Weasley twins stepped forward to his side and raised his hand again toward Grindelwald.

Harry shouted in a language that Snape had never heard before and the staff was wrenched from Grindelwald's grasp and sent flying across the chamber floor. Again he shouted as Grindelwald shouted as well and the two spells intersected in the middle of the chamber causing a small explosion that sent the others to their knees shielding their eyes.

Harry and Grindelwald faced off throwing spell after spell at each other that each either avoided or shielded off at the cost of each broken shield charm. Snape made his way over to the others as the two wizards continued to battle fiercely.

"Now its time to use the spell Severus. We'll all have to do it together." Hess said shouting and trying to be heard over the fierce struggle between Harry and Grindelwald.

Snape nodded that he had heard and turned facing the scene before him. Harry had fought himself closer and closer to Grindelwald and now they were within a few feet of each other. Harry took a particularly bad curse and at one point instead of hurling a curse back he landed a left hook instead that sent Grindelwald reeling backwards to the ground.

Grindelwald looked stunned for a moment and then his hand shot out and the staff was within his grasp again. Harry grabbed the staff trying to wrench it out of his grasp while they played a bit of tug-o-war with it. Grindelwald suddenly smiled and his lips started forming words as Harry shouted at the same time. All along the staff power coalesced like static electricity sending streamers of lightening along the shaft. Harry brow furrowed in concentration shouted again and bright flash and a huge boom threw both men back. Between them lay the staff unbroken and whole. Grindelwald's robes were smoking at the sleeves and Harry just sat looking at the older wizard. Harry and Grindelwald heard the others shout as one pointing their wand at Grindelwald and four jets of lights were deflected into the wall. Suddenly Harry smiled.

Grindelwald stood as did Harry. "So you think that you can defeat me do you Harry?" Grindelwald said also smiling. "I've not had anyone that could duel with me like you have in two hundred years. Albus, my nephew, was lucky in our last meeting. But you are a true wizard Harry. Why not join me Harry? You think of me as a dark wizard but do you truly not understand what it is I have been striving for years to do? I seek one thing and one thing only Harry and that is the key to bringing Grindelia back. That is my mission in life child." Grindelwald said eyeing Harry.

"You can't bring back the dead Grindelwald. Even if you did succeed in bringing her back she wouldn't be the same Grindelia that you knew. Except her fate and except your own as well. You've hurt innocent men, women and children who did you no harm." Harry said. "I can understand you being angry at those of the ministry that didn't help. I can even understand you being mad at her father" Harry said and his smile left him. "I could be the same as you if I didn't know that most people are inherently good. Not everyone is like the ones who took her from you nor is everyone like those who stood there and let it happen."

Grindelwald's eyes widened. "Do you truly think that child?" Grindelwald asked and his smiled broadened. "You are going to be sadly surprised in life then. You think a lot as Albus did. Was he your teacher?" Grindelwald asked but without menace just curiosity.

"He was like a grandfather to me. As long as I knew him he only had everyone's welfare at heart. He was the most noble and kind man I have ever known." Harry said and in a flash Fawkes was settling on his shoulder and by his side was Ron, Draco, Hermoine, Trinity, Ginny, McGonagall, Narcissa, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Drusilla, Hagrid and the rest of the Weasley's.

The whole lot of them immediately drew their wands. Grindelwald only stood there smiling at the new arrivals and Harry as well.

"These and the ones you've seen here already are the friends who have showed me what its like to have friends and family." Harry said evenly. "They are the ones I fight for." Harry glared at Fawkes for a moment for bringing them down to which Fawkes only looked around unfazed.

"And what maiden do you really fight for Harry?" Grindelwald said as his gaze fell on Ginny. "Ah yes although his memories of you make you look slightly less plain." Grindelwald said and looked back to Harry.

"Who are you calling plain you old-"Ginny started before Percy clamped a hand over her mouth paling a bit under the old mans scrutiny.

Suddenly Grindelwald chuckled. "By all means let her speak. Her fire reminds me of Grindelia." He said and turned back to Harry. "We have further business though you and I Harry." Grindelwald said suddenly standing up straight.

"If you're going to fight Harry then you have to go through me to do it." Sirius said and Remus stepped up beside him, as did the rest stepping forward.

Ginny got her first real look at Harry and gasped. "Harry where are your clothes?" She asked making Harry blush. She turned in and shot a fierce look at Grindelwald raising her wand to cast the first spell before Harry pulled her back. "You tried to kill him! You actually tried to kill him!" She screamed and suddenly her wand shot out of Harry's grasp again and into her own. She pointed her wand at Grindelwald and yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Negate Sorcerus Magicus!'" and a white light shot out and hit the older wizard knocking him off his feet and to the ground before he could think to shield himself from the attack. Rolling to his feet he shouted a curse pointing the staff at Ginny.

Harry rushed forward knowing what the curse was from when he was blasted by it before. He knew it would reduce her to ashes. He grabbed her shoulders shielding her from the curse that never hit. Again the older wizard pointed his staff at them and uttered the curse and again nothing. He threw his hand out muttering another curse and still nothing happened.

"Bloody hell it worked!" Ron said.

"NOOoooooooo!" Grindelwald cried and shot up off the floor and tried to get to Ginny. "I'll kill you!" Grindelwald cried as Sirius shoved the old man away from Harry and Ginny. Suddenly ropes shot out from three different wands. The Twins and Draco had Grindelwald tied up in a second. "Harry Potter listen and listen well. The wizard's bane only lasts for forty years Harry. Then my full powers will be restored." He said looking at Harry and Ginny with hatred. "Do you know why Atlantis was destroyed using it? Because one dark wizard destroyed it in revenge! It can be used only once and it also protects me from death for the forty years." Grindelwald said triumphantly.

"Well then I guess you'll have a long time to sit and think up what you'll do to me." Harry said smiling. "In the meantime. Dobby!" Harry yelled and Dobby appeared before him. He took the small elf away from them a bit and the whispered between themselves for a moment and then Dobby disappeared. Harry only seemed to be waiting while looking at Grindelwald thoughtfully. "Fawkes take the rest back up to the Great Hall and I will join them there shortly." Harry said and saw the looks of protest from all the faces around him before Fawkes complied leaving Harry alone staring at Grindelwald who looked back at him murderously.

"And now what Harry Potter? What could you possibly do that would be worse than you already have done. You stripped me of my powers and humiliated me and for that I will see you dead when my powers return." Grindelwald said eyeing Harry with hatred.

Dobby reappeared and handed Harry an ancient book and Harry thanked the small elf that disappeared with one further order. Harry said on the ground with his back against the wall and mumbled loud enough for Grindelwald to hear. "He leaves me without almost naked and he thinks he is the only one humiliated." Harry mumbled and Grindelwald paled watching Harry leaf through the book. Shortly he stopped on a page and smiled.

"Ah yes here it is." Harry stood and took his wand out muttering a few incantations he shot out four consecutive spells toward Grindelwald that made the other go rigid and then crumple to the floor. He removed the bonds from him and with a wave of his hands opened the Chamber of Secrets. He bent down and enervated the old man and then sat talking with him for a time before both got to their feet and walked to the entrance making their way out of the Chamber of Secrets. Sealing the Chamber behind him they made their way out of the bathroom and down the hallway until he saw a familiar form walking before them. "Hagrid?"

"Harry! Are you ok?" The half giant asked eyeing Grindelwald suspiciously.

"Perfectly fine Hagrid. I want you to meet Arturius Dumbledore." Harry said congenially. "He is Albus's Uncle. I am asking McGonagall to add him to the staff as your assistant. He doesn't know magic so its up to you to teach him the how to do the job without it Hagrid." Harry said evenly eyeing the giant.

"Course Harry, of course. Come along with ye then Arturius we'll get you fed first while Professor Potter gets your settled in and I'll give ye a few books to read on care of some of the animals." Hagrid said and led the way as Grindelwald toddled after him. Harry took the staff to McGonagall's office and leaned it into a corner. At a noise behind him he saw McGonagall enter and close the door behind her.

"Well Harry where is he?" McGonagall asked and she had a stern look to her. Harry figured he might have gone too far when he had Fawkes take her out of the chamber with the others.

"He's with Hagrid. You'll have to set him up with staff quarters. He'll be Hagrid's new assistant." Harry said as he watch a mix of emotions play across McGonagall's features.

"Minerva I realize what must be going through your mind. If you'll let me get a bath and a change of clothes I'll come back and tell you everything." Harry said sighing. He thought at first she wouldn't let him leave without explaining but at last she nodded. He took her floo to the third floor common room that was still empty and went straight to the bathroom and stripped down and showered in the hottest water he could stand.

Harry marveled that he wasn't only alive but felt more alive than ever before. His life was his own now. Hess had made it out of the Chamber of Secrets alive and he could bring his granddaughter home to St. Mungo to see if the healers could fix her back. Ron and Hermoine were married now so things would be a bit different from now on. He knew that after next year he would be taking Auror training but would return if Minerva would let him to be a teacher at Hogwarts for as long as they would let him.

Finally getting toweled off and dressed he took the long way around and was just in time to see the others arrive at the door to the Headmistress's office. He followed the rest to the top and through the door. McGonagall had a few of the Hard-backed chairs there that she liked and Harry waved a hand making his a soft squishy one that Dumbledore had favored. Albus himself chuckled down at Harry.

Ginny went to sit next to him and she raised an eyebrow at him pointedly until smiled sheepishly and waved his hand again and another soft Squishy chair appeared in place of her chair and she smiled and sat down.

"I sent word to Hagrid that the quarters were ready and he will be up shortly. Until then-" McGonagall said.

"We wait." Harry said. "Might as well tell this once as opposed to going over it twice." Harry added to which McGonagall nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Hagrid came in and took his seat in an overlarge hard-backed chair at the end and Minerva McGonagall turned to Harry and raised her eyebrows. "Well Mr. Potter we are waiting." She said.

"Where would you like me to start?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we begin with Voldemort Harry." Arthur said and Harry nodded.

"Well Voldemort and I met in the chamber as you know. While we dueled I entered his mind and as Dumbledore said Voldemort couldn't handle feelings of love. It was so alien to him that it physically hurt him. When I saw that I quickly transformed and took him to the one place that Dumbledore said was filled to the max with what I had inside me, the power of love. Within the room he crumbled to dust. I brought that dust back to the Chamber of Secrets before letting the others in." Harry said.

Neville took from his pocket the two wands of Voldemort and then handed Harry the grip of his old wand, which was all there was left of it.

Minerva picked up both the wands before here and eyed them wearily. "This is all that is left of Voldemort? Your sure?" Minerva asked.

"Yes all that was Tom Marvolo Riddle is gone." Harry said and Minerva sighed.

"And Grindelwald. Is what he says true?" Minerva asked.

"Yes about that I have no doubt that he is telling the truth. I took the liberty of doing a memory charm on him for the most part." Harry said. "He has lost his powers for the most part. We'll have to keep a close eye in him and I figured the best way to do that is for him to work here at Hogwarts."

"But he is Grindelwald and a more powerful dark wizard than Voldemort." Sirius said.

"Azkaban will be watched over by the Dementors soon enough and we have already seen that he has full command of them with his powers." Harry said looking at his godfather and smiling. "I would hesitate to send him where with a flick of his hand he would have a powerful army in seconds." He added and Sirius blanched.

"Harry is right. Here he would constantly be watched." Drusilla said.

"Yes and at the first sign that he has his powers back what then?" Moody boomed.

"I'll be here, that's if it's ok with the Headmistress." Harry said looking at McGonagall evenly who nodded her head. "Of course I do have Auror training to go to after next year and as soon as that's completed I would like to return to continue teaching." Harry said.

"Are we sure that he his powers wont be back within that time frame?" Bill asked.

"Nothing is for certain with magic." McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"I have to be away a few days." Harry said and McGonagall looked up at him.

"Why what do you have to do now?" Hess asked.

"I have to return a few things. I'll need the first group that went to Egypt to go back and take the scroll and secure it. I'll have to do the same with the other scroll and the tablet along with the second group." Harry said.

Minerva seemed lost in thought. "Are you sure you have to return it?" She asked.

"Yes there are ancient curses on both. Even if we were to break them I think it best that the Wizards Bane be placed back where it came from." Harry said.

"Some things are best kept secret." Remus mused. "I agree Harry."

"Mr. Hess your charge to keep the Horicrux safe is over and you can bring your granddaughter back here so she can see the healers at St. Mungo's." Harry said. "I wish you'd let Ginny and I accompany you if it's ok with her parents. I wont be but three days on my journey to return the scroll and tablet."

"I would like that Harry. I would like that very much young man." Hess said smiling.

"Well I for one am hungry." Ron said to which everyone including Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"Like that's anything new." Charlie said ruffling his hair.

"One last question Harry." Hess said.

Harry had been waiting for this. "Grindelwald hit you with a very powerful killing curse Harry. That curse is older than the one see know today. No one has ever survived it. How did you?"

"I didn't " Harry said simply. "I transformed into my ani-magus form and hoped for the best." he said to the gasps around him. "The next thing I knew I was covered in ashes and trying to stand up." He said.

Harry pointed to the staff in the corner. "What is that staff?" Harry asked Hess.

"That Harry is the staff of Merlin." Hess said. "And it is rightfully yours. It is said that the staff of Merlin held great powers in and of itself that could be focused along with the welders powers." He added and removed from his pocket a dark red and a white gem and handed them to Harry. "Place these into the staff in the empty sockets. Dumbledore removed them from the staff after he defeated Grindelwald." He said smiling. "The staff is yours now. Weld it well young Harry." Hess said standing up.

The rest followed his lead as Harry grabbed the staff from the corner and turned to leave with the rest.

"I wonder Harry if you might stay behind for a moment?" Dumbledore said from his portrait.

"Of course sir." Harry said and the others began to file out.

When they were alone Dumbledore beamed down at Harry. "I am so proud of you Harry. You have done a full-grown wizards job. Your defeat of Voldemort is complete and I know you did it with as much compassion as I have heard you have shown Arturius." Dumbledore said. "I think Arturius is right though. The Wizards Bane isn't permanent." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry.

"Which is why you suggested it." Harry said smiling up at Dumbledore. "Isn't it?"

"Yes Harry it was but only partly. Aberforth would have given his life to stop Arturius and so would Andrea. I know them both and both are good men. I also know that you would have given your life to stop him as well. I couldn't let that happen if I could help it." Dumbledore said sadly looking down at Harry. "Which means when he does get his powers back it would do you well before then to show Arturius again how to have friends and family. It isn't something I am telling you merely asking." Dumbledore said.

"I think I can manage one more friend Dumbledore. I intend to over the years let him see more and more parts of his later life. I want him to see his part as well in all that happened. If he can finally take personal responsibility then I think he would be a different person in forty years." Harry said.

"I think that could work out well Harry. It does at least have the potential to work out." Dumbledore said thoughtfully then seemed to be listening and turned to Harry. "Well I think that is all for now. There is a certain redhead awaiting you outside the door that seems quite impatient." He said and his blue eyes were twinkling.

"Thank you sir." Harry said blushing and turned to the door and left meeting a very impatient Ginny indeed who leaped into his arms the moment he threw open the door.

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Favorite |Reading List |Currently Reading

Top of Form

Back Next

Bottom of Form

 **Write a Review**  
Harry Potter and the Second War: Chapter 24 – Grindelwald the Conqueror!

Top of Form

 **Review**

(6000 characters max.) **6000** remaining

 **Your Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Preview:**

Loading...

Note: We do not allow reviews to be changed or updated. Please consider your words carefully.

 **Prove you are Human:**

What is the name of the Harry Potter character seen in the image on the left? 

Submit this review and continue reading next chapter.

PreviewEdit Submit Review

Bottom of Form

Other Similar Stories

No similar stories found!

All stories remain the property of their authors and must not be copied in any form without their consent. This is an unofficial, not for profit site, and is in no way connected with J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to characters and their images is neither claimed nor implied. The use of photographs and/or the likeness of any person contained herein does not imply endorsement of any kind. Any depictions were obtained through publically available sources and therefore fall under fair use. Although we may provide links to other websites, we are not responsible for any material at these sites. You acknowledge that you link to these other websites at your own risk. **All original administrative content is copyright of the site owner and must not be copied in any form (electronic or otherwise) without prior consent.** Â©2000-2016

[terms of service] [report abuse] [privacy policy] [site credits]

Close

Loading...


End file.
